La Seule
by Nyny's
Summary: Une nuit de pleine lune... Un enlèvement... Une vie qui change... Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça... RLOC
1. Chapter 1

**Bon alors... Une de mes fics en solo... La première que j'ose mettre (et oui, peur de mal faire moi...) Rien ne m'appartient... Même pas Remus... Ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs...**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**La Seule**

Chapitre I

La jeune fille se tenait sur le balcon de la terrasse. Curieusement, la fin du mois d'août était d'une chaleur étouffante, ce dont elle aurait pu douter avant, ne venant que très rarement en Angleterre. La torpeur encore présente même à plus de onze heures du soir l'empêchait de dormir, et elle s'était réfugiée sur la terrasse, avec l'espoir de trouver une brise apaisante. En vain.

Elle regarda le ciel étoilé, où brillait avec arrogance la pleine lune. Un coup de vent souleva avec légèreté sa nuisette.

Tout à coup, elle entendit un grognement et se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Elle plissa les yeux et vit apparaître deux grands yeux dorés qui la fixaient.

"Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle, alors que son cœur accélérait."

Un autre grognement la fit sursauter et elle recula vers le bord du balcon. Alors, elle vit sortir du bosquet une sorte de grand loup, très maigre. Elle poussa un cri, mais ne bougea pas, figée par la peur et un par un étrange sentiment de sécurité qui s'insinuait au plus profond d'elle-même. Le loup continuait d'avancer et se redressa sur ses pattes arrières.

Prenant soudain ses jambes à son cou, la jeune fille sauta du balcon et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle pu à travers le jardin. Le loup la suivait aussi, mais il était plus rapide, et elle sentait son souffle qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il la fit trébucher et la violence du choc contre le sol la plongea dans une sorte de semi coma. Elle se sentit seulement transportée pendant un très long moment, avant que les ténèbres ne finissent par la prendre entièrement.

**o0°0o**

Elle se réveilla avec un mal de tête comme jamais elle n'en avait eu. Portant sa main à son crâne, elle ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux pour scruter les alentours. Elle se trouvait allongée sur un lit, dans une pièce où se trouvait d'autres lits. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle essayait de reconnaître quelque chose de familier dans ce lieu, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Soudain, l'épisode de la nuit lui revint en mémoire, et elle se redressa vivement sur son lit.

"Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillée !"

Elle tourna la tête légèrement sur sa droite et découvrit une femme habillée tel une espèce de vieille nurse anglaise, et un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche, portant une longue chemise qui descendait jusqu'à terre. Tout deux lui souriait.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle."

Elle s'était levée avec rapidité, mais fut obligée de se tenir à la petite table à côté de son lit.

"Oh, mais ne vous levez pas si brutalement chère petite, gronda doucement la femme en s'approchant d'elle."

La jeune fille s'écarta brusquement.

"Ne me touchez pas ! Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Cria-t-elle.

- Ne vous énervez pas, dit l'homme avec calme. Vous êtes dans une école, dont je suis le directeur. Cette dame, est l'infirmière.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Cria-t-elle de plus belle.

- Ca, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, mais à la personne qui vous à amenée ici, et...

- Dîtes-moi tout de suite ce que je fais ici !

- Non, je suis désolé. Maintenant vous feriez mieux de vous recoucher, car vous êtes encore faib..."

Il se tut car la jeune fille venait de le bousculer, et partait en courant.

"Il faut la rattraper ! S'exclama l'infirmière.

- Oh non, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire... Elle trouvera le chemin toute seule... dit le directeur."

Elle sortit avec rapidité de l'infirmerie, et prit le premier chemin qui s'offrait à elle. Elle traversa des couloirs, ne sachant absolument pas où aller. Elle ne voulait que sortir. Oui, sortir... Soudain, des pas se firent entendre. Il fallait qu'elle se cache, et elle entra dans la première pièce qu'elle voyait, et referma la porte.

"Vous ne devriez pas être là, dit une voix grave derrière elle."

Elle se retourna. Un homme se tenait dans la pièce. Il était grand, les cheveux châtain clair avec des mèches qui retombaient sur son front, le nez bien dessiné, une petite moustache qui surplombait ses lèvres fines, et elle nota trois grandes cicatrices sur son visage. Mais surtout, des yeux d'un bleu doré qui semblaient deviner en elle-même, jusqu'à ses secrets les plus intimes.

"Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle avec un mélange de crainte et de fascination dans la voix.

- Je suis professeur ici. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin."

Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement.

"Vous devriez vous reposez.

- Vous me connaissez ?

- Oh oui, je vous connais...

- Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

- C'est moi qui vous ai amené.

- Quoi ? C'est impossible... C'était... Une espèce de loup...

- C'est moi qui vous ai amené, répéta-t-il. Je suis un loup-garou."

Elle recula, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, et un inconnu lui disait qu'il était un loup-garou.

"Quoi...? Dîtes-moi la vérité ! Je ne suis pas bête au point de croire des foutaises pareilles ! Les loups-garous, ça n'existe pas !

- Croyez-moi. Je vous dis la vérité. Et au fond de vous, vous le savez, répondit-il en s'approchant encore plus de la jeune fille."

Elle était comme hypnotisée. Oui, elle savait...

"Comment est-ce possible ?

- Vous êtes dans un monde de magie, mademoiselle. Cette école, Poudlard, est une école de sorciers."

Dans le regard de l'homme, elle voyait qu'il disait la vérité. Elle le croyait, car elle ressentait le même sentiment étrange de sécurité que la nuit dernière, quand le loup était apparu.

"Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ? Je ne suis pas une sorcière.

- Je le sais. Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour que vous soyez... ma femme."

La jeune fille revint brusquement à la réalité et son mal de tête redoubla. Il avait dit... Sa femme !

"Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda-t-elle en reculant encore.

- Vous avez très bien compris.

- Vous voulez que je sois votre femme ? Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! Cria-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte."

Mais au moment où elle posait la main sur la poignée, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître les deux personnes de l'infirmerie.

"Ah ! Mademoiselle ! Je pensais bien vous trouver ici ! S'exclama l'homme en souriant.

- Laissez-moi ! Je n'ai rien à faire ici !

- Vous n'irez nulle part.

- Mais vous vous rendez compte ! Cria-t-elle en se tournant vers Lupin. Cet espèce de cinglé me sort qu'il est un loup-garou, que je suis dans une école de sorcier, et qu'il m'a KIDNAPPEE pour que je sois sa FEMME ! Mais si c'est vraiment une école, comment pouvez-vous gardez un tel danger pareil ?

- Mais tout ce qu'il vous a dit est vrai mademoiselle. Et il sera cette année un très bon professeur, il a mon entière confiance.

- Vous êtes tous des malades ! Cria-t-elle de plus belle, tremblante de colère et d'indignation. Je veux retourner chez moi, MAINTENANT !

- Veuillez-vous calmer, je vous en prie, implora l'infirmière. Ce n'est pas bon pour votre tête, et très mauvais pour tomber enceinte !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez vous ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de tomber enceinte !

- Vous ne lui avez pas dit, Remus ? Interrogea le vieil homme en se tournant vers le professeur.

- Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps, Albus, répondit-il.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda avec inquiétude la jeune fille.

- Et bien, commença le jeune homme, nous allons faire un enfant.

- Quoi...? Murmura-t-elle."

Sa tête semblait vouloir exploser d'une seconde à l'autre et de petites étoiles apparurent devant ces yeux. Elle chancela et se rattrapa à une chaise. Quand Remus s'approcha pour l'aider, elle se mit à hurler, autant pour l'empêcher d'avancer que pour tenter de ne pas retomber dans les ténèbres :

"Alors VOUS, ne m'approchez pas ! Je vous INTERDIS de me touchez ou tenter de le faire ! Jamais je ne serai votre femme et jamais je ne porterai votre enfant, c'est clair ? JAMAIS !"

A ce moment, elle porta sa main à son crâne en gémissant. Levant les yeux, elle ne vit que des formes floues. Puis ce fut le noir.

**o0°0o**

Elle ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux. La lumière de la pièce les lui fit refermer immédiatement et elle grogna.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda une voix proche."

Elle se redressa avec difficulté et constata qu'elle avait été déposée dans un lit. Puis elle tourna la tête et trouva, assis sur une chaise, face à elle, Remus Lupin.

"Si vous vous étiez à moitié fracassée le crâne après avoir été enlevé en pleine nuit par un loup-garou, que celui-ci vous emmène dans un monde soi-disant magique pour vous faire un enfant, vous vous sentiriez comment à votre avis ? Répondit-elle sur un ton agressif.

- Je suis désolé pour votre tête, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, dit-il en se levant. Tenez, buvez ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea-t-elle, scrutant avec suspicion le liquide verdâtre.

- L'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, l'a préparé pour vous, c'est une potion. Vous vous sentirez mieux.

- Pour me sentir mieux, il faudrait que je sois chez moi..., marmonna-t-elle, en portant toutefois le liquide à ses lèvres."

Le silence se fit. Elle finit son verre, et se tourna vers lui.

"Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai besoin d'une petite explication ? Sur le peu que je sais des loups-garous, je crois qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants... Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que vos histoires ? Et pourquoi moi ?"

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis vint s'asseoir sur le lit près d'elle, en notant son mouvement de recul.

"Les loups-garous ne peuvent avoir d'enfants, c'est vrai. C'est que je croyais il n'y a pas encore si longtemps. Mais il se trouve que c'est affirmation n'est pas tout à fait véridique. Nous ne pouvons en avoir qu'avec une seule personne sur terre. Et, pour moi, vous êtes cette personne. C'est pour ça que je vous ai amené jusqu'ici.

- Et vous espérez que c'est en me kidnappant et en m'enfermant ici que vous obtiendrez ce que vous voulez ? Et puis comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ?

- Je vous ai senti, car il y a un lien psychique entre nous. Il me suffisait de le suivre.

- Alors... pour vous, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une mère porteuse en fait !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je...

- Oh si, vous l'avez dit ! Laissez-moi partir maintenant, dit-elle en se levant.

- Arrêtez, vous êtes encore faible ! S'exclama Remus en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Ne me touchez pas, espèce de pervers ! Cria-t-elle en lui assénant une gifle retentissante."

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes. Même si Lupin ne lui inspirait qu'une profonde colère, elle n'aimait pas frapper les gens... Elle se demanda même si elle avait déjà levé la main sur quelqu'un. Toutefois, elle ne s'excusa pas.

"Je comprends parfaitement que vous soyez en colère contre moi. Mais... nous pouvons faire connaissance.

- Faire connaissance ! Mais ça ce ne se fait pas comme ça un enfant ! Il faut du temps et... Et des sentiments ! Alors si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser ne serait-ce qu'effleurer ma peau, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil, Mr Lupin !

- Calmez-vous !

- Que je me calme ! Je suis prisonnière ici, je ne sais même pas où l'on est exactement, et je dois faire un enfant avec vous ! Et vous voulez que je sois calme !"

Puis, elle fondit soudain en larmes. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais devant sa force, elle se laissa transporter sur le lit.

"Mangez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux. C'est du chocolat, dit-il en déposant devant elle un carré."

Elle prit le morceau et commença à le grignoter doucement tout en sanglotant.

"Quel est votre nom ?

- En quoi ça vous regarde ? Et puis si nous sommes liés, vous devriez le savoir...

- Nous avons un lien psychique, mais je ne peux pas deviner votre prénom. A moins de lire dans vos pensées, mais cela serait violer votre intimité.

- Sans blague, parce qu'en m'emmenant ici, vous n'aviez pas l'intention de la violer, mon intimité ? Rappelez-vous, je ne suis qu'une mère porteuse, alors savoir mon prénom ne vous servirait strictement à rien, dit-elle, cinglante."

Remus se leva alors en soupirant.

"Je m'excuse encore auprès de vous. Libre à vous de penser ce que vous voulez, mais sachez que vous êtes plus qu'une _mère porteuse_ pour moi."

Puis il s'en alla, la laissant seule dans la chambre.

**A suivre...**

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Voulez-vous la suite ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

**Pepsi (Nyny's)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Il n'y a toujours rien qui m'appartient, excepté le perso de la jeune fille, et je ne gagne pas d'argent non plus pour écrire cette fanfic'...**

Résumé : Une jeune fille a été enlevée en pleine nuit par un loup-garou qui l'a conduite dans un monde de sorciers... Ce loup-garou s'appelle en fait Remus Lupin, est professeur, mais surtout...veut lui faire un enfant !

Chapitre II

La jeune fille resta de longues minutes à réfléchir. En l'espace d'une seule nuit, sa vie avait prit un cours qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer...

La magie...

Elle était dans un monde magique... Et elle ne s'était pas vraiment penchée sur le sujet avant aujourd'hui...

L'image de Remus Lupin lui revint en mémoire. Il ne semblait pas vraiment être un monstre de perversité, mais à la seule idée qu'il puisse la toucher, elle avait la nausée. Non pas qu'il était laid à faire peur, mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans sa moralité de se donner comme ça au premier venu... Surtout s'il l'avait enlevé en pleine nuit... Et surtout si c'était un loup-garou...

La tête encore douloureuse, elle se recoucha et le sommeil la rattrapa.

Toc toc toc

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Combien de temps avait-elle encore dormi ? Ne portant pas de montre, n'étant vêtue que de sa nuisette, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle se leva en titubant et ouvrit la porte. Le directeur de l'école lui sourit.

"Je vois que vous vous êtes reposée. Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ?

- Enfermée...mais mieux..., répondit-elle. Quelle heure est-il ?

- A peu près dix-neuf heures. Voulez-vous venir faire un tour avec moi ?

- Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle quelque peu étonnée.

- Bien sûr ! Vous n'êtes pas prisonnière ici !"

Elle le regarda. Son sourire bon enfant et ses yeux rieurs lui inspiraient confiance. Elle finit par sortir et le suivit.

"Il ne faut pas en vouloir au professeur Lupin, il ne voulait pas vous blesser en quoi que ce soit, commença-t-il.

- Monsieur le directeur, je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de me laisser faire. Il m'a amené ici contre ma volonté, en me mettant les pieds au mur.

- Qu'auriez-vous préféré ?

- Et bien... Je n'en sais rien... Qu'il vienne me trouver et m'expliquer la situation par exemple !

- L'auriez-vous cru ? Ou seulement écouté ?"

La jeune fille resta interloquée...

"Heu... Je ne sais pas trop... Peut-être...

- Ou peut-être pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Essayez-vous de faire amende honorable pour lui ?

- Aucunement, mademoiselle ! Je veux juste vous montrer les faits de façon différente de ce que vous pouvez voir en ce moment."

Elle resta dubitative.

"Je connais le professeur Lupin depuis de nombreuse années. Il était élève dans cette école –un très bon élève soit dit en passant- et je peux vous assurer que sa vie n'a pas toujours été facile.

- Vous allez me faire pleurer, ironisa-t-elle.

- Il n'est pas bien perçu, même dans notre monde, continua le vieil homme sans relever sa remarque, d'être un loup-garou. Ils n'ont pas vraiment de chance pour trouver un travail et de plus...

- Mais il est bien professeur ici, non ? Le coupa-t-elle.

- C'est sa toute première année. Je l'ai engagé car je connais ses capacités et son problème ne m'inquiète en aucun cas... Je disais donc, de plus, avoir une famille est très compliqué... Ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants –sauf dans le cas que vous connaissez- et adopter est quasiment impossible pour eux, car, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, leur nature n'est pas très bien vue.

- Que voulez-vous me faire comprendre ? Que je n'ai rien à dire car mon sort est cent fois meilleur que le sien ? Que je devrais le laisser faire sans rechigner ?

- Non, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Sachez seulement que vous êtes la seule personne à pouvoir l'aider, à pouvoir lui offrir une vie presque normale. Je vois en vous que vous aimez aider les autres. Et vous pouvez le faire aujourd'hui. Réfléchissez, s'il ne voulait pas d'enfants, il ne vous aurait pas amenée jusqu'ici... Vous êtes la seule à avoir son destin entre vos mains."

La jeune fille resta figée. Elle n'avait pas vu ça comme ça, c'était vrai... Après tout, que savait-elle vraiment de la vie de Lupin ? Elle avait pu voir dans ses yeux une profonde tristesse, comme une cicatrice trop bien ancrée...

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il ne s'est pas trompé de personne ?

- Le lien qu'il y a entre vous. Il vous a retrouvée grâce à ce lien. Et quand vous vous êtes enfuie de l'infirmerie, où cela vous a-t-il mené ? Chez le professeur Lupin.

- Il fallait que je me cache, j'y suis entrée comme j'aurais pu le faire dans une autre pièce...

- Ce lien vous a conduit à lui, car votre inconscient savait que c'était là que vous seriez en sécurité."

En sécurité... ? Chez un homme qui voulait lui sauter dessus ? Son inconscient était-il devenu totalement déglingué ?

"En parlant de ce _cher_ Mr. Lupin, où est-il ?

- Il devait prendre encore quelques affaires... Et vous ramenez les vôtres.

- Il est parti chez moi !

- Tout à fait. Il serait mieux pour vous d'avoir de quoi vous changer. Vous n'allez pas rester comme ça éternellement, tout de même.

- Peut-être, marmonna-t-elle, et les cours de cette école reprennent quand ? Ajouta-t-elle pour ne pas penser à Lupin fouillant dans ses sous-vêtements.

- Les élèves arrivent demain dans la soirée. Nous avons l'habitude de commencer et de finir l'année par un grand festin. De plus, il y aura la répartition des Première Année.

- La répartition ?

- Vous verrez ça demain, et le professeur Lupin sera sûrement ravi de vous l'expliquer. Vous êtes bien entendu invitée.

- Je ne vais pas faire tâche, la seule humaine normale au milieu des sorciers ?

- Bien sûr que non, personne ne se doutera que vous êtes une moldue, une humaine normale si vous préférez.

- Bien... Je crois que je vais rentrer...

- Vous trouverez dans ce cas un dîner dans votre chambre.

- Merci, monsieur le directeur.

- Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore.

- Ravie... Au revoir, dit-elle en partant.

De retour chez Lupin, elle trouva en effet un petit dîner, qu'elle engloutit, n'ayant pas mangé depuis quasiment une journée. Puis elle décida d'aller se coucher et s'endormit rapidement.

**o0°0o**

A son réveil le lendemain, la jeune fille trouva un petit déjeuner, et elle trouva le monde magique tout à coup très pratique.

Elle passa toute la journée seule, et ne sortit pas, réfléchissant sur son sort. Que valait-il mieux faire ? Certes si elle était la seule à pouvoir "aider" Lupin, elle le ferait volontiers... Mais faire un enfant... Ce n'était pas rien... Elle ne connaissait rien de lui, à part le peu que lui avait dit Dumbledore...

Elle pouvait apprendre à le connaître, à l'apprécier même, car il ne lui semblait pas si horrible que ça après tout, mais de là à se donner à lui, il y avait un gouffre immense... Assez traditionnelle dans sa façon de penser, il ne lui était pas possible de penser avoir un enfant sans éprouver un amour profond et sincère pour un homme... Mais que faire alors ? S'enfuir de l'école ? Impossible, elle risquait plutôt de se perdre dans le dédale des couloirs...

Elle en était à essayer de trouver quelque chose de logique et de censé à faire, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Lupin.

"Bonsoir, dit-il. J'espère que vous allez mieux ?

- Merveilleusement bien... Ce fut un plaisir de rester toute seule..., lança-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

- Je m'en excuse, il fallait que je récupère mes affaires. Et je vous ai amené vos vêtements et tout ce que j'ai pu trouver chez vous, annonça-t-il en déposant sa valise sur le lit.

- Vous vous êtes bien rincé l'œil en fouinant dans mes tiroirs ?

- Vous préféreriez peut-être rester en nuisette sept jours sur sept ?

- Là n'est pas la question. Fouiner dans les tiroirs d'une jeune fille, c'est malsain.

- Malsain ?

- Parfaitement. Malsain.

- Sachez que je n'ai pas fouiné, comme vous dîtes. Je vous ai amené vos affaires, point. Et vous pourriez au moins me remercier.

- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Merci pour tout professeur Lupin ! Merci de m'avoir enlevée en pleine nuit lorsque vous étiez loup-garou. Merci de m'avoir fait un énorme hématome à la tête. Merci de m'avoir laissée toute seule ici. Et enfin merci de vouloir me faire un enfant !"

Il la regarda alors avec une telle intensité qu'elle détourna la tête.

"Le dîner va bientôt commencer. Vous devriez vous habiller."

Puis il sortit de la chambre. Elle enfila rapidement un pantalon noir et un haut gris moulant, se coiffa, mit des chaussures et sortit.

"Ca ira comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien malgré votre air furibond, je vous trouve très jolie, même ravissante.

- Vous essayez de m'amadouer ?

- Non, je vous fait un compliment, répondit-il en soupirant d'exaspération.

- Dans ce cas merci. Et tâchez de bien me regarder comme ça, car c'est tout ce qui vous sera donné de voir, lança-t-elle en passant devant lui avec un sourire forcé type _colgate blancheur et plus_."

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui.

"Allez-vous cesser de faire votre mauvaise tête de jeune adulte en crise d'adolescence tardive ?

- La jeune adulte en crise d'adolescence tardive vous ordonne de la lâcher...

- Et si je ne le fais pas ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux."

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes. La jeune fille se trouvait une fois de plus sous l'emprise de son regard bleu doré. "Sans doute à cause de ce fichu lien psychique"pensa –t-elle.

"Et bien dans ce cas, mon genou de jeune adulte en crise d'adolescence tardive viendra se loger dans vos attributs masculins de sale pervers, finit-elle par lui répondre en détournant la tête."

Sans un mot, il la lâcha.

"Suivez-moi, dit-il d'un air triste."

Ils sortirent tous deux. Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, sous les yeux émerveillés de la jeune fille, et s'installèrent à une table au fond de la salle, sous les regards curieux d'autres personnes déjà attablées, qu'elle jugea comme les autres professeurs. Elle regarda Dumbledore, qui se trouvait au centre de la table.

"Ah, mademoiselle, je suis heureux de vous voir ici ce soir ! Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ?"

Elle répondit seulement par un signe de tête affirmatif.

A ses côtés, se trouvait un homme, le teint blafard, habillé de noir qui la regardait avec un air hautain.

"Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître, fit-il d'une voix traînante.

- C'est une amie, répondit aussitôt Lupin, avant même qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Une amie, vraiment ? Questionna encore l'homme.

- Parfaitement, Severus, une amie. Elle est ici pour quelques temps."

La jeune fille regarda les deux hommes, qui, autant qu'elle puisse voir, ne se jetaient pas vraiment des regards débordants de sympathie...

"Je ne vous connaît pas non plus, dit-elle pour couper net la tension qui s'élevait dans l'air.

- Je suis le professeur Rogue, maître des potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard. Et vous, vous êtes ?

- ... Vraiment très enchantée de vous rencontrer, répondit-elle avec un sourire après un instant d'hésitation."

Rogue voulut répliquer, mais à ce moment, des adolescents entrèrent dans la salle, qui se remplit petit à petit.

Piquée par la curiosité, elle finit par se tourner vers Lupin :

"Où sommes-nous exactement ?

- Nous sommes dans la grande salle de l'école. C'est là que se retrouvent tous les élèves le jour de la rentrée.

- Et... Dumbledore m'avait parlé de..."répartition" ?

- Il y a quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Les élèves de première année sont répartis par le choixpeau dans une des maisons en fonction de leurs aptitudes.

- Le choixpeau...?

- C'est un chapeau magique, tenez, regardez, c'est ce que tiens le professeur McGonagall, directrice de Gryffondor, dit-il en désignant une femme d'âge mûr qui entrait, suivi par de nombreux enfants."

La répartition eut lieu, sous les yeux curieux et amusés de la jeune fille.

Lupin la regardait. Elle semblait fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait. Ses iris d'un marron profond et foncé semblait vouloir enregistrer tout ce qui ce se posait sur leur chemin, comme si la terre allait d'une minute à l'autre s'arrêter de tourner. Il sourit, car c'était la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait amené ici qu'elle était intéressée par autre chose que s'enfuir et lui tenir tête.

Puis, des élèves entamèrent une chanson, accompagnés de gros crapauds. Ses yeux brillèrent alors d'un plaisir non dissimulé, presque enfantin.

"Vous semblez apprécier ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle avec un air émerveillé."

Le chant prit fin et Dumbledore se leva et, au bout de quelques secondes, présenta Lupin comme le tout nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Celui-ci se leva et s'inclina timidement, sous les applaudissements des élèves. Ecoutant la suite du discours du directeur, la jeune fille ne comprit pas grand-chose... Il parlait de détraqueurs, d'un soi-disant évadé du nom de Sirius Black... Elle remarqua seulement des regards effrayés chez les élèves...

A la fin du repas, ils rentrèrent dans les appartements de Lupin. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils.

"Le dîner vous a-t-il plu ? Demanda Remus.

- Oui... C'était intéressant... Votre monde est étonnant. Mais... Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que disait Dumbledore sur cet évadé de je-ne-sais-où..."

Remus soupira alors, et elle vit un voile de tristesse passer sur son visage. Il se tourna vers elle.

"Cet évadé s'appelle Sirius Black. Il s'est échappé d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Des détraqueurs, les gardiens de cette prison, ont été postés autour de l'école.

- Pourquoi autour de l'école ? Ce... Black est à la recherche de quelque chose ici ?

- Vous êtes curieuse, dit-il en souriant faiblement.

- Je cherche juste à comprendre... Si cela peut m'en apprendre plus sur vous..."

Il redressa la tête. Elle, elle se mordit les lèvres : elle venait de lui montrer ouvertement de l'intérêt... Et pourtant, elle ne s'en voulait pas tant que ça... Après tout, elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider... Après tout...

"C'est moi, ou vous vous êtes à l'instant même souciée de moi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas comment repartir... Ce qui veut dire que je suis coincée ici... Alors autant comprendre dans quel monde je vis. Et vous faites partie de ce monde, non ?

- Si vous voulez savoir alors, commença-t-il en prenant place dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Sirius Black est à la recherche d'un des élèves de Poudlard, qui s'appelle Harry Potter..."

Et il lui raconta tout –enfin, presque tout- : pourquoi Black était à la recherche de Potter, qui était Voldemort, ce dont était capable les détraqueurs,... Il ne lui dit pas cependant qu'il avait été ami avec James Potter, Peter Pettigrow ou même Sirius Black.

Quand il eut fini, il se leva pour remettre du bois dans la cheminée.

"Alors ce n'est pas vraiment la joie ici en ce moment... Fit-elle, abasourdie.

- Disons que ce n'est pas rose...

- Oui, mais il y a toujours de l'espoir, même dans les situations les plus sombres... Dit-elle, rêveuse."

Remus la regarda alors, et la trouva belle, assise les jambes retenues vers elle, la lumière des flammes dansant sur son visage. Elle semblait si fragile... Il se rapprocha et s'agenouilla devant elle.

"Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir conduit ici... Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi... J'aurais du me douter que vous ne seriez pas très réceptive à ma demande... Qui le voudrait d'ailleurs ? Dit-il tristement."

La jeune fille posa ses yeux sur lui, les sourcils levés en signe de surprise. Elle avait réfléchi pendant le dîner et l'avait observé...

Elle se redressa et, en dépit de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle, plongea dans son regard. Il fallait qu'elle sache si elle devait continuer ou pas, si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, si au fond d'elle-même elle pouvait le faire...

Ses yeux bleus dorés étaient un piège duquel il était dur de s'échapper. Tant de douceur, de tristesse, et quelque chose d'à la fois profondément humain et animal...

Remus, s'il fut surpris, ne le montra pas et se laissa faire. Un langage muet s'installa entre eux, et ils eurent l'impression lointaine d'avoir trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Sans qu'ils sans rendent vraiment compte, le lien qui les unissait les rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait rien faire ou ne le voulait-elle pas ? Ses sens l'attiraient irrémédiablement, et elle s'en fichait. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent doucement et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Elle ferma les yeux et il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact de leurs chaleurs les transporta dans un autre monde et ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, elle avait pris sa décision.

"Et si je décidais de rester ? Murmura-t-elle.

- En es-tu vraiment sûre ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- C'est toi qui l'as dit, je suis la seule... Si je peux faire changer ta vie, je le ferai... De toute manière, tu as déjà changé la mienne...

- Je ne veux pas te forcer... Je ne me le pardonnerais pas...

- Tu ne le feras pas. Je veux t'aider."

Il lui sourit et lui caressa la joue. Elle réprima un soupir de fatigue. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans la chambre.

Au moment où il se relevait, elle attrapa sa main.

"Où vas-tu dormir ?

- Je n'ai pas sommeil pour l'instant. Dors bien, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front et il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Remus ?

- Oui ? Fit-il en se retournant.

- Je m'appelle Céline."

Il lui sourit, puis sortit.

**A suivre...**

**Alors, alors ? **

**Et n'oubliez pas : R.E.V.I.E.W.S !**

**Pepsi (Nyny's)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde ! Revoilà les aventures de Céline ! Alors, heureux ? lol **

**Je sais, j'ai pris un peu (bcp ?) de retard, mais en ce moment, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, et je m'en excuse...**

**Bon, on connaît le refrain : rien ne m'appartient, à part évidemment le perso' de Céline, je ne gagne toujours pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic sortit d'un coin obscure de mon cerveau, et gna gna gna, et gna gna gna...**

Résumé : Après avoir discuté avec Albus Dumbledore de Remus et en ayant découvert un peu plus sur le monde de la magie et Poudlard, Céline a décidé de montrer un peu de bonne volonté et n'est pas resté de marbre face à Lupin...

Chapitre III 

Remus s'était levé tôt, après avoir peu dormi. Le changement d'attitude de Céline l'avait quelque peu surpris, mais il sentait qu'elle était sincère.

Il préparait le petit déjeuner, quand un toussotement lui fit lever la tête. La jeune fille le regardait en souriant, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.

"Tu es toujours aussi songeur le matin ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Seulement quand quelque chose me tracasse vraiment... Tu as bien dormi ?

- Pas beaucoup... Et toi aussi, apparemment... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ajouta-t-elle."

Lupin soupira et finit par lâcher :

"Je me demande pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ? Répondit-il.

- Et bien... Disons que quelqu'un m'a fait voir les choses sous un autre jour... Et que j'ai réfléchit...

- Je te répète que tu n'es pas obligée de le faire. C'est ta vie aussi.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment pensé à ça quand tu es venu me chercher...

- Et c'est justement pour ça que je m'en veux, je n'avais pas le droit de t'imposer ça ! J'ai agi comme la personne la plus égoïste qui puisse exister ! S'exclama-t-il contre lui-même."

Un ange passa.

"C'est ma décision... Dit-elle finalement. Tout ce que je demande, c'est de pouvoir repartir quand... Enfin, tu vois..."

Remus resta muet. Elle soupira.

"J'ai seulement compris que tu n'étais pas un monstre... Et c'est comme si... Enfin c'est bizarre à expliquer, balbutia-t-elle. Je veux rester, c'est tout."

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment.

"Très bien, finit-il par dire. Je te promets de te rendre ta liberté, et de faire que tout ce passe bien."

Ils ne dirent plus un mot durant le petit-déjeuner, et un lourd silence plana.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire la journée ? Je ne vais pas rester là toute seule...

- Et bien, répondit Remus après avoir réfléchi, comme tu sembles si curieuse à propos de mon monde, tu pourrais peut-être m'accompagner durant les cours.

- Les élèves ne vont pas se demander qui je suis ?

- Ils sont curieux, mais pas indiscrets... !

- Et ça ne te dérangera pas ?

- Oh si bien sûr, et c'est justement pour ça que je te le demande..."

Céline fut fasciné par les cours de Lupin et la première journée passa rapidement. Comme Remus lui avait dit, les élèves lui lançaient des regards curieux, mais ne posèrent aucune question. Arriva l'heure du dîner, au grand étonnement de la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas passé depuis longtemps une si incroyable journée.

"J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée ?

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'était vraiment génial !

- Tant mieux, dit-il en souriant."

Ils commencèrent à manger.

"Céline... Je... J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi, sur ta famille...

- Oh... Et bien... Je suis une moldue ordinaire, fille unique, née en France il y a 19 ans, qui est venue en Angleterre pour étudier et améliorer son anglais... Rien de bien excitant...

- Et... Tu as... Un petit ami ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Heu... Non... Répondit-elle en rougissant."

Un silence gêné s'installa.

"Et toi, depuis quand es-tu un loup-garou ? Finit-elle par demander.

- J'ai été mordu alors que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant...

- Ca ne doit pas être évident ?

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment acceptés... Même dans le monde magique..."

Céline tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, pensive...

"Comment as-tu su que... Tu pouvais avoir un enfant ?

- Il y a quelques semaines, j'étais dans la réserve de la bibliothèque et mon regard s'est posé sur ce livre, dit-il en désignant un vieux grimoire. C'était un sentiment étrange... Je savais que je devais le prendre... Et j'ai trouvé en feuilletant un des chapitres qu'il y avait finalement un moyen. Je n'ai fait que penser à ça jusqu'à ma dernière transformation, et je t'ai cherché...

- Mais, pourquoi cette information est-elle si... secrète !

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment... Sûrement parce que la personne destinée ne va pas être forcément d'accord, pour éviter de graves dérapages... Je fais d'autres recherches en ce moment, pour en apprendre plus sur ça.

- Et tu as appris d'autres choses ?

- Et bien... Commença Remus avec une mine embarrassée.

- Quoi ?

- Si j'ai bien compris, ça devrait se passer durant les trois nuits qui précèdent la pleine lune.

- Ah..."

Un silence pesant vint se placer entre eux plusieurs minutes. Remus fut le premier à le rompre.

"Ce n'est que dans un mois tu sais... Nous avons le temps..."

Elle secoua la tête, dubitative.

Sans un mot, ils rangèrent la table, puis elle partit dans la chambre. Elle mit une nuisette et s'apprêta à se coucher quand Remus entra.

"Je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous dormions ensemble, pour... nous habituer l'un à l'autre. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, murmura-t-elle."

Ils se couchèrent tous deux, chacun d'un côté du lit.

Le lendemain matin, Remus se réveilla avec une impression étrange d'un poids sur le côté. Tournant la tête, il sourit : Céline était collée contre lui, un bras sur son torse et un sourire ce dessinait sur son visage.

Il regarda l'heure : 8h00, et il n'avait pas cours de la matinée. Ne voulant pas réveiller la jeune fille, il l'entoura doucement d'un de ses bras et se rendormit.

Il se réveilla une heure et quart plus tard, toujours dans la même position.

"Céline, il est l'heure, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue."

Il ne reçu qu'un grognement pour toute réponse.

"Céline, réveille-toi, allez..."

Celle-ci finit par ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Elle réalisa soudain dans quelle position elle était et rougit.

"Heu... Je suis désolée... C'est que je suis assez frileuse, alors je me suis collée à la source de chaleur la plus proche, c'est pour ça, dit-elle en se dégageant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit en riant Lupin. Au contraire... Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Bien... Même très bien."

Ils prirent ensuite leur petit déjeuner et la journée pu commencer.

Les jours passaient à une vitesse folle, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt deux semaines après.

Le dernier cours de la journée était terminé, et la classe se vidait lentement. Remus finissait de donner des conseils à un élève, quand Céline vit s'avancer vers elle une jeune fille, les cheveux bruns emmêlés.

"Bonjour, dit celle-ci. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Céline, ravie de te rencontrer.

- Heu, voilà, je voulais te demander si ça allait... On te voit tout le temps pendant les cours de Défenses contre les forces du Mal et...

- ... Et tu aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis là ? Termina Céline avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de mal le prendre, répondit avec surprise la jeune élève.

- Non, d'ailleurs je me demandais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait avant ! Et bien, je suis une amie du Professeur Lupin, je vais rester ici cette année.

- Et pourquoi tu ne participes pas aux cours ?

- Heu... C'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas une sorcière... Je suis une moldue !

- Je m'en doutais ! Fit Hermione triomphante. Tu sais, mes parents sont des moldus aussi, alors je connais bien !

- C'est vrai ! Et comment ont-ils pris ta nature de sorcière ?

- C'était un peu bizarre au début, mais ils sont contents ! Et toi, comment as-tu connu le professeur Lupin ?"

Question subsidiaire... Suicidaire plutôt ! Céline cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne venait, et elle savait que la vérité n'était pas la meilleure des solutions... ! Elle jeta un regard vers Remus et s'accrocha à leur lien pour lui demander de l'aide. Celui-ci tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle, pris congé de l'élève et s'approcha.

"Miss Granger, je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre travail, vous êtes sans conteste une de mes meilleures élèves !

- Merci, professeur, dit Hermione. Et bien, au revoir, et à bientôt, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Céline. Au revoir, professeur."

Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête et attendit qu'elle quitte la pièce pour se tourner vers Céline.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Elle m'a demandé comment je t'avais connu... Et je ne savais pas trop quoi dire...

- Ah... Miss Granger est très perspicace et aussi très curieuse...

- Je vois ça... En tout cas, notre lien psychique à l'air de se renforcer... Non ?

- Je suis d'accord : j'ai bien senti que tu avais besoin d'un coup de main.

- Merci, dit-elle en souriant.

- De rien, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front."

Il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis peu. Ils apprenaient tous deux à se connaître et se découvraient de nombreux points communs.

Pendant qu'ils quittaient la salle de cours, Hermione avait rejoint ses amis dans la grande salle, pour le dîner.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Harry.

- Je discutais avec notre mystérieuse invitée de DCFM, dit-elle en souriant. Elle s'appelle Céline, elle est très gentille et... Fit-elle pour attiser la curiosité des garçons.

- Et quoi ? Questionna Ron.

- C'est une moldue !

- Une moldue, ici, à Poudlard ! S'étonna le rouquin.

- C'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle va rester toute l'année ! C'est louche tout ça...

- Voyons Hermione, elle a le droit de venir ici. Peut-être qu'elle veut découvrir à quoi ressemble notre monde. Et puis si elle est là, c'est que Dumbledore n'y a vu aucun inconvénient, dit Harry.

- Peut-être, mais je sens quelque chose de... pas normal... Quand je lui ai demandé comment elle avait rencontré le professeur Lupin, elle avait l'air mal à l'aise... Lui est arrivé et a détourné la conversation, comme si j'en demandais trop...

- C'est peut-être justement le cas, fit Ron avec un sourire taquin."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et n'aborda plus le sujet durant le dîner, mais ne cessait d'y penser...

Les journées passaient encore et encore. Céline et Hermione parlaient quelque fois à la fin du cours et la jeune élève lui avait présenté Ron et Harry.

Entre les cours de Remus, les discussions avec le trio, Céline ne voyait pas passer les jours, si bien que le troisième jour avant la pleine lune arriva.

Elle savait grâce au calendrier lunaire de Remus qu'il avait commencé... Quand elle prit son petit déjeuner, il n'était pas là, mais elle le retrouva à son premier cours, connaissant quasi parfaitement son emploi du temps.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, et ne firent aucune allusion à ce qui risquait de se passer le soir même. En fin d'après-midi, Remus lui dit de retourner dans ses appartements et qu'il reviendrait la rejoindre.

"Ah ce soir, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Oui, répondit-elle quelque peu tendue. Je crois... Tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

- J'ai des recherches à faire. Je vais essayer de ne pas tarder.

- D'accord..."

Il lui sourit doucement et partit.

La jeune fille rentra et attendit. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour ne pas être nerveuse, et faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est qu'elle ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude...

Elle d'habitude si frileuse, elle avait chaud, comme si elle venait brusquement d'avoir de la fièvre. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche. L'eau tiède coulant le long de son corps la calma, mais dès qu'elle sortit et qu'elle enfila une nuisette, la chaleur qu'elle éprouvait revint au grand galop.

Céline se regarda dans un miroir, cherchant un signe de début de maladie. Pas de maux de gorge, pas de boutons, pas de nez bouché, pas d'œil gonflé... Rien. Elle éprouvait juste une chaleur qui s'emblait s'accentuer au fil des minutes... Mais qu'avait-elle donc ?

Et que faisait Lupin ? A son souvenir, sa fièvre sembla s'intensifier et elle suffoqua presque. Elle recommença à faire les cents pas, et se sentait de plus en plus brûlante. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle ne pensait plus qu'au lycanthrope.

Celui-ci finit par ouvrir la porte et posa son regard sur la jeune fille.

"Remus, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, murmura-t-elle en s'éventant de sa main. J'ai chaud, vraiment très chaud... Ce n'est pas normal...

- Au contraire, c'est un phénomène tout à fait normal, répondit-il, la voix rauque. Il commence le premier soir du troisième jour avant la pleine lune, et va s'intensifier les deux soirs suivants... C'est une sorte de poussée fulgurante d'hormones, comme un état second pour disons...faciliter...le contact...

- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ! Cria-t-elle presque.

- Je viens de le découvrir, c'est pour ça que je suis un peu en retard, dit-il en s'approchant.

- Non, reste où tu es ! S'exclama Céline. Sinon, je crois que je vais exploser. Ne m'approche pas..."

En effet, dès que Remus avait fait mine d'avancer, une énorme bouffée de chaleur l'avait submergée et elle recula.

Elle était partagée entre un sentiment de frayeur à cause de son état, et par l'envie croissante des mains du loup-garou sur elle.

"Céline, c'est une réaction normale, dit-il en s'avançant malgré son interdiction.

- Tu l'as toi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle en se reculant encore.

- Mes sens sont naturellement en éveil et exacerbés à l'approche de la pleine lune, et disons que ce soir, c'est plus flagrant que d'habitude, répondit-il en approchant encore et encore.

- Remus, ne m'approche pas, je t'en supplie... Implora-elle en reculant."

Son dos rencontra finalement le mur, et elle savait ce qu'il allait désormais se passer. Lupin s'approcha enfin jusqu'à sa hauteur.

"J'ai peur... Remus, je n'ai jamais... Avoua-t-elle dans un murmure."

Il ne répondit pas, mais releva doucement la tête de la jeune fille, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Sans rien dire, elle lu seulement dans son regard que tout se passerait bien, et qu'elle devait se laisser aller.

Soudain, il prit Céline dans ses bras, qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrassa avec

une telle passion que la jeune fille ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand une vague de chaleur la submergea encore.

Remus sentit son corps et ses sens s'enflammer au contact du corps de la jeune fille, et il la porta dans la chambre sans cesser de goûter ses lèvres avec une ardeur non dissimulée.

Il se coucha sur elle, en passant ses mains sous sa nuisette pour sentir sa peau, et entendit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il remonta le fin tissu et le lui enleva, découvrant au passage le corps brûlant de la jeune fille. Il se mit alors avec une infinie douceur qui fit la soupirer, à embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Quand Céline émit finalement un gémissement d'impatience, Remus se redressa pour enlever rapidement ses vêtements, et il se pressa à nouveau contre elle dans un baiser langoureux. Au contact mutuel de leur peau, ils sentirent une vague de désir plus puissante s'insinuer en eux...

Petit à petit, chacun pu sentir l'envie de l'autre qui ne cessait de croître à force de caresses et de baisers, et Remus finit par ne plus vouloir qu'une chose : venir en elle et la faire sienne...

Au dehors, la lumière de la lune presque pleine entra par la fenêtre pour baigner leurs corps unis et fiévreux, transportés dans un monde de désir et de plaisir baigné d'étoiles...

**A suivre...**

**Voilà j'espère que vous avez appréciez ! **

**Review pour ou review contre, à vous de voir, mais votre avis est important !**

**Gros bisous à tous.**

**Pepsi (Nyny's)**

**RAR :**

**Animagia : **La première review en solo, c'est toi... ! Que d'émotions ! Et en plus je commençais à désespérer de n'avoir toujours rien reçu... Jusqu'au moment où Tari (Miriel, ma compagne de fic attitrée !) m'a gentiment fait remarquer que je n'avais pas changé le fait de vouloir ou non des reviews anonymes... Enfin je raconte ma vie... Un énoooooooorme MERCI à toi, en espérant que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

**Lalie L. Lupin : **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura également plu ! Merciiiiiiii !


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Voilà le quatrième chapitre des aventures de Céline (et de Remus aussi) !**

**Dois-je (encore...) vraiment dire que rien ne m'appartient (oh, je vous ai pas dit, j'ai gagné au loto, vous me passez Remus ? ;-) ), sauf le personnage de Céline ?**

Résumé : Céline s'est fait de nouveaux amis, le trio infernal... Que dire d'autres... ? Ah oui, le premier soir des trois qui précèdent la pleine lune est passé...

Chapitre IV

Céline ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur le lit, vide. Elle se leva, l'esprit quelque peu brumeux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Quand elle releva la tête, elle se vit dans le miroir, et la scène de la nuit dernière lui revint avec clarté.

Son reflet lui apparu à la fois semblable et différent. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille d'hier, et ne se sentait pas encore pleinement la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

C'est avec ce sentiment étrange qu'elle quitta la chambre pour se retrouver dans le salon. Elle y trouva Remus, plongé dans ses pensées. Il se retourna quand il l'entendit.

"Bonjour, dit-elle timidement. Merci, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le petit déjeuner sur la table.

- De rien... Ca va ?

- Oui... C'est juste... bizarre..."

Ils se mirent à table en silence.

"Je pense rester ici aujourd'hui... J'aimerais être un peu seule...

- D'accord."

Au moment de partir en cours, Remus prit soudainement Céline dans ses bras et lui murmura un "Merci". Elle lui sourit, et profita pleinement de cette étreinte qui la réconforta. Puis, il quitta la pièce.

La journée passa lentement, et elle attendait le soir avec anxiété... Finalement, le scénario fut identique à celui de la veille, mis à part que, comme le lui avait dit Remus, la poussée d'hormones s'était intensifiée.

Le lendemain, elle décida encore de rester seule... Cette fois-ci, la peur finit par l'envahir... Comment tout cela allait-il se passer ? Le troisième soir devait être le "pire"...

Et comme pour répondre à sa nervosité croissante, la fièvre arriva plus tôt que d'habitude, si bien qu'elle se jeta sous la douche, glacée. Elle en sortit plus d'une heure plus tard, son état n'ayant fait qu'empirer.

Elle commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon, respirant avec rapidité... Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, elle sentit que ses pensées n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête : elle revoyait les nuits précédentes, leurs corps liées, les mains de Remus parcourant son corps avec délectation...

Céline crut finalement qu'elle allait s'arracher les cheveux, ou même la tête... Son instinct pris le pas sur sa raison, et elle du faire mille efforts pour ne pas sortir et retrouver le lycanthrope, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il était en plein cours... Elle continua à marcher de long en large, sa nuisette trempée de sueur, soufflant comme une lionne en cage...

Dans sa salle de cours, Remus ressentit soudain les premiers effets de la troisième nuit. Pire, il pouvait sentir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Céline, son corps brûlant, ses sens qui ne cessaient de l'appeler... Il la sentait...

"Professeur, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda un jeune élève de Serdaigle."

Lupin sursauta et regarda le jeune garçon avec un air d'incompréhension.

"Heu... Le cours est terminé... Rangez vos affaires, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Mais professeur, il reste vingt minutes de cours !

- Ce... Ce n'est pas grave... Je vous laisse en avance cette fois-ci..."

Et sans plus d'explication, il sortit, sous le regard ébahis et surpris des élèves.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il pu pour rejoindre ses appartements, sans prendre gare aux regards surpris des personnes qu'ils croisaient. Lorsqu'il entra, il resta un instant surpris par la vision qui s'offrait à lui... Céline était agenouillée dans le salon, dans une attitude prostrée, sa nuisette lui collant à la peau révélant ses formes désirables, avec un regard animal et la respiration haletante... Quand elle le vit, elle se leva lentement, avec dans le regard, comme de la reconnaissance de ne pas avoir tardé. Le sang de Remus ne fit qu'un tour, et ils se jetèrent littéralement l'un sur l'autre dans un baiser passionné et sauvage...

Le chant des oiseaux vint lentement tirer Céline de son lourd sommeil et elle ouvrit difficilement ses paupières, qui semblaient peser trois tonnes chacune... Bizarrement, elle n'était pas dans le lit, mais... par terre ! Elle releva son corps courbaturé en gémissant de douleur et posa son regard sur ses bras et sur ses jambes, où se dessinaient des marques de griffures. Mais ce n'était rien, comparé au choc qu'elle eut quand ses yeux balayèrent la pièce... Les chaises et la table étaient renversées, les livres qui étaient sur le bureau faisaient un séjour en vrac sur le sol, le bureau lui-même n'était plus à sa place et par terre traînaient des affaires à moitié déchirées...

Soudain, elle entendit des gémissements et elle vit que Remus était couché près d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce que... Oh mon Dieu ! Fit-il quand il se releva et constata l'étendue des dégâts dans la pièce."

Puis il regarda Céline et s'approcha d'elle avec un regard horrifié.

"Ce n'est pas possible, regarde tes bras...

- Et regarde les tiens... ! Fit-elle."

En effet, lui aussi portait de belles marques d'ongles.

"C'est un carnage, fit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je savais que ça allait être le pire soir, mais pas à ce point là... Regarde l'état de ta nuisette, c'est une loque...

- Et vu l'état de tes vêtements, on n'y a pas été de main morte... dit-elle en prenant sa chemise de la veille. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Elle se força à retrouver ce qui s'était produit durant la nuit, et les images qui lui apparurent la firent rougir comme une pivoine.

"Je crois qu'il faut qu'on range... Dit-elle précipitamment.

- Je vais le faire, dit Remus, va prendre une douche.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'es pas fatigué à cause de ce soir ?

- Ca va aller..."

Céline s'exécuta donc et alla prendre une douche. Quand elle en sortit, elle s'habilla et rejoignit Remus, qui avait quasiment finit de ranger le désastre de la nuit passée.

"Et tu m'as dit que ce serait comme ça, jusqu'à temps que je sois enceinte ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant les livres sur le sol.

- Oui.

- D'accord... Tu devrais aller en cours, non ?

- Tu as raison.

- Tu as mangé quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Tu devrais pourtant ! Je vais aller te préparer quelque chose.

- Ca va aller... Grogna-t-il.

- Mais ce n'est pas bon de rester comm...

- Je t'ai dit que ça irait ! Cria-t-il, ce qui fit sursauter Céline.

- Et on peut savoir en quel honneur tu me parles comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Je t'ai dit que ça irait et tu te bornes à vouloir me préparer ce foutu petit-déjeuner !

- Mais c'est pour ton bien ! Tu n'as rien mangé hier soir je te signale !

- C'est de ma faute peut-être !

- Parce que c'est de la mienne selon toi ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai forcée à rester !

- Et je suis venue ici toute seule peut-être ? Je te rappelle gentiment, très cher monsieur Lupin, que c'est toi qui m'as amenée à Poudlard !

- Si c'est pour avoir une scène dès que je dis quelque chose qui ne vas pas à Mademoiselle, peut-être que je n'aurais pas du ! Cria-t-il de plus belle."

Cette dernière phrase fit l'effet d'une gifle à la jeune femme. Les larmes aux bords des yeux, elle lui dit :

"Avec tout ce que j'ai accepté de faire pour toi, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?"

Et avant même qu'il ne réponde, elle était déjà sortie de l'appartement en courant.

Céline fulminait et pleurait de rage. Elle traversa les couloirs presque en courant sous les regards intriguées et surpris des élèves.

Elle se rua au dehors et finit par s'asseoir contre un mur, dans un coin désert du château.

Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi après ce qu'elle avait fait ? Il croyait peut-être que maintenant qu'il l'avait eu, il pouvait la traiter n'importe comment ! Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici, c'était décidé ! Mais comment faire ? Elle ne savait pas où elle était exactement, ni comment retourner chez elle…! A moins de demander à Hermione, sur le ton de la conversation… Mais ce serait ce servir d'elle… Sa seule véritable amie ici… Mais Lupin était lui aussi en train de se servir d'elle…!

"Céline ? Est-ce que ça va ? Fit une voix.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'ai aperçue tout à l'heure…Tu n'avais pas l'air bien… Mais je peux te poser la même question, non ?

- Je… Non, ça va… T'inquiète. C'est juste que… Je me sens un peu seule ici.

- Céline, tu es peut-être plus âgée que moi, mais tu ne mens pas très bien… Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

- Hermione, je te dis que ce n'est rien, ne sois pas si inquiète, s'il te plaît !

- Mais je vois bien que ça ne va pas ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es en pleurs ! Tu ne t'entends pas bien avec le professeur Lupin ?"

Céline la regarda en souriant faiblement. La perspicacité de la jeune fille l'étonnait jour après jour.

"Il… Il a été horrible… Il m'a parlé comme à un chien… Après tout ce que j'ai accepté de faire… C'est odieux !

- Accepté de faire ? Mais faire quoi ?"

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres et se gifla mentalement. Comment avait-elle pu dire ça ? Elle se releva rapidement.

"Rien Hermione, ce n'est rien. Ne pense plus ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ?

- Là tu m'inquiètes vraiment, tu sais ! Ca à l'air grave, comment veux-tu que j'oubli ?

- Je… Fais-moi confiance. Je t'en parlerai. Mais pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt. Et ne parle de cette conversation à personne…!

- Tu me fais peur, Céline… Murmura la jeune élève.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, soupira Céline. Mais dis-moi... Comment peut-on partir d'ici ?

- Et bien à part le Poudlard Express…

- Le quoi ?

- Le train qui nous emmène ici. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je me sens à l'étroit… Je serais bien aller me balader un peu, mentit-elle.

- Tu pourras venir avec nous pendant les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, le village de sorciers le plus proche d'ici. Ca te changera les idées !

- Bonne idée ! Sourit Céline. Au fait, tu n'as pas cours toi ?

- Pas cette heure-ci… Mais je ferais mieux d'y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard. Tu viens ?

- Non, je vais rester un peu ici. Vas-y.

- Ok… A tout à l'heure.

- Salut."

Céline resta un long moment seule. Quand son estomac commença à crier famine, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé ce matin. Elle se résigna donc à aller déjeuner.

Certains élèves étaient déjà attablés, et elle chercha le trio des yeux. Les voyant, elle s'avança vers eux.

"Salut ! Dit-elle en s'asseyant ? Je mange avec vous ce midi, ça vous dérange pas ?

- Non, c'est cool, au contraire ! S'exclama Ron. Ca fait longtemps que t'es pas venu avec nous !

- Et bien j'ai décidé de me rattraper ! Lança-t-elle. Vos cours se sont bien passés ? Dit-elle en se servant de la purée et du poulet.

- Oui ça a été… A part les potions, répondit Harry. Rogue m'a encore dit que je ralentissais le cours…

- Il est vraiment bizarre ce type, dit Céline.

- Che chuis d'accord, souligna Ron.

- Ron, veux-tu cesser de parler quand ta bouche est pleine ! Encore une chance que tu n'ais pas tout recraché ! Gronda Hermione.

- Mais ch'est pas de ma faute si ch'ai faim ! Se défendit-il.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'avoir faim, Ronald Weasley, c'est une question de savoir-vivre et de bonnes manières, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais vous êtes habitués ! Dit Ron en portant une autre cuillérée à sa bouche. Ch'ai pour cha que che me permets de faire cha.

- Irrécupérable, souffla Hermione, dépitée, alors que Céline et Harry retenait à grand peine un éclat de rire.

- Et toi... Comment… Se sont passé… Les cours…? Demanda Harry en hoquetant, essayant de réprimer son fou rire.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y suis pas allé. J'ai besoin de souffler un peu je crois.

- On ne te verra pas tout à l'heure alors ?

- Mmmmh… Je vais peut-être faire un effort pour vous, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin."

Ils terminèrent en bavardant et se levèrent.

"Bon, on se retrouve tout à l'heure alors ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ok ! A plus ! Amusez-vous bien !"

Alors qu'il partait, Céline sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle se tourna instinctivement vers la table des professeurs. Remus la fixait et semblait vouloir s'excuser des yeux. Pour toute réponse, elle se leva et sortit en lui jetant un regard noir.

Céline savait que le cours du trio avec Lupin était la deuxième heure de l'après-midi. Elle alla donc dans l'appartement et entreprit de rassembler quelques affaires dans son sac en toile bleutée. C'était décidé, elle allait partir. Restait à trouver le moyen idéal, lorsque personne ne se douterait de rien. Elle réfléchit. Cette nuit, Remus allait se transformer, il n'était donc pas préférable de partir, il risquait plutôt de la sentir et de la retrouver avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas hors du parc.

Demain. Dans la nuit. Voilà ! Remus serait sûrement fatigué et obligé de rester à l'infirmerie pour récupérer. Elle aurait le champ libre… C'était parfait !

C'est avec un sourire sûr d'elle qu'elle entra dans la classe de DCFM, en lançant un regard de défi à Lupin. Il ne dit rien, et la suivit du regard alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, qui venait d'arriver.

Le cours se déroula dans la bonne humeur, comme il était de mise avec Remus. Alors que les élèves étaient en train de lire une page sur les strangulots, il s'approcha de Céline et se pencha vers elle :

"J'aimerais que l'on parle, dit-il.

- Je suis en train de lire, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le livre qu'il lui avait prêté en début d'année.

- J'aimerais que l'on parle, répéta-t-il. S'il te plaît.

- Il ne me plaît pas, répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. Pas de chance ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire insolent, avant de replonger sa tête dans le livre.

- Je te demande pardon pour tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il à son oreille pour que personne n'entende.

- Tu sais que Neville lève la main depuis deux heures en attendant que tu finisses ton Mea Culpa ? Lança-t-elle sans relever ce qu'il venait de dire.

- On en reparlera, dit-il en se redressant.

- C'est ça… Lança-t-elle pour clore la conversation."

Alors qu'elle se remettait dans sa lecture, elle tourna la tête vers Hermione, qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

"Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce tu me caches à propos de toi et du professeur ?

- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais trop curieuse parfois ? Demanda Céline en souriant. De plus, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour avoir cette conversation. Et rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

- Oui, mais tout cela m'inquiè…

- Et je ne tolérerais plus aucune question sur ce sujet à présent, coupa Céline, sachant pertinemment que Remus, grâce à son ouïe fine de loup-garou, était en train d'écouter ce qu'elle disait. Tu ferais mieux de finir de lire, non ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- J'ai déjà fini… En plus, je l'avais déjà lu, soupira la jeune sorcière.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas étonnée… Dit Céline en arborant un sourire malicieux."

Alors que le cours se terminait, Céline se leva et commença à partir, en priant pour que Remus ne l'appelle pas.

"Céline, j'aimerais te parler cinq minutes."

Raté… Elle se retourna avec un sourire forcé, alors que les derniers élèves quittaient la salle.

"Je suis fatiguée, j'aimerais aller me reposer, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Ca me dérange dans le cas où j'aimerais te parler. Maintenant."

Son ton n'avait rien de dur, mais il n'admettait pas de réponse négative. Céline le remarqua, mais elle se sentait d'humeur à le provoquer.

"Et bien, moi, je n'ai aucune envie de te parler. Maintenant. Ni dans les jours qui viennent, d'ailleurs.

- Tu vas cesser de faire ta mauvaise tête, alors que j'essaye de rétablir le contact !

- Et bien…Fit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. Non, je ne crois pas.

- Ca t'amuse de faire ça ? Demanda-t-il alors que ses mâchoires se contractèrent. Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas me provoquer pendant la période de pleine lune… Encore moins quand c'est le jour même !

- Ah bon parce que je t'ai provoqué ce matin ! Il faut peut-être se contrôler par moment mon cher Mr Lupin !"

En deux pas il fut devant elle, son regard scrutant le sien.

"Je te demande encore une fois de m'excuser, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

- Tu veux que je te le dise ? Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu n'as plus à me parler normalement maintenant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu insinues ! On ne sait même pas si ça a marché !

- Alors tu approuves ?

- Je n'approuve rien du tout ! Et je t'interdis de penser des choses comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Je t'ai demandé de m'excuser, ça ne te suffit pas ?

- Non, ça ne me suffit pas ! Cria-t-elle presque alors que ses yeux s'embuaient dangereusement.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux bon sang ?"

Céline ne répondit rien. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Rien. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Le vide.

Elle avait la bouche ouverte et ses lèvres tremblaient, comme si la réponse allait sortir d'elle-même d'une minute à l'autre. Mais non. Rien.

"Au revoir Remus, finit-elle par dire avant de tourner les talons."

Il voulut la rattraper, mais les élèves du cours suivant entrèrent et il fut malgré lui obligé de rester.

Céline marchait dans les couloirs, indifférente à ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Que voulait-elle de plus…? Elle n'en savait rien, et c'était justement ça son problème… Il l'avait blessée en lui parlant de cette manière… Il s'était excusé… Mais elle s'en fichait… Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait blessée justement… Pourquoi se sentait-elle si affectée ? Là encore, le vide… A moins que… Non… Ca ne pouvait pas être ça…

Soudain, elle percuta violemment quelqu'un !

"Oh pardon, je suis désolée ! Dit-elle en reconnaissant Dumbledore.

- Il n'y a pas de mal ma chère ! Vous étiez bien songeuse.

- En effet.

- Comment vous portez-vous ?

- Vu les circonstances, on va dire que ça va…

- Il y a quelque chose ?

- Une petite dispute avec Remus. Rien de grave, dit-elle.

- Oh, je vois, répondit le directeur. Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger.

- Bien sûr."

_Ca pour s'arranger, ça va s'arranger. Je vais m'en aller. Plus de problèmes après !_ Pensa-t-elle.

"Je voulais vous voir aussi, car j'ai reçu une lettre de vos parents, suite à celle que nous leur avons envoyée. Tenez, la voici.

- Merci, dit-elle en prenant la lettre en tremblant.

- Oh mais c'est tout naturel ! Bien je vais vous laisser, je dois voir les jumeaux Weasley… C'est deux là ! Si je n'avais pas connu les maraudeurs, je dirais qu'ils sont les garçons les plus dévastateurs qu'ai connu Poudlard.

- Les maraudeurs ? Qui sont-ils ?

- Oh pour ça, je suis persuadé que le professeur Lupin saura mieux vous informer que moi ! Mais… En parlant de ce cher professeur, n'oubliez jamais que le lien qui vous unit est d'une grande force. Quand le danger sera devant vous, pensez à lui, ajouta-t-il avec un regard à la fois mystérieux et malicieux. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, dit-il en prenant congé."

Céline resta plantée sur place face aux étranges paroles de Dumbledore. Trop heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de ces parents, elle n'y accorda pas plus d'importances et partit dans l'appartement.

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée, elle l'ouvrit et la lu :

_Bonjour Céline !_

_Nous avons bien reçu ta dernière lettre, et nous espérons que ce nouveau travail te convient à ravir._

_Ici tout va bien, à part que tu nous manques beaucoup, et nous attendons avec impatience de pouvoir enfin te revoir. Quel dommage que cette demeure soit si reculée ! Ton père et moi espérons que tu vas bien recevoir cette lettre, et avec peu de retard._

_Nous t'avons envoyée des photos de nos vacances, quand nous étions venus te rendre une petite visite il y a un mois. Vivement que l'on puisse y revenir !_

_Je sais que cela risque d'être assez difficile pour toi de nous écrire, mais essaye tout de même, que l'on sache que tout va bien !_

_Bastet s'ennuie de toi, elle passe tout son temps sur ton lit et ne sort presque plus ! Tu lui manques aussi ! _

_Ta grand-mère va bien, elle se chamaille toujours avec ton père, mais comme tu le dis si bien, on ne les refera pas. Elle me dit de t'écrire qu'elle t'embrasse très fort._

_Voilà quelques petites nouvelles, qui te feront sûrement plaisir !_

_Nous t'embrassons très fort ma chérie._

_Tes parents qui t'aiment et qui pensent à toi._

Céline sourit faiblement alors qu'une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue. Devoir leur mentir lui faisait mal. En effet, sous la demande de Dumbledore pour éviter que ses parents ne s'inquiètent de son absence, elle leur avait écrit une lettre où elle les informait qu'elle avait trouvé un travail de jeune fille au pair dans un coin reculé d'Angleterre, chez une famille très gentille ; malheureusement, le fait d'être si éloignée faisait qu'ils n'avaient pas de téléphone et l'empêchait de pouvoir envoyer facilement des nouvelles.

Elle relut la lettre deux fois de suite. Ils lui manquaient tellement... Mais elle les reverrait bientôt : une fois qu'elle serait revenue chez elle, elle prendrait le train pour retourner chez sa famille !

La fin de journée passa, et Céline resta seule, sachant que Remus serait allé directement à l'infirmerie manger quelque chose et prendre sa potion, pour ensuite s'éclipser à la cabane hurlante, comme il lui avait dit.

Le soir, après avoir dîner seule, elle se coucha et s'endormit, peu après avoir repensé à sa future évasion.

La matinée passa et Céline en profita pour faire la grasse matinée. Puis, elle prit son petit déjeuner, se lava et s'habilla. Puis, elle sortit. En chemin, elle croisa le trio.

"Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Ca va bien, répondit Ron. Et toi ?

- Ca peut aller !

- Comment va le professeur Lupin ? Demanda Harry. Nous ne l'avons pas vu en cours, Rogue a pris sa place.

- Rogue a fait son cours ? Mes pauvres ! Déplora Céline. Sinon, il est un peu malade je crois, il est très fatigué.

- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

- Non, rassurez-vous ! Mais il a une petite santé... Ce n'est pas la première et dernière fois que vous allez manquer un cours avec lui, autant vous prévenir tout de suite.

- C'est toujours bon à savoir, lança Ron. N'empêche, être remplacé par Rogue... !

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chances...

- Alors tu es toute seule là ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, mais je comptais aller le voir un peu.

- Mais tu pourrais nous rejoindre après ? Pour l'instant on a une heure de libre, tu n'as qu'à nous retrouver à la bibliothèque ! Lança Hermione.

- Oui pourquoi pas, dit Céline.

- Super, dit Harry, alors à tout à l'heure. Salue le professeur Lupin de notre part.

- Pas de problèmes, répondit la jeune femme en tournant les talons."

Arrivée devant l'infirmerie, elle toqua, et entra.

"Ah ! Mademoiselle Céline ! Dit Mme Pomfresh en la voyant. Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien, merci. Et vous ?

- Et bien ça peut aller, les élèves sont assez calmes en ce moment, j'espère que ça va durer ! Vous êtes venue pour le professeur Lupin je suppose ?

- C'est ça.

- Suivez-moi, il est là-bas, dit Mme Pomfresh en désignant un des lits. Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil, en général ça lui fait le plus grand bien."

Elles arrivèrent devant Lupin. Ses traits tirés marquaient une profonde fatigue.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la jeune femme, en désignant une fiole contenant un liquide ambré, posée sur la table à côté du lit.

- C'est une potion contre les courbatures. Il faut lui en mettre toutes les trois heures sur les zones les plus touchées par la transformation : cou, dos, bras, quelques fois les jambes, répondit l'infirmière. Je dois vous laisser, il me reste plusieurs potions à ranger, ajouta-t-elle en souriant."

Céline resta seule avec Remus, et s'assit à ses côtés. Son teint était pâle, ses yeux cernés, sa bouche sèche. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, il avait froid. Malgré elle, les larmes finirent par lui envahir les yeux. Elle avait mal. Mal de voir qu'il devait endurer ce supplice tous les mois… Un instant, elle renonça presque à partir.

"Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas rester… Je suis désolée… Pardonne-moi…"

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur son front, et quitta l'infirmerie en silence.

Comme il était prévu, elle rejoignit le trio, et les trouva en plein travail. Enfin, Hermione dévorait un livre, alors qu'Harry et Ron gribouillaient sur de vieux parchemins.

""_Les Créatures Maléfiques du Moyen-Âge_", c'est intéressant ? Lança Céline à Hermione."

Celle-ci laissa tomber le livre en poussant un cri de surprise, sous le regard furieux de Mme Pince. Se baissant pour ramasser le livre, Céline tomba sur la page que lisait Hermione et pâlit.

"Tu t'intéresses aux loups-garous maintenant ?

- Heu… Oui… C'est… Le professeur Rogue ! Il nous en parlé ce matin en DFCM !

- Ah oui ? Demanda Céline.

- Oui."

Elles se regardèrent un moment. Hermione détourna la tête.

"Et comment va le professeur Lupin ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il va bien, c'est une petite grippe. Il est juste un peu patraque.

- On pourrait aller le voir alors ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas. A moins que Mme Pomfresh craigne qu'il soit encore contagieux, répondit Céline sans se laisser démonter par le regard inquisiteur de la jeune sorcière.

- Tu sais que l'on est contagieux avant et pas pendant ?

- J'ai dit ça comme ça. Je ne suis pas médecin. Si tu veux aller le voir, tu peux y aller, ça lui fera plaisir."

Céline et Hermione se regardèrent encore en silence. A ce moment précis, Céline savait qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose, et Hermione savait qu'elle avait fait une gaffe en laissant tomber son livre.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes les deux ? Demanda Ron.

- Quoi ? Fit Céline.

- Vous êtes bizarres, continua Harry. Si vous pourriez voir vos yeux à ce moment, ça fait peur !

- Mais non, il n'y a rien, répondit Hermione.

- Bien sûr, tout va bien !

- Si vous le dites.

- Bon, on y va, n'oubliez pas qu'on a cours, dit Hermione. Tu viens avec nous Céline ?

- D'accord !"

A chaque fois que Hermione voulait en savoir plus, Céline s'arrangeait pour trouver une échappatoire. Plusieurs fois, elle fut tentée de leur dire au revoir, mais ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire… Il fallait les quitter. C'était tout.

La journée passa plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et Céline fut soulagée de se retrouver enfin au lit.

Les heures défilaient sur le réveil. Elle ne dormit que très peu, se réveillant souvent, guettant les chiffres rouges. A quatre heures, elle se leva enfin, s'habilla rapidement, pris son sac et sortit en silence. Elle marchait par petits pas, priant pour ne pas rencontrer Rusard.

Finalement, elle souffla de soulagement quand elle se retrouva dehors. Maintenant, restait à savoir où aller. Elle courut pendant plusieurs minutes, et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Devant elle, l'entrée de la forêt interdite.

Remus lui en avait déjà parlé. C'était dangereux. Elle le savait. Mais personne n'irait la rechercher là dedans, si jamais ils s'apercevaient de quelque chose. Alors elle s'avança. A mesure que ses pas la faisaient entrer plus profond dans la forêt, sa respiration s'accélérait. Les alentours semblaient se resserrer comme un piège autour d'elle. Elle voulut faire demi-tour, mais elle ne reconnut rien.

Sa poitrine se souleva par soubresauts, son cœur battit plus vite, ses mains devinrent moites… Elle était perdue.

Elle regarda le ciel, l'aube ne devrait peut-être pas tarder. Les alentours sombres et silencieux n'étaient guère encourageants. Après un soupir décidé, elle se décida à reprendre sa marche, sans vraiment savoir où ses pas la menaient.

**A suivre…**

**Oui, j'arrête d'un seul coup et pour tout vous dire… Je l'ai fait exprès ! MWHAHAHA !**

**Que va-t-il arriver à Céline ? Pourra-t-elle s'enfuir sans problèmes de Poudlard ? Mystère… **

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 5 est déjà commencé…!**

**Et en attendant (voix suppliante) : REVIEWS, PLEASE ! **

**Pepsi (Nyny's).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un énorme PARDON pour mon grand retard, mais en ce moment, le boulot me prend beaucoup de temps, et avec la fatigue, le manque d'inspiration se fait pesant... **

**Mais voici (enfin) le chap.5 ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**R.A.R :**

**Allis : Merci pour ta petite review ! Je sais, les fautes d'orthographe... Je m'en excuse, d'autant que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'en faire... Seulement, elles sont souvent bêtes et je ne prends pas le temps de les chercher... So, sorry...**

Résumé : Suite à une dispute entre elle et Remus, Céline a pris la décision de s'échapper de Poudlard. Tout ça sans rien dire à personne, même pas à Hermione, qui commence à avoir des doutes sur son cher professeur...

Chapitre V

_Elle était perdue._

_Elle regarda le ciel, l'aube ne devrait peut-être pas tarder. Les alentours sombres et silencieux n'étaient guère encourageants. Après un soupir décidé, elle se décida à reprendre sa marche, sans vraiment savoir où ses pas la menaient._

Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle ? Céline n'en savait rien. Les minutes qui défilaient lui paraissaient une éternité. Elle avançait en silence, la respiration rapide mais la plus calme possible. La forêt semblait figée, et les nombreux arbres laissaient passé avec peine la faible lumière de l'aube naissante. Plus elle avançait, plus la jeune femme regrettait d'avoir pris ce chemin… Les arbres semblaient s'être rapprochés les un des autres, et elle n'y voyait quasiment plus.

Soudain, un craquement sec se fit entendre, et Céline ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Elle s'arrêta net, plissant les paupières, scrutant les alentours… En vain. Le profond silence était revenu, et elle n'entendait que sa propre respiration.

Elle reprit sa marche sans cesser de regarder autour d'elle.

Petit à petit, une impression de froid sembla s'emparer de la forêt. La jeune femme posa les yeux sur le sol et eut un haut le cœur : le sol devint gelé sous ses pieds. D'instinct, elle leva la tête, mais ne vit rien. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Remus : « Les moldus ne peuvent pas les voir ». Effarée, elle se mit la main devant la bouche en étouffant un cri de peur… Les Détraqueurs !!!!

Alors que les spectres arrivaient à sa hauteur, elle se mit soudain à courir. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, sortir de cette forêt, échapper à ces horribles créatures…

Le froid s'empara d'elle et elle accéléra encore… Courir… Sans regarder en arrière… Courir… Ne pas sentir le froid qui engourdissait les muscles… Courir…

"BOUM"

Elle venait de s'étaler sur le sol maintenant glacé de la forêt, son pied s'étant prit dans une racine. Le temps de se remettre du choc, les détraqueurs étaient déjà sur elle. Ne pas regarder vers le haut… Céline se mit la tête dans ses bras, alors qu'elle sentait une sensation de froid autour d'elle. Une sensation de mort…

"Quand le danger sera devant vous, pensez à lui." Les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire. Remus, c'était son dernier espoir. Elle pensa au lycanthrope avec force.

Le froid était tellement horrible… Elle ne sentait plus son corps…

Remus…

Un des détraqueurs souleva alors son bras avec une douceur presque maternelle. Elle le sentit, mais elle se laissa faire, comme vidée de toute force…

"REMUS !!!! Hurla-t-elle avec un dernier regain d'énergie, comme pour se raccrocher à la dernière petite étincelle d'espoir, alors qu'elle allait croiser le regard vide du spectre."

La jeune femme sentait que sa vie s'en allait petit à petit… Elle avait froid… Si froid…

Un puissant éclair l'aveugla soudain. Les mains du détraqueur la lâchèrent brusquement et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

Le silence revint. Deux mains se posèrent sur elle.

"Laissez-moi…, murmura-t-elle faiblement en tremblant.

- Céline, c'est moi. Remus"

Elle releva péniblement la tête.

"Remus… Articula-t-elle difficilement, la gorge sèche.

- Oui, c'est moi. C'est finit.

- J'ai si froid Remus…"

Puis, ce fut le noir.

La jeune femme se redressa soudain en poussant un cri et se rendit compte qu'elle était à l'infirmerie.

"Céline, est-ce que ça va ?"

Elle tourna la tête. Hermione, Ron et Harry la regardaient avec des yeux inquiets.

"Oui, je crois… Répondit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Demanda Hermione. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu savais que la forêt était dangereuse ! Surtout pour toi !

- Hermione, ne lui parle pas comme ça, tu vois bien qu'elle est complètement crevée ! S'exclama le rouquin.

- Je… Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

- Cinq jours, répondit Harry. Heureusement que le professeur Lupin était là, sinon… Mme Pomfresh était dans un bel état en te voyant et à même passer un sacré savon au professeur… Elle t'a fait ingurgiter toutes sortes de potions, et tu as dormi jusque là."

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Remus entra. Il s'avança vers eux, les yeux posés sur Céline.

"Vous pouvez nous laisser, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il arrivait à leur hauteur."

Les élèves embrassèrent la jeune femme, saluèrent leur professeur et quittèrent l'infirmerie.

Remus resta debout face au lit, en regardant Céline. Un lourd silence s'installa.

"Ne recommence plus JAMAIS ça !!!! Cria-t-il soudain, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Alors arrête de me parler sur ce ton ! S'exclama-t-elle, alors que les larmes vinrent envahir ses yeux. Je ne suis pas ton chien ! Tu te rends compte de la façon dont tu me traites ? Tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, ça ne compte plus ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! S'exclama Mme Pomfresh en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie. Professeur Lupin ! Regardez dans quel état vous me l'avez mis ! Gronda-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas encore compris la première fois ?!?! Elle n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant, je vous assure ! Attendez-là, je vais chercher une potion calmante, ça vous fera dormir, dit-elle en partant vers sa réserve."

Alors que Céline était secouée de douloureux sanglots, Remus vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

"Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-il. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là… Tu m'as fait tellement peur… Quand tu t'es évanouie, j'ai cru que… Je suis tellement désolé... Pour tout…

- Serre-moi. Serre-moi fort… Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots."

Mme Pomfresh, revenant avec une petite fiole, les trouva dans cette position. Elle sourit et fit demi-tour. La potion pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes…

Alors que les larmes s'arrêtèrent, Céline se redressa.

"Merci… Merci d'être venu. Je pensais pourtant que tu étais encore ici.

- Je récupère assez vite parfois. J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, et je suis allé à l'appartement. Quand j'ai vu qu'il était vide, je me suis raccroché à notre lien et à ton odeur pour te retrouver.

- Mon odeur ?!

- Tu sais bien que mes sens sont plus développés.

- Oui, mais quand même…

- Je la connais par cœur maintenant. Comme quoi, je te retrouverai toujours...!

- Merci de me prévenir, ça peut toujours m'être utile."

Céline retint un bâillement.

"Tu devrais te reposer, tu n'as pas vraiment une bonne tête.

- Ca fait deux jours que je dors…

- Et c'était très utile ! Ils t'ont secoués ces vermines…"

L'infirmière refit son apparition.

"Voilà votre potion ! Et maintenant, il faut qu'elle se repose, dit-elle à l'intention du lycanthrope. Tenez, buvez !

- Je suis vraiment obligée ? Dit-elle, un regard suspicieux vers le flacon.

- Vous allez boire ça, de gré ou de force ! Dit l'infirmière en faisant les gros yeux. Déjà que ne je ne donnais pas cher de vous ma fille… Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis, jusqu'à temps que vous soyez TOTALEMENT rétablie."

Céline prit la fiole en soupirant et la vida d'un trait. Finalement, le goût n'était pas si terrible que ça… Mme Pomfresh la fit s'allonger.

"Tu restes un peu Remus ?

- Oui, je suis là.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je dois boire ça… Je ne suis… vraiment pas… fatiguée, marmonna la jeune femme."

Deux secondes plus tard, elle sombrait dans le sommeil.

Céline dormit encore tout le jour suivant. Alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle trouva Hermione assise à ses côtés.

"Bonjour mademoiselle la malade !

- Bonjour… Répondit-elle, la bouche pâteuse. Malade, dans quel sens ? Malade, inconsciente de ce que j'ai fait, ou malade, convalescente ?

- Les deux, si tu veux tout savoir !

- Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre… Enfin merci quand même !"

Elles se regardèrent en souriant malicieusement. La jeune femme se servit un verre d'eau et le vida d'un trait.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Sans nous dire au revoir ? Tout ça n'est pas normal Céline ! Il est temps que tu m'expliques ce qui ce passe !"

L'intéressée soupira.

"Ca a été très dur de partir, comme si de rien n'était… Je m'en voulais profondément de ne pas pouvoir vous le dire. Si j'ai fait ça, c'est que je voulais vraiment m'en aller, à cause d'une dispute avec Remus.

- A cause d'une dispute ? Ca t'arrive souvent de t'enfuir quand tu te disputes avec quelqu'un ?

- Disons que mes rapports avec lui sont… Particuliers.

- Mais tu…

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus Hermione ! La coupa-t-elle. Déjà, le simple fait que tu saches que ce n'est pas complètement… normal, n'est pas la meilleure des choses.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu m'en parlerais !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais, je te le répète, pas pour le moment. Je te demande de me faire confiance, je t'en prie. Ne me pose plus de questions. Quand le moment sera venu, on le saura toutes les deux.

- Tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Bien sûr. Mais nous avons eu une petite explication, Remus et moi. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

- Bon.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Huit heures du matin. On est samedi.

- Samedi… J'ai encore dormi un jour…! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?

- Pas sommeil... Et envie de te voir aussi !

- Merci. J'espère pouvoir me lever !

- Il faut voir ça avec Mme Pomfresh. En tout cas, je vais y aller, j'ai un devoir de Sortilèges qui m'attend.

- Il n'est pas pour la semaine prochaine ton devoir de sortilèges ?

- Si pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Pour rien, pour rien, répondit Céline en souriant à son tour."

Alors que Hermione était partie depuis quelques minutes, Remus entra à son tour.

"Tiens, la belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée, constata-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front et s'asseyant sur le lit. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Encore un peu fatiguée, mais bien. J'ai hâte de pouvoir sortir !

- Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, tu sais. Tu n'es pas complètement rétablie. Et ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, ajouta-t-il alors que la jeune femme allait protester, c'est Mme Pomfresh.

- Et je suppose que tu es d'accord avec elle ? Bougonna-t-elle.

- Tout à fait !

- Bon… Mais je veux au moins me lever !

- Céline, je ne cr…

- Oh, Remus ! S'il te plaît, fit-elle avec un regard implorant.

- Bon, d'accord, soupira-t-il après réflexion. Mais pas longtemps !"

Céline rejeta les draps, se mit assise et pris le bras que Remus lui tendit. Elle tenta de se lever, mais à peine sur ses jambes que celles-ci cédèrent et elle tomba avec chance dans les bras du lycanthrope.

"Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, murmura-t-il.

- Heureusement que tu es là. Encore… Merci."

Ils restèrent enlacés, à se regarder en souriant.

"Je t'avais déjà dit que tu avais de très jolis yeux ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non je ne crois pas, répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Et bien je te le dis.

- Merci… C'est sans doute le lien qui fait ça !

- Il ne fait pas tout, tu sais…"

A ce moment là, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Mme Pomfresh entra.

"VOULEZ-VOUS VOUS RECOUCHER IMMEDIATEMENT JEUNE FILLE, hurla-t-elle dès qu'elle les vit. Mais vous êtes inconsciente ma parole !!!! Je ne vous ai JAMAIS donné l'autorisation de vous lever !!!!

- Mais ça fait plus de trois jours que je suis couchée ! S'exclama Céline, alors que Remus l'aidait à se recoucher.

- Ca fait trois jours, oui, et ce n'est largement pas assez ! Rétorqua l'infirmière. Il suffisait de vous regarder : vous n'étiez pas debout, le professeur Lupin était littéralement en train de vous porter !

- Mais ce n'est pas juste !

- Il fallait réfléchir avant d'entrer dans cette forêt ma chère !"

La jeune femme se renfrogna et croisa les bras en prenant un air boudeur.

"Je pourrais avoir quelque chose à manger, si ça ne m'est pas interdit ? Bougonna-t-elle.

- Je vais demander aux elfes de maisons de vous l'apporter, répondit Mme Pomfresh en tournant les talons, attendez quelques minutes."

Céline jeta un regard à Remus.

"Et d'ailleurs, comment avez-vous fait pour me nourrir pendant que je dormais ?

- On t'a administré une potion qui contenait toutes les protéines, les nutriments, et oligo-éléments qui te manquaient.

- Vraiment pratique la magie ! Souligna-t-elle. Mais… Sinon, il faut que je te dise que… Hermione se doute de quelque chose. Elle me pose sans arrêt des tas de questions.

- Miss Granger ? C'est ton amie et c'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi.

- Elle doit se douter aussi pour toi. Il paraît même que Rogue a fait un cours sur les Loups-garous le lendemain de ta transformation.

- Le professeur Dumbledore me l'a dit, soupira tristement Remus.

- Je ne le connais pas beaucoup ce type, mais il m'a l'air assez bizarre… Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous entendre tous les deux, non ?

- C'est une longue histoire, qui remonte à l'époque où nous étions encore étudiants ici.

- Raconte-moi, demanda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant.

- Remus… S'il te plaît. On va faire un enfant ensemble je te rappelle.

- Bon…fit-il en soupirant. C'était un soir de pleine lune, mes amis, qui n'aimaient pas Rogue, l'ont amené à la cabane hurlante. La potion tue-loup n'existait pas encore. J'ai failli le tuer. Je me suis excusé. Il m'en a toujours voulu, et déjà que nos rapports étaient tendus…

- Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute !

- Je sais. D'ailleurs, j'ai passé un sacré savon à mes amis… Ca n'a servit à rien.

- Fallait-il qu'ils le haïssent à ce point pour faire une chose pareille ?

- Oui.

- C'est du grand n'importe quoi… Soupira Céline. Et, ajouta-t-elle après un silence, Dumbledore m'a parlé des… Attends… Heu… Maraudeurs ! Oui c'est ça ! Il m'a dit que tu m'en parlerais mieux que lui !

- Notre groupe d'amis était composé de quatre garçons. Nous nous faisions appelé les maraudeurs.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux ronds. Tu veux dire que, d'après Dumbledore, vous étiez la pire chose qu'y puisse arriver à Poudlard ?

- Il t'a dit ça ? Demanda Remus en riant.

- Oui, à part les jumeaux Weasley.

- Je vois… Et bien nous faisions les quatre cent coups ensemble, notre distraction favorite étant de traumatiser les élèves de Serpentard, dont Rogue faisait parti.

- Incroyable ! J'ai du mal à croire que tu es pu être un tel trublion, Mr Lupin. Tu caches bien ton jeu, dis-moi !

- Je me suis calmé depuis, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarquer. Mais tu sais, j'étais le plus calme de groupe.

- Il y a des choses sur lesquelles tu caches toujours bien ton jeu, murmura-t-elle."

Alors qu'elle rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles sur ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il leva un sourcil, étonné, en lui adressant un sourire amusé.

"Voilà votre petit déjeuner, dit Mme Pomfresh, brisant le silence gêné qui s'était installé."

A ses côtés, se tenait une petite créature, avec des yeux globuleux et de grandes oreilles.

"Tu es un elfe de maison ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Oui, madame, répondit la créature en posant le plateau sur la petite table de chevet.

- Merci pour le petit déjeuner.

- Madame n'a pas à me dire merci ! S'exclama l'elfe. C'est mon travail !

- Même, ça ne m'empêche pas de te remercier ! Et tu t'appelles ?

- Maky, madame.

- Et bien, ma chère Maky, je m'appelle Céline. Ravie de te rencontrer, fit-elle en lui tendant la main, un sourire sur les lèvres."

Maky regarda un moment la main de la jeune femme avec des yeux surpris, puis finit par la serrer timidement.

"Maky doit repartir maintenant, du travail l'attend ! Maky est aussi très heureuse de connaître Céline Lupin, dit-il en partant.

- De… Quoi…?! S'étrangla Céline qui rougit de nouveau.

- Elle doit croire que tu es ma femme, puisque nous logeons ensemble, sourit Remus.

- Oui, oui, sans doute… Dit-elle. Ca à l'air délicieux tout ça ! Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en prenant le plateau devant elle."

En l'espace de quelques minutes, elle engloutit un croissant, un bol de céréales, une coupelle de fromage blanc et son chocolat chaud.

"Quel appétit ! S'exclama l'infirmière.

- J'avais l'estomac vide, fit remarquer la jeune femme. Je me sens en pleine forme ! Je pourrais aller faire une course à pieds !

- Il n'en ait pas question ! Vous allez redormir maintenant !

- Oh non ! Remus, dit quelque chose !

- Tu me promets de faire un gros dodo ? Demanda cependant celui-ci.

- Je ne veux pas dormir ! Je n'ai pas sommeil !

- Pas pour l'instant, souligna Mme Pomfresh."

Céline lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Brusquement, une envie irrésistible de dormir l'a prit.

"Qu'est-ce que… ? Fit-elle alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

- Je me doutais bien que vous n'auriez pas voulu dormir de votre plein gré, alors je me suis permise de mettre une potion calmante dans votre chocolat chaud, expliqua la sorcière.

- Ce n'est pas bien de… prendre les gens… en… traître… marmonna la jeune femme, avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de Remus, qui la coucha doucement."

Céline resta encore une dizaine de jours à l'infirmerie. Elle avait encore essayé de se lever, mais ses jambes ne la portaient toujours pas, et Mme Pomfresh avait décidé de lui faire prendre une potion revigorante tous les deux jours, au grand désarroi de la jeune femme, devant le goût particulièrement infect de la mixture, qui lui donnait envie de vomir dès qu'elle l'approchait de ses lèvres.

Enfin, le mercredi après-midi, elle fut autorisée à sortir. Elle se leva doucement, avec l'aide de Pomfresh. Dès qu'elle fut debout, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

"Vos jambes ont encore un peu de mal ?

- Non, j'ai la tête qui tourne, c'est tout, dit-elle, la main sur le front.

- C'est normal, vous ne vous vous êtes pas beaucoup levées ces derniers jours. Je vais vous accompagner jusque chez le professeur Lupin."

Une fois arrivées, la jeune moldue remercia chaleureusement l'infirmière pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Restée seule, elle attendit le retour de Remus.

Il arriva une heure plus tard, et la trouva assise dans un des fauteuils.

"SURPRISE ! Lança-t-elle en se levant, rayonnante, devant l'étonnement du jeune homme."

Pour toute réponse, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra avec tendresse.

"Ca fait du bien de te voir debout, murmura-t-il à son oreille."

Il se dégagea et la regarda en souriant.

"Mme Pomfresh t'a enfin laissée partir !

- Incroyable, non ?

- On va fêter ça ! Je vais demander aux elfes de préparer un vrai festin !

- Merci. En tout cas, c'est une super idée, j'ai une des ces faim !"

Pendant le dîner, Remus paru quelque peu crispé.

"Remus, je _sens_ que quelque chose ne va pas, dit Céline. Tu m'expliques ?

- La pleine lune est la semaine prochaine.

- Je sais. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Tu as encore besoin de te reposer… Et les trois jours qui la précèdent ne sont pas de tout repos.

- Remus Lupin, serais-tu en train de t'inquiéter pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je n'ai pas le droit ?

- Tu sais, si ça se trouve, ça a déjà marché.

- Pour l'instant, on en sait rien.

- Il y a encore quelques jours. Mais, c'est gentil de penser à moi.

- C'est bien la moindre des choses. C'est à cause de moi que tu as passé tout ce temps à l'infirmerie… Soupira-t-il.

- Remus…! Sans toi, je serais sans doute resté beaucoup plus longtemps chez Mme Pomfresh, ou peut-être pire…

- Oui mais si on se s'était pas disputé, si j'étais resté à l'infirmerie, si je n'étais pas venu te chercher, si je…

- Je t'en prie, dit-elle en se levant. Ce n'est pas arrivé ! Tu étais là et tu m'as sauvée ! Arrête de te faire du mal…"

Il se leva à son tour et la prit dans ses bras.

"Je m'en veux encore… J'ai eu tellement peur…

- Mais je suis là, grâce à toi…"

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant de longues minutes.

"Il est tard, remarqua Lupin. Au dodo.

- Avec tout ce que j'ai dormi ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil tu sais !

- Pas de caprices mademoiselle ! Au lit, en vitesse ! Dit-il, alors qu'il la souleva soudain pour la porter dans la chambre.

- Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi… Bougonna-t-elle."

Le lendemain, Céline fut accueillie par des éclats de joie par le trio. Ils lui demandèrent de rester la journée complète avec eux, et elle s'y plia de bonne grâce.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva un peu plus tard et trouva un mot de Remus :

_Tu ne t'es pas réveillée quand je me suis levée. Et à part ça, tu n'es plus fatiguée…! Rejoins-moi quand tu seras debout._

_Remus_.

La jeune femme sourit et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle se servit du chocolat chaud, avec un bol de céréales. Elle porta machinalement une cuillérée à sa bouche. Brusquement, elle trouva ses céréales absolument infectes…! Elle avala avec peine sa bouchée et posa ses yeux surpris sur son bol. En voyant la mixture devant elle, telle une pâte gluante, Céline porta soudain sa main à sa bouche et se dirigea en trombe dans les toilettes où elle rendit le peu qu'elle avait réussi à ingurgiter.

Alors qu'elle se redressait, elle fut prise à nouveau d'un haut le cœur et se replia sur les toilettes avant de vomir une fois de plus. Une fois sûre et certaine que sa crise était passée, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain.

D'instinct, elle pensa aux nausées matinales. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois semaines que la précédente pleine lune avait eut lieu…

"Il ne faut pas en parler pour l'instant, ce dit-elle. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas ça, j'ai simplement mangé hier un truc qui est mal passé… Ou sûrement la potion revigorante qui ne m'a vraiment pas plus… On verra bien si ça recommence les jours suivants…"

Elle se lava et s'habilla, pour aller rejoindre Remus, qui donnait ses cours aux premières années de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

La jeune femme s'assit en silence au fond de la classe, alors que les élèves essayaient un nouveau sortilège.

A la fin, elle le rejoignit en souriant.

"Tu as réussi à te lever ? Demanda-t-il pour la taquiner.

- Très drôle… Merci pour ton petit mot !

- Tu dormais tellement bien ! Je m'en serais voulu de t'avoir réveillée."

Il la regarda alors en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu as une petite mine, tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, oui ! Je ne suis pas encore très réveillée, c'est tout.

- D'accord. Tiens tu vas être contente, j'ai cours avec les troisièmes années de Gryffondor.

- Oh mais je connais ton emploi du temps maintenant, tu sais ?"

La journée passa tranquillement, sans que Céline se plaigne d'autres maux.

Le lendemain matin, elle attendit délibérément que Remus parte pour se lever.

Se dirigeant vers son petit déjeuner, elle se servit du lait chaud, et un morceau de brioche. Elle avala le tout sans aucun problème, et se leva vers la salle de bain.

A peine eut-elle fait trois pas, qu'elle couru se réfugier dans les toilettes où son petit-déjeuner fit le chemin inverse.

La jeune femme resta plus de dix minutes sur la cuvette des WC, attendant que son estomac ait finit de se vider.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle s'aspergea le visage à l'eau fraîche. Le miroir lui rendit une piètre image d'elle, les yeux cernés, le teint pâle…

Elle sourit néanmoins et passa avec douceur la main sur son ventre.

La journée fut comme les autres. Remus lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait toujours mauvaise mine, et elle lui promit d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh.

Le lendemain, dimanche, Remus restait au lit. Les nausées la prirent dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et elle alla aux toilettes le plus discrètement possible.

Alors qu'elle était penchée sur la cuvette, priant pour que cela cesse, elle entendit des petits coups sur la porte.

"Céline, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la voix de Remus.

- Oui, oui, je sors."

Elle ouvrit la porte pour faire face à au regard inquiet et interrogateur du lycanthrope.

"J'étais sûr que ça n'allait pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie !

- Ca va aller, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

- Regarde ta tête ! Tu es aussi blanche qu'un drap ! Je vais prévenir Mme Pomfresh ! Dit-il en se tournant.

- Remus, c'est normal. Juste les nausées matinales de début de grossesse, dit-elle."

Lupin stoppa net son mouvement et se retourna lentement, l'air ahuri.

"Les… quoi ?

- Les nausées matinales de début de grossesse, répéta-t-elle calmement, un sourire sur les lèvres."

Il resta planté, la bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs secondes, comme étant sous l'emprise d'un sortilège Stupéfix.

"Tu… Tu en es sûre ? Demanda-t-il, l'air toujours aussi ahuri.

- Oui, ça fait trois matins que je ne peux rien avaler, répondit-elle."

Alors dans un cri de joie, il courut vers elle, la souleva et la fit tourner dans les airs.

"C'est merveilleux !!!! S'exclama-t-il. Mais… Enfin… Je préfère aller voir Mme Pomfresh, pour être vraiment sûr… Ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Oui, je comprends…"

Sans prendre le temps de manger, il s'habilla en vitesse, pendant que Céline enfilait un pantalon par-dessous sa nuisette.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.

"Que faites-vous là tous les deux ? Demanda Pomfresh, l'air surpris. Céline, ça ne va pas ?

- Et bien, non. Enfin, si ! Je crois que ça y est !"

L'infirmière prit un air incrédule, puis un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Oh ! Merveilleux ! Restez là, je reviens !"

Quelques instants plus tard, elle réapparut avec un flacon ovale dans les mains, contenant un liquide vert pâle.

"Donnez-moi votre main."

Céline tendit son bras, et Mme Pomfresh posa sa baguette sur un de ses doigts. Elle prononça une formule et la jeune femme ressentit un picotement sur l'extrémité. Puis, l'infirmière prit son doigts et une petite goutte de sang tomba dans le bocal.

"Il faut attendre quelques instants."

Les secondes passèrent, et ils restèrent les yeux fixés sur le flacon. Doucement, le liquide changea de couleur. Il passa par le vert prairie, le vert sapin, le turquoise soutenu, pour enfin se terminer par un beau bleu profond. Remus et Céline levèrent des yeux interrogateurs vers Pomfresh.

"Félicitations ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire."

A suivre…

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre...! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! Et pour info, j'ai commencé à écrire le VI, mais je ne vous promets rien en ce qui concerne sa mise en ligne, au cas où il y aurait du retard...**

**Gros bisous à vous tous !**

**Et n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS !!!!!!!!**

**Pepsi (Nyny's).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà la suite ! Notez que j'ai fait plus rapide cette fois !**

**Bon alors, deux-trois petites choses : au départ, pour ce chapitre VI, je me suis mise à écrire, écrire... Et puis j'ai vu que j'arrivais à 17 pages Word !!!! Je l'ai donc scinder en deux, et là on arrive à 11 pages Word. **

**Ensuite, comme le prochain chap' était donc déjà commencé, et que j'en suis maintenant à plus de dix pages, vous l'aurez très bientôt !**

**C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ça ?**

**En attendant, j'espère que vous allez appréciez ce qui va suivre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**R.A.R :**

**Amand1 : Et oui, je me suis bien amusée à écrire les passages avec Mme Pomfresh ! C'est vrai qu'elle pourrait facilement garder une prison... Elle devrait ptête envoyer un C.V. aux producteurs de la série "Prison Break", elle ferait un malheur ! Merci bcp pour ta review ! Bises !**

Résumé : Après sa tentative de fuite, Céline est restée plusieurs semaines à l'infirmerie, couvée par Mme Pomfresh, Remus et le trio. Une fois sortie, de mystérieuses nausées font leur apparition... Mais oui ! Céline est enceinte !

**Chapitre VI**

_Les secondes passèrent, et ils restèrent les yeux fixés sur le flacon. Doucement, le liquide changea de couleur. Il passa par le vert prairie, le vert sapin, le turquoise soutenu, pour enfin se terminer par un beau bleu profond. Remus et Céline levèrent des yeux interrogateurs vers Pomfresh._

_"Félicitations ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire."_

Céline et Remus poussèrent à l'unisson un cri de bonheur et tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Encore une fois, il la fit tourner dans les airs.

"Houla… Fit la jeune femme alors qu'il la reposait. Ca tourne…

- Pardon, dit-il, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

- Ca va aller. Seulement, mon estomac est loin d'être mon meilleur ami depuis quelques jours.

- Il va falloir que tu te reposes, dit Lupin, tu vas être fatiguée sans doute, et je vais demander aux elfes d'être un peu plus présents, si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, qu'ils puissent nous prévenir, on ne sait jamais, et…

- Remus ! L'interrompit l'infirmière. Céline est enceinte, pas agonisante !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, j'en suis sûre, lui dit à son tour la jeune femme."

Pendant l'après-midi, Céline et Remus allèrent annoncer la bonne nouvelle au professeur Dumbledore. Ils arrivèrent devant son bureau.

"Et comment on fait pour entrer ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Caramel fondant, dit simplement Remus.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi on aurait besoin de caram… Oh !"

La gargouille qui se tenait devant le mur fit alors un pas de côté, laissant apparaître un escalier, sous les yeux ébahis de Céline.

"Viens, lui dit Remus."

Ils mirent un pied sur la première marche et il la retint par le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter. Comme pour répondre à son regard interrogateur, l'escalier tourna sur lui-même, les amenant en douceur devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

Remus frappa.

"Entrez, fit la voix du directeur.

- Bonjour, monsieur, dirent Lupin et Céline en entrant.

- Bonjour ! Salua Dumbledore. Comment allez-vous tous les deux ?

- Bien, répondit Remus. Très bien même.

- Que vouliez vous me dire par ce beau dimanche ? Car il me semble que vous vouliez me parler, sinon vous ne seriez pas venu ici."

Le couple échangea un regard, puis Remus se tourna vers Dumbledore.

"Céline est enceinte ! Dit-il.

- En voilà une grande nouvelle ! S'exclama le directeur en se levant. Je crois que des félicitations sont de mise ! Je suis extrêmement heureux pour vous deux, dit-il en serrant la main de Lupin."

Il se tourna vers Céline, et avant même qu'il n'est pu dire un mot, la jeune femme lui déposa deux bises sur ses joues.

"Et bien ! Cela fait bien longtemps qu'une jolie jeune femme ne m'avait pas fait la bise ! Fit Dumbledore avec un regard malicieux. Et surtout, si vous sentez quelque chose de, disons bizarre, en ce qui concerne votre état, faîtes en part immédiatement à Remus.

- Très bien, répondit Céline.

- Rassurez-vous, il n'y a aucune raison que tout ne se passe pas pour le mieux, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme."

"Je suis tellement content, dit Remus alors qu'ils revenaient dans leurs appartements.

- Ca fait quinze fois que tu me le dis aujourd'hui, lui fit remarquer Céline avec un sourire amusé.

- Que veux-tu ! Je n'en reviens pas !"

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table pour préparer le dîner, Céline voulu rallumer le feu et commença à porter une petite bûche…

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Voyons tu aurais pu me demander, dit-il en lui prenant le bois des mains et en jetant un sort aux braises.

- C'est sûr que c'est plus pratique comme ça, mais je peux quand même mettre cette bûche dans la cheminée, je ne suis pas impotente…

- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal, rétorqua-t-il.

- D'accord… Souffla-t-elle. Alors, mon cher Remus, on va mettre tout de suite les choses au clair ! Je suis enceinte, et être enceinte ça ne veut pas dire être malade. C'est un état N.A.T.U.R.E.L. Si quelque chose ne va pas, je te promets de te le dire et d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh, mais en attendant, je suis en pleine forme, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu me traites comme une petite chose fragile. Fait comme avant, c'est tout. D'accord ?

- D'accord, murmura-t-il.

- Voilà qui est réglé !"

Et sur ces mots elle mit la table, sans remarquer que Remus la couvait toujours du regard.

"Il va falloir que je le dises à Hermione, Ron et Harry, dit-elle alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se coucher.

- Ca ne va pas se voir tout de suite tu sais.

- Je sais. Mais déjà que Hermione trouve nos rapports bizarres, -et elle en aura sûrement parlé aux garçons- si je ne leur en parle pas en premier il vont trouver ça encore plus étrange.

- Tu as raison, admit-il après un instant. Nous allons leur dire la vérité.

- La vérité ?

- Que tu es enceinte et que c'est moi le père.

- Mais on ne se comporte jamais comme un couple Remus… Je ne leur ai jamais dit qu'on était ensemble. Juste que tu étais un très bon ami.

- On aura qu'à leur dire que nous sommes très discrets à propos de ça, ce qui n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. C'est tout.

- Mmmh… Et en même temps, les soupçons d'Hermione sur ta nature seront quelque peu chamboulés. Mais quand je devrai partir, juste après avoir mis le bébé au monde, on leur dira quoi, qu'on a décidé de rompre ?

- Peut-être…

- Juste après avoir accouché… Ca va leur paraître irresponsable.

- Et bien, soupira-t-il, légèrement agacé, on leur dira que… Que tu as un problème familial a réglé.

- Tu t'énerves, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

- Non je ne m'énerve pas !

- Si, tu t'énerves. Ca te prend tôt cette fois-ci."

Il la regarda et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Ca peut arriver… Excuse-moi, soupira-t-il.

- Oh c'est rien ! Je suis prévenue maintenant, même si j'aimerais que tu fasses un petit effort…

- Tu sais bien que te faire du mal est la dernière chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit."

Ils échangèrent un regard.

"On ferait mieux de se coucher, non ? Finit-elle par dire.

- Tu as raison."

Le lendemain, pendant un cours de DCFM.

"Hermione, lui chuchota Céline, Remus et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire. Si vous pouviez rester après la fin du cours quelques minutes, ça serait bien.

- D'accord, dit-elle, intriguée. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Tu verras, fit Céline, mystérieuse."

Le cours terminé, le trio s'avança comme prévu vers Remus et Céline.

"Il paraît que vous avez quelque chose à nous annoncer, fit Harry.

- En effet, acquiesça Remus. Céline, tu leur dis ?

- Si tu veux. Alors voilà, commença-t-elle, je suis enceinte !"

Ils eurent un sourire amusé devant la tête des jeunes gens. Harry affichait une mine surprise, Ron faisait une moue bizarre, proche de l'incompréhension, et Hermione était littéralement stupéfaite.

" Mais… c'est qui le père ? Fit Ron.

- Qui est le père ! S'exclama Céline en riant. Mais voyons : Remus !

- Mais…! C'est… C'est… C'est impossible ! Balbutia Hermione.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda alors Remus.

- Et bien parce que vous… vous…, commença-t-elle en fixant son professeur, vous êtes… Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ! Finit-elle par lâcher.

- Nous sommes assez discrets sur notre vie privée, répondit-il, gardant un calme parfait.

- Tu aurais au moins pu nous le dire Céline, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je m'en doutais un peu pour vous deux ! Dit enfin Harry. Félicitations !

- Oui, félicitations ! Dit Ron.

- C'est vrai, félicitations, fit à a son tour Hermione.

- Merci à vous.

- Et c'est pour quand ? Demanda Ron, toujours rempli de tact.

- Et bien, début juin je pense, dit Céline.

- Bon, sur cette bonne nouvelle, vous devriez aller en cours, lança soudain Remus."

Puis il s'en alla de la classe, en se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

"Il n'a pas l'air bien, constata Harry.

- Je vous avais prévenu que sa santé n'était pas au mieux. On suspecte une espèce de grippe chronique, ou quelque chose dans le genre, qui reviendrait à intervalles réguliers.

- C'est bête pour lui, fit Ron. Il n'y a pas de traitement possible ?

- Une potion assez compliquée, et beaucoup de repos. Je crois que vous aller revoir ce cher Rogue en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal assez rapidement, dit-elle.

- Merci de nous prévenir, lança ironiquement Harry. Et cette maladie, ce n'est pas dangereux pour le bébé ?

- Non, je suis assez résistante en général et puis, Mme Pomfresh s'occupera de moi s'il y a un problème ! Déclara-t-elle. Allez, en cours maintenant !"

Ils la saluèrent et sortirent de la salle.

Céline retrouva Remus à l'infirmerie, où il avalait une potion couleur ocre qu'elle reconnut sans peine.

"Je me demande comment tu peux avaler cette horreur, dit-elle.

- Je m'y suis fait avec le temps, expliqua-t-il.

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui, c'est normal, la pleine lune est demain.

- Je sais. Heu… Remus, j'aimerais savoir… Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que… Enfin j'aimerais venir avec toi.

- Venir avec moi ?

- Demain soir."

Il la regarda, visiblement surpris et interloqué.

"Non, répondit-il après un instant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas. Ca pourrait être dangereux.

- Il n'y a rien de dangereux avec la potion tue-loup, tu me l'as toi-même dit !

- Je ne veux pas, c'est tout.

- Remus, je veux simplement être à tes côtés. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul !

- Je t'ai dit non, et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision."

La jeune femme baissa la tête et acquiesça tristement.

"C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, dit-il en lui caressant la joue, mais il vaut mieux que tu te reposes au lieu de me veiller toute la nuit."

Le lendemain de la pleine lune, Céline se prépara rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle poussait la porte de l'infirmerie.

"Comment va-t-il ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle à Mme Pomfresh.

- C'était une lune assez forte, et son rétablissement risque d'être plus long que la dernière fois. Je lui ai déjà donné quatre fois de la potion revigorante.

- Et celle en massages ?

- Pas encore, il est trop courbaturé et je ne peux presque pas le toucher.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui, et essayé de lui mettre la potion, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, et ça lui fera plaisir de vous voir."

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le lit de Lupin, fermé par un rideau. Comme la dernière fois, il était d'une pâleur effrayante.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et baissa la couverture jusqu'à sa taille. Son torse et ses bras nus étaient marqués d'ecchymoses.

Avisant le flacon posé sur la table, elle l'ouvrit et en versa dans sa main. Une odeur entêtante d'herbes et de camphre vint lui chatouiller les narines.

Puis, avec précaution et toute la douceur dont elle était capable, elle se mit à masser les bras et le torse de Remus. Il eut tout d'abord un rictus de douleur sur le visage, mais elle continua malgré tout.

"Là… Ca va aller, lui dit-elle doucement. Ca va t'aider à ne plus avoir mal. Là…"

Céline le massa ainsi de longues minutes. Puis, elle resta à son chevet. Vers midi, elle sortit pour prendre le déjeuner.

"Hey ! Céline !"

L'interpellée se retourna et vit Hermione courir vers elle.

"Salut Hermione !

- Salut ! Ca va ?

- Oh et bien à part que le bébé refuse catégoriquement que j'ingurgite quoi que ce soit le matin sous peine de vider mon estomac dans la seconde, ce qui fait que je meure de faim toute la matinée, ou que j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes toutes les deux minutes, je peux dire que ça va !

- Amusant ! Plaisanta Hermione.

- Les joies de la maternité ! Ironisa à son tour Céline.

- Au fait, nous n'avons pas vu le professeur Lupin ce matin.

- Il est à l'infirmerie.

- Il va bien ?

- Moyen, dit-elle tristement. Mais il va s'en remettre.

- Vivement qu'il revienne. Double ration de Rogue, je ne pense pas que Harry et Ron tiennent longtemps !

- Dumbledore aurait pu choisir le professeur McGonagall pour le remplacer, j'ai un peu discuté avec elle, elle très gentille. Un peu strict mais très gentille.

- Elle doit avoir trop de travail peut-être, mais c'est sûr que ça aurait été nettement mieux."

Les deux amies marchèrent pendant quelques instants, quand Hermione demanda soudain :

"Céline, ne le prends pas mal, mais est-ce que Remus est le _vrai_ père du bébé ?"

La jeune femme s'arrêta soudain, sachant pertinemment ce que sous-entendait cette question. Il fallait jouer serrer…

"Tu insinues que j'ai pu le tromper ? Ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre.

- Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Fit Hermione.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire d'autre Hermione ? S'exclama Céline. Je suis enceinte d'un mois ! Remus EST le père de cet enfant !

- Je … C'est juste que…

- Quoi ? Dis-moi !

- Et bien, j'ai remarqué que lorsque le professeur Lupin était malade, ça… ça arrivait au moment de la pleine lune.

- Et ?

- Et j'ai pensé qu'il pouvait être un… un loup-garou.

- A ce que je sache, les loups-garous ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, Hermione.

- Je sais… C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé si c'était vraiment lui le père. Excuse-moi.

- C'est pas grave, souffla Céline.

- Je m'excuse, vraiment, je suis désolée !

- Je t'ai que ce n'était pas grave Hermione."

Elles arrivèrent ensemble dans la grande salle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir parmi les élèves, Céline vit Dumbledore lui faire signe, et lui montra un couvert vide à côté de lui. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et alla s'installer à la table des professeurs.

"Bonjour Céline, la salua Dumbledore.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Céline vous n'êtes pas une élève, alors appelez-moi Albus.

- Très bien, dit-elle en souriant.

- Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez une petite mine.

- Nausées matinales, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

- Oui, même si je ne suis pas un spécialiste dans ce domaine.

- En tout cas, le bébé refuse que je mange le matin, et je peux vous dire que je suis affamée le midi, dit-elle en se servant une bonne ration d'hachis parmentier.

- N'avez-vous pas noté d'autres signes, disons _anormaux_, en ce qui concerne votre état… ?

- Non, rien de particulier, répondit Céline.

- Très bien. Comment va le professeur Lupin ?

- Il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, mais il va s'en remettre. Mme Pomfresh fait du très bon travail."

Dumbledore sourit en la regardant manger. Où plutôt ingurgiter.

"Le hachis semble vous plaire, nota-t-il avec amusement.

- Oui, il est excellent !"

Alors qu'elle se resservait une autre portion, elle leva les yeux vers le professeur.

"Oh, je suis désolé, j'ai l'air d'une goinfre ! S'excusa-t-elle.

- Voyons, c'est tout à fait normal, ne vous excusez pas !

- C'est tellement… fou tout ça ! Dit-elle. Je n'étais pas du tout préparé à avoir un enfant…

- Peut-être aimeriez-vous avoir quelqu'un à vos côtés, intervint soudain le professeur McGonagall. Quelqu'un à qui vous pourriez parler en toute liberté, quelqu'un ayant l'expérience des enfants.

- C'est gentil de votre part de proposer cette idée, remercia Céline. Mais il faudrait que vous ayez une confiance aveugle en cette personne, car il faudrait lui dire la vérité, ou alors elle se posera tout le temps des questions, non ?

- Vous avez raison, approuva McGonagall. Qu'en pensez-vous Albus ?

- Cela mérite réflexion. Je vais y réfléchir."

Après le déjeuner, Céline retourna à l'infirmerie.

L'après-midi passa. Elle lui appliqua toutes les deux heures la potion en massages, et lui fit boire sa potion revigorante.

"Vous devriez aller vous coucher, lui conseilla Mme Pomfresh, alors que la nuit tombait.

- Je ne veux pas le laisser seul.

- Je veillerai sur lui. Pensez à vous et au bébé. Il vous faut du repos.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire résigné. Mais prévenez-moi au moindre problème.

- Soyez tranquille. Bonne nuit, Céline.

- Bonne nuit, Mme Pomfresh."

Une semaine passa, ponctuée quotidiennement de nausées, au grand _bonheur_ de la future maman… Remus, quand à lui, s'était remis sur pied et avait reprit son poste, au grand soulagement des Gryffondors !

Un matin, Dumbledore demanda à voir Céline, et la jeune femme, intriguée, arriva dans son bureau. S'y trouvait déjà le directeur, en compagnie du professeur McGonagall et d'une femme rousse qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

"Ah, Céline ! Comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Ca peut aller. Vous vouliez me voir ?

- En effet. Je voulais vous présenter Molly Weasley, dit-il en désignant la femme.

- Weasley ?! Vous... Vous êtes la mère de Ron ? Demanda-t-elle en serrant la main de Molly.

- Oui ! Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer !

- Moi aussi ! Répondit Céline avec un sourire. Mais… Qu'est-ce...

- Molly est la personne qui s'occupera de vous pendant votre grossesse. Elle viendra ici aussi souvent que vous le désirerez.

- Oh…! D'accord ! Et vous avez parlé de…

- Bien sûr, Molly est au courant. Et d'ailleurs, elle a déjà rencontré Remus il y a quelques années…

- Très bien. Merci beaucoup, dit Céline.

- Je vous en prie, fit Mrs Weasley avec un sourire.

- Je vous propose de vous laisser toutes les deux pendant un moment, mon bureau est à vous mesdames, dit Dumbledore en se levant."

Il sortit de la pièce, suivit de McGonagall. Céline prit place dans un fauteuil.

"Merci Mme Weasley. Merci énormément d'avoir accepté de… de m'aider.

- Ne me remerciez pas. C'est plutôt vous que l'on devrait remercier pour ce que vous faîtes. Franchement, je vous admire !"

Céline piqua un fard.

"Merci, souffla-t-elle, gênée. Mais, vous, vous auriez pu aussi refuser de m'aider.

- Vous savez, Céline, j'ai entièrement confiance en Albus, et comme il vous l'a dit, j'ai connu Remus. De plus, je n'ai plus personne à la maison, à part Arthur, mon mari, mais il ne revient que le soir. Mes deux aînés travaillent et mes autres enfants sont ici, à Poudlard. Si je peux me rendre utile en aidant une future maman !

- Vous devez avoir l'habitude des enfants, je connais bien Ron, les jumeaux et Ginny, ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient sept en tout !

- C'est vrai, c'est une vraie tribu ! Mais vous connaîssez Ron, Fred et George ?!

- Oui, mais j'ai surtout sympathisé avec Ron, Harry et Hermione. C'était évident que je connaisse les jumeaux et Ginny après !

- Et ils sont sages ? Ils travaillent bien ? Demanda soudain Mme Weasley.

- Oh non, je ne veux pas jouer les délateurs ! S'exclama Céline en riant. Mais ils travaillent bien en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, ça je peux vous l'assurer !

- C'est déjà ça ! Fit Mme Weasley. Vous savez, Fred et George sont de vrais démons ! A croire qu'ils veulent battre le record de celui qui a eu le plus de retenues !

- Au moins, quand vous serez là, vous pourrez aller leur dire bonjour, suggéra Céline.

- Oh mais j'y compte bien, surtout que j'ai reçu une lettre m'informant de leur dernière retenu. Mais bon, assez parlé de moi, dit-elle, comment se passe le début de la grossesse ?

- Oh et bien… J'ai des nausées tous les matins, je ne peux rien avaler jusqu'à midi et j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes toutes les deux minutes… Les trucs normaux quoi !

- Oui, j'ai aussi eu des nausées, confia Mme Weasley.

- Pendant les sept grossesses ?! Demanda Céline, les yeux ronds.

- Oh non, rassurez-vous ! J'ai réussi à trouver des astuces pour les éviter ! Et j'ai pensé à vous, dit-elle en prenant son sac, pour y sortir quelques parchemins. Tenez, fit-elle en les tendant à la jeune femme. Si vous suivez ces instructions, vous n'aurez plus de nausées.

- Merci ! S'exclama Céline avec un large sourire, en jetant un coup d'œil sur les notes. Manger une compote avant de se lever, lu-t-elle. Ca marche vraiment ?

- Oui, répondit Molly. Mais il ne faut surtout pas se lever avant !

- Si je suis débarrassée de ces nausées, je crois que tout ira mieux.

- Et vous n'avez pas eu d'envies pour l'instant ?

- Pas du tout. Je mange peut-être un peu plus que d'habitude, c'est tout ce que j'ai remarqué…"

Après plusieurs minutes de bavardages, elles décidèrent d'aller se promener dans l'école, tout en continuant leurs discussions. Tout d'un coup, Mme Weasley poussa un cri :

"Ron !"

En effet, elle venait d'apercevoir le trio. L'intéressé se retourna avec une moue effarée, et Céline du se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

"Maman ?! Fit Ron.

- Oh mon chéri, comme je suis contente de te voir ! S'exclama-t-elle en serrant son fils dans ses bras. Harry, Hermione ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, Mme Weasley, répondit Harry.

- Mais maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Ron.

- Oh, et bien Céline avait besoin d'avoir quelques conseils, Dumbledore m'a demandé si je voulais bien l'aider, et j'ai accepté !

- Tu as une mère vraiment adorable, souligna Céline. Ca me fera du bien de pouvoir lui parler.

- Vous allez venir souvent ? Demanda Hermione.

- Toutes les deux semaines, je pense que ça ira, n'est-ce pas Céline ?

- Comme vous voulez, je ne veux pas trop vous déranger…

- Voyons ma chérie, ça ne me dérange pas !

- Bon, maman, on a cours là… Il va falloir qu'on y aille.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr mon chéri, fit Mme Weasley. Travaillez bien les enfants !"

Le trio salua les deux femmes et partit.

Céline parla encore quelques minutes avec Mme Weasley, quand celle-ci consulta sa montre.

"Oh, je vais devoir m'en aller. Très bien Céline, on se revoit dans deux semaines ?

- D'accord.

- Et surtout, si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésitez pas à en parler avec Remus, Albus ou Mme Pomfresh, vous me le promettez ?

- C'est promis, Mme Weasley.

- Appelez-moi Molly.

- Très bien, Molly."

Elles retournèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Comment allez-vous rentrer chez vous ?

- Par la cheminée ! D'habitude le réseau est hautement surveillé à Poudlard, mais Albus a fait en sorte que je puisse y venir par sa cheminée."

Devant la mine sceptique que la jeune femme, Molly eut un sourire.

"Vous n'avez jamais vu de transport par cheminée, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet…

- Vous allez voir ! Je vous dis à bientôt. Et prenez soin de vous, dormez beaucoup. J'espère pouvoir parler avec Remus à ma prochaine visite.

- J'espère aussi, mais avec les cours, ça ne va pas être évident.

- On verra bien. Bon allez je file !"

Molly se dirigea vers la cheminée et sortit une petite sacoche remplie de poudre verte et se plaça à l'intérieur de la cheminée.

"A bientôt Céline ! Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- A bientôt Molly ! Et merci encore !

- Pas de quoi !"

Puis elle jeta la poudre en disant à haute voix "Le Terrier". Sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme, Molly prit soudain feu et disparu.

Céline resta un instant à fixer la cheminée avec des yeux ronds.

"Ca fait toujours ça la première fois ! Lui lança alors un tableau avec un sourire aimable.

- Oh et bien… Si c'est le cas, vous me rassurez, répondit-elle."

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, quand son regard se posa sur un magnifique oiseau au plumage flamboyant, qui la regardait avec des yeux curieux.

"Oh, bonjour toi, dit-elle doucement."

Elle fit un vers lui et voyant qu'il ne manifestait aucune crainte, elle s'approcha.

"On a sûrement du te le dire des centaines de fois, mais tu es splendide, fit-elle."

La jeune femme leva lentement sa main vers lui.

"Je peux te caresser ?"

L'oiseau émit un roucoulement et baissa sa tête, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Alors elle posa la main sur sa tête et le caressa doucement.

A ce moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall entrèrent.

"Oh, je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Fumseck ! Constata Dumbledore.

- Oui, il est adorable. Mais… De quelle espèce est-il ?

- C'est un phénix.

- Un phénix ?! Non, c'est vrai ? Ils existent vraiment !?

- Exactement, sourit Dumbledore. Molly est partie ?

- Oui, elle reviendra dans deux semaines. En attendant, elle m'a laissé de la lecture, dit-elle en montrant les parchemins.

- Très bien.

- Heu… Je voulais vous dire… Merci à vous deux d'avoir eu cette idée. C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part.

- C'est peu de chose par rapport à ce que vous, vous faîtes pour Remus, dit McGonagall."

Céline ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et lança un regard reconnaissant aux deux sorciers.

"Bien, je vais vous laisser, dit-elle.

- Je vous accompagne, je dois retourner en cours, fit Minerva.

- D'accord. Au revoir, Albus !

- Au revoir mesdames !"

Alors qu'elles arrivaient dans le couloir, Céline se tourna vers la sorcière :

"Professeur McGonagall, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et bien, Hermione, enfin miss Granger, m'a dit qu'une sortie était prévue au village de… Comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

- Pré-au-Lard.

- Oui ! Et je me demandais si je pouvais y aller moi aussi ?

- Vous avez besoin de voir autre chose, non ? Demanda McGonagall avec un léger sourire.

- Un peu… Même beaucoup ! Avoua la jeune femme.

- Je comprends…! Et je ne vois aucun problème à ce que vous soyez des nôtres.

- Oh merci ! S'exclama Céline."

Le soir même, pendant le dîner.

"Enfin voilà, apparemment, il faut que je mange une compote avant de me lever, dit Céline, qui venait de raconter en détail son entrevue avec Molly.

- Tu préfères quel fruit ?

- Quel fruit ?!

- Pour ta compote.

- Tu es vraiment gentil, sourit la jeune femme. Mais une simple compote de pomme, je crois que ça devrait aller.

- Je le dirais à Maky, elle se fera sûrement une joie de s'occuper de ton repas !

- Merci. Et, tu sais, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce samedi.

- Mmmh, fit Remus en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

- Je vais y aller.

- C'est une bonne idée, ça va te faire du bien de voir autre chose que Poudlard.

- Tu viendras aussi ?

- Je ne crois pas… Je vais sans doute passer mon après-midi avec une pile de devoirs à corriger.

- Oh… Souffla Céline, visiblement déçue.

- Tu aurais voulu que je vienne ?

- Oui, mais bon… Tes copies ne peuvent pas attendre !"

Elle se leva et commença à débarrasser.

"Tu sais que ça serait plus pratique avec une baguette ?

- Peut-être, mais tu vois, moi, je n'ai pas de baguette magique !

- Laisse, dit doucement Remus en lui attrapant le poignet."

Il sortit sa baguette et les plats allèrent docilement se mettre dans l'évier, où ils commencèrent à se laver.

Sans un mot, Céline se dégagea et se dirigea vers la chambre, où elle se mit en nuisette et se coucha.

Sans expliquer pourquoi, la jeune femme s'était soudain sentit profondément triste. Remus ne l'accompagnait pas à Pré-au-Lard… Ils ne seraient pas tous les deux, en dehors de l'école, pour une fois… Tous les deux, en amoureux…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ma fille ! Pensa-t-elle. En amoureux ! Voilà autre chose ! Je ne vais pas bien en ce moment, ce n'est pas possible ! Va te faire soigner ! »

Mais son pauvre moral ne se trouvait pas apaiser, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : les larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle s'essuya rageusement les joues en pestant contre elle-même, ce disant que ce n'était pas si dramatique que ça si Lupin ne venait pas à cette sortie… Loin de la calmer, cette seule pensée fit redoubler le flot de larmes.

Soudain, elle entendit Remus entrer dans la chambre et elle fit semblant de dormir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit lui aussi au lit. Alors, la jeune femme sentit qu'il l'entourait de ses bras et ce contact la fit frissonner.

"Céline, ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant de dormir, souffla-t-il."

Elle ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas lui montrer son visage inondé de larmes.

"Si tu essayes de me cacher que tu es train de pleurer, c'est raté.

- Tes sens surdéveloppés… C'est de la triche… Maugréa-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il."

Devant son mutisme, il la fit se retourner et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"D'accord, fit-il au bout d'un moment, tu es en colère parce que je ne peux pas venir à Pré-au-Lard.

- Hey, mais tu as lu ce que j'étais en train de penser ! S'exclama-t-elle, indignée.

- Non, mais notre lien fait très bien les choses, et de plus, je commence un peu à te connaître.

- Et bien sache qu'avec des sens surdéveloppés et ce foutu lien psychique à deux balles, je commence vraiment à me sentir enfermée ! S'énerva-t-elle. Tu devines tout, c'est effroyable ! Je ne peux plus rien te cacher ! J'en ai marre !"

Elle s'était redressée et faisait de grands gestes de la main pour accompagner sa tirade. Remus la regardait en silence, les sourcils légèrement levés.

"C'est bon, tu as finit ? Demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ?!

- Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que ce foutu lien psychique à deux balles, comme tu le nommes si bien, fonctionne dans les deux sens, et que toi aussi, tu peux sentir ce que moi je ressens ?

- Mais… Que… Mais… Hoqueta-t-elle."

Soudain, Céline se rendit compte que son attitude était complètement futile…

"Oh non, gémit-elle. Je suis désolée… Ca doit être les hormones de la grossesse… Molly m'a dit qu'on pouvait être à fleur de peau, que la moindre contrariété pouvait prendre des proportions gigantesques… Et le pire c'est que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Pardon… Je suis nulle…"

Et en même temps, les larmes avaient redoublé d'intensité. Sans un mot, Remus la prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercer. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il sentit le calme revenir et prit son visage entre ses mains. La jeune femme arborait une moue boudeuse qu'il trouva tout simplement adorable, et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

"Tu trouves ça drôle ? Fit-elle.

- Non, mais je te trouve terriblement craquante comme ça, c'est tout.

- Oh, murmura-t-elle, les joues subitement écarlates.

- Bon, alors, dit-il après un silence, arrête de dire que tu es nulle, puisque ce sont les hormones qui te font ça. Je veux que tu t'enlèves cette idée de la tête, d'accord ? Ensuite, pour Pré-au-Lard, je te promets que je viendrai avec toi à la prochaine sortie. Et enfin, est-ce que je dois m'attendre à d'autres choses en rapport avec ta grossesse, parce que là, ça fait vraiment un drôle d'effet ?"

Cette dernière remarque la fit sourire.

"Et bien… Il y a les fameuses envies, et je ne peux pas prévoir à l'avance si je vais en avoir ou pas…

- En tout cas, je préfère quand tu souris, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Et maintenant, tu vas faire un gros dodo, ça te fera du bien."

Céline hocha la tête. Alors que Remus s'allongeait, elle demanda :

"Ca te dérange si je me mets contre toi ?

- Non, répondit-il."

La jeune femme sourit plus largement et vint se blottir contre lui.

**A Suivre…**

**Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ? Très bonnes, bonnes, mitigées voir très mauvaises (non pitié pas ça !) ?**

**Pour donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas à écrire une chtite REVIEW, S.V.P. !**

**Et ATTENTION ! Si je n'ai pas un déluge de reviews, je ne vais pas poster de sitôt ! Chantage, oui et alors ? (Rire sadique)**

**Bises à toutes et à tous !**

**Pepsi (Nyny's).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà, le chapitre nouveau est arrivé ! **

**Je tiens à remercier très chaleureusement mes deux seules revieweuses (je ne sais pas si ça se dit…) depuis les deux derniers chapitres : Miss Lisa Black et Amand1 ! Un gros bisous à toutes les deux pour votre soutien, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir vos petits mots après chaque publication ! Bises à toutes les deux !**

**R.A.R :**

**Amand1 : Fille ou garçon, tu as raison de poser cette question ! Perso, je connais la réponse, mais c'est secret défense ! Patience…**

**Et c'est vrai, les garçons ont tendance à s'inquiéter quand une fille est enceinte… Et Remus n'échappe pas à la règle ! lol **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**Chapitre VII**

Le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, qui était aussi celui de Halloween, arriva.

Céline et Remus étaient en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner, quand on toqua à la porte.

"Entrez, dit Lupin. Oh, bonjour Minerva !

- Bonjour Remus, bonjour Céline.

- Bonjour professeur McGonagall ! Salua Céline.

- Que me vaut cette visite ? Demanda Lupin.

- Et bien, je viens apporter cette robe de sorcier pour Céline. Je pense que ce sera plus pratique pour se promener dans le village. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est gentil ! Remercia la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

- Très bien, venez par ici, vous allez l'essayer, dit McGonagall."

Céline se leva et enfila la robe, couleur bleu nuit, par dessus ses vêtements.

"C'est une de mes anciennes robes… Je m'en doutais, elle est un peu grande !

- Merci de me rappeler que je suis proche du nanisme, objecta Céline avec une grimace.

- Proche du nanisme ! Et puis quoi encore ? Fit Remus en riant.

- Bon d'accord, j'exagère peut-être un peu, mais entre vous deux, franchement, je fais naine ! Non, sérieux, ajouta-t-elle, vous êtes grande professeur McGonagall, et toi Remus… Enfin bref, je fais pitié avec mon mètre soixante !

- Tu l'as arrondi, nota Lupin avec un sourire moqueur.

- A mon avantage, je sais… Laisse-moi rêver que j'ai gagné deux centimètres… Et quand j'aurais un ventre énorme, là, ça fera petit papa noël !

- Je t'achèterais un costume, c'est promis, fit le lycanthrope.

- Arrête de te moquer tu veux ! S'exclama Céline, la mine outrée. Professeur, dîtes lui que ça ne se fait pas ! Fit Céline en prenant McGonagall à témoin.

- Je ne dirais rien ! S'exclama la sorcière, visiblement amusée par l'échange entre Remus et Céline. Mais par contre, je vais arranger la coupe de ce vêtement."

Trois coup de baguette plus tard, Céline se regardait dans le miroir :

"Oui, c'est vrai que là, c'est mieux ! Je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais la magie est d'un pratique…

- Bien. Nous partons après le petit-déjeuner, rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée, informa McGonagall.

- Très bien."

Ils la regardèrent tous deux quitter la pièce.

"Alors, comment me trouves-tu, habillée à la mode sorcière ? Fit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

- Ravissante, comme toujours, répondit-il."

Elle lui envoya un sourire.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?

- Ce n'est pas que ne _veux_ pas, c'est que je ne _peux_ pas. Sinon, crois-moi, je t'accompagnerais… Souffla-t-il.

- Je m'en veux de te laisser seul…

- Je ne serais pas seul, mes copies et ce charmant strangulot me tiendront compagnie ! Dit-il en désignant le démon des eaux, tournoyant dans un grand aquarium.

- Très drôle…

- Sérieusement, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ça te fera le plus grand bien de sortir ! Et tu verras, Pré-au-Lard est vraiment très intéressant !

- Je te crois ! Bon, je vais t'aider à débarrasser tout ça, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la table.

- Céline ? Appela Remus.

- Oui ? Fit-elle en se retournant."

Il la regardait en souriant, lui montrant sa baguette.

"Je crois que je ne vais jamais m'y habituer à ça… Bon d'accord, vas-y !"

Une demi-heure plus tard, Céline était prête à partir.

"Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au hall ?

- Avec plaisir !

- Super ! Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Attends !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Je voulais te donner ça, dit-il en lui tendant une petite bourse."

Céline ouvrit le paquet : il contenait plusieurs pièces. Bien que leurs formes lui soient totalement inconnues, elle se douta tout de suite ce que c'était.

"Non, Remus, je ne peux pas accepter !

- Je ne te le demande pas, fit-il, souriant.

- Mais enfin, c'est… c'est ton argent ! Garde-le !

- Il est à toi. Ca me fait plaisir. Et ne refuse pas, ça me ferait de la peine…

- Ce n'est pas beau de faire chanter les gens, tu le sais ?

- Prends-le. Je peux t'assurer que tu en auras besoin aujourd'hui !

- Bon très bien… Marmonna Céline après un instant. Mais je te rembourserai !

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu… En attendant, je vais t'expliquer l'argent sorcier : les pièces en or, ce sont les Gallions, les pièces en argent, les Mornilles, et en cuivre, les Noises.

- Or, Gallion. Argent, Mornille. Cuivre, Noise, répéta Céline.

- Un Gallion vaut dix-sept Mornilles et il y a vingt-neuf Noises dans une Mornille. Ca ira ?

- Je pense. Au pire je pourrais toujours demander de l'aide à McGonagall.

- Très bien, allons-y."

Ils descendirent jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Plusieurs élèves se faisaient contrôler par Rusard, qui vérifiait que tous les élèves avaient leur autorisation signée.

"Oh vous voilà Céline ! S'exclama McGonagall.

- Quoi ? Cette moldue vient avec nous ? Fit une voix traînante."

La jeune femme se retourna et jeta un regard méprisant à Drago Malefoy. Depuis quelques temps déjà, le jeune homme ne se privait pas pour l'insulter et montrer son profond désaccord quand à sa présence à l'école. Et elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il en serait quand sa grossesse sera bien évidente… Toutefois, elle essayait de ne pas attacher grande importance à son attitude.

"Je vous prierais de tenir votre langue, Mr Malefoy, fit sèchement McGonagall.

- Ne vous en faites pas, professeur, dit Céline sans quitter Drago des yeux. Malheureusement, tout le monde n'a pas votre ouverture d'esprit et certains sont tellement imbus de leur petite personne qu'ils se croient supérieur à l'humanité entière, et ce serait une perte de temps que d'essayer de trouver la moindre petite parcelle d'humanité en eux."

A sa propre surprise, un bon nombre d'élèves applaudirent, surtout les Gryffondor. Malefoy plissa méchamment des yeux, mais il n'était pas assez bête pour tenter quoi que ce soit devant plusieurs professeurs.

McGonagall partit un instant dans son bureau, et alors que les élèves commençaient à partir, Céline se tourna vers Remus.

"Merci pour… ça, dit-elle en montrant la petite bourse d'argent.

- Aucun problème, dit-il. Amuse-toi bien !

- J'y compte bien ! Je te ramènerais plein de choses, c'est promis !

- Soit, dit Remus avec un sourire. Et aussi, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, fais attention à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille, non ?"

Elle se retourna, et aperçut Ron et Hermione qui semblaient l'attendre un peu plus loin.

"Bon… J'y vais. Passe une bonne journée Remus.

- Toi aussi."

La jeune femme se tourna, puis s'arrêta et refit face à Lupin en se mordant la lèvre. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, elle s'était dressée sur la pointe des pieds et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"A tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle."

Puis elle le quitta vite pour ne pas lui montrer ses joues, qu'elle savait écarlates. Arrivée devant Ron et Hermione, qui avaient pudiquement détourné la tête, elle lança d'un ton enjoué :

"Merci de m'attendre ! On y va ?"

Remus la regarda partir, un sourire imprimé sur les lèvres. Toutefois, il était inquiet de laisser la jeune moldue, seule, dans un village empli de sorciers. McGonagall revint à ce moment, et il la retint.

"Oui, Remus ? Fit-elle.

- C'est à propos de Céline. Si vous pouviez… avoir un œil sur elle au village, dit-il.

- Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème.

- Merci."

"Harry n'a pas réussi à avoir de signature, constata Céline, alors qu'ils marchaient le long du chemin qui menait à Pré-au-Lard.

- Non, acquiesça Ron. Mais on lui a promit qu'on lui rapportera plein de bonbons !

- J'ai aussi dit ça à Remus, il doit rester à Poudlard pour corriger vos copies sur les épouvantards.

- Tu seras avec nous, c'est bien aussi, non ? Fit Ron avec un sourire.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Je suis contente d'y aller, ça va me faire du bien de prendre un peu l'air !

- Et le bébé, ça va ? Demanda Hermione.

- A merveille ! Et avec les conseils de ta mère, Ron, je n'ai presque plus de nausées !

- Ca se voit que tu es en forme, vu comment tu as parlé à Malefoy ! S'exclama Hermione. C'était super !

- Il commence vraiment à me taper sur le système celui-là, maugréa Céline.

- C'est Malefoy, soupira Ron. Un vrai crétin."

Ils continuèrent à parler, quand ils arrivèrent enfin au village.

"Whaaaa ! S'exclama Céline.

- On commence par quoi ? Demanda Hermione.

- On prend la première maison, et ainsi de suite, c'est le mieux, non ?"

Pendant la journée, ils visitèrent tous les magasins de Pré-au-Lard. Céline était ébahie devant tout ce qu'elle voyait, ouvrant grand les yeux pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui se passait, que ce soit chez Derviche et Bang, le magasin d'objets magiques, Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrapes, la grande Poste avec ses centaines de hiboux, et surtout la grande confiserie de chez Honeydukes.

"Venez, on voit la Cabane hurlante ! S'exclama Ron."

Alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder, le sourire de Céline s'effaça instantanément. Ainsi, c'était ici que Remus venait les soirs de pleines lunes. La cabane semblait en ruine, et dégageait quelque chose de profondément lugubre. La jeune femme eut la vision fugace de Lupin, couché sur le sol, gémissant de douleur après la transformation et surtout, profondément seul. Alors que son cœur se dilata à cette pensée, elle eut un haut le cœur et se pencha en avant, comme pour vomir.

"Céline ! S'exclama Hermione, la voix inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?"

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, incapable de parler

"Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? S'enquit Ron.

- C'est sûrement une nausée, c'est ça ? Fit Hermione."

Céline, toujours penchée en avant, fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

"D'accord… Respire profondément, vas-y… Respire fort, conseilla Hermione en lui frottant le dos. Ron, va chercher McGonagall, vite !!!!"

Le garçon secoua la tête et couru en direction du village.

De longues secondes passèrent. Céline était toujours pliée en deux, la main sur un tronc d'arbre.

"C'est ça, respire, soufflait Hermione."

Au fur et à mesure, la jeune femme sentait le calme revenir en elle. Enfin, elle se redressa avec lenteur, tremblante. Elle croisa le regard de Hermione, visiblement inquiète.

"Ca va mieux ?

- Oui…, dit enfin Céline, la voix rauque."

A ce moment, Ron arriva, suivit de près par McGonagall.

"Céline ! S'exclama-t-elle. Oh par Merlin, vous êtes d'une pâleur effrayante ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est cette maison, elle me donne la nausée, répondit la jeune femme, en fixant McGonagall d'un regard éloquent.

- Je comprends… Souffla le professeur. Bon, il ne faut pas que vous restiez là. Allons aux Trois Balais !"

Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre devant le bar et y entrèrent. Une femme assez jolie vint à leur rencontre :

"Minerva ! Quelle joie de vous voir !

- Pour moi aussi, Rosmerta, répondit McGonagall. Il reste de la place ?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en désignant une table près de la fenêtre. Venez, je vous accompagne."

Une fois devant la table, Céline fut contente de pouvoir s'asseoir et passa sa main sur son front.

"Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, ma petite demoiselle, remarqua Mme Rosmerta. Il vous faudrait quelque chose de fort, comme un Whisky Pur Feu par exemple !

- Non, surtout pas d'alcool !!!! S'exclamèrent en même temps McGonagall et Hermione, avant même que Céline ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Je disais ça comme ça, fit Mme Rosmerta, les sourcils levés. Bon, et bien, que puis-je vous servir ?

- Trois Bièraubeurres et un jus d'œillet, répondit McGonagall.

- Les Bièraubeurres, froides ou chaudes ?

- Chaudes.

- Très bien, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

- Vous auriez quand même pu éviter de crier comme ça, souffla Céline alors que Mme Rosmerta partait vers son comptoir. Je suis sûre qu'elle croit que je suis alcoolique maintenant…

- Vous êtes enceinte, vous n'avez pas le droit au boissons alcoolisés, souligna Minerva.

- Ca, je le sais ! Ce n'était pas une raison pour vous jeter à la gorge de cette pauvre femme, qui, elle n'est pas au courant…

- Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ? Mieux ?

- Oui, c'est passé.

- Tu es sûre, tu es encore blanche, nota Hermione.

- C'est normal, cette cabane est horrible, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude d'en voir tous les jours, lança Ron."

Ils furent interrompus par Mme Rosmerta, apportant les boissons.

"Alors voilà pour vous trois, dit-elle en servant Céline, Ron et Hermione. Minerva, je suppose que le jus d'œillet est pour vous… Bonne dégustation !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Demanda Céline en regardant sa chope avec curiosité.

- C'est de la Bièraubeurre, la boisson favorite du monde sorcier.

- De la _Bièraubeurre_, répéta la jeune femme, visiblement sceptique.

- C'est très bon ! Encouragea Ron."

Céline prit sa chope, la porta à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée.

"Whaaaa, c'est excellent !!!! S'exclama-t-elle, si bien que plusieurs sorciers se retournèrent vers leur table.

- Contente que cela vous plaise, sourit McGonagall.

- Vous rigolez, j'adore !!!!"

Elle avala une autre gorgée de Bièraubeurre. C'était vraiment délicieux, avec un goût remarquable de caramel fondu, très doux. Instantanément, le breuvage l'a réchauffa et ses joues retrouvèrent des couleurs.

"Oh, c'est trop bon ! Ne cessait-elle de répéter, sous les rires amusés des deux élèves et de leur professeur.

- Quoi, t'as déjà fini ?! Constata Hermione avec effarement, en jetant un coup d'œil vers la chope vide de Céline.

- Vous en voulez une autre ? Proposa McGonagall.

- Heu… Je ne voudrais pas dépenser tout l'argent de Remus. Déjà que je lui ai pris tout un gros sac de bonbons, je ne vais pas dépenser le reste en Bièraubeurre.

- Je vous l'offre, lança Mme Rosmerta qui passait près de leur table.

- Quoi ? Au non, je ne peux pas accepter !

- Tsss, on ne dit rien mademoiselle ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une telle réaction face à ma Bièraubeurre !"

Cinq minutes plus tard, Rosmerta revint avec dans la main, non pas une chope, mais une énorme pinte remplie de Bièraubeurre.

"Oh merci ! S'exclama Céline avec un grand sourire. C'est trop gentil !

- Tu ne vas quand même pas boire tout ça ? Demanda Ron, les yeux ronds.

- Tu crois ça ? Fit Céline en lui envoyant un clin d'œil."

Puis, elle souleva sa pinte et commença à boire sa grande Bièraubeurre.

Alors que le jour commençait à décliner, Céline, Ron et Hermione reprirent ensemble le chemin du château, McGonagall étant repartie un peu plus tôt. Arrivés dans le grand Hall, ils se séparèrent et Céline monta jusque chez Remus.

"C'est moi ! Lança-t-elle en entrant."

Derrière son bureau, Lupin leva la tête. La jeune femme, les joues légèrement rosies par le vent et les yeux pétillants, affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Vu ta tête, ce n'est pas la peine de te demander si tu as passé une bonne journée, dit-il en se levant.

- C'était génial ! Et tiens, comme promis, c'est pour toi ! Fit-elle en lui tendant un gros sac de bonbons.

- Tu as dévalisé le magasin ?

- Mmmmh… Oui, presque ! Répondit-elle, mutine.

- Je vois ça ! Merci, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Alors, raconte-moi ta journée !"

Céline fit un récit détaillé de sa visite : comment Ron et Hermione lui avaient montré ce que faisaient les Fizwizbiz ou bien les Gnomes au poivre :

"J'en ai essayé aussi, c'était trop drôle ! Toutes les sucreries sont excellentes, je ne sais pas ce que je préfère : les chocoballes, les caramels, ou les différents chocolats ! Les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue sont excellentes ! Ron était dégoûté parce que je ne suis tombé que sur des bonnes, alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de d'en avoir à la crotte de nez ou au goût de poubelle, quelle horreur ! Et puis Zonko, c'est géant aussi…"

Remus la regardait parler, marchant devant lui, la mine exaltée et le sourire toujours imprimé sur le visage. Il détaillait chacun de ses gestes, s'imprégnant du bonheur de la jeune femme.

"On a aussi été au Trois Balais ! La Bièraubeurre de Mme Rosmerta est exquise, elle m'a même offert la deuxième, une pinte carrément !

- Je suis content que tout ce soit bien passé, dit-il, une fois que le récit fut terminé. Par contre, tu as omis un détail.

- Un détail ? Fit-elle, surprise.

- Tu n'as pas été bien. Minerva est passée me voir et elle m'en a parlé.

- Tu me fais surveiller ou quoi ? Demanda soudain Céline, dont le sourire s'était brusquement effacé.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi…

- Ce n'était qu'une nausée Remus ! Une grosse nausée, certes, mais juste une nausée.

- Ca s'est passé devant la Cabane Hurlante.

- Et alors, je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter moi aussi !? Ca m'a fait mal au cœur de voir ça, savoir que tu étais là-dedans une fois par mois ! C'est un véritable taudis Remus !

- Je préfère ça que t'infliger ce triste spectacle.

- Non ! Moi je ne veux pas ! La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais un loup-garou ! Je sais ce que c'est ! Et avec la potion tue-l…

- On en a déjà parlé. L'affaire est close ! La coupa Remus, catégorique.

- Pourquoi tu te fermes comme ça ? Questionna-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Remus, et tu es bien la dernière personne à mériter ça.

- N'en parlons plus, tu veux ? Dit-il simplement après un profond silence."

Céline soupira. Elle savait que Remus pouvait être têtue. Mais elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue, car elle, elle était TRES têtue…

"Très bien, et toi t'as journée ? Finit-elle par demander.

- J'ai invité Harry à boire un thé. Le pauvre, il n'a même pas d'autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard.

- Oui. J'ai cru comprendre que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin étaient loin d'être des cadeaux… Et ils ne supportent pas la magie. Pourtant, sa mère était la sœur de sa tante, elle devrait être habituée !

- Je me rappelle quand Lily abordait le sujet, ce n'était jamais le bonheur…

- Tu… Tu as connu la mère de Harry ?!

- Oui, répondit calmement Lupin. Lily m'a énormément soutenu, surtout dans les mauvais moments. C'était une très bonne amie.

- Alors, tu as sans doute connu James aussi, non ?

- C'est exact.

- Il paraît qu'il était très doué pour s'attirer les ennuis et… Attends…"

Céline prit une mine songeuse sans cesser de fixer Lupin.

"Si tu le connais… Ce ne serait pas un des membres des maraudeurs par hasard ?"

Remus émit un petit rire sans joie et esquissa un faible sourire.

"Je comprends pourquoi tu t'entends bien avec Hermione. Tu es aussi perspicace…"

Céline lui envoya un regard désolé. Ainsi, Remus avait perdu deus de ses meilleurs amis à cause du mage noir que tout le monde craignait.

"Tu dois te sentir proche de Harry alors.

- Il ressemble à James comme deux gouttes d'eau. Sauf les yeux. Ce sont ceux de Lily.

- Si tu as besoin d'en parler, n'oublie pas que je suis là… Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Je sais, souffla-t-il."

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant de longues secondes.

"On devrait y aller, le banquet va bientôt commencer, dit-il finalement.

- C'est parti !"

Ils descendirent et pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Céline laissa échapper une exclamation de ravissement. Devant ses yeux émerveillés, la Grande Salle étalait sa somptueuse décoration de Halloween : des centaines de citrouilles évidées où brûlaient des chandelles l'éclairaient, des nuées de chauves-souris volaient dans tous les sens et de petits serpentins orange ondulaient gracieusement sous le ciel magique.

Ils s'assirent entre les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall.

Peu après, les élèves commencèrent à faire leur apparition et le banquet pu commencer. La table regorgeait de plats : viandes, rôtis, hachis, tourtes, pâtés, panachés de légumes et de purées, petits pains bien chauds, sauces en tout genres et bonbonnes de jus de citrouille.

"Et bien, fit McGonagall à Céline, visiblement amusée, vous avez un très bon appétit !

- Je dois manger pour deux maintenant, vous savez !

- Et tu ne m'as pas dit que tu t'étais gavée de bonbons chez Honeydukes ? Demanda Lupin avec un petit sourire.

- Moi ?! Je t'ai vraiment dit ça ?! S'exclama-t-elle avec une fausse surprise, les sourcils levés. Tu as du rêvé Remus, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant une patte de poulet."

Puis, elle lui adressa un sourire en battant innocemment des paupières.

"Quelle insolence, c'est effroyable, soupira Lupin.

- Tu sais ce que tu viens de dire est blessant ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune pitié pour moi ! S'exclama Céline avec une mine offensée."

Ils se mirent alors à se fixer, les yeux dans les yeux.

"Tu ne tiendras jamais, souligna Remus en la fixant de son regard bleu ambré.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi, rétorqua-t-elle."

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, chacun soutenant le regard de l'autre. La jeune femme savait qu'il lui était difficile de ne pas se laisser piéger par les yeux de Lupin. Mais c'était leur lien qui faisait ça, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il marchait dans les deux sens… Elle accentua donc l'intensité de son regard, sans sourciller.

"Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais les desserts sont là, leur lança McGonagall, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Merci Minerva, mais je veux montrer à cette impertinente qu'elle n'a aucune chance, répondit Remus.

- Impertinente, vraiment ? Fit Céline. En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui me crois la plus forte.

- Baisse les yeux voyons, tu sais très bien que c'est moi qui vais gagner.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Après tout, je suis un homme.

- Oh, c'est vrai ? Sans blague, tu… tu es vraiment un… homme ! Fit-elle, faussement surprise.

- Très drôle…

- Machiste."

Elle commença alors à lui tirer la langue pour le déconcentrer.

"En plus d'être insolente et impertinente, tu es aussi déloyale. Je suis effaré !

- Continue comme ça, et je vais vraiment mal le prendre.

- J'ajouterais aussi susceptible.

- Ca y est, je suis en colère ! Fit-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Si tu baisses les yeux, j'accepterais peut-être de te pardonner. Mais tu n'auras qu'à ajouter maître chanteur à ta liste !

- Tu n'es qu'une tête de mule, souffla Lupin.

- Ca te pose un problème ?"

A ce moment, des cris de stupeur se firent entendre et ils détournèrent la tête en même temps, pour voir les fantômes de Poudlard offrirent un beau spectacle.

Finalement, Céline prit une coupe de mousse au chocolat et porta son regard sur Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui mimait avec un réalisme effrayant sa décapitation bâclée.

Le banquet prit fin et le couple regagna leur petit appartement. Pendant tout le trajet, la jeune femme ne prononça aucun mot, s'enveloppant dans sa fierté de femme offensée.

"Quand tu voudras m'adresser la parole, tu me feras signe, lui lança Remus une fois qu'ils furent arrivés."

Elle ne répondit pas et préféra se mettre devant la cheminée, lui tournant ainsi le dos.

"Ca ne te vas pas du tout de faire semblant de faire la tête tu sais."

Silence.

"Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu me fais _vraiment_ la tête ! Je disais ça pour rire !"

Elle se retourna finalement et haussa un sourcil.

"Même, dit-elle enfin.

- Tu n'es qu'une mauvaise perdante !

- Comment ça « mauvaise perdante » ?!

- Voyons, c'est évident, j'ai gagné !

- QUOI !? S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix perçante. On a détourné la tête en même temps ! Tu n'as rien gagné du tout, espèce de tricheur !

- Tricheur, moi ? Arrête avec tes excuses à deux noises ! Tu n'es pas française pour rien, on dit que vous êtes vraiment de mauvaise foi !

- Je suis française et fière de l'être, monsieur Lupin ! Et d'ailleurs…"

Elle se tut brusquement, alors qu'il la regardait avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il le faisait exprès… Il faisait tout pour la titiller, rien que pour le plaisir de la voir s'énerver… Et évidemment, elle fonçait tête baissée…

"Tu disais ? Demanda-t-il.

- Rien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifierais devant un tricheur, qui n'admet pas d'être à égalité avec moi, et qui, de plus, est si peu doué en relation avec le sexe opposé qu'il est obligé de kidnappé une femme pour lui faire un enfant…"

Elle lui lança le même petit sourire que lui-même était encore en train d'afficher. Seulement quelque chose dans l'expression de son visage avait changé. Peut-être cette petite lueur diabolique au fond des yeux…

Sans un mot, il retira sa robe de sorcier et sa veste, pour se retrouver en chemise. Selon Céline, ça n'annonçait rien de bon…

"Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

- Absolument pas. A part que tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire."

Elle ne prit pas la menace à la légère, mais elle se sentait d'humeur joueuse…

"Oh voyons Remus, serais-tu toi aussi susceptible ? Mais comme on dit, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse… Lança-t-elle avec une mine innocente."

C'était la parole de trop. Elle le savait. Et elle avait raison, car à peine sa phrase finie, Remus se mit à courir vers elle et la jeune femme eut juste le temps de déguerpir avant qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur. S'ensuivie une course poursuite effrénée dans l'appartement.

La jeune femme, n'aimant que très moyennement la course à pieds, fut vite essoufflée et, de plus, Lupin courait terriblement vite. En dernier recours, elle prit la direction de la chambre… Mais il réussit à attraper un de ses poignets et en se débattant, ils atterrirent sur le lit, lui à califourchon au-dessus d'elle.

"Pitié ! S'exclama-t-elle, totalement hilare.

- Ah non, pas de pitié !"

Et il commença à la chatouiller, sous les cris mêlés de rires de sa victime.

"Non ! Remus ! Hahahaha ! Arrête ! Hi hi hi hi ! S'il te plaît ! Houhouhou ! Remus ! Arrête ! Ca chatouille !

- C'est un peu le but, tu vois ! Répondit-il en riant lui aussi, sans cesser son manège.

- Espèce… Haha… de… Haha… tortionnaire ! Réussi-t-elle à dire entre deux fous rire.

- Tortionnaire, moi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Lança-t-il en redoublant ses chatouilles."

Au bout de longues secondes, il s'arrêta et regarda la jeune femme, littéralement écroulée de rire.

"Alors, c'est qui le plus fort ? Demanda-t-il, les mains toujours menaçantes.

- Jai mal aux abdos ! Rétorqua Céline, toujours pliée de rire, en se tenant les côtes.

- Je m'en fiche ! C'est qui le plus fort ? Répéta-t-il."

Céline se calma finalement, et Remus en profita pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

"Bourreau, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu avais l'air d'aimer ça pourtant, nota-t-il d'une voix rauque. Serais-tu masochiste ?

- Peut-être !"

Soudain, sans prévenir, Remus se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa passionnément et prit complètement possession de sa bouche, avant de s'allonger doucement sur elle. Céline, surprise, mais au-fond d'elle-même heureuse de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, lui retira sa cravate et entreprit de lui déboutonner sa chemise, alors qu'il passait lentement une main sous son pull…

"Remus, vous êtes là ? Fit une voix qui les stoppa net dans leur élan.

- C'est Minerva, dit-il.

- Remus ? Vous êtes là ? Répéta McGonagall depuis le salon.

- J'arrive ! Répondit-il finalement."

Il se redressa et réajusta sa chemise, pendant que Céline remettait de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, et ils sortirent de la chambre.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il y a un problème avec le portrait qui garde l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondor.

- La Grosse Dame ?

- C'est exact. Albus est déjà sur place.

- Très bien."

Il remit sa veste, lança un regard à Céline et sortit avec McGonagall.

Les deux sorciers coururent dans les couloirs en direction des escaliers et furent rejoints en chemin par Rogue. Bientôt, les trois professeurs arrivèrent et trouvèrent la foule d'élèves de Gryffondor, qui entourait Dumbledore, qui les regardait accourir. Alors que le directeur demandait à McGonagall de prévenir Rusard pour retrouver la Grosse Dame, Remus jeta un regard effaré sur le tableau : celui-ci avait été violemment lacéré, et des lambeaux de la toile était éparpillés sur le sol.

A ce moment, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, fit son apparition et affichait un air ravi. Après plusieurs questions de Dumbledore, il expliqua d'une voix horriblement mielleuse que la Grosse Dame était profondément choquée après ce qu'elle avait vécue. Le directeur lui demanda encore si elle avait dit qui lui avait fait ça, ce à quoi Peeves répondit que oui, et que son agresseur « était devenu fou furieux quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer… ». Puis, après une cabriole, il ajouta avec un grand sourire :

"Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black !"

Le sang de Remus ne fit qu'un tour. Black était dans le château et il avait laissé Céline, seule, dans ses appartements…

Alors que Dumbledore renvoyait les élèves de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle, il se tourna vers McGonagall :

"Je vous rejoints, je vais chercher Céline…"

Puis il partit en courant, baguette à la main.

De son côté, Céline faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée, en fulminant contre McGonagall et ce foutu tableau… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe à _ce_ moment ?!

Plusieurs sentiments se mélangeaient en elle… Depuis plusieurs jours, elle se posait des questions sur ses sentiments envers Lupin. Ils devenaient de plus en plus proches au fil des jours… Trop proches peut-être… Elle savait une chose, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureuse. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils s'étaient mit d'accord sur le fait qu'elle repartirait après avoir mis le bébé au monde…

Mais en même temps, au plus profond d'elle-même, une petite voix ne cessait de la narguer : « Tu aurais bien voulu que McGonagall n'entre pas, hein ? Tu attendais ça depuis longtemps, ne le nie pas ! Peut-être qu'il t'aime aussi… Après tout, c'est lui qui t'a embrassé en premier… »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, comme pour chasser cette voix… Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse !!

Il ne fallait pas !! « Tu crois vraiment ça ? Arrête de nier la vérité, tu meurs d'envie qu'il revienne… Peut-être pour reprendre là au vous vous étiez arrêtés… »

"STOP ! S'écria-t-elle."

Son cri résonna dans la pièce. Elle poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux…

"Tu deviens folle ma fille… Et en plus tu parles toute seule… Souffla-t-elle."

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Remus entra en trombe :

"Céline, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt en venant à sa hauteur.

- Oui, pourquoi tu me deman…

- Viens avec moi ! Dit-il sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase."

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna précipitamment hors de l'appartement.

"Remus qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?"

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de traverser les couloirs et de dévaler les escaliers, mais son visage affichait un rictus inquiet.

"Mais dis-moi ce qui ce passe bon sang ! S'exclama-t-elle."

Il consentit enfin à s'arrêter et se tourna vers elle.

"Le tableau a été lacéré. Sirius Black a essayé d'entrer dans la tour des Gryffonfor."

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent.

"Sirius Black ? Celui qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban ?

- Oui, et il est peut-être encore dans le château."

Sans un mot de plus, il reprit sa course.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le Grande Salle, où plusieurs élèves finissaient d'entrer. Dumbledore déclara ensuite que les professeurs et lui-même allaient fouiller le château, et que les élèves allaient dormir dans la salle. Puis il fit apparaître de gros sacs de couchages après avoir mis les tables contre les murs.

"Tu vas dormir ici, dit Lupin en regardant Céline.

- Non ! Je veux rester avec toi !

- Hors de question, tu seras plus en sécurité ici !

- Je le serais aussi avec toi ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Tu as besoin de sommeil, et je risque de ne pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Tu vas rester ici, un point c'est tout.

- Mais…

- Je crois, ma chère Céline, intervint alors Dumbledore, que Remus a raison. Il serait plus profitable pour vous que vous dormiez ici. Et puis, vous aurez l'occasion de bavarder avec vos amis de Gryffondor."

Céline regarda tour à tour Lupin et Dumbledore avec un regard courroucé.

"Reste, je serais moins inquiet si je te sais ici, lui dit Remus.

- Bon, très bien… Finit-elle par dire en soupirant.

- Très bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, dit le directeur, avant de les laisser."

Céline sentait son corps trembler, alors qu'une peur panique s'emparait d'elle.

"Détends-toi, lui murmura Remus en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu es en sécurité ici.

- Je n'ai pas peur pour moi ! J'ai peur pour toi ! Rétorqua-t-elle."

Il se dégagea d'elle avec un sourire.

"J'y vais. Dors bien."

Il fit demi-tour, mais la jeune femme le retint par le bras.

"Fais attention, souffla-t-elle."

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit de la grande salle, suivie du professeur Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, un grand brouhaha s'éleva dans la Grande Salle, les Gryffondor racontant ce qui s'était passé aux autres élèves.

Alors qu'elle était restée plantée là, le regard posé sur la porte de la salle, Céline vit Hermione, Ron et Harry venir vers elle.

"On suppose que tu es déjà au courant, dit la jeune sorcière.

- Oui. C'est dingue qu'il ait réussi à s'introduire dans le château.

- Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchage ! Extinction des deux ! Cria soudain Percy, le frère aîné de Ron, préfet-en-chef cette année."

Ils prirent leurs sacs de couchage et allèrent s'allonger parmi les autres élèves. Après une petite discussion, les chandelles s'éteignirent.

Céline se retourna et contempla le plafond magique, à l'image d'un ciel étoilé. La rumeur des chuchotements, comme un souffle de vent, la berçait petit à petit et elle sombra finalement dans le sommeil, plusieurs minutes pus tard.

Elle était dans le petit appartement… Remus était en train de l'embrasser… Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et laissa entrer la Grosse Dame qui hurlait, les vêtements en lambeaux… Soudain, un autre cri se fit entendre… Sirius Black venait lui aussi d'entrer, habillé dans un ridicule costume de citrouille, et brandissant un gigantesque poignard, prêt à pourfendre la Grosse Dame…

Céline ouvrit les yeux en étouffant une exclamation effrayée. La respiration rapide, ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand elle reconnut la Grande Salle.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. La respiration calme et régulière, tous les élèves dormaient. Tous ? Non. Harry la regardait avec un regard inquiet, comme pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

"Ca va, chuchota-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre ? T'as pas l'air bien.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, c'est tout. Tu as l'heure ?

- Attends… dit-il en regardant sa montre. Il est un peu plus de trois heures du matin. Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi, toutes les heures un prof venait pour voir si tout était calme. J'ai vu le professeur Lupin, il est passé trois fois !

- Ah bon ? Fit-elle, déçue de l'avoir râté.

- Oui, et à chaque fois, il venait te regarder pour voir si tu étais en train de dormir, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, chuchota une autre voix."

Céline se retourna et fit face à Hermione qui lui envoya un clin d'œil.

"Je suis d'accord… Fit à son tour la voix de Ron, dont elle vit la main faire un discret signe derrière Harry."

Elle voulu répondre, mais la porte s'ouvrit et elle vit Dumbledore entra. D'un regard commun, ils firent semblant de dormir. Dumbledore s'avança vers Percy, qui marchait non loin d'eux, et ils commencèrent discuter : les professeurs n'avaient pas encore repéré Black… Un nouveau gardien avait été trouvé pour la tour de Gryffondor… Les élèves pourront y revenir dès le matin. La Grosse Dame se cachait dans une carte de Géographie, très choquée…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Des pas se rapprochaient et une voix parla. C'était Rogue. Céline laissa échapper un soupir, agacée que ce ne soit pas Remus. Mais elle tendit cependant l'oreille : aucune trace du fugitif au deuxième étage, aux sous-sols, à la tour d'astronomie, dans la pièce du professeur Trelawney et la volière…

Soudain, la voix de Rogue se fit murmure. Ce qu'elle entendit lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide : Rogue venait d'insinuer que Lupin aurait pu aider Black a entrer dans la château…!

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Comment osait-il insinuer une telle chose ? C'était absurde ! Au moment où elle fit un mouvement pour se lever et envoyer son poing dans le visage blafard de Rogue, celui-ci tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, peu après le professeur Dumbledore.

Son regard revint vers Harry. Lui aussi ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre la situation…

Après ça, Céline dormit très mal, se réveillant aux moindres bruits. Quand sonna l'heure de se réveiller, elle se redressa donc avec l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur.

"T'as une sale tête, fit gentiment remarquer Ron."

Pour toute réponse, elle grommela seulement un « merci » boudeur.

Soudain, une odeur de viennoiseries, de café, de lait et de confiture vint lui chatouiller les narines. L'effet fut immédiat. Harry, Ron et Hermione la virent devenir blanche comme un linge, poser sa main devant sa bouche et se mettre à courir comme une dératée jusqu'à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

"Je m'en doutais, fit Hermione avec un air compatissant. Elle n'a pas eu sa compote…"

La jeune femme couru dans les couloirs. Ne pas vomir maintenant… Respiré… Ne pas vomir maintenant… Inspiré… _Surtout_ ne pas vomir _maintenant_…

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement à la volée, manqua de percuter un Remus surpris, se réfugia dans les toilettes et se pencha en catastrophe sur la cuvette…

Elle n'en sortit que plusieurs minutes plus tard, toujours aussi blanche, une grimace de dégoût sur les lèvres.

"Tu en voudras quand même ? Demanda Remus en lui montrant la compote qu'il tenait à la main.

- Ne me parle pas de nourriture ce matin, je t'en prie… Beuh… J'avais oublié à quel point c'était horrible…

- Tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine, tu sais ?

- Toi aussi, rétorqua-t-elle."

C'était vrai. Apparemment, Remus avait veillé une bonne partie de la nuit…

"Tous les professeurs n'ont pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, nous avons fouillé le château pendant des heures, et après ça, nous avons continué à patrouiller un peu partout, expliqua-t-il. Je ne suis ici que depuis une heure environ.

- Vous n'avez trouvé aucune trace de Sirius Black ?

- Aucune."

Céline avait toujours en tête l'insinuation de Rogue… Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle lui en parle ?

"Tu sembles contrariée, fit remarquer Lupin. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Et bien… Cette nuit, j'ai entendu Rogue parler avec Dumbledore… Et…

- Et ? Encouragea le lycanthrope.

- Et… Il a insinué que… que tu… que tu aurais pu aidé Black à entrer dans le château, dit-elle enfin.

- Tu sais bien que Severus ne m'a jamais porté dans son cœur, répondit simplement Remus.

- Peut-être, mais delà à t'accuser à tord ! Comment peux-tu rester aussi stoïque ?! C'est injuste ! Tu ne le connais même pas ce Sirius Black ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Peut m'importe ce que peut dire Severus à mon sujet. Et je suppose qu'Albus n'a pas tenu compte lui-même de cette insinuation.

- Bien sûr que non, c'est tellement absurde…!

- Tu vois, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter davantage, conclu Remus en lui souriant."

Elle le regarda, avec une grimace, porter un croissant à sa bouche.

"Céline, il y autre chose qui te tracasse, non…?

- Non… Marmonna-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- Céline…

- Oui, bon d'accord… C'est… A propos d'hier soir… Avant que McGonagall n'arrive…"

Remus reposa son bol de café, les mâchoires crispées et lui tourna le dos, comme pour réfléchir. Un silence tendu s'installa. Enfin il prit la parole :

"Je me doutais que tu aurais voulu en reparler. Et je te prie de m'excuser."

Céline fit les yeux ronds. Il était en train de… s'excuser !?

"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, continua-t-il. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Ce ne se reproduira plus."

Elle resta interdite, comme si un poids énorme lui était brusquement tombé dans l'estomac. Devant son silence, il continua, toujours en lui tournant le dos :

"Si on n'avait été plus loin, on se serait mit dans une situation totalement ambiguë tous les deux. Et comme on a conclu que tu allais repartir chez toi après avoir accouché, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire."

Elle voulu répondre, dire n'importe quoi, mais les mots restèrent désespéramment coincés dans sa gorge. Dans le silence le plus assourdissant qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusque là, il prit sa robe de sorcier et sortit, sans se retourner.

La jeune femme resta assise, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Elle cru que la pluie s'était mise à tomber et obscurcissait la luminosité de la pièce.

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et se rendit compte que le ciel était dégagé. Pourquoi tout semblait-il étrangement flou ?

C'est à ce moment que Céline s'aperçut que c'était elle qui pleurait.

**A Suivre…**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ? La fin est triste, je sais, et certains risquent de vouloir me tuer d'avoir écrit ça… Qu'ils se rassurent, je les comprends tout à fait, alors pas besoin de sortir les flingues et les couteaux !**

**Le chapitre VIII est déjà en cours d'écriture, mais je ne sais pas quand il sera prêt… **

**En attendant, je vous en supplie… REVIEWS ! (Nyny's à genoux, mains jointes, yeux larmoyants) Pitié !**

**Bises à toutes et à tous.**

**Pepsi (Nyny's). **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Voilà le chapitre VIII !**

**Alors en premier, une petite erreur de ma part : dans le chapitre V, Céline fait la connaissance de Dobby, mais voilà, celui-ci n'arrive à Poudlard que dans le quatrième tome des « Harry Potter »… Donc voilà, plus de Dobby, mais à la place, il s'agit maintenant d'une elfe de maison, prénommée Maky. Ne me demander pas d'où vient ce nom, il sort tout droit de mon imagination… De plus, l'invention de ce personnage m'a donné une idée… Vous la verrez dans un prochain chapitre… **

**Un énorme merci à mes chères revieweuses : Miss Lisa Black, Amand1 et Tari Miriel (ma petite sœur, merci d'avoir corriger les fautes !)**

**Et puis, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de disclaimer, ça me manque un peu : je ne gagne toujours pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic, et aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Céline et Maky.**

**R.A.R :**

**Amand1 : Et oui, Remus plombe l'ambiance à la fin ! C'était un passage assez difficile à écrire, j'en avais mal à cœur ! Mais qui sait, ça va peut-être s'arranger entre eux… Et bé, tu veux vraiment savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon…! Mais tu ne sauras rien, c'est une information top secrète ! Encore merci à toi ! Bises !**

**Oh la la, je vous fais un véritable discours là… Bavarde que je suis… Bon allez :**

**Bon lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre VIII**

Les jours passèrent, sans que Céline et Remus n'abordent le sujet sur leur relation. Tout semblait définitivement réglés…

Mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Leurs rapports s'étaient peu à peu étiolés : ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus, se contentant du strict minimum.

Le soir même de leur triste explication, Céline, blessée, lui avait demandé de faire chambre à part. Elle avait ainsi espéré le faire réagir, qu'il proteste… La jeune femme fut vite déçue. Lupin avait accepté, lui avait laissé son lit et avait prit le canapé du petit salon.

La seule joie qui tirait Céline de sa tristesse quotidienne était les rendez-vous avec Molly et les conversations avec le trio, avec qui elle passait énormément de temps.

La mi-novembre passa à ses yeux à une lenteur extraordinaire. Un matin, elle se rendit à l'infirmerie d'un pas pesant, la nuit dernière ayant été une nuit de pleine lune.

"Bonjour Mme Pomfresh, dit-elle à l'infirmière.

- Bonjour Céline. Oh ma chérie, vous avez une mine épouvantable ces temps-ci…

- Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de fatigue, souffla-t-elle. Ca va passer. Comment va-t-il ce matin ?

- Bien, répondit la sorcière. Il dort, mais il se remettra assez vite je pense.

- Très bien, merci."

Céline tira les rideaux du lit et s'assit à ses côtés.

"Bonjour Remus. C'est moi, Céline. Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que tu seras vite sur pieds, c'est une bonne chose. Mais elle t'a quand même fait dormir. Maky m'a apporté ma compote ce matin, mais elle l'avait ratée, on aurait dit une sorte de jus de pomme… C'était assez bizarre... Mais ça a quand même marché, aucune nausée !"

Elle s'arrêta de parler et lui prit la main. Puis, comme d'habitude, elle lui mit la potion contre les douleurs musculaires.

Elle resta seule avec lui jusque vers midi, puis descendit dans la Grande Salle, où elle trouva Hermione, Ron et Harry déjà attablés.

"Bonjour vous trois !

- Salut, répondirent-ils."

Soudain, à peine assise, les élèves autour d'elle commencèrent à se plaindre du professeur Rogue :

- Le professeur Lupin est encore malade, non ? Rogue était là ce matin ! Attaqua d'emblé Ron. Il m'a même foutue une retenue !

- C'est une plaie ce prof ! S'exclama Dean Thomas.

- C'était épouvantable, soupira Hermione. Je n'avais jamais encore entendu un prof parler de cette manière d'un autre prof ! Il a totalement désapprouvé tout ce que le professeur Lupin a fait jusqu'à présent !

- Et tu sais quoi ? Fit à son tour Harry. Il a remis ça avec ces foutus loups-garous !

- Quoi !? Encore ! S'exclama Céline.

- C'est une véritable obsession chez lui… Il veut deux rouleaux de parchemins sur eux… Tu te rends compte ! _Deux_ rouleaux de parchemins ! S'indigna Ron.

- Le professeur Lupin va vite revenir, non ? Demanda Neville Londubat.

- Je pense, il est plus en forme que les autres fois, répondit la jeune femme avec un ton rassurant.

- Tant mieux ! Je ne supporte pas d'avoir Rogue dans deux matières ! C'est une véritable horreur ! Continua Ron, visiblement très remonté contre le professeur de Potions. Et dire que je dois nettoyer tous les bassins de l'infirmerie, sans magie en plus ! J'espère qu'un jour il va croiser un de ces loups-garous qu'il semble tant adorer, et qu'il se fasse réduire en miettes !

- Tu sais, les loups-garous ne sont si maléfiques que ça ! Tu crois franchement que c'est une joie pour ces pauvres humains de se transformer une fois par mois ?! Déclara soudain Céline avec vigueur."

Sa déclaration jeta un froid, et elle s'en voulu intérieurement d'avoir réagi ainsi.

"Je ne sais pas, fit Ron en la regardant. Je disais ça comme ça… Je ne connais pas personnellement de loups-garous…

- Ce n'était pas contre toi, Ron… S'excusa-t-elle. Je me suis juste un peu renseignée sur le sujet, et franchement, ce n'est pas très reluisant. On les traite souvent en monstres sanguinaires, mais on ne se pose jamais la question comment eux, vivent ce genre de choses. La plupart du temps, ce sont des personnes comme tout le monde et qui n'ont rien demandé à personne qui se font mordre. Imagine que ce soit ta mère qui se fasse attaquer, tu considèrerais toujours les loups-garous comme des créatures à abattre ? Franchement, je trouve ça vraiment injuste qu'ils soient ainsi catalogués et que personne ne s'intéresse vraiment à leur sort ! Il faut sortir des idées préconçues, comme fait Hermione avec les elfes de maisons ! Et puis avec la potion Tue-loup, qui a été découverte il y a très peu de temps, ils peuvent garder leurs esprits quand ils sont transformés, c'est un très grand soulagement pour eux !"

Le trio, ainsi que la plupart des élèves qui l'entouraient, la regardaient avec des yeux étonnés, mais étaient visiblement très intéressés.

"Mais il y a bien des loups-garous qui font exprès de mordre, non ? Fit Seamus Finnigan.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais il y en a beaucoup qui sont comme vous et moi, et qui subissent toute cette méfiance à leur égard.

- Whaou ! Je préfère quand c'est toi qui parle des loups-garous plutôt que Rogue ! Tu devrais remplacer le professeur Lupin ! S'exclama Ron avec un large sourire, visiblement impressionné.

- Voyons Ron, tu sembles oublier que je ne suis pas une sorcière, dit la jeune femme. Ca m'étonnerait que ça marche…

- Ce serait quand même mieux ! Rétorqua-t-il. Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortirais très bien !

- Tu n'auras qu'à en parler avec Remus, d'accord ? Dit Céline avec un sourire amusé. Bon, sinon, ce match, vous le sentez comment ? Ajouta-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Moyen, répondit Harry. Le nouveau capitaine, Cédric Diggory, est un bon Attrapeur, et il a constitué une très bonne équipe, selon Olivier Dubois.

- Je suppose que le temps ne va rien arranger, souffla Céline.

- Non, approuva Harry. Ca va être difficile d'apercevoir le vif d'or dans cette tempête.

- Tu viendras voir le match ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, même si j'aurais bien aimé découvrir ce sport. J'espère pouvoir venir au prochain match. Mais pour l'instant, je préfère rester auprès de Remus."

Le soir même, Remus était de retour dans leur petit appartement, mais Mme Pomfresh avait insisté pour lui faire boire une potion de sommeil. Céline, assise à ses côtés, resta un moment à le veiller, ne pouvant pas dormir avec le temps épouvantable : le fracas des coups de tonnerre, l'assaut violent du vent contre les fenêtres… Elle entendait même le craquement lointain des arbres…

Un terrible grondement du à l'orage la fit sursauter, et la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle s'était finalement endormie sur la chaise, à côté de Remus. Le ciel était tellement sombre au dehors qu'elle crut qu'il était encore tôt. Par curiosité, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix heures.

Soudain, un petit « pop » se fit entendre. Céline se retourna et vit Maky, à côté de la table.

"Bonjour Maky, dit-elle.

- Bonjour madame, salua l'elfe de maison. Maky est venue plus tôt, mais vous étiez encore en train de dormir. Alors Maky a décidé de revenir plus tard.

- Tu as bien fait.

- Voulez-vous déjeuner maintenant madame ?

- Oui, merci."

La petite elfe claqua dans ses doigts et un petit déjeuner apparut sur la table. Maky prit un petit pot et le porta à Céline.

"Voilà votre compote madame.

- Merci, t'es adorable, fit la jeune femme en souriant.

- Madame n'a pas à me remercier, Maky est très heureuse de servir madame Lupin.

- Maky, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me m'appelais pas madame _Lupin_. Appelle-moi Céline, juste Céline, d'accord ?

- Maky ne pourrait-elle pas dire _madame_ Céline ? Demanda timidement l'elfe.

- Si tu veux, répondit-elle en commençant à manger sa compote.

- Maky ne l'a pas ratée aujourd'hui ! Fit l'elfe avec enthousiasme.

- C'est vrai ! Bientôt tu vas devenir la reine des compotes !"

Elle regarda la petite elfe de maison qui affichait un large sourire.

"Dis-moi Maky, depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

- Deux ans, madame Céline.

- Où étais-tu avant ?

- Chez l'ancien maître de Maky. Il était très gentil avec Maky. Malheureusement, l'ancien maître de Maky est mort et Maky s'est retrouvée seule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Poudlard.

- Tu te sens bien ici ?

- Oui, madame. Maky a même rencontré un autre elfe de maison ici, il s'appelle Finy ! Mais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Maky ne devrait pas dire ça, car Poudlard est sa maison, mais… Maky… Maky a toujours rêvé de retrouver un gentil maître. Et Finy a dit que si Maky trouverait un autre maître, Finy viendrait avec elle !

- Je suis sûre que ça t'arrivera un jour, rassura Céline."

La jeune femme se leva et se servit un bol de chocolat chaud.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Proposa-t-elle à Maky.

- Oh non, Maky ne veut rien madame ! Maky ne peut pas accepter !

- Voyons, tu fais un travail extraordinaire, tu as le droit d'en profiter un peu tout de même. Je ne pense que Remus mange beaucoup de toute manière… Si tu as faim, n'hésite pas !"

Maky affichait un air apeuré, mais jetait toutefois un regard d'envie vers un gros croissant.

"Très bien, fit Céline en prenant ledit croissant et en lui tendant. Allez prends-le ! Tu vas m'accompagner comme ça !"

Timidement, Maky avança sa main vers le croissant et le prit avec délicatesse, avant d'en croquer finalement un morceau.

"On y arrive, souffla Céline avec un sourire en regardant l'elfe de maison qui était littéralement en train de _déguster_ la viennoiserie. C'est quand même bizarre, vous faites tout ce merveilleux travail, et vous n'êtes même pas payés…

- Payés! Payés ! S'exclama Maky. Mais les elfes de maisons n'ont jamais été payés !

- Je le sais Maky, je n'ai pas dit ça pour t'offenser, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a d'offensant… Bref, c'est de l'esclavage, ni plus ni moins… Même si c'est comme ça depuis toujours, c'est de l'esclavage, renchérit Céline. Maky, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant de grosses larmes se former dans les grands yeux de l'elfe.

- L'ancien maître de Maky disait la même chose, gémit la petite créature.

- Et tu en pensais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Maky ne sait pas trop madame… Mais le maître de Maky la dédommageait en cuisinant pour elle… Maky ne l'a jamais dit aux autres elfes de Poudlard, sauf à Finy…

- Ton maître avait raison Maky. Réfléchis, pourquoi n'auriez vous pas le droit à être dédommagés ?

- Les sorciers ont toujours fait comme ça madame… Notre condition a toujours été de servir…

- Et bien il faudrait que ça change, vous faites du trop bon travail pour ne rien gagner en retour."

Céline continua de parler avec Maky le temps de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Une fois fini, la jeune femme entreprit de masser Remus avec la potion contre les courbatures.

"Voulez-vous que je ramène le repas ? Demanda Maky.

- Non, merci. Remus voudra peut-être manger quelque chose.

- Très bien. Maky doit retourner aux cuisines. Merci infiniment pour le croissant, fit Maky en s'inclinant.

- De rien. Bye Maky ! Salue Finy de ma part, d'accord ? Fit Céline avec un clin d'œil.

- Oui, madame. A bientôt madame… Lupin !"

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la petite elfe était déjà repartie.

Alors que Céline était en train de lui masser le torse, Remus émit un grognement et ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

"Remus, ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Au contraire, ça me fait du bien.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Moyen… Quelle heure est-il ?

- Onze heures et quelques.

- Je ne suis plus à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, c'était le match de Quidditch ce matin. Il n'aurait pas fallu que les potentiels joueurs blessés te voient dans cet état. On t'a reconduit hier soir, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Pas du tout…

- Il faut dire que tu étais à moitié en train de dormir, dit-elle en commençant à lui masser le bras.

- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis une heure. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, la tempête a soufflé toute la nuit, c'était horrible. Et j'ai discuté avec Maky, c'était assez intéressant…

- Quel était le sujet ?

- Ce qu'elle avait fait avant d'être à Poudlard, la condition des elfes de maison… J'ai même réussi à lui faire manger un croissant !

- Hermione déteint sur toi, nota Lupin en esquissant un sourire crispé.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle, tu sais ! Et, sinon, tu veux manger quelque chose ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Je veux bien un pain au chocolat."

Elle se leva et lui apporta. Il se redressa en grimaçant et la remercia. Céline le regarda manger en silence.

"C'est la première vrai conversation qu'on a tous les deux depuis plusieurs jours, fit-elle soudain remarquer.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu sais Remus… On n'en a pas vraiment reparlé… De ce qui c'était passé le soir de Halloween.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en reparler… soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- C'est sûr que là, c'est une très bonne raison… Ironisa-t-elle.

- Ecoute Céline…

- Non ! Je ne t'écouterai pas ! Surtout si c'est pour t'entendre dire que c'était une erreur ! Dit-elle brusquement en se levant et en mettant la robe de sorcier donnée par McGonagall.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- A l'infirmerie. Il n'y a presque plus de crème cicatrisante. Je vais en prendre aussi contre les hématomes, tu en as plusieurs sur le dos. Et je verrais par la même occasion si je peux ramener une potion qui t'empêchera te sortir ces bêtises à propos de ce fameux soir !"

Avant même de pouvoir répliquer quelque chose, Remus entendit la porte claquer.

Céline marchait dans les couloirs en maugréant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ! Il n'avait donc pas remarqué qu'elle aussi l'avait embrassé ?!

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de l'infirmerie, et se figea soudain. Plusieurs lits étaient occupés, mais un en particulier attira son attention : Hermione, Ron, les jumeaux, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat et les autres membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor, tous complètement trempés, étaient rassemblés et regardaient d'un air très inquiet… Harry !

"Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama la jeune femme en venant les rejoindre."

Le jeune sorcier était étendu sur le lit sans connaissance, le teint pâle, le visage parsemé d'égratignures.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Des détraqueurs. Ils sont arrivés pendant le match, commença Ron.

- Harry est tombé de son balai, il a fait une chute d'au moins quinze mètres, continua Hermione.

- Mais Dumbledore a réussi à amortir sa chute, fit Neville."

- Je croyais que ces horribles créatures n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, fit-elle remarquer.

- Justement, Dumbledore était furieux ! On ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça ! Répondit Angelina."

Céline sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Harry avait failli mourir… Et les détraqueurs auraient pu attaquer quelqu'un d'autre... Comme Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux ou Ginny… Sa vue se brouilla légèrement…

"Céline, ça va ? Demanda Fred.

- Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas ! Elle est blanche comme un linge ! S'exclama George.

- Il faut la faire asseoir ! Conseilla Hermione."

La jeune femme prit place sur une chaise, les mains tremblantes.

"Je suis désolée… C'est… Enfin il aurait pu mourir… Et les détraqueurs auraient pu s'en prendre à vous aussi… Hoqueta-t-elle, les larmes coulant le long de son visage.

- Mais on est tous là, et Harry va s'en tirer, t'inquiètes pas, fit George en s'agenouillant et en entourant la jeune femme de son bras gauche.

- N'en profite pas pour la prendre dans tes bras, je te signale qu'elle est avec le professeur Lupin, dit Fred avec un sourire goguenard.

- Je la console, espèce d'abruti, rétorqua George.

- On lui dira… Alors pourquoi tes oreilles deviennent toutes rouges ?

- La ferme ! Maugréa George, alors qu'un léger fou rire se fit entendre parmi les autres."

Céline ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et remercia George du regard. C'est à ce moment que :

"Harry ! S'exclama Fred. Comment tu te sens ?"

En effet, le jeune garçon venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à parler, quand Mme Pomfresh vint annoncer à l'équipe que la visite était terminée, et Céline resta seule avec Ron, Hermione et Harry. La conversation dévia sur le Nimbus 2000 de Harry… Celui-ci avait été brisé par le Saule cogneur et il n'en restait que des morceaux de bois et des brindilles brisées.

"Bon, dit Céline après un silence, je vais y aller, je dois ramener une potion pour Remus. Harry, repose-toi, je reviendrai te voir c'est promit. Encore désolé pour ton balai.

- Merci, répondit le jeune sorcier d'une voix sombre."

La jeune femme se leva en saluant Ron et Hermione, et se dirigea vers l'infirmière.

"Mme Pomfresh, est-ce que vous auriez encore de la crème contre les courbatures et celle pour les hématomes ?

- Bien sur, je vous apporte ça tout de suite…"

Elle partit en chercher et revint quelques secondes plus tard :

"Je vous en ai mis deux flacons de chaque, ça devrait suffire, mais n'hésitez pas à revenir en chercher, j'en ai préparé plusieurs boîtes d'avance.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Il vous reste de la potion de sommeil ?

- Oui, mais il semblait bien ce matin, il a même mangé un peu.

- Tant mieux. Mais faites le dormir un peu quand même.

- Je vais essayer. Encore merci, dit-elle avant de quitter l'infirmerie."

Céline entra dans l'appartement et trouva Remus debout, en train de s'habiller.

"Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit de te lever ! S'exclama-t-elle. Recouche-toi, tu n'es pas encore tout à fait rétabli !

- Ca fait plus d'une demi-heure que tu es partie, je me demandais ce qui se passait, répondit-il.

- Remets-toi au lit, je vais te raconter."

Elle l'aida à se recoucher et amena les couvertures sur lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je sens que tu es secouée…

- C'est Harry, il est à l'infirmerie.

- Quoi !

- Ce sont les détraqueurs, ils sont arrivés pendant le match… Tu connais l'effet qu'ils font sur Harry, il a fait une sacrée chute, mais Dumbledore a réussit à le ralentir avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il va bien, je l'ai vu se réveiller. Il était un peu sonné, et en plus son balai est tombé sur le Saule cogneur… Il est en mille morceaux…"

- Le principal c'est qu'il s'en soit sorti, soupira Remus après un silence. Dumbledore a du être furieux...

- Il paraît. Selon les élèves, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça !"

Lupin posa son regard sur Céline.

"Ca t'a touchée, nota-t-il.

- Oui… Je ne pensais pas m'attacher autant à quelqu'un ici… Ils m'ont acceptée avec une telle facilité… Je les adore… Sans eux, je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour tenir le coup…

- Je suis là, moi, souffla Remus d'une voix rauque.

- Toi ? Fit-elle en levant les sourcils. Tu ne me parles plus depuis près de deux semaines ! Un coup on s'entend très bien, un coup c'est la guerre froide ! Excuse-moi de ne pas trop apprécier de jouer au yo-yo !

- Je te signale que tu ne me parles plus non plus !

- Pour quoi faire ? Dès que je veux m'expliquer au sujet de cette soirée, tu te braques !

- Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est tout !

- Tu vois ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur ! Je n'aurais qu'une seule question pour toi, mon cher monsieur Lupin, t'es-tu seulement aperçu que moi aussi je t'avais embrassé ?"

Remus leva les yeux et croisa le regard flamboyant de la jeune femme.

"Ce n'est pas la question…

- Stop ! Je n'en peux plus de t'entendre parler comme ça ! Tu ne penses pas une seule seconde à ce que _moi_, je peux ressentir !

- Céline…

- Tais-toi ! Et bois ça, au lieu de dire des bêtises ! S'écria-t-elle en lui tendant une petite fiole.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Potion de sommeil, ça te fera le plus grand bien ! Et à moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Je ne serais plus obligée de t'entendre sortir ces stupidités !"

Lupin se releva soudain et se posta devant elle.

"En gros, tu veux que je te fiches la paix, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, puisque _môsieur_ ne fait aucun effort pour me comprendre !

- Très bien ! Cria-t-il."

Et il lui prit la fiole des mains et la vida d'un trait, avant de se recoucher en lui tournant le dos.

"Ca t'arrange de fuir comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

- C'est bien toi qui a voulu que je boive cette fiole, non ?

- Tu aurais très bien pu refuser de la boire ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être borné !

- Et bien comme ça on sera deux ! Répliqua-t-il d'une voix forte. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser dormir, ce serait très aimable de ta part !

- Et bien dors, ça me fera des vacances ! Cria-t-elle."

Et elle quitta la pièce en claquant violemment la porte, littéralement hors d'elle.

Céline passa la plus grande partie du week-end au chevet de Harry, que Mme Pomfresh voulait garder jusqu'à dimanche soir. Elle n'avait revu Remus que peu de fois, toujours pour lui appliquer les crèmes, et ils n'échangeaient aucune parole dans ces moments là.

Le dimanche après-midi, Céline quitta l'infirmerie pour laisser Harry se reposer. Alors qu'elle descendait un escalier, Hermione fit son apparition devant elle.

"Oh salut 'Mione ! Si tu veux voir Harry, ce n'est pas le bon moment, Mme Pomfresh vient de me mettre à la porte pour qu'il se repose !

- Non, c'est toi que je voulais voir, c'est très important ! Répondit la jeune sorcière avec sérieux.

- Ah bon ? Fit Céline en levant les sourcils.

- Oui, viens, il vaut mieux qu'on soit entre nous."

Avec un sentiment d'appréhension, la jeune femme suivie Hermione dans une salle de classe vide. Sitôt entrées, Hermione fit le tour de la salle et vérifia qu'elle était bien inoccupée.

"'Mione, t'es sûre que ça va ?

- Ecoute Céline, dit la jeune fille en se plantant devant elle, je sais que tu risques de mal le prendre, mais voilà… J'ai fini mon devoir de DCFM sur les loups-garous…!

- Tu as fais tout ce cirque juste pour me dire ça ! S'exclama Céline avec un air ahuri. Et pourquoi voudrais-tu que je le prenne mal, voyons !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Gémit Hermione, visiblement embarrassée. On va s'asseoir, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules."

Elles prirent place sur les chaises, l'une en face de l'autre.

"Bon, alors, tu m'expliques ? Demanda Céline en croisant les bras.

- J'ai finis mon devoir sur les loups-garous, répéta Hermione, et… Enfin, c'est évident ! Le professeur Lupin _est_ un loup-garou ! Oh je t'en prie, Céline, ne m'en veux pas ! fit-elle alors que la jeune moldue allait ouvrir la bouche. J'ai étudié tous les signes… Il est malade à chaque pleine lune, il semble épuisé quelques jours avant et après… Et la potion qu'il prend une semaine avant, c'est de la potion tue-loup, j'en suis sûre… Quand il a affronté l'épouvantard, la sphère argentée, c'était la pleine lune… La lueur ambrée qu'il a au fond des yeux… Ce ne sont pas que de simples coïncidences ! Je ne voulais pas le croire, et quand tu nous as dit que tu étais enceinte, ça m'a rassurée… Jusqu'à ce que tu parles des loups-garous vendredi à table, la façon dont tu l'as fait… Et puis je t'ai entendue demander des crèmes cicatrisantes hier à l'infirmerie… Ca m'a fait réfléchir, et avec ce devoir…"

L'adolescente se tut et jeta un regard inquiet vers Céline, qui la fixait en silence. Le temps de dire la vérité à sa jeune amie était venu…

"Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas du m'emporter comme ça vendredi midi, finit-elle par lâcher dans un soupir.

- Alors c'est bien ça… Le professeur Lupin est vraiment un…

- Loup-garou. Oui, termina Céline.

- Pardonne-moi d'avoir insisté, souffla Hermione.

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Tu l'as découvert toi-même, ce qui ne m'étonne guère de toi. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander pardon…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'ai mentis en te disant que Remus n'était pas un loup-garou.

- C'est normal, ça ne doit pas être évident pour lui.

- Non, tu as raison. Mais je te demanderais de ne pas en parler. Pas même à Harry et Ron. Tous les élèves n'ont pas ton ouverture d'esprit, et leurs parents non plus… Et je ne dirais pas à Remus que tu le sais, il risquerait de s'inquiéter pour rien.

- D'accord."

Un ange passa.

"Céline, il y a quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonne… Commença Hermione.

- Tu ne comprends pas comment je peux être enceinte de Remus, sachant que les loups-garous sont stériles, c'est ça ?"

Hermione acquiesça seulement de la tête. Céline soupira. C'était le moment de la conversation qu'elle redoutait le plus.

"Tout d'abord, sache que tu seras l'une des rares personnes à entendre ce que je vais te révéler, et je te demanderais encore une fois de garder ça pour toi. Pour que tu comprennes tout, je vais te dire toute la vérité… Cet été, Remus a trouvé un grimoire très ancien dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Un des chapitres parlait des loups-garous et révélait une information quasiment inconnue. Les loups-garous peuvent avoir des enfants, mais avec seulement une seule personne sur terre. Dès qu'un humain est mordu, un lien invisible se crée entre cet humain et le futur parent potentiel –ne me demande comment le choix se fait, c'est de la magie très ancienne-. C'est comme ça que Remus m'a trouvé. Je ne le connais que depuis le mois d'août. Il m'a « enlevée » une nuit de pleine lune et m'a conduit ici. Après le choc, j'ai finalement accepté de l'aider et de rester. Donc, nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble, lui et moi."

Hermione la fixait avec des yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle prit enfin la parole :

"Ta famille… Ta famille n'est même pas au courant ?

- Non, ils croient que j'ai été engagée comme jeune fille au pair dans une région très reculée, pour expliquer l'absence de nouvelles.

- Mais… Ils verront bien un jour que tu auras eu un bébé !

- Non, ils n'en sauront jamais rien.

- Quoi ? Comment…?

- Nous avons conclu un pacte avec Remus. Je reprendrais ma vie d'avant une fois le bébé mis au monde.

- QUOI ! S'exclama Hermione. Ca veut dire qu'on ne te reverra plus !

- C'est ça… Souffla Céline.

- Mais vous êtes inconscients tous les deux !!!! S'écria la jeune sorcière. Le bébé aura besoin aussi de toi, de sa mère !!!! Comment le professeur Lupin fera pour l'élever tout seul ? Vous n'avez absolument pas le droit de prendre cette décision !

- C'est comme ça, Hermione. Il n'y à rien à dire de plus.

- Mais bien sûr que si ! C'est aussi ton bébé Céline ! Si tu pars, ça voudra dire que tu l'abandonneras, tu y as pensé à ça aussi ?"

Céline détourna la tête pour cacher les larmes qui avait commencé à couler. Bien sûr qu'elle y avait pensé… Et plus les jours passaient, plus elle s'en voulait…

Devant sa peine, Hermione vint la prendre dans ses bras.

"J'aime cet enfant Hermione. Il fait partie intégrante de moi. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais pouvoir l'élever moi aussi…

- Vous n'en avez pas parlé, le professeur Lupin et toi ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple Hermione. On… On ne se parle plus beaucoup tous les deux… C'est devenu invivable…

- C'est pour ça que tu passes autant de temps avec nous, non ?

- Tu es vraiment une jeune fille très intelligente, tu sais ça ?

- Peut-être… Et je sais aussi que tu es amoureuse du professeur Lupin."

Céline leva un regard embué et étonné vers la jeune sorcière.

"Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, expliqua celle-ci avec un léger sourire.

- Alors je peux te dire que Remus _est_ aveugle… Ou qu'il fait semblant de l'être… Heureusement que vous êtes là, je serais devenue dingue sinon…

- Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger, lui dit Hermione.

- On verra bien, soupira Céline.

- Mais je t'en prie, ne t'en va pas… Tu n'as pas le droit de priver le bébé de sa mère. Surtout si ça te fait du mal. Et puis, tu nous manqueras aussi…

- Je ne sais pas Hermione… Tout ne dépend pas que de moi…"

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amies sortirent de la salle.

"Je dois rentrer, dit Céline. On se voit ce soir ?

- D'accord."

La jeune femme fit un mouvement pour partir, quand Hermione la retint :

"Céline, je voulais te dire que… que je te trouve très courageuse. C'est extraordinaire ce que tu fais pour le professeur Lupin. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de super.

- Merci, fit la jeune moldue en esquissant un faible sourire."

Puis après un dernier signe de la main, elle remonta dans ses appartements.

Le lendemain, Remus reprit ses cours, pour la plus grande joie des élèves de Gryffondor. Céline, quelque peu fatiguée, ne l'avait pas suivit, se contentant de rester dans l'appartement, où elle en profita pour se reposer et réfléchir à la situation entre eux deux.

Le soir arriva et Céline partit se coucher, non sans avoir jeté un regard vers Remus, qui l'avait superbement ignorée… C'est la mine triste qu'elle se plongea dans les couvertures. Toutefois, elle se sentait plus légère depuis sa conversation avec Hermione. Elle ne serait enfin plus obligée de lui mentir… Et avec Molly, c'était la deuxième personne à qui elle pouvait désormais parler librement de ses états d'âmes…

Les paupières lourdes, elle se tourna et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

Soudain, elle se réveilla en sursaut ! Elle se sentait oppressée… Quelque chose n'allait pas… Elle se sentait bizarre… Un besoin grandissant s'était emparé d'elle… Un besoin de chaleur, de douceur…

Elle se tourna plusieurs fois dans le lit, la respiration saccadée, essayant de sa calmer et de penser à autre chose.

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva brusquement comme une automate, alluma une bougie, quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers le canapé, où Remus dormait à poings fermés. Les mains tremblantes, elle le secoua doucement par l'épaule.

"Remus ! Remus !"

Aucune réponse.

"Remus ! Répéta-t-elle précipitamment. Réveille-toi !"

Toujours rien.

"REMUS ! DEBOUT ! Cria-t-elle alors."

Celui-ci s'éveilla alors avec une telle rapidité, qu'il en tomba du canapé dans un « BOUM » sonore. Il se releva en gémissant.

"Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle ! S'exclama Céline.

- Je viens de me casser la figure, je te signale, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton indigné, les yeux encore endormis.

- Tu t'en remettras… Souffla-t-elle. Oh ! Remus, j'ai besoin de toi ! C'est horrible !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il. C'est le bébé ?

- Plus ou moins… Répondit la jeune femme en se tortillant les mains.

- Dis-moi ce qui passe, tu me fais peur !

- Remus… Je… Pardon… Mais je n'en pouvais plus… J'ai essayé de ne plus y penser, je te jure… Mais c'est trop dur… Gémis-t-elle.

- Mais dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je… Je veux… Je veux de la Bièraubeurre ! Finit-elle par lâcher dans une exclamation aigu."

Lupin ouvrit des yeux ronds, tout à coup complètement réveillé.

"Hein ? Tu… Tu me réveilles à _trois heures du matin_ pour réclamer de… De la Bièraubeurre ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Supplia-t-elle en s'agrippant à son T-shirt. Je ne t'aurais pas réveillé si ce n'était pas vital… Remus… Je t'en prie… J'en ai _besoin_… Ajouta-t-elle, une lueur hystérique dans le regard.

- Mais enfin… Tu te rends compte qu'il est trois heures du matin !

- Je sais… Pardon… Mais tu peux m'en amener ? S'il te plaît… Implora-t-elle avec une moue de petite fille."

Lupin soupira et détourna son regard de celui de la jeune femme… Il ne pouvait pas résister à cette moue qu'il trouvait tellement adorable…

"Maky ! Appela-t-il alors doucement."

Plusieurs longues secondes passèrent, quand apparut soudain la petite elfe. Celle-ci portait un vieux bonnet rose pâle assez sal, agrémenté d'un gros pompom qui pendait le long de son corps. Les yeux à peine entrouverts, elle leva une mine endormie vers le couple.

"Monsieur Lupin a demandé à voir Maky ? Fit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Oui, dit Remus. Céline souhaite boire de la Bièraubeurre.

- Chaude si possible ! Et plusieurs tasses ! Intervint Céline.

- Très bien, Maky vous apporte ça tout de suite, répondit l'elfe avant de disparaître."

La jeune femme commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon, sans cesser de ce tordre les mains et d'épier avec insistance le dernier endroit où Maky était apparue.

"Tu sais que tu fais peur à voir, dit Lupin.

- Mmmh… Répondit vaguement Céline, les yeux fixes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Ca fait au moins cinq minutes qu'elle est partie en chercher ! Ajouta-t-elle en trépignant d'impatience.

- Tu peux attendre un petit peu quand même…

- Non, justement je ne peux pas ! S'écria-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

- C'est effrayant… Murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

- Rien du tout ! Dit Remus en levant les mains. Bon alors, ajouta-il en s'approchant d'elle et en la prenant par les épaules, tu vas te calmer, d'accord ? Respire profondément…

- Je ne veux pas me calmer ! Rétorqua-t-elle en se dégageant. Je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est boire de la Bièraubeurre ! Ce n'est quand même pas si compliqué ?!

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, fit Lupin avec douceur, mais là, il est trois heures du matin et…

- Et alors ? Le coupa-t-elle. On s'en fiche ! On est dans un monde magique ici ou pas ?

- Peut-être, mais on a quand même besoin de dormir aussi…"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car à ce moment, Maky refit son apparition en tendant fièrement plusieurs choppes fumantes de Bièraubeurre. La future maman se jeta littéralement sur la petite elfe et entreprit de vider une première choppe, qu'elle termina en seulement quelques secondes, avant d'en prendre une seconde, sous les regards médusés de Remus et Maky.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la quatrième choppe que Céline commença à ralentir. Elle releva la tête et esquissa un sourire ravi.

"Et bien, quelle descente ! Commenta Remus, mi-amusé, mi-effaré.

- Merci Maky ! Elles sont excellentes !

- De rien Madame ! Répondit la créature en souriant. Désirez-vous d'autres Bièraubeurre ?

- Je crois que ça devrait aller là… Fit Remus.

- Oh non ! J'en veux bien d'autre, merci Maky !"

Et la petite elfe disparut aussitôt, alors que Céline continua de siroter sa cinquième choppe avec délice.

"Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle à Remus, qui la fixait avec un petit sourire.

- On dirait une droguée, répondit-il simplement.

- Je t'assure que j'en avais vraiment besoin, dit-elle.

- Je dirais plutôt que tu en avais _envie_…"

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Tout d'un coup, elle posa sa main devant sa bouche en ouvrant grand les yeux.

"Oh non ! C'est ça ! Je viens d'avoir une envie !

- Tu ne t'en es même pas aperçue ?

- Absolument pas ! J'étais en panique, il fallait à tout prix que j'en ai !

- J'avais remarqué…"

Maky réapparut alors, en portant un plateau rempli de choppes de Bièraubeurre.

"Merci pour tout Maky, lui dit Remus. Tu peux aller redormir maintenant.

- Et désolée de t'avoir réveillée ! Ajouta Céline.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maky ne vous en veut pas ! Bonne nuit !"

Et elle disparu.

"Pardon, dit soudain Céline à Remus. Pour t'avoir aussi réveillé.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il. Les envies de femmes enceintes, il fallait bien que tu nous en fasses une… Ca n'aurait pas été drôle sinon ! Ajouta-t-il avec ironie."

La jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire coupable et finit sa cinquième choppe, avant d'en prendre une sixième.

Un silence s'installa. Céline et Remus se jetaient de discrets coups d'œil, mais détournait le regard dès que l'autre le regarder. Ils ne disaient rien, cherchant quoi dire…

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Céline reposa sa septième choppe. Lupin soupira.

"Tu me manques, dit-elle soudain en levant la tête vers lui."

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa dans l'attente de sa réponse… Allait-il la rejeter encore une fois ?

"Toi aussi, dit-il simplement."

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et s'avança vers lui. Il ouvrit ses bras et elle s'y réfugia avec bonheur. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés de longues minutes.

"Reviens dormir avec moi, demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- En toute amitié, ajouta-t-elle en dernier recours."

Elle le regarda en faisant sa moue.

"Arrête de faire ça, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ? Minauda-t-elle.

- Parce que c'est vraiment trop craquant… Je ne peux pas résister quand tu fais ça…

- S'il te plaît… Pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait tombé du canapé ! Fit-elle sans se départir de sa petite moue.

- Très bien, capitula-t-il."

Céline se dégagea doucement et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Remus la suivit du regard et lâcha un profond soupir… Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la trouver attirante… Mais il ne fallait pas aller plus loin… Ce serait trop compliqué sinon… Mais il trouvait ça de plus en plus dur…

« Allez mon vieux… Tu as déjà dormi avec elle… Il suffit juste de te contrôler…, pensa-t-il. »

Il soupira une dernière fois, et la suivit dans la chambre.

**A suivre…**

**Alors, vos impressions ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pas mal comme cadeau, non ? lol**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un très JOYEUX NOËL !!!! Pleins de gros bisous pour vous !**

**Et n'oubliez pas… REVIEWS S.V.P !**

**Pepsi (Nyny's).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour !**

**Avant toutes choses, je tiens à vous souhaiter à toutes et à tous une excellente année 2007, avec le plein d'amour, de bonheur et de sous !**

**Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses : Miss Lisa Black et à Amand1 !**

**R.A.R :**

**Amand1 : Bonne année à toi aussi ! Et oui, Céline en veut à Remus mais prend quand même sa défense… Ah l'amour… En ce qui concerne George, c'est un de mes persos préférés (avec Fred bien sûr !), alors je voulais le mettre un peu en avant. En attendant, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais tourner ça, mais en tout cas, Céline ne le laisse pas indifférent, ça c'est sûr ! Bisous à toi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre IX**

_Céline se dégagea doucement et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Remus la suivit du regard et lâcha un profond soupir… Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la trouver attirante… Mais il ne fallait pas aller plus loin… Ce serait trop compliqué sinon… Mais il trouvait ça de plus en plus dur… _

_« Allez mon vieux… Tu as déjà dormi avec elle… Il suffit juste de te contrôler…, pensa-t-il. »_

_Il soupira une dernière fois, et la suivit dans la chambre._

Le lendemain matin, Céline se leva, et trouva Remus dans le salon, qui se versait un bol de chocolat.

"Bonjour, lui dit-elle en s'étirant.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien. Et toi ?

- J'avoue que le lit est nettement plus confortable que le canapé, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Et oui, c'est encore moi qui avais raison… Rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'as demandé de dormir sur le canapé ?

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas accepter…

- Et c'est toi qui auras encore le dernier mot…?

- Exactement ! N'oublie jamais que les femmes ont _toujours_ le dernier mot mon cher Remus ! Et tu ne voudrais tout de même pas contrarier une future maman ?

- Les femmes… Soupira Lupin. Et sinon, tu veux du chocolat chaud ?

- Non, ça ne me dit trop rien, répondit-elle en commençant sa compote. Il reste de la Bièraubeurre ?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas en boire dès le matin ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'en ai envie… C'est le bébé qui demande, pas moi !

- Et bien sûr, tu n'en profites absolument pas… Fit-il avec un air suspicieux.

- Là n'est pas la question… Tu peux me la faire réchauffer, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une chope froide."

Lupin prit sa baguette et la pointa sur la chope. Deux secondes plus tard, une légère fumée s'éleva de la boisson.

"Merci, dit-elle en portant la Bièraubeurre à ses lèvres.

- Au fait, commença-t-il après un silence, j'ai parlé avec Harry à la fin du cours hier après-midi. Il se posait des questions sur l'effet que les Détraqueurs ont sur lui.

- Tu lui as dit ? Demanda Céline, qui savait pourquoi, après en avoir parlé une fois avec Lupin.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Et il m'a avoué que lorsqu'ils sont près de lui, il entend… Il entend Voldemort qui tue sa mère.

- Le pauvre… Souffla-t-elle d'une voix amère. Et c'est en partie pour ça qu'il veut les combattre je suppose… Quand allez-vous commencer ?

- Après les vacances de Noël.

- Je pourrais venir avec vous ?

- Si Harry n'y voit aucun inconvénient, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas.

- Très bien."

Céline se dirigea vers la cheminée et tendit les mains pour se réchauffer.

"Et aussi, dit Lupin, Ron m'a fait part d'une requête…

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu me remplaces si jamais je suis encore malade, fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Oh non ! Il a osé ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

- Oui, car d'après lui, et bon nombre de ces camarades d'ailleurs, ton discours sur les loups-garous leur a particulièrement plu. Selon eux, tu en parles mille fois mieux que ce cher Severus.

- Ca m'a énervée de savoir que cette espèce de chauve-souris a tout fait pour te discréditer…"

Lupin se leva et se plaça devant elle.

"Alors merci d'avoir pris ma défense, même si on n'était pas en très bon terme… Lui dit-il.

- De rien. Ca m'a paru naturel.

- Mais, s'il te plaît, essaye de parler de Severus en d'autres termes que « cet espèce de chauve-souris »…

- Comme si tu n'étais pas d'accord avec moi… C'est bien toi qui as fait apparaître son épouvantard habillé avec les vêtements de la grand-mère de Neville, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Ce n'était que pour le cours.

- On lui dira…!

- C'est un de mes collègues de travail…

- Qui n'hésite pas à te descendre dès que tu as le dos tourné. Alors je peux _au moins_ me permettre de l'appeler la chauve-souris… Et encore, je pourrais dire l'affreuse-chauve-souris-avec-un-énorme-nez-et-des-cheveux-gras !

- Céline, voyons ! S'exclama Lupin, en tentant toutefois de réprimer un fou rire.

- Je ne dis pas de mal, c'est la stricte vérité… D'ailleurs, les vraies chauves-souris sont nettement plus agréables à regarder que lui…"

Et là, elle se mit à l'imiter, la démarche raide, le nez pincé, en se mettant les cheveux devant le visage. Finalement, Remus éclata de rire :

"Très ressemblant ! Vraiment très ressemblant !

- Merci, lui dit Céline d'un ton pompeux en faisant une révérence.

- Sur ce très beau numéro d'imitation, il serait temps de terminer de déjeuner, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Et… Il te reste du chocolat ?

- Du chocolat ? Oui, j'en ai une tablette dans la poche de ma veste, là sur la chaise.

- Ok, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la dite chaise et en prenant la tablette."

Alors, sous les yeux ébahis du lycanthrope, la jeune femme en coupa un large morceau, qu'elle trempa dans la Bièraubeurre avant de le croquer.

"Qu'est-che qu'il y a ? Cha va pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

- Si si, tout va bien. Je viens simplement de te voir trempé un morceau de chocolat dans ta Bièraubeurre…

- C'est excellent ! Se défendit-elle.

- Je n'en doute pas, fit Remus avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Tu veux goûter ?

- Non, merci, ça devrait aller ! Autant j'adore le chocolat et la Bièraubeurre séparément, qu'ensemble, ça ne me dit pas tellement…

- Vas-y, dis que j'ai des goûts bizarres ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est le _bébé_ qui te fait avoir des goûts bizarres…

- Et il a raison… Il tient déjà de nous deux tu vois, puisqu'il demande du chocolat ! Et moi, en bonne maman, je lui donne ce dont il a besoin !"

Et sur ces mots, elle croqua avec délice un autre morceau de chocolat.

Céline avait été heureuse de voir que la promesse de Lupin de lui enseigner certains moyens de défenses avait remonté le moral de Harry. Et pour parfaire la joie du jeune garçon, la victoire sans appel de Serdaigle sur Poufsouffle, à la fin du mois de novembre, laissait à Gryffondor une chance de remporter la coupe. Le capitaine, Olivier Dubois, en profita pour faire travailler son équipe avec acharnement, et Céline pu ainsi voir –enfin- ce qu'était le Quidditch lors de certains entraînements… Et la jeune femme avait tout simplement adoré, au point d'exprimer de profonds regrets de ne pas être une sorcière pour pouvoir elle-même défendre l'honneur des Gryffondor !

Les jours passèrent, et Céline avait prit l'habitude de toujours avoir une bouteille de Bièraubeurre chaude (que lui apportait Maky dès qu'une était finie) et une tablette de chocolat dans les mains…

La fin du premier trimestre approchait. A la plus grande joie des élèves, les premiers flocons firent leur apparition, et le sol boueux de l'automne se couvrit d'un manteau immaculé qui annonçait l'arrivée de Noël.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on soit déjà à mi-décembre ! S'exclama Molly, qui était revenue rendre visite à Céline.

- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, approuva la jeune femme. Vous allez fêtez Noël chez vous ?

- Non, Arthur et moi allons en Roumanie rendre visite à notre fils Charlie. Et toi, qu'as-tu prévu avec Remus ?

- Pas grand-chose pour l'instant, ses cours lui prennent pas mal de temps. Nous pouvons aller lui dire un petit bonjour, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Céline, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de me tutoyer, gronda gentiment Molly.

- Je vais faire un effort, promis Céline. Donc, qu'est-ce que _tu_ en penses ?

- Il n'est pas en cours ?

- Si, mais ça va bientôt être la fin.

- Très bien, alors allons-y !"

Les deux femmes traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, et arrivèrent devant la salle de classe d'où sortaient des élèves de septième année de Poufsouffle, et certains saluèrent Céline d'un signe de tête.

"Tu vas bientôt connaître toute l'école, plaisanta Molly.

- J'assiste quasiment à chaque cours de Remus, je connais leurs têtes maintenant ! Et puis, à leurs yeux, je suis la fiancée de leur professeur préféré, alors ça aide, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Le mieux, c'est que la plupart se fiche totalement que je sois moldue, à part les Serpentard, évidemment…"

Elles entrèrent dans la salle de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

"Remus, regarde qui m'accompagne ! Lança Céline.

- Ca alors ! Molly ! S'exclama le lycanthrope avec un large sourire en reconnaissant la mère de Ron.

- Remus Lupin ! Comme je suis contente de te revoir !"

Ils s'étreignirent chaleureusement.

"Alors, comment se passe tes cours ?

- Très bien, répondit Lupin. Les élèves se montrent très assidus.

- Je n'en doute pas, Céline m'a dit que tu étais un merveilleux professeur !

- Tu exagères peut-être un peu, non ? Demanda Lupin en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- C'est toi qui es trop modeste, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu fais un merveilleux travail.

- Si tu le dis…

- Il n'y pas que moi, tous les élèves le disent !

- Et je suis sûre que c'est la vérité ! Intervint alors Molly. Céline, tu ne sais pas comment nous nous sommes connus, Remus et moi ?

- Non, répondit-elle avec une mine intéressée.

- Et bien ce cher Remus est venu donner des cours à domicile à mon premier fils, Bill, pendant environ un an et demi avant son entrée à Poudlard, révéla Mrs. Weasley.

- Oh c'est vrai ! Bill a du être un excellent élève dans ce cas ? Fit Céline avec un petit sourire.

- Exactement ! Il a même été préfet-en-chef !"

Ils continuèrent à parler gaiement pendant de longues minutes, quand Molly s'aperçut qu'il était l'heure pour elle de rentrer. Après avoir salué Remus, elle prit le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore avec Céline.

"Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir de revoir Remus, fit Molly pendant le trajet.

- Il a été content lui aussi, j'en suis sûre, ajouta la jeune femme.

- Et… Comment ça va entre vous deux ? Demanda soudain Mrs. Weasley.

- Oh, et bien, disons que nos rapports sont purement amicaux… Répondit-elle.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Non, et je préfère encore ça plutôt que de se faire la tête… C'est toujours mieux que rien ! Fit-elle d'un ton amer.

- Oui, mais tu es tout de même malheureuse, nota sagement Molly."

La jeune femme préféra se taire et détourna la tête.

"Céline, il faut que tu essayes de lui parler.

- A quoi cela servirait-il ? Il risque encore de se fermer comme une huître et le ton finira fatalement par monter d'un cran… Alors non, je ne lui parlerai pas.

- Tu sais, lorsqu'il était professeur chez nous, il n'a jamais fait mention d'une quelconque petite amie, révéla Molly. Il doit sans doute avoir peur d'entamer une relation. Mais maintenant que tu es là, c'est différent.

- En quoi ? Demanda Céline.

- Tu es une belle jeune femme qui va lui donner un enfant et tu es amoureuse de lui… Et ça je suis persuadée qu'il le sait !

- Dans ce cas, il le cache très bien, répliqua-t-elle avec un rire sans joie.

- Peut-être, mais je doute qu'il ne ressente rien pour toi… Alors un conseil, ne lâche pas si facilement ma chère petite !"

Elles se turent en arrivant dans le bureau du directeur, qui était absent.

"Oh, Molly, je voudrais savoir, est-ce qu'il y a des vêtements pour futures mamans chez le magasin Gaichiffon à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Je crois, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, je commence à être un peu juste au niveau des… des soutiens-gorge, répondit Céline avec une grimace.

- Mais il fallait me le dire avant ! J'ai gardé quasiment toutes mes affaires de mes grossesses, je te les apporterai la prochaine fois !

- Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- De rien, c'est tout naturel ! Bon allez, j'y vais ! Prends bien soin de toi, couvre-toi pour ne pas prendre froid, et pense à ce que je t'ai dit sur Remus !

- Très bien _maman_, répondit-elle."

Molly lui fit un clin d'œil et disparu dans la cheminée.

Le soir, pendant le dîner.

"J'ai corrigé une partie des devoirs des septièmes années, et franchement, les notes sont assez élevées, je pense qu'ils n'auront pas de difficultés avec leurs ASPIC en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- C'est en partie grâce à toi, nota-t-elle.

- Si tu le dis, fit-il avec un petit sourire. En attendant, ils ont aussi besoin de vacances. Heureusement que la fin du trimestre est proche. Oh, j'y pense, ajouta-t-il, tu vas être contente, la prochaine visite de Pré-au-Lard est ce week-end.

- C'est vrai ? Je n'avais pas vu ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu viendras cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, je tiendrai ma parole, répondit-il."

Ils finirent de dîner et Céline partit se changer dans la chambre. Alors qu'elle enlevait son pull, elle se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. Sa poitrine commençait déjà à se sentir à l'étroit dans son soutien-gorge. Tout à coup, les paroles de Molly lui revinrent en mémoire : « Peut-être, mais je doute qu'il ne ressente rien pour toi… Alors un conseil, ne lâche pas si facilement ma chère petite ! » En même temps, elle était fatiguée de leurs prises de bec et se contentait bon gré mal gré de leur amitié… Mais bon… Molly avait peut-être raison… Elle regarda le calendrier : la prochaine pleine lune était dans une semaine et demi… Remus devait déjà être un peu plus _sensible_ que d'habitude…

La jeune femme respira un grand coup. D'un geste brusque, elle enleva son débardeur, ne gardant que son soutien-gorge et remonta fièrement sa poitrine. « S'il ne fait rien face à ça, j'arrête tout…! »

Remus, quand à lui, était en train de boire un jus de citrouille devant la cheminée. Soudain, il entendit Céline lui parler depuis la chambre :

"Remus, tu sais, j'aimerais bien aller chez Gaichiffon à Pré-au-Lard !

- Il te manque quelque chose ici ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, mais il paraît qu'ils ont des vêtements pour futures mamans ! Et j'aimerais voir deux ou trois petites choses !

- Déjà ? S'étonna-t-il. Mais tu rentres encore dans tes pantalons, non ?

- Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle en riant. Mais il y a autre chose…

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, ça !"

Remus tourna la tête et avala soudain son jus de citrouille de travers. Céline se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait gardé son pantalon, certes, mais le loup-garou gardait plutôt les yeux rivés sur son ravissant soutien-gorge…

"Je ne pensais pas prendre de la poitrine aussi vite, dit-elle d'un ton badin en s'approchant de lui. C'est pour ça que je voudrais aller chez Gaichiffon, pour pouvoir en prendre un ou deux spécial « future maman ». Non, parce que là, j'ai l'impression que ça va déborder d'un instant à l'autre, et en plus, c'est assez douloureux… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Finit-elle par lui demander en se plaçant devant lui, les mains sur les hanches."

Lupin ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le buste de la jeune femme. Le début de grossesse avait déjà fait prendre une légère, mais très charmante ampleur à sa poitrine. Et le soutien-gorge, un peu juste à présent, il fallait l'avouer, ne faisait qu'accentuer le phénomène…

"Remus ? Tu m'as entendue ? Demanda innocemment Céline en lui passant la main devant les yeux.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Fit-il en la regardant enfin dans les yeux.

- Je te demandais ce que tu pensais de ma poitrine ? Je suis un peu serrée, non ?

- Heu… Et bien… C'est-à-dire… Dit-il en fixant tour à tour sa poitrine et ses yeux. C'est comme tu le sens… C'est vrai que ça parait un peu juste… Mais rien de bien dramatique…

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle encore en s'approchant de plus en plus."

Un combat féroce s'était engagé dans la tête de Remus. D'un côté, sa raison lui disait de se contrôler, de ne pas céder, de rester complètement lucide, car il sentait bien que Céline était en train de le mettre à l'épreuve, avec une redoutable efficacité d'ailleurs… Et de l'autre côté, il y avait son instinct animal, le loup en manque d'amour qui le poussait à se laisser envoûter par cette séduisante vision, mais aussi à montrer à cette impertinente qui était véritablement le dominant… L'embrasser. Ne pas l'embrasser. L'embrasser. Ne pas l'embrasser. L'embrasser. Ne pas l'embrasser. L'embrasser…

"Céline… commença-t-il de sa voix rauque.

- Oui ? Fit-elle, la voix pleine d'espoir.

- Je…

- Tu ?

- C'est… C'est d'accord ! S'exclama-t-il en se détournant brusquement d'elle.

- Quo… Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il lui semblait revenir à vitesse grand V sur la terre ferme.

- Nous irons chez Gaichiffon ce week-end.

- Oh… Souffla-t-elle."

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'était brisé en petits morceaux… Alors que ses yeux semblaient avoir soudainement prit feu, elle tourna tristement les talons.

"Je vais me coucher, lança-t-elle d'une voix éteinte."

Arrivée dans la chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'engouffra dans les couvertures en position fœtale, le visage ruisselant de larmes et le corps secoué de douloureux sanglots.

Cette nuit-là, le loup-garou ne vint pas la rejoindre.

Le samedi matin, jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard, Céline se préparait dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle se passait de l'eau froide sur le visage, la soirée où Remus l'avait une énième fois de plus repoussée lui revint encore en mémoire : le lendemain, elle n'avait pas cherché à s'expliquer, sachant pertinemment que ça n'aurait servi à rien. Alors, définitivement, elle s'était résignée… Ils seraient amis, rien de plus. Même si ça lui faisait mal à chaque seconde, elle en avait assez de subir ses refus… Même si elle avait ressenti son dilemme… Même si elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il l'aimait lui aussi… Même si _elle_ l'aimait… Elle profiterait de chaque minute avec lui, respirerait chacun de ses souffles et s'enivrerait de sa présence. Mais juste en amis. Point final.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain en affichant un sourire ravi.

"J'ai finit, on y va ? Lança-t-elle à Remus, qui corrigeait des copies en l'attendant.

- D'accord, répondit-il en se levant. Tu te couvres bien, il fait froid dehors, ajouta-t-il en lui apportant une écharpe.

- Voyons Remus, j'ai de très bonnes chaussettes, un pantalon, j'ai mis un débardeur par-dessous un pull col roulé, je suis en train d'enfiler l'une des robes de sorcier de McGonagall qui descend jusqu'à terre et je vais mettre des gants…

- Oui, mais je te connais, miss-la-frileuse…

- Et tu vas peut-être me proposer un bonnet pendant que tu y es ? Ou mieux, une cagoule ! Ironisa-t-elle alors qu'elle enroulait l'écharpe autour de son cou.

- Et bien, puisque tu m'en parles… Dit-il en sortant un bonnet de sa poche et en lui tendant.

- Garde-le, je suis sûre qu'il t'ira mieux qu'à moi ! Rétorqua-t-elle en repoussant ledit bonnet.

- Il y a un pompon dessus… Souffla Lupin avec une grimace.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, il t'ira beaucoup mieux qu'à moi ! Répéta Céline avec un grand sourire moqueur en passant devant lui."

Remus leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, avant de sortir lui aussi.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au village, Céline insista pour se rendre d'emblée aux Trois Balais et Remus finit par accepter.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, Mme Rosmerta vint vers eux.

"Mais… Ca alors c'est ce cher Remus Lupin ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Bonjour Rosmerta, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien et vous ? Depuis que j'ai appris que vous étiez professeur à Poudlard, il me tardait de vous revoir ! Venez, j'ai une table qui vient de se libérer !"

Ils la suivirent et s'installèrent à la table en question.

"Je crois que vous connaissez déjà Céline, dit Remus en désignant la jeune femme.

- Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrées fin octobre ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, merci ! Répondit Céline. Et vous ?

- Et bien… Disons que ça irait mieux si les Détraqueurs ne venaient pas fouiller le village à la tombée de la nuit, avoua Mme Rosmerta en baissant la voix. Ils sont déjà venus deux fois à l'auberge… Enfin, essayons de penser à autres choses qu'à ses horreurs, après tout, c'est bientôt Noël ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Deux Bièraubeurres chaudes, s'il vous plaît, répondit Lupin.

- Très bien, répondit Rosmerta en s'éloignant."

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et les servit. Alors qu'elle regardait avec un sourire maternel Céline se ruer sur sa chope, elle demanda soudain :

"J'ai essayé de me rappeler votre tête, mais je n'y arrive pas… Pourtant, si vous êtes ici, vous avez sûrement du faire votre scolarité à Poudlard, non ?

- Heu… Non, pas exactement, répondit la jeune femme.

- Oh, vraiment !

- Oui, en fait, je reste avec Remus cette année…

- Oh je vois… souffla Rosmerta avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais alors, où avez-vous fait vos études ? Je ne connais pas d'autre écoles de sorcellerie en Angleterre… Ou peut-être Beauxbâtons ?

- Je n'ai pas fait d'études de sorcellerie, pour la simple et bonne raison que… que je suis une moldue, déclara enfin la jeune femme en chuchotant.

- Non, c'est vrai ? Souffla Mme Rosmerta en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Parfaitement.

- Mais… Alors je pourrais aller jusqu'à vous demander un autographe !

- A moi ? C'est absurde ! S'exclama Céline en riant.

- Pas du tout, rendez-vous compte, vous êtes sûrement la seule et unique moldue de Pré-au-lard ! Expliqua Rosmerta, toujours en murmurant. Oh, je suis honorée !

- Heu… Oui… C'est gentil… Balbutia Céline, très étonnée de l'engouement de Mme Rosmerta à son égard.

- Pour la peine, vous pouvez commander à volonté, tous les deux bien sûr ! Et ce sera offert !

- Oh non ! Vous m'avez déjà offert une pinte la dernière fois ! S'exclama la jeune moldue.

- Rosmerta, c'est trop, nous ne pouvons pas accepter ! Renchérit Remus.

- Ah je ne veux rien entendre ! C'est mon auberge, et ça me fait plaisir !"

Et sur ces mots, Rosmerta retourna vers son comptoir.

"Bon… Et bien Joyeux Noël mon cher Remus, fit Céline en levant sa chope."

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils virent revenir Mme Rosmerta, qui tenait, selon Céline, un espèce de très vieil appareil photo dans les mains.

"Je peux prendre une photo de vous ? Demanda l'aubergiste.

- Quoi ? Fit Céline.

- S'il vous plaît, on dira que ce sera le prix de vos consommations !

- Heu… C'est-à-dire que… Enfin c'est…

- Très bien, c'est décidé !"

Mme Rosmerta demanda à un autre client de prendre la photo et s'installa à côté de Céline.

"Rapprochez-vous Remus voyons !"

Lupin s'exécuta donc, visiblement très amusé, et jeta un regard vers Céline, qui semblait quand à elle vouloir disparaître sous terre.

"Redresse-toi, lui souffla-t-il.

- Mais tout le monde nous regarde… Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Allez, c'est pour faire plaisir à Rosmerta…"

Elle roula des yeux et, finalement, se redressa après un soupir.

"Faites un beau sourire ! Demanda le client."

Un flash puissant suivi d'un jet de fumée s'échappa de l'appareil.

"Je vais en refaire une autre pour être sûr, dit le client."

Deuxième flash.

"Voilà Mme Rosmerta !

- Merci Henry, c'est très gentil, remercia-t-elle en se relevant et en reprenant l'appareil. Je vais la faire développer, je reviens dans deux petites minutes ! Et arrêtez de regarder vous autres ! Lança-t-elle aux clients. C'est un des anciens élèves de Poudlard que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années ! Ajouta-t-elle en montrant Remus.

- Au moins, on peut dire qu'elle est discrète et qu'elle ne crie pas sur tous les toits que je suis une moldue, marmonna Céline après que Rosmerta soit partie.

- Oui, et elle a tout à fait raison, tous les sorciers du village ne te verraient pas d'un très bon œil… Certains se méfient des moldus, expliqua Remus.

- Oh je sais ! Il y en a même qui sont prêts à déclencher notre extermination, genre Malefoy et compagnie…

- Voilà, c'est fait ! Leur dit Mme Rosmerta en revenant après quelques minutes d'absence. Je vous en ai fait un double, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez avoir un souvenir !

- Oh, merci c'est gentil ! Lui dit Céline en prenant la photo."

Elle se vit alors, entre Rosmerta et Remus, souriante et faisant des petits signes dans sa direction.

"Même si je suis habituée avec les tableaux de Poudlard, ça fait bizarre de se voir comme ça… Dit-elle.

- Vous êtes très bien dessus ! Et la deuxième était mieux, sur la première, vous étiez un tantinet crispée…

- Non, c'est vrai ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué, ironisa Remus."

Plusieurs Bièraubeurres plus tard, Céline et Remus remercièrent Rosmerta et sortirent. Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons.

"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas le bonnet ? Demanda Lupin.

- Si tu continues à me demander ça, je te promets que je vais te le faire manger… Répondit Céline en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Que de violence… Allez, juste pour voir comment tu es avec !

- Et après, c'est moi la gamine… Soupira-t-elle."

Ils allèrent ensuite chez Honeydukes, où ils firent le plein de tablettes de chocolat et achetèrent un petit sachet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

Le midi, ils déjeunèrent aux Trois Balais, où Mme Rosmerta en profita pour parler avec Céline et lui poser tout un tas de questions sur son monde.

L'après-midi, ils croisèrent Ron et Hermione qui se rendaient chez Honeydukes.

"Bonjour professeur ! Bonjour Céline !

- Bonjour, répondit le couple.

- Oh, vous avez des dragées surprises, remarqua Hermione avec un sourire amusé. Faîtes attention professeur, Céline ne tombe que sur les bons et laissent les mauvais !

- Merci de me prévenir miss Granger, mais il est, hélas, trop tard… Répondit Remus.

- Tu es désespérante avec ça ! S'exclama Ron. La dernière fois, tu as réussi à m'en faire manger à la crotte de nez, alors que je n'en avais jamais eu !

- Très bien, fit soudain Céline en lui tendant le paquet, choisis-en deux, pour voir si j'ai toujours autant de chance."

Ron s'exécuta donc et plongea sa main dans le sac, pour en sortir deux dragées parfaitement identiques, d'une belle couleur ambrée.

"Je prends celui-là, dit Ron avec un sourire, sûr de lui.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, je prends l'autre, dit la jeune femme."

Ils avalèrent leur bonbon en même temps et le mâchèrent consciencieusement sous les regards attentifs de Remus et Hermione.

"BEURK !!!! S'exclama soudain Ron avec une grimace de dégoût. Poubelle !!!!"

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers Céline, qui affichait un visage neutre. Puis, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire victorieux, et elle lança enfin :

"Caramel !

- Je n'ai jamais vu ça… Tu as un de ces bols… Bougonna Ron, alors que Remus et Hermione riaient à gorge déployée."

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, après que Céline ait choisi elle-même une dragée et l'ait donnée à Ron, qui sourit après avoir reconnu le goût de nougat.

En fin d'après-midi, Céline et Remus décidèrent d'aller chez Gaichiffon. Sitôt rentrés, la vendeuse, une femme au visage joviale, vint à leur rencontre.

"Bonjour ! Puis-je vous aider ?

- Oui, il paraît que vous avez un rayon pour future maman ?

- En effet ! Répondit la vendeuse, Suivez-moi. C'est pour vous ? Ajouta-t-elle en les accompagnant jusqu'au rayon.

- Heu… Oui.

- Félicitations alors !

- Merci, répondit Céline.

- Voilà nos vêtements. Avez-vous un besoin particulier ?

- Ca serait surtout pour des… des soutiens-gorge. Je commence à être à l'étroit dans les miens.

- Je vois. Tenez, celui-ci est vraiment très bien. Il n'est pas trop cher, la matière est très agréable et le petit voile de dentelle a un côté très séduisant. C'est celui qui plaît le plus en général !

- Oui… Mais… Il est un peu grand pour moi, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- C'est normal, répondit la vendeuse. Il a été travaillé magiquement, ce qui fait qu'il s'ajustera parfaitement à votre poitrine, et cela pendant toute votre grossesse ! Et nous avons aussi les mêmes pour la période d'allaitement, mais vous n'y êtes pas encore !

- C'est vraiment astucieux ! dit-elle.

- Vous voulez l'essayer ?

- Oui, merci."

Céline prit le sous-vêtement et entra dans la cabine. Alors qu'elle se déshabillait, elle entendit la vendeuse parler avec Remus.

"C'est votre premier enfant ?

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Fille ou garçon ?

- Nous ne savons pas pour l'instant. Et je préfère avoir la surprise.

- C'est bien aussi ! Votre femme en est à combien de mois ?

- Trois mois.

- Ah, je me disais aussi qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de ventre ! Mais ça va vite venir ! En tout cas, elle fait une bien jolie maman, vous avez beaucoup de chance !

- Merci, fit Remus avec un sourire."

Pendant ce temps, dans la cabine, Céline enfilait le soutien-gorge. A peine eut-elle passé les bretelles, que le sous-vêtement rapetissa et s'ajusta à sa poitrine, lui donnant un galbe parfait et une agréable impression de confort.

"C'est génial ! Ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

- Il te va bien ? Demanda Remus à travers le rideau.

- On dirait qu'il a été fait pour moi !

- Vous pouvez regarder si vous voulez, lui dit la vendeuse en souriant avant de se diriger vers un autre rayon.

- Oh oui ! Viens voir Remus !"

Après un soupir résigné, Lupin ouvrit finalement le rideau. Céline se tourna vers lui, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"C'est super ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien dans un soutien-gorge ! Bon d'accord, j'ai toujours mal à la poitrine, mais bon… Je me sens mieux quand même.

- C'est vrai qu'il te va bien, remarqua Remus. Et comme dirait la vendeuse, la dentelle donne une touche très séduisante…

- Oui, mais bon, à la limite, c'est secondaire… Après tout, le futur papa n'a guère envie d'enlever le moindre vêtement ou sous-vêtement à la future maman !"

Et sur ce, elle referma le rideau d'un geste sec, avant de le rouvrir deux secondes après et d'ajouter :

"Enfin si, il en a envie, mais pour une raison stupide, il se borne à se mentir à lui-même !"

Cette fois-ci, elle referma le rideau pour de bon, tout en se maudissant d'avoir agit ainsi : « Ma pauvre fille… Mais pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? Pourquoi ? » A vrai dire, elle se doutait bien de la réponse… La douleur d'être rejetée était toujours là…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle sortit en affichant un sourire.

"Tu veux en prendre plusieurs ? Proposa Remus, affichant lui aussi un air poli.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu peux, tu sais, ils ne sont vraiment pas chers."

Au final, Céline en choisit quatre : deux blanc et deux noir.

Ils payèrent, saluèrent la vendeuse et sortirent.

"La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, dit Remus. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer.

- Tu as raison, je n'ai pas envie de croiser un Détraqueur au coin d'une ruelle…"

Sur le chemin du retour, Céline semblait songeuse, et Remus le lui fit remarquer.

"Je t'ai entendu parler avec la vendeuse, répondit-elle. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que nous n'étions pas mariés ?

- Le monde magique est très traditionnel par rapport au tien, dit-il. Ce n'est pas très bien vu d'avoir un enfant sans être marié.

- Ah oui ? Mais bon, je trouve ça normal aussi. Moi-même, si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré, je n'aurais pas voulu tomber enceinte sans être déjà mariée.

- Aurais-je quelque peu contrarié tes plans d'avenir ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Totalement ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te pardonne ! Dit-elle avec un brin d'ironie.

- Voilà qui me rassure, souffla Remus sur le même ton."

Après le dîner, Céline sortit, en disant à Remus qu'elle devait rendre un des livres que Hermione lui avait prêté. Elle trouva la salle commune de Gryffondor surpeuplée, et surprit Fred et George en train de faire exploser une Bombabouse.

"C'est pour quoi tout ce bazar ? Demanda-t-elle en venant vers eux.

- La fin du trimestre ! Répondit Fred en lui souriant.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Lui demanda George.

- Oui, un peu froid, mais ça a été ! Et vous, vous avez encore dévalisez _Zonko_ ?

- Oh, pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ? Dit Fred. On dirait que tu nous prends de véritables trublions !

- C'est exactement ça mon cher ! Vous n'avez pas peur que je le dise à votre mère ?

- Non, on sait que tu nous aimes trop pour ça, renchérit Fred avec un sourire innocent.

- Vous paraissez bien sûr de vous, rétorqua Céline en croisant les bras.

- Avoue que ça t'amuse aussi, non ? Fit George.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Bon, ajouta-t-elle, vous avez Hermione ?

- Elle est dans son dortoir je crois, répondit Fred.

- D'accord, merci !"

Elle leur fit un signe de la main, et monta jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle toqua à la porte :

"Salut Hermione, c'est Céline ! Lança-t-elle. Tu es toute seule ? Je peux entrer ?

- Oui…"

Céline ouvrit la porte :

"Je voulais te rendre le livre que tu m'avais prêté, il est vraiment très…"

Elle s'arrêta soudain, remarquant la mine inquiète qu'affichait son amie.

"Ca ne va pas toi !

- Si si… Souffla-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, je t'assure…

- Hermione, ne me mens pas…"

La jeune sorcière s'assit sur son lit en soupirant.

"C'est… A propos de Harry, et de Sirius Black.

- Oui… ?

- Promets-moi de ne pas parler de ce que je vais te dire !

- Explique-moi, tu m'inquiètes…

- Cette après-midi, on était au Trois Balais… Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, Hagrid et le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, sont arrivés… Ils se sont installés et Mme Rosmerta les a rejoint… Ils ont commencé à parler de Sirius Black… On était juste à côté d'eux… Et on a appris beaucoup de choses !

- Ils ne vous ont pas vu ?

- Non. J'ai… J'ai fait léviter le sapin de Noël pour qu'il nous cache…

- Vous les avez espionné !?

- Ce n'était pas vraiment pour ça au départ…

- Qu'avez-vous entendu ?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils, avant de commencer :

"Sirius Black… C'était le meilleur ami de James Potter… Ils étaient comme deux frères… C'est… C'est aussi le parrain de Harry… Mais il s'est associé à Tu-Sais-Qui… Quand les Potter ont su qu'ils étaient la cible de Tu-Sais-Qui, ils ont fait usage du sortilège Fidelitas, un sort très complexe, qui sert à cacher un secret dans le cœur d'un être unique, qui devient le Gardien du Secret. Dumbledore voulait que ce soit lui le Gardien, car il savait qu'un proche des Potter informait Tu-Sais-Qui de leurs déplacements… Mais c'est finalement Black qui est devenu le Gardien des parents de Harry… Et… Et il… Il les a trahis…"

Un silence se fit. Céline ne dit rien, totalement abasourdie…

"Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua Hermione. Quand Tu-Sais-Qui a été détruit, il a été obligé de s'enfuir… C'est un autre ami des Potter qui l'a retrouvé, un dénommé Peter Pettigrow… Il n'a pas supporté la trahison de Black et a voulu venger ses amis… Mais d'après McGonagall, il n'était pas très doué… Et Black l'a tué… Quand la brigade des sorciers est arrivée, ils n'ont retrouvé qu'un doigt de lui… Et Black qui riait comme un dément devant ce qu'il restait de Pettigrow… Maintenant que Black a réussi à s'enfuir, ils ont peur que Tu-Sais-Qui resurgisse des Ténèbres…"

Elle se tut et leva les yeux vers Céline, muette de stupeur.

"Harry est au courant ? Finit-elle par demander d'une vois blanche.

- Oui… Il… Il était avec nous… Sous la table…

- Quoi ? Mais il n'a pas d'autorisation ! S'exclama la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais, mais les jumeaux lui ont donné une carte où est dessiné Poudlard et tout un tas de passages secrets, dont plusieurs mènent à Pré-au-lard…

- Hein ? Et si Black connaît ces passages, il fait comment ?

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, soupira Hermione. Fichu carte… Elle a un nom bizarre aussi. La « Carte du Maraudeur » !"

Soudain, un déclic se fit dans la tête de Céline et elle commença à lier toutes ces informations. Les Maraudeurs… Le groupe de Remus et de James… Sirius Black qui était le meilleur de James… Et avec Peter Pettigrow… Ca faisait quatre… Comme les Maraudeurs…!

"Je… Je dois y aller, dit-elle précipitamment. Remus doit m'attendre… Il va me poser des questions si je tarde trop… Embrasse Harry pour moi…

- Tu ne diras rien à propos de Harry ?

- D'accord !"

Et elle partit, dévalant les escaliers, ignorant les nouvelles Bombabouses des jumeaux, pour finir par courir dans les couloirs. Arrivée devant la porte de leur appartement, elle ouvrit la porte en trombe…

"Pourquoi ?? Cria-t-elle soudain à Remus, la respiration saccadée. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ??

- Dit quoi ? Demanda Lupin, surpris.

- Toute la vérité ! Comme par exemple, que Sirius Black était l'un des membres des Maraudeurs ! Que c'était le meilleur ami de James ! Que c'était TON ami ! Qu'il vous avait tous trahis ! Qu'il avait tué Peter Pettigrow, le dernier de votre bande ! Qu'il était le parrain de Harry !"

Elle se tut, le fusillant du regard.

"Comment es-tu au courant ? Souffla-t-il.

- On s'en fiche ! C'est moi qui exige des réponses ! Tu me les dois bien, non ?

- Je… Je n'avais pas jugé nécessaire de t'en parler. Tu savais déjà l'essentiel…

- Dit plutôt que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi !!!! C'est pour ça que Rogue t'a accusé le soir de Halloween !!!! Parce qu'il sait que tu étais l'un de ses amis !!!! Et tu ne m'as rien dit le lendemain !!!! Tu m'as menti délibérément !!!! Cria-t-il, furieuse.

- Calme-toi, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, dit Remus.

- Ah oui, le bébé ! Et moi, tu penses un peu à MOI ?

- Céline, ne dis pas de bêtises, ce n'est pas bon pour toi aussi de te mettre dans cet état… Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais calme-toi, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ne me touche pas ! Cracha-t-elle. Comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance en toi si tu me caches des choses aussi importantes ? J'EN AI MARRE QUE TU ME METTES A L'ECART !"

Elle mit soudain sa main sur son front, avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Remus, inconsciente.

**A suivre…**

**Oui, je sais, je coupe d'un seul coup ! Il y a deux raisons pour ça : la première, c'est que si j'avais continué, et sachant que ce chapitre comporte déjà 12 pages, il aurait été vraiment trop long… La deuxième, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué ma sadique, et j'avoue, ça me manquait un peu !!!! **

**Allez, sans rancune ! Et pour info, le Chapitre X est déjà commencé ! **

**Bises à toutes et à tous !**

**Pepsi (Nyny's). **

**P.S : Vous voyez le petit bouton, en bas à gauche… Et bien, je vais vous faire une confidence, il marche du tonnerre ! Si si, je vous assure ! Essayez, vous ne serez pas déçu !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre… Un gros merci à mes fidèles revieweuses (vos mots me font vraiment plaisir les filles !) : Tari Miriel, Amand1 et Miss Lisa Black !**

**R.A.R :**

**Amand1 : Merci à toi pour ta petite review ! Ah Remus est un peu lent, c'est vrai. Mais qui sait, le temps fait souvent bien les choses… ;-) Tu n'as pas eu l'air d'apprécier le fait que je coupe aussi brutalement, et je m'en excuse, mais un peu de suspens ne fait jamais de mal ! **

**Je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps, et vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

**Chapitre X**

_Elle mit soudain sa main sur son front, avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Remus, inconsciente._

Lupin la souleva alors et la porta jusqu'au canapé, où il la déposa avec douceur. La mine inquiète, il vérifia sa respiration… Régulière.

"Céline, allez, réveille-toi, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue, les sourcils froncés."

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Il allait se lever pour aller chercher Mme Pomfresh, quand un gémissement le fit se rasseoir. Il vit Céline ouvrir lentement les yeux et poser son regard sur lui.

"Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas t'énerver, lui souffla-t-il."

Pour toute réponse, elle lui envoya un regard glacial.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais appris… Dit-il. Mais je voulais te le dire, je t'assure. Mais pas tout de suite… La première fois qu'on en a parlé, tu n'étais là que depuis quelques jours. Et même si tu avais décidé de rester, j'avais peur de ta réaction, en découvrant en plus que j'avais été l'un des meilleurs amis d'un criminel…

- Mais ce n'est pas _toi_ le criminel. Tu n'avais pas à te sentir coupable.

- Peut-être. Mais à l'époque… James et lui étaient si proches. On aurait dit des frères. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser une telle chose. Ca m'avait paru tellement évident qu'il devienne leur Gardien du Secret… Quand j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé, j'étais anéanti. C'étaient mes amis. Et je n'avais rien vu… Rien senti… Et après c'est Peter qu'il a tué…"

Céline se redressa et lui prit doucement les mains, en posant son front contre le sien. Elle ressentait parfaitement la peine de Remus, et s'en voulait d'avoir réagi avec autant de hargne.

"Pardonne-moi de te l'avoir caché… Je fais vraiment toujours tout de travers… Souffla-t-il.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses. Tu avais tes raisons. Alors ne te sens pas coupable. Ni pour James et Lily, ni pour moi… J'ai réagi trop brusquement.

- Et tu n'avais pas tord…

- Si je comprends bien, on doit se pardonner mutuellement, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire."

Il sourit faiblement à son tour et lui embrassa l'une de ses mains.

"Tu es gelée, nota-t-il.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas l'hiver, rétorqua-t-elle doucement."

Il commença à frotter ses mains dans les siennes pour la réchauffer. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il posa _la_ question :

"Comment est-ce que tu l'as su ?"

Céline baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire… Ca mettrait Harry dans une sale situation…

"Oh, je vois… Souffla Remus. Une certaine promesse à une certaine personne, c'est ça ?"

La jeune femme redressa la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Lupin soupira et ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire triste.

"Il va avoir mal, mais c'est bien qu'il le sache. Il est grand maintenant, et on n'aurait pas du le lui cacher aussi longtemps… Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne cherchera pas à faire quelque chose d'irréfléchie… Il va falloir être très présent, dit-il.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- Ca sert de connaître quelqu'un par cœur, rétorqua-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Comme par exemple, pour éviter de rompre une promesse…"

Doucement, elle se blottie contre lui.

"Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-il. Tu ne veux pas que j'aille prévenir Mme Pomfresh ?

- Non, c'est passé, répondit-elle."

A ce moment, un petit « pof » se fit entendre. Remus tourna la tête et vit Maky :

"Souhaitez-vous dîner ici ce soir ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, merci Maky."

La petite elfe sourit et disparut.

"Ca te dit un bon repas après cette journée de marche ?

- Avec plaisir, fit-elle en redressant la tête."

Durant les premiers jours de vacances, le château revêtu ses plus beaux atours : d'épaisses guirlandes de houx et de gui étaient accrochées le long des couloirs, les armures, étincelantes, brillaient grâce à de mystérieuses lumières disposées à l'intérieur, et la Grande Salle était remplie de douze magnifiques sapins qui scintillaient d'étoiles d'or… La bonne humeur de Noël avait même contaminé les fantômes, et l'on pouvait les entendre chanter des airs festifs lorsqu'on les croisait !

Céline profita de ces vacances bienvenues pour se reposer au maximum et encouragea Remus à faire de même.

Un jour, elle rejoignit le trio à la bibliothèque, déserte, comme le reste du château d'ailleurs, en raison des nombreux départs en vacances.

"Il n'y a que vous qui êtes restés ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Quasiment, répondit Hermione. Je crois que les seuls autres élèves restant ne sont que trois : deux de première année et un cinquième année de Serpentard. Ca doit te faire bizarre de voir Poudlard comme ça ?

- C'est peu de le dire… S'il n'y avait pas la déco' de Noël, je me croirais dans une maison hantée… Et quand on n'a pas l'habitude, ça fait vraiment bizarre.

- Veille surtout à ne pas te perdre du côté des cachots, des fois que tu tombes sur Rogue, plaisanta Harry.

- N'aie aucune crainte, je n'irais jamais le voir celui-là… Rétorqua Céline avec une grimace. Mais dîtes-moi, que faîtes-vous à la bibliothèque en pleine période de vacances, de Noël en plus ? Ajouta-t-elle.

- Nous faisons des recherches pour aider Hagrid, répondit Ron.

- Hagrid ? Votre professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques ?

- Oui… C'est vrai que tu ne le connais pas beaucoup. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous pendant ces cours ? Fit Ron.

- Tout simplement parce que Mme Pomfresh me l'a déconseillé. Depuis l'incident avec Malfoy, elle juge qu'en raison de mon état, il est plus préférable que je n'y aille pas… Ca m'embête un peu, mais je l'ai déjà vu en colère quand on ne respectait pas ses conseils, et je peux vous dire que ce n'est le meilleur des souvenirs que je garderai d'elle…"

La chute fit rire les trois élèves.

"Oh, tu sais, lança Harry, depuis ce fameux incident, la classe n'est plus vraiment dangereuse…

- Quoique, lança Ron d'un ton amère, tu risques bien quelque chose : mourir d'ennui ! Passer des heures à s'occuper de Veracrasses, c'est vraiment mortel…

- Des Veracrasses ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Sans doute les créatures les plus assommantes qu'on puisse imaginer, soupira Hermione.

- On passe chaque cours à enfoncer de la laitue hachée dans leurs gosiers gluants, continua Harry. D'ailleurs, ils en ont tellement mangé qu'ils en sont morts…

- Je vois… fit Céline avec un air de dégoût. Mais, pourquoi vous voulez l'aider ? Il a des ennuis ?

- Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago, a déposé une plainte contre Buck, l'hippogriffe de Hagrid, et il y aura une audience devant la Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses le 20 avril, expliqua Hermione.

- Bien sûr, nous on sait que Buck est un bon hippogriffe, que Drago est un vrai crétin et que son bras n'avait quasiment rien… Soupira Ron.

- Mais il y un « mais », c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait, acquiesça Harry. Hagrid est persuadé que ceux de la Commission sont à la botte de Malefoy père.

- Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit vrai ! S'exclama Céline.

- Ne dit surtout pas ça devant Hagrid ! Fit Ron. Il n'est pas vraiment au mieux, alors si on lui sort que Buck est condamné d'avance, il va nous faire une dépression…

- Et je suppose que faire fuir Buck n'est pas la meilleure des solutions, dit Céline.

- Ils sauront tout de suite que c'est Hagrid, et il serait renvoyé à Azkaban, souffla Ron.

- « Renvoyé » ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Il y a déjà été l'année dernière, mais c'était une lamentable erreur, et il a été innocenté, lui dit Harry.

- D'accord… Et donc, vous cherchez des indices pour l'aider dans son procès ?

- Exactement ! Il doit être parfaitement préparé ! Dit Hermione.

- Ca vous dérange si je vous aide ?

- Pas du tout ! Répondit Harry en lui souriant. On ne sera pas de trop pour récolter le plus de preuves et Hagrid sera heureux de savoir que d'autres personnes s'intéressent à lui !

- Et de plus, ça me permettra de pouvoir m'acharner sur Malefoy, même si c'est de manière indirecte ! Ajouta Céline avec un air farouche."

Finalement, Céline resta toute l'après-midi avec eux et rentra à l'appartement en début de soirée. Elle trouva Remus en train de lire devant la cheminée.

"C'est moi ! Lança-t-elle. Désolé de revenir un peu tard, ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui. J'étais à la bibliothèque avec le trio infernal.

- A la bibliothèque ?! Tu as vraiment une très bonne influence sur eux, fit-il avec un air amusé.

- Sache que je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec ça, dit-elle. Ils font des recherches pour aider Hagrid. Tu es au courant pour son hippogriffe ?

- Oui, Albus m'en a parlé. Et donc tu t'es jointe à eux ?

- Tout à fait. Cette histoire est vraiment injuste, et sachant qu'en plus Malefoy est derrière tout ça, ça m'énerve encore plus ! J'aimerais aller voir Hagrid un jour pour essayer de lui remonter le moral !

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée, dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Hagrid est quelqu'un de très gentil, mais il a un goût très prononcé pour les animaux dits « à risque ».

- Voyons, tu sais très bien que Hagrid est compétent avec ses animaux… Ce n'est pas comme si j'y allais avec la ferme intention de me faire piétiner par je ne sais quelle horrible créature ! Et puis je suis une grande fille aussi !

- Une grande fille _enceinte_, rajouta Lupin.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre pour autant, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Désolé de m'inquiéter pour toi, lui lança-t-il avec un regard plein de reproches. Si tu veux vraiment y aller, ce sera avec moi, c'est clair ?

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, répondit-elle. Mais merci quand même de prendre soin de moi.

- 'Pas de quoi…! Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil."

Après dîner, Céline partit dans la chambre. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, son regard se posa sur le calendrier lunaire. La prochaine pleine lune était dans quatre jours. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la date, elle se figea. C'était le 24 décembre ! Le soir du Réveillon !

L'idée de laisser Remus passer la nuit de Noël seul dans la Cabane hurlante lui paru plus intolérable que jamais… Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le faire rester avec elle ! Mais comment…?

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen, Remus entra dans la chambre.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il devant sa mine songeuse.

- Non, non ! Dit-elle. 'Y a pas de soucis !"

Elle se mit rapidement au lit, bientôt rejointe par Remus. Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, Céline réfléchit à un moyen de le faire rester… Soudain, ce fut le déclic ! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? Un sourire victorieux sur le visage, la jeune femme laissa enfin le sommeil la prendre.

Le lendemain, Céline se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore.

"Caramel fondant ! Lança-t-elle devant la statue de la gargouille."

Elle attendit que la statue fasse un pas de côté, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas.

"Caramel fondant ! Insista Céline."

Aucun mouvement.

"Oh non, il a changé le mot de passe… Maugréa la jeune femme. Bon… Heu… Fondant au chocolat ? Tenta-t-elle. Non… Chocoballes ? Plumes en sucres ? Caramels dorés ? Ah oui ! Sorbet citron ? Et ben non… Fizwizbiz ? Gnomes au poivre ? Souris glacées ? Fil dentaire à la menthe ? Pâte à la menthe ? Nougats moelleux ?"

La gargouille resta parfaitement immobile.

"Allez fais un effort ! Implora-t-elle. Laisse-moi entrer ! Tu sais que je ne veux aucun mal ! S'il te plaît, c'est très urgent !"

Rien ne se produisit.

"Il semble que vous ayez besoin d'aide, fit alors une voix glaciale derrière elle."

Céline se retourna en sursautant et se retrouva face à face avec… Severus Rogue. Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer avec froideur.

"Vous désirez parler avec le directeur ?

- Non, je me tiens juste devant l'entrée de son bureau pour faire joli !

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, dit-il avec un rictus. Et pour votre gouverne, sachez que le directeur n'est pas dans son bureau pour le moment.

- C'est trop aimable de votre part de me prévenir, dit-elle froidement avant de tourner les talons.

- Quel ton affable… La politesse ne vous étouffe pas. Ou peut-être est-ce du au fait de partager la vie d'un loup-garou."

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Rogue afficher un sourire méprisant.

"Je vous interdit de dire le moindre mal à son sujet. Vous ne lui arrivez même pas à la cheville, rétorqua-t-elle, cinglante.

- Dumbledore n'a pas voulu nous dire ce que vous faîtes exactement ici… Des rumeurs courent sur une prétendue grossesse. Le père vous a sûrement abandonnée et Lupin a eut le _bon goût_ de vous récupérer. Quelle belle petite famille vous ferez. Une jeune mère _moldue_, un bâtard et un monstre. Toutes mes félicita…"

Céline lui envoya soudain une gifle cinglante. Ses yeux chocolat étincelaient. Rogue la fusilla du regard, alors que la marque de la main se dessinait sur son teint blafard.

"C'est vous le monstre, dit-elle, la voix tremblante de rage. Vous lui en voulez encore à cause d'un stupide incident qui s'est passé il y a des années. Vous êtes pathétique. Et je vous interdis de critiquer l'enfant que je porte. C'est un être innocent qui n'a aucunement besoin de votre langue de serpent."

Ils se jaugèrent pendant de longues secondes, quand Dumbledore fit soudain son apparition :

"Ah Severus ! Je vous cherchais ! S'exclama-t-il. Bonjour Céline, comment allez-vous ?"

La jeune moldue tourna finalement la tête vers le directeur.

"Très bien, répondit-elle d'un ton brusque. Je souhaitais vous parler, mais vous avez apparemment changé votre mot de passe.

- C'est exact ! Répondit Dumbledore. Severus, si vous pouviez vous rendre aux cuisines, je crois que Peeves fait encore des siennes. N'hésitez pas à faire appel au Baron Sanglant si cela devenait trop délicat !

- Bien, monsieur, fit Rogue, les lèvres serrées."

Il jeta une dernière fois un regard méprisant vers Céline et partit vers les cuisines. Dumbledore se tourna vers elle :

"La marque de votre main sur sa joue est-elle une vision de mon esprit ou…?

- Non, la marque est bien réelle Albus, répondit-elle, encore furieuse. Et si j'en avais eu la possibilité, j'aurais fait plus que de lui laisser la marque de ma main, à cet espèce de…

- Céline, calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Dans votre état, il n'est pas bon de se mettre dans de telles humeurs.

- Comment faîtes vous pour le garder comme professeur ici ? Dit-elle sans prendre en compte ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est un être abject, il…

- Céline, je sais que Severus peut parfois se montrer peu reluisant, mais il a mon entière confiance en tant que professeur. Et je vous demanderais, pour la dernière fois, de vous calmer. Je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez un malaise… Dit-il avec un lourd sous-entendu dans la voix."

Céline soupira et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Très bien ! Fit le directeur d'un ton joyeux. Venez avec moi, nous allons discuter dans mon bureau, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la gargouille. Bulles Baveuses !

- Il fallait que je les dise tous sauf celui-là… Souffla-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau et Dumbledore prit place sur son fauteuil, et invita Céline à faire de même. Elle s'exécuta, après avoir caressé Fumseck.

"Il vous aime beaucoup, nota Dumbledore avec un regard vers le phénix. Vous appréciez les animaux ?

- Beaucoup, et d'ailleurs, mon chat me manque…

- Vous le reverrez, ne vous en faîtes pas.

- Albus, avant de vous dire pourquoi je souhaitais vous voir, j'aimerais vous poser une question : les autres professeurs ne savent pas que je suis enceinte de Remus ? Ils ne savent _pourquoi_ je suis ici ?

- Non, en effet. Je leur ai simplement dit que vous étiez une très bonne amie moldue de Remus. Comme ils savent que Remus est un loup-garou, je n'ai pas jugé bon de leur expliquer toute l'histoire. Ca comporte trop de risques. Cette information ne doit surtout pas tomber dans n'importes quelles mains…

- Surtout pas dans celle de Rogue… Marmonna-t-elle.

- Entre autre, dit Dumbledore. Si jamais elle venait à être divulguée et que d'autres loups-garous, mals intentionnés, l'apprenaient… Cela provoquerait sûrement de fâcheuses situations. Les seules personnes au courant sont, évidemment vous et Remus, le professeur McGonagall, Pom-Pom, Molly et moi-même.

- Je comprends, acquiesça Céline.

- Parfait ! De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

- Et bien, premièrement, je souhaiterais savoir si je pouvais envoyez une lettre à mes parents pour Noël. Au moins pour leur dire que je vais bien, et qu'ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter du peu de nouvelles…

- Bien sûr, je n'y vois aucun d'inconvénients ! Répondit Dumbledore.

- Merci beaucoup ! Sourit-elle. Et, la deuxième chose est un peu plus… Disons, compliquée.

- Je vous écoute.

- La prochaine pleine lune tombe le 24 décembre, et je ne veux pas que Remus passe la nuit seul dans la Cabane hurlante. Mais le connaissant, il ne voudra pas rester. Donc, j'ai pensé à un plan. Et pour mettre ce plan à exécution, j'aurais besoin de vous !

- Expliquez-moi tout, fit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

- Alors voilà, je vais m'arranger pour…"

Céline lui expliqua ce à quoi elle pensait. A la fin, elle vit les yeux du directeur pétiller de malice.

"Simple, mais efficace, jugea-t-il. Je suis partant !

- Merci beaucoup Albus, remercia-t-elle.

- Je vous en prie. Remus à de la chance de vous avoir.

- Apparemment, c'est le seul à ne pas s'en apercevoir… Souffla tristement la jeune femme.

- Il le sait, lui dit Dumbledore. Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Et puis, le temps et la patience font parfois bien les choses… Ajouta-t-il d'un ton mystérieux.

- J'adore quand vous prenez ce ton là, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Quel ton ? Fit-il avec un air innocent.

- Vous êtes pire qu'un élève, j'espère que vous le savez ?!

- Je prends ça pour un compliment !"

Ils se mirent à rire.

"Bon, je vais vous laisser, je dois écrire une lettre ! Merci encore pour ce que vous faîtes.

- De rien. Et promettez-moi de mieux contrôler vos nerfs à l'avenir ?

- C'est promis, dit-elle, avant d'ajouter : tant que je ne rencontre pas cette vieille chauve-souris.

- Vous auriez fait un superbe cinquième membre au clan des Maraudeurs, j'espère que vous le savez ?

- Je prends ça pour un compliment !"

Ils se sourirent, et elle quitta le bureau d'un pas léger.

Le soir, Céline revint dans l'appartement, après avoir aidé le trio dans ses recherches pour aider Hagrid. Mais quand elle revint, elle trouva Rogue qui apportait la potion à Remus, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de serrer les poings.

"Votre visite chez le directeur s'est-elle bien passée ? Demanda le professeur de potions.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, répondit-elle d'un ton glacial."

Le regard de Lupin passa de Severus à Céline, qui semblaient vouloir se tuer des yeux.

"Tu es allée voir Albus ? Demanda-t-il alors d'un ton léger pour calmer la tension ambiante.

- Oh, vous ne lui en avez pas parlé. Aurais-je fait une gaffe ? Persifla Rogue.

- Sortez d'ici, à moins que vous vouliez que je vous remette un coup de blush à ma manière ! Je m'en chargerai avec plaisir ! Cracha-t-elle."

Rogue eut un rictus mauvais, mais tourna les talons et sortit. Céline garda son regard meurtrier posé sur la porte de l'appartement. Elle eut un sursaut quand Remus l'entoura de ses bras pour la tourner vers lui.

"Je sens que tu es en colère, pour ne pas dire totalement furieuse. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Severus ? Demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'est un être répugnant. Je le déteste, dit-elle alors que des larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues.

- Céline, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé…"

La jeune femme lui raconta l'épisode de l'après-midi. Les mâchoires du lycanthrope se serrèrent au fil du récit et il prit complètement Céline dans ses bras.

"Calme-toi, lui souffla-t-il, alors qu'elle était secouée de sanglots. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Calme-toi…"

Il la fit s'asseoir et essuya doucement ses larmes.

"Je sais que je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça, mais ça fait mal… Et avec les hormones de grossesse, ça n'arrange rien… S'excusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Maky ! Appela-t-il alors.

- Oui, monsieur ? Fit la petite elfe de maison en apparaissant.

- Apporte une Bièraubeurre chaude à Céline, s'il te plaît. Et quand tu reviendras, tu pourras rester un peu avec elle, d'accord ?

- Bien, professeur Lupin ! Répondit-elle en s'éclipsant."

Remus se leva et commença à enfiler une veste.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Céline.

- Je reviens, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain en se levant. Je sais où tu veux aller ! Je t'en prie, reste ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'en vaut pas la peine !

- Je veux juste lui dire deux mots, il n'y à rien de mal à ça, rétorqua Remus.

- Tu veux juste lui dire deux mots à _trois jours_ de la pleine lune ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport… Dit-il en prenant sa baguette.

- Remus, arrête, dit-elle en le retenant par le bras. Reste, je t'en prie… J'ai besoin de toi, implora-t-elle."

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, avant de se blottir contre lui. Finalement, Remus soupira et l'enserra avec force.

"Tu as parlé avec Albus cet après-midi ? Finit-il par demander.

- Oui… Je voulais savoir si je pouvais envoyer une lettre à mes parents pour Noël.

- Tu l'as écrite ?

- Pas encore…

- Alors tu devrais t'y mettre, ça te fera penser à autre chose, d'accord ?

- Tu as raison…"

Le soir après dîner, Remus se rendit dans la chambre. Céline était dans le lit et dormait déjà à poings fermés. Il la regarda dormir pendant plusieurs minutes, un sourire sur les lèvres. Puis il retourna dans le salon, prit sa veste, sa baguette et quitta l'appartement.

Il descendit plusieurs étages pour se retrouver devant les cachots. Arrivée devant une porte, il toqua. Rogue ouvrit. Le professeur de potions eut un mouvement de surprise, mais il se ressaisit vite.

"Tiens, tiens. Lupin.

- Bonsoir, Severus. Puis-je entrer ? Merci beaucoup, ajouta-t-il sans attendre de réponse en poussant la porte du bureau de Rogue.

- Que me vaut _l'honneur_ de ta visite ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

- Oh, tu veux sans doute parler de la petite discussion que j'ai eue avec ta _moldue_. Et bien sûr elle est venue se plaindre… Le loup veille sur sa petite meute, je vais presque verser une larme. Dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu acceptes de la prendre avec toi ? Qu'est-ce que cette souillure de _moldue_ t'a fait pour que tu puisses vouloir élever son bâtard ?"

En un clin d'œil, Rogue se retrouva plaqué avec force contre le mur par le lycanthrope, qui lui colla son avant-bras sous la gorge.

"Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal Severus, prévint Remus, le regard flamboyant. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Mais un conseil pour toi, ne t'avise plus _jamais_ de dire le moindre mal de Céline ou du bébé, c'est clair ?

- Notre cher loup-garou est amoureux, comme c'est attendrissant… Souffla Rogue avec difficulté.

- Toujours en train de persifler Severus, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu ne connais rien à l'amour, alors comment pourrais-tu avoir de la compassion pour les autres. Céline vaut au moins mille fois mieux que toi. Alors une dernière fois, si jamais tu t'en prends encore à elle, je pourrais perdre _exceptionnellement_ mes moyens, tu m'as bien compris Severus ?"

Sans un mot de plus, il relâcha sa prise et quitta le bureau de Rogue en claquant violemment la porte, faisant trembler les murs de pierre.

Remus poussa la porte de l'appartement et entra. D'entrée, il sentit l'odeur de Céline lui chatouiller les narines.

"Tu es là ? Demanda-t-il."

La jeune femme se leva du canapé où elle avait prit place.

"Tu ne devrais pas être debout, tu vas être fatiguée sinon, dit-il d'un ton détaché.

- J'avais envie de Bièraubeurre, fit-elle en lui montrant la choppe qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Où étais-tu ?

- Parti faire un tour.

- Du côté des cachots ?

- Pourquoi cet interrogatoire ?

- Remus ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller ! Avec lui, on peut s'attendre à tout !

- Tu n'as pas confiance en mes propres capacités ? Fit-il avec une moue contrariée.

- Bien sûr que si ! Et puis zut… ! Je suis vraiment _désolée_ de _m'inquiéter_ pour toi ! Trépigna-t-elle avec un air indigné, avant de se retourner vivement vers la cheminée."

Remus posa sa veste et vint vers elle. Il lui prit la choppe des mains, la posa sur la table et se plaça derrière elle en l'enlaçant.

"Tu vois bien que je suis encore là, lui souffla-t-il. Et sache que je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal par quelque moyen que ce soit… Ajouta-t-il en resserrant son étreinte."

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux perdus dans les flammes.

"Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je… Répondit-elle."

Elle étouffa un bâillement et il l'a souleva soudain dans ses bras.

"Remus ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

- Au dodo mademoiselle ! Fit-il en l'emportant dans la chambre."

Au moment de s'endormir, Céline se blottit tout contre Remus, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Elle ne lui avait pas dit, mais le fait de voir Lupin prendre ainsi sa défense l'avait énormément touchée, pour ne pas dire galvanisée, car cela lui prouvait qu'il tenait vraiment à elle… Et elle se doutait bien que Rogue ne devait pas en mener large en cet instant…

Trois jours passèrent et ils se retrouvèrent au 24 décembre. Céline fit comme si de rien n'était, même si elle jubilait intérieurement en sachant ce qu'elle allait réserver à Remus. Et elle du se mordre la joue pour ne pas ricaner bêtement quand, venant les saluer et chercher sa lettre, Dumbledore lui adressa un discret clin d'œil.

Elle se félicita également d'avoir réussi à amener des potions et des crèmes soignantes (avec la complicité de Mme Pomfresh) dans l'appartement, au nez et à la barbe du lycanthrope.

"Tu te rends compte que tu vas passer la nuit de Noël dans cette horrible cabane ? Avait-elle tenté une dernière fois le midi.

- Oui, dit-il en buvant sa potion Tue-loup.

- Tu te rends compte que je vais passer la nuit de Noël toute seule ?

- C'est mieux pour toi, je peux te l'assurer, avait-il répondu.

- Tête de mule !

- Toi aussi, rétorqua-t-il."

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, avait-elle pensé en riant intérieurement. »

Devant la cheminée, Céline vérifia sa montre pour la douzième fois. 17h45 et la nuit commençait lentement à tomber. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle avisa la chambre, où Remus était, et sa veste sur la chaise…

Dix minutes plus tard, elle entendit un déclic significatif vers la porte. Elle sourit. Dumbledore venait de faire sa part du plan.

Remus sortit presque aussitôt après.

"Reste Remus, je t'en prie ! Dit-elle.

- Céline, soupira-t-il en prenant sa veste. Ce n'est pas la peine… Passe une bonne nuit, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front."

Il se dirigea vers la porte, tourna la poignée… Mais la porte resta fermée ! Il essaya encore une fois, pensant qu'elle devait être coincée. Fermée. Les sourcils froncés, il plongea la main dans sa veste et trouva… Le vide !

"C'est ça que tu cherches ? Demanda alors Céline d'un ton innocent."

Remus se retourna avec rapidité et avisa la jeune femme, tenant sa baguette avec un sourire victorieux.

"Céline, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette porte ? Demanda-t-il.

- Moi ? Rien du tout.

- Céline !

- Je te promets que, moi, je n'ai rien fait à cette porte !

- Alors donne-moi ma baguette !

- Non. Je l'ai, je la garde.

- Céline je t'en prie, donne-moi ma baguette ! Il faut que je sorte sinon je serais coincé ici !"

Soudain, devant le sourire narquois de la jeune femme, Lupin se figea.

"Attends, ce n'est quand même pas toi qui… Souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

- Et si ! Répondit-elle. Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas rester avec moi, même si je t'implorais à genoux… Alors j'ai monté ce petit plan : j'ai pris ta baguette magique dans ta veste, Albus est venu très gentiment fermer cette porte de l'extérieur, et comme tu te retrouves sans ta baguette, tu es obligé de rester ici !

- Rends-moi cette baguette tout de suite ! S'exclama Remus.

- Non !"

Il commença à courir vers elle, mais elle prit ses jambes à son cou.

"Maky ! Appela-t-elle soudain."

Tout se passa en quelques secondes. La petite elfe apparut. Céline lui envoya la baguette. Maky la rattrapa au vol et disparut.

"Voilà, le problème est réglé ! fit Céline en s'arrêtant brusquement de courir.

- Quoi ? Tu avais tout prévu ! Dit Remus d'un air indigné.

- Oh oui, sache que je te connais aussi très bien !

- Maky ! Appela Lupin. Maky viens ici tout de suite !!!!

- Elle ne viendra pas Remus.

- Depuis quand les elfes de cette l'école n'obéissent qu'à une seule personne ? C'est de la folie ! S'écria-t-il. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux que tu sois là quand… quand…

- Quand tu te transformeras ? Pour la dernière fois, dois-je te rappeler que le soir où tu m'as enlevée tu étais un loup-garou ? Je ne risque rien Remus ! Même Albus a approuvé mon idée !

- C'est de la folie ! Répéta-t-il en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

- Bien sûr que non ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Je n'ai pas peur ! Je n'ai pas honte de ce que tu es ! Je veux simplement être avec toi ! Quand vas-tu le comprendre ?"

Remus se laissa tomber contre un mur. Céline s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit les mains.

"Je… Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça… Murmura-t-il douloureusement. Pas toi…

- Je t'ai déjà vu comme ça.

- Pas la transformation…

- Mais ça va aller avec la potion. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu ne sois pas seul. J'ai confiance en toi Remus."

Il serra ses mains avec force.

"Et j'ai même réussi à amener des flacons de crèmes et de potions sans que tu t'en rendes compte, ajouta-t-elle doucement."

Il eut un petit sourire et leva son regard vers elle.

"Il faut que j'enlèves mes vêtements. Déjà que je n'en ai pas beaucoup, si en plus je les déchire…

- Je vais t'aider."

Il ôta cravate, chemise, chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon, pour ne garder qu'un caleçon.

Soudain, un rayon de clair de lune vint les éclairer. Remus écarta doucement mais fermement Céline de lui. La jeune femme obéit sans un mot, sans lâcher son regard.

"Je ne te quitte pas, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire apaisant."

Alors, Lupin commença lentement à se transformer… Ses épaules se voûtèrent. Sa tête s'allongea. Son corps également. Des poils apparurent sur son visage et son corps. Ses mains se recourbèrent pour former des pattes dotées de griffes.

Céline observait en silence, priant pour qu'il souffre le moins possible. Enfin, elle eut devant elle le loup qu'elle avait vu quatre mois auparavant. L'animal était recroquevillé contre le mur, et n'osait pas regarder vers elle.

"Remus… Murmura-t-elle avec douceur. Remus… Je sais que tu m'entends… Regarde-moi…"

Le loup émit un gémissement plaintif en se recroquevillant encore plus. Céline s'avança lentement vers lui, en tendant son bras vers lui. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur sa tête.

"Regarde-moi, demanda-t-elle encore une fois."

Lentement, l'animal redressa la tête. Les prunelles chocolat de la jeune femme rencontrèrent celles dorées du loup-garou. Céline sourit tendrement.

"Tu vois que tu ne me fais pas peur. Et tu sais très bien que j'aime beaucoup les animaux, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ironique."

Le loup-garou grogna en lui envoyant un regard offensé.

"Hey ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un petit peu plus de poil sur le dos que je ne peux plus t'embêter ! Rétorqua-t-elle."

Le loup la regarda et elle continua de sourire.

"On devrait aller près du feu, ça te fera du bien un peu chaleur, dit-elle en se levant."

La jeune femme mit une bûche dans le feu. Le loup grogna.

"Remus, ce n'est qu'une toute _petite_ bûche. Tu es vraiment incorrigible… En tout cas, je suis contente, j'arrive même à te comprendre sans que tu ais besoin de parler ! Je suis trop forte ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un grand mouvement de chevelure."

Alors qu'elle s'installait en face du loup sur le tapis, elle vit une étincelle d'amusement dans ses prunelles dorées. Elle sourit. En fait, elle essayait d'être la plus détendue possible et de dire des bêtises pour que Remus se sente pour le mieux. Elle s'appuya contre le bas du fauteuil, et le lycanthrope vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

Deux heures passèrent. Lupin était calme et jetait sur Céline des regards doux et bienveillants. Soudain, l'estomac de la jeune femme se manifesta bruyamment. Le loup releva la tête.

"Ben oui, je n'ai pas mangé… Dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais enfin, ce n'est pas grave, je peux jeûner un soir, je me rattraperais plus tard !"

Mais le loup ne semblait pas de cet avis, car il tira sur sa manche pour l'obliger à se lever et la poussa sans ménagement vers la table.

"Je ne vais quand même manger devant toi… Souffla-t-elle. A moins que… Je te donne à manger…"

Le loup lui envoya un regard déterminé.

"Bon, très bien, puisque tu insistes. Maky ! Appela-t-elle. Maky, c'est moi ! Tu peux venir, il n'y a aucun souci !"

La petite elfe apparut et jeta un regard vers Lupin.

"Tu pourrais nous apporter à manger s'il te plaît ?

- Bien Madame !"

Deux minutes plus tard, elle revint avec le dîner.

"Merci Maky, tu es super, remercia-t-elle, avant que l'elfe de maison ne rejoigne la cuisine. Hachis parmentier, ça te va ? Fit-elle en se tournant vers le loup."

Elle s'en servit une assiette, et en prit une autre pour Remus.

"Tu veux manger où ?"

L'animal se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, prit l'assiette et alla se recoucher sur le tapis. Céline fronça les sourcils, puis prit sa propre assiette et vint se rasseoir près du loup-garou.

"Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser manger tout seul mon cher ?"

Plus de trois heures passèrent. Céline était resté avec Remus près de la cheminée. Le loup avait finit par s'endormir contre elle, fatigué de sa transformation. La jeune femme sommeillait. Soudain, elle se leva, se dirigea vers la chambre. Arrivée sous le lit, elle tira le carton rempli de potions et de crèmes. Elle prit celles contre les courbatures et les ecchymoses, et revint près du loup-garou. Elle ouvrit un premier flacon en s'asseyant devant lui, en versa dans sa main, et commença à l'étaler doucement sur le dos de l'animal. Celui-ci redressa brusquement la tête en étouffant un gémissement douloureux.

"Chut… Je commence juste à te mettre les crèmes… Souffla-t-elle d'une voix apaisante. Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que c'était une bonne idée, que ça t'aiderait à guérir plus vite… Ca te fait déjà mal à ce que je vois… Ca va aller… Je suis là…"

Après avoir vidé un premier flacon de crème, la jeune femme se releva et repartit dans la chambre. Elle prit plusieurs couvertures dans un tiroir, revint près de la cheminée et étala une épaisse couverture sur le tapis. Elle fit signe au loup-garou de venir dessus. L'animal s'exécuta docilement, et elle le recouvrit d'une autre couverture. Elle s'enveloppa elle-même avec une autre et se cala contre le fauteuil, tout près de Lupin. L'horloge de l'école sonna minuit. Doucement, la jeune femme commença à chanter un chant de Noël en français, et le loup finit par s'endormir, bercer par la mélodie.

**A suivre…**

**Encore une fois, l'arrêt est peut-être un peu brusque, mais j'ai malheureusement été obligée de couper à ce moment. Ce chap' compte finalement 11 pages Word, et j'en étais déjà arrivé à presque 14 pages sans couper. Sachant que si j'avais continué, on en serait arrivé à, au moins, un bon 16 pages… Et un chapitre trop long n'est pas forcément ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le lecteur (à mon humble avis bien sûr lol) ! **

**Mais il y a un bon point à ceci : le chapitre XI est déjà bien commencé !**

**Bises à vous tous !**

**Pepsi (Nyny's).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour ! **

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Certes, je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais une note vous attend à ce sujet en fin de chap'. Lisez-la, elle pourrait cacher quelques surprises…**

**Je remercie mes revieweuses adorées : Miss Lisa Black et Amand1 ! Vos petits mots me donnent encore plus envie d'écrire ! Merci !!!!**

**R.A.R : **

**Amand1 : Merci pour ta charmante review, ça me va droit au cœur, comme à chaque fois ! Et pour répondre à tes questions, à savoir si Remus est câlin uniquement à cause de la pleine lune, et si je les remets ensemble bientôt, une seule et même réponse : lis ce chapitre, il pourrait t'apporter quelques indices… Bisous ! **

**Chapitre XI**

_Elle s'enveloppa elle-même avec une autre et se cala contre le fauteuil, tout près de Lupin. L'horloge de l'école sonna minuit. Doucement, la jeune femme commença à chanter un chant de Noël en français, et le loup finit par s'endormir, bercer par la mélodie._

Durant toute la nuit, Céline alterna les moments de sommeil et les massages sur le corps du loup-garou. Vers 8h00 du matin, alors qu'elle remettait une bûche pour entretenir le feu, un faible rayon de soleil passa par la fenêtre. Elle posa alors son regard sur l'animal et attendit. Doucement, les poils disparurent. Sa tête et son corps retrouvèrent forme humaine. Remus était de nouveau devant elle, ouvrant péniblement les paupières.

"Céline… Souffla-t-il.

- Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en venant vers lui. Tu vas rester près de la cheminée, il te faut de la chaleur, ajouta-t-elle en le bordant avec les couvertures. Attends, je vais te donner une potion de sommeil."

Elle prit un petit flacon de verre dans le carton, qu'elle avait apporté près d'elle pour éviter d'inutiles allers-retours.

"Tiens, bois, dit-elle en soulevant doucement la tête de Remus."

Lupin avala docilement la moitié du flacon.

"Je te ferais boire l'autre moitié quand tu te réveilleras. Repose-toi en attendant.

- J'y suis un peu obligé, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Tu fais de l'humour ? C'est que tu vas bien alors, souligna-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Merci pour cette nuit, dit-il.

- De rien…"

Céline attendit qu'il s'endorme complètement et appela Maky.

"Bonjour Madame ! S'exclama-t-elle en apparaissant. Et joyeux Noël !

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, répondit la jeune femme. Je vais aller prendre une douche, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Si tu pouvais veiller sur Remus en attendant ?

- Bien sûr Madame !

- Merci. Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est remettre du bois pour éviter que le feu ne s'éteigne… Et appelle-moi au moindre problème !"

La matinée passa. Céline prit son petit-déjeuner, et recommença à masser Remus, qui affichait un visage détendu.

Vers midi, il ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur Céline.

"Bonjour, dit-elle. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Tiens, voilà l'autre moitié du flacon, dit-elle en lui tendant.

- Non, dit-il en lui retenant le poignet.

- Remus… Commença-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, je me sens bien. Quelques courbatures, mais je survivrai !

- Remus, ne fait pas l'enfant, tu vas boire cette potion et faire un gros dodo.

- Une simple potion calmante suffira, je t'assure, dit-il. Tu m'as bien appliqué des crèmes toute la nuit, non ?

- Oui… Dit-elle, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

- Je suis sûr que c'est grâce à ça… Céline, c'est la vérité, ajouta-t-il devant le regard sceptique de la jeune femme. C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi « bien » après une transformation.

- J'en suis ravie, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour refuser de dormir, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

- Céline, c'est Noël…

- Je m'en fiche ! Tu vas dormir, point final !

- Tu sais que tu ressembles à Mme Pomfresh comme ça ?

- Et toi tu es pire qu'un gosse, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est peut-être bien que tu te sentes mieux que les précédentes transformations, mais je préfère que tu dormes encore un peu, pour récupérer encore plus vite.

- Bon, d'accord, je vais boire la potion, capitula-t-il d'une voix rauque. Mais juste une gorgée !"

Céline veilla encore Remus, qui dormit pendant environ deux heures.

"Tu te sens comment ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ca peut aller… Contente que j'ai bien voulu dormir ?

- Oui, et ne me dis pas que ça ne t'a pas fait du bien ?

- J'avoue que si…

- Voilà une bonne chose. Tu te sens capable d'aller au lit ? J'ai demandé à Maky de glisser des bouillottes entre les draps.

- Je ne pourrais pas aller prendre une douche avant ?

- Ca ne me pose pas de problème, à condition qu'elle ne dure pas longtemps, pour ne pas que tu te fatigues de trop…

- D'accord, dit-il en se redressant lentement et en s'enroulant la couverture autour du corps.

- Attends, je vais t'aider. Appuie-toi sur moi."

Une fois sa douche prise, Céline aida Remus à se rendre vers le lit. A ce moment, un détail attira son attention :

"Oh ! Il y a des cadeaux au pied du lit ! S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement étonnée.

- Ils sont sûrement arrivés cette nuit, expliqua Remus."

Il se mit au lit en grimaçant.

"Tu as mal ?

- Un peu, mais c'est supportable, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Si justement, je m'inquiète, rétorqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je me demande qui peut bien nous envoyer tout ça, ajouta-t-elle en prenant les paquets et en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

- La seule façon de le savoir est de les ouvrir…"

Le premier cadeau venait de Molly, Arthur et les jumeaux Weasley, qui leur avait envoyé une magnifique carte –animée- de Roumanie, représentant un superbe dragon, plus précisément un Norvégien à crêtes. Le trio leur avait offert une belle boîte de Chocogrenouilles et de Dragées Surprises, avec un mot de chacun. Ron, en particulier, compatissait à l'avance pour le professeur Lupin à propos des Dragées Surprises…!

"Oh ! C'est adorable ! S'exclama Céline en ouvrant le cadeau de Dumbledore et McGonagall, un ensemble pour bébé. Ils écrivent qu'ils l'ont prit en bleu, ça va autant aux garçons qu'aux filles. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je trouve ça charmant, répondit Remus. Ca me donnerait presque envie de redevenir un bébé…"

Céline lui donna le mot à lire en pouffant de rire et ouvrit le quatrième cadeau, une enveloppe, qui lui était destinée.

Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire. Au fur et à mesure, ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle ne pu retenir ses larmes.

"Céline, fit Lupin en se redressant, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est… C'est une lettre de mes parents… Souffla-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Ils m'ont aussi envoyé une photo… Dit-elle en les lui tendant."

Remus prit la lettre et la lu. Les parents de la jeune femme regrettaient son peu de nouvelles, espéraient que son travail se passait pour le mieux et répétaient à plusieurs reprises qu'elle leur manquait terriblement. Il regarda la photo : les parents de Céline et sa grand-mère lui souriaient, sa mère tenant un chat dans ses bras.

Céline s'était levée et avait apporté une autre photo :

"C'est celle qu'ils m'ont envoyé il y a trois mois… Ils l'avaient prise quand ils étaient venus au début de l'été."

Elle ne pu retenir un autre sanglot. Remus la prit alors dans ses bras.

"Ils me manquent… Dit-elle contre son épaule.

- Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-elle en redressant la tête.

- Parce que c'est de ma faute… Si je ne t'avais pas emmenée ici…

- Non, dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu m'as laissée le choix, et c'est moi seule qui ai décidé de rester."

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya doucement ses larmes.

"Tu as une mine fatiguée, souligna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as pas du beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

- Il fallait bien que je m'occupe de toi, dit-elle avec un sourire en haussant les épaules. Et d'ailleurs, il y a une potion calmante qui t'attend…

- Je pensais que tu l'avais oubliée…

- Quel gamin, dit-elle en prenant le flacon. C'est pour ton bien, et Mme Pomfresh ne sera pas contente si je ne m'occupes pas bien de toi."

Lupin avala la potion.

"Mais tu t'occupes très bien de moi. Trop peut-être.

- Remus…

- Viens dormir avec moi, tu en as besoin, dit-il soudain en soulevant les couvertures."

Un sourire sur le visage, la jeune femme vint se blottir contre lui.

Céline ouvrit les yeux et regarda le lit. Vide.

"Remus ! Appela-t-elle en se redressant vivement."

Celui-ci arriva du salon.

"Remus Lupin ! Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais debout ? Gronda-t-elle.

- Je suis aller grignoter quelque chose, répondit-il simplement.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas me demander de te l'apporter ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Tu es encore faible ! Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable ma parole !

- Tu dormais tellement bien, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, expliqua-t-il en prenant une moue innocente. Et puis je me sens très bien. Tes massages nocturnes m'ont vraiment très bien réussi.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Tu retournes te coucher ! Immédiatement ! Lança-t-elle en pointant le lit. Et je vais chercher d'autres crèmes à te mettre, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de la chambre."

Soudain, elle se figea. Maky était là, et terminait de mettre la table. Table sur laquelle reposait un véritable festin.

"Qu'est-ce que… Souffla-t-elle.

- C'est pour te remercier de prendre aussi bien soin de moi. Prends ça comme un cadeau de Noël, dit Lupin en s'approchant d'elle.

- Mais je ne t'ai rien offert…

- Cette nuit vaut plus pour moi que n'importe quoi d'autre, dit-il en lui caressant la joue. La façon dont tu t'es comportée, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait du bien. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi… moi, pendant une transformation.

- C'était le but… Murmura-t-elle. En tout cas, on en aura largement assez pour deux, nota-t-elle en regardant la table.

- Plus que deux, tu as une petite bouche de plus à nourrir, fit-il avec un clin d'œil en posant une main sur son ventre."

Le lendemain, Céline envoya, avec Remus, une lettre de remerciement aux jumeaux, à Molly et Arthur pour leur carte, en leur souhaitant un Joyeux Noël. Elle se rendit également à la salle commune des Gryffonfor pour remercier Harry, Ron et Hermione pour leurs boîtes de friandises. Mais en chemin, elle croisa dans un couloir la jeune sorcière, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

"Hermione !

- Oh bonjour Céline ! Joyeux Noël ! Comment va le professeur Lupin ?

- Il va bien, répondit-elle. Merci pour les cadeaux et les petits mots, c'était adorable de votre part.

- Oh, de rien, ça nous faisait plaisir ! Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix beaucoup trop chaleureuse pour être sincère.

- Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Non, ça ne va pas ! S'exclama alors celle-ci d'une voix aigue, les larmes aux yeux. Les garçons et moi, on ne se parle plus !

- Comment ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Harry a reçu un Eclair de Feu pour Noël… Tu sais, ils en avaient déjà parlé lui et Ron… Le meilleur balai qui puisse exister…

- Ca a du coûter une véritable fortune ! S'exclama Céline. Qui lui a offert ça ?

- Justement, on en sait rien ! Il n'y avait aucune carte, aucun message pouvant dire qui l'avait envoyé ! Il n'y avait que ce fichu balai ! Tu ne trouves pas ça louche ?

- Si, ça paraît logique, acquiesça la jeune femme. On n'offre pas un cadeau de ce genre sans dire son nom. Attends… Non… Ca ne peut pas être ça… On peut jeter des sorts à un balai ?

- Bien sûr qu'on peut ! Et alors j'ai pensé que…

- Sirius Black avait très bien pu l'envoyer ! Dirent-elles en même temps."

Hermione eut un sourire triste.

"Ca me rassure que tu penses ça aussi… Dit-elle en reniflant. Et donc, j'en ai parlé à McGonagall, et elle était tout à fait d'accord avec moi…

- Je suppose qu'elle a prit le balai, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais c'est juste provisoire ! Madame Bibine et le professeur Flitwick vont le démonter pour voir s'il n'a subit aucun sortilège… Et Ron et Harry m'en veulent parce qu'ils ne peuvent plus s'extasier dessus ! Tout ça pour un _balai_ ! Trépigna-t-elle, la voix de plus en plus perçante.

- D'accord, alors en premier, tu vas te calmer, d'accord, dit doucement Céline en la faisant s'asseoir sur un banc. Sache que tu as très bien agit, c'est sûr qu'un cadeau pareil sans carte, c'est vraiment suspect… Alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour Harry et Ron, ce sont tes amis, ils ne feront pas la tête bien longtemps. Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est que provisoire, une fois que le balai aura été inspecté, ils le lui rendront."

Hermione hocha la tête.

"Mais ils sont bêtes de le prendre comme ça… Tout ça parce qu'ils ont peur que leur précieux balai ne leur soit pas rendu avant le match contre Serdaigle, qui n'est qu'en février ! Tu verrais Ron, il est encore plus furieux que Harry ! Alors que ce ne n'est même pas à _lui_ que le balai a été offert…

- Tu sais Hermione, tu n'as pas fini de te rendre compte à quel point les garçons peuvent se montrer bêtes parfois, lui dit Céline avec philosophie en la prenant par l'épaule. Surtout en période d'adolescence, ils ne sont vraiment pas futés…!

- Merci de me prévenir, ça me rassure… Ironisa la jeune fille.

- De rien ! Et s'ils ne se rendent pas compte que tu as fait ça pour leur bien, j'irais moi-même leur parler !

- Heureusement que tu es là, souffla Hermione.

- Ca sert à ça les amis, non ? Et dis-moi, où comptais-tu aller avec tous ces bouquins ?

- Voir Hagrid, pour son procès. Tu veux venir avec moi, comme ça tu le verrais ? En tout cas, quand il a su que tu cherchais avec nous, il a tenu à te remercier en personne !

- Je voudrais bien venir, mais Remus y est assez hostile. Il ne voit pas d'un très bon œil que j'aille voir Hagrid sans lui…

- Il est inquiet pour toi, c'est bien, dit Hermione. Vous avez parlé un peu de… Enfin… Pour savoir si tu pouvais rester…

- Non, répondit Céline. Je n'ose pas… Je n'ose _plus_… Rectifia-t-elle. On a jamais été aussi bien ensemble qu'en ce moment, alors… alors j'ai peur de tout gâcher en parlant de ça… Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais accoucher d'une minute à l'autre, je n'en suis qu'à mon troisième mois de grossesse ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Il faut laisser le temps au temps…

- D'accord, fait comme tu le sens, dit Hermione. Mais en attendant, il y en a un pour qui le temps est compté si on ne fait rien pour lui ! Tu viens avec moi ou pas ?"

Céline réfléchit quelques secondes…

"Allez, oui ! Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais toute seule, je suis avec la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard !"

Et elles partirent en riant vers la cabane de Hagrid.

Dès qu'elles arrivèrent, Céline fut surprise de la taille de Hagrid. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près, et elle se sentit sur le coup vraiment _minuscule_… Celui-ci posa ses yeux sur elle et un sourire étira ses lèvres :

"Vous devez sûrement être Céline !

- Oui, bonjour Hagrid !

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureux de vous rencontrer ! Harry, Ron et Hermione m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous ! Merci de les aider dans leurs recherches, ça me touche énormément ! Mais entrez donc, vous allez prendre froid ! Je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez un rhum, dans votre état, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil."

La cabane de Hagrid n'était pas vraiment l'endroit le plus luxueux de la Terre, mais Céline s'en fichait, tant tout autour d'elle attisait sa curiosité. Soudain, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise, quand elle aperçut un animal avec le corps, les pattes arrière et la queue d'un cheval, mais ses pattes avant, ses ailes et sa tête étaient celles d'un aigle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est Buck, répondit Hagrid. Il fait trop froid dehors, et avec cette neige en plus… J'espère qu'il ne vous fait pas peur, vous n'avez sûrement jamais du en voir...

- Vous rigolez ! Il est magnifique ! S'exclama la jeune moldue. Comment peut-on vouloir faire de mal à un aussi bel animal ?"

Le visage de Hagrid s'éclaira alors d'un large sourire et il les invita à s'asseoir.

Hermione et Céline restèrent plus de deux heures chez Hagrid à lui expliquer ce qu'il devrait dire ou ne pas dire. Soudain, on toqua à la porte et Hagrid alla ouvrir.

"Oh ! Professeur Lupin ! Fit-il. Entrez donc !"

Lupin s'exécuta et salua Hermione, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'hippogriffe qui sommeillait au fond de la pièce.

"Je te cherchais, dit-il en se tournant vers Céline.

- J'étais là ! On aide Hagrid pour son procès, répondit-elle.

- Ce sont de sacrées petites bonnes femmes que nous avons là, fit Hagrid avec un regard ému vers Céline et Hermione. Grâce à elle, j'ai une chance de sauver Bucky !

- Oui, Céline m'en a parlé, dit Remus. Vous avez fini ?

- Oh, c'est vrai qu'elles sont là depuis deux heures, surtout vous Céline, je ne voudrais pas vous fatiguer !

- Tu n'as qu'à rentrer Céline, dit Hermione, je vais rester un peu.

- Bon, très bien, répondit la jeune femme en se levant. Alors avancez bien !"

Tout le monde se salua, et Remus et Céline prirent le chemin du château.

"Je ne t'avais pas demandé d'y aller avec toi ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- J'étais avec Hermione, elle était toute seule sinon. Tu sais que les garçons lui font la tête ?

- Ne détourne pas la conversation. Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir.

- Serais-tu inquiet pour moi ?

- Parfaitement, répondit-il d'un air grave."

Elle s'arrêta soudain.

"Je… Je suis désolée. Mais Hermione était tellement mal. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule. Tu m'en veux ? Dit-elle en faisant sa moue.

- C'est perfide ce que tu fais, dit-il en pointant son index vers elle. Tu sais très bien que je n'y résiste pas…

- C'est bien pour ça que je l'utilise ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire innocent, avant d'éclater de rire et de se mettre à courir.

- Attends que je t'attrape ! S'écria-t-il en la poursuivant."

En l'espace de quelques secondes, il était arrivé à sa hauteur et l'avait doucement mise en travers sur son épaule, comme un simple baluchon.

"Remus ! Laisse-moi descendre ! S'exclama-t-elle, toujours en train de rire.

- Aurais-je entendu une voix ? Fit-il tournant sur lui-même, la maintenant par les jambes.

- Remus !

- Ah non, je n'entends rien !"

Et il reprit sa marche, l'air de rien, sous les supplications hilares de la jeune femme. Il la porta ainsi jusque dans leur appartement, où il consentit enfin à la reposer par terre.

"Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Fit-elle en lui tapant la poitrine. Je dois être écarlate d'avoir eu la tête à l'envers !!

- Oh, mais non voyons ! Dit-il avec un petit sourire. Ca te va très bien le teint d'écrevisse !

- Moque-toi ! S'indigna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- On fait la paix ? Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main.

- Mmmh… Je ne sais pas… Bon allez, soit ! Dit-elle en serrant sa main."

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

"Bon, et au fait, pourquoi les garçons font-ils la tête à Hermione ?"

Avec la fin des vacances, le château retrouva son agitation habituelle. Céline partageait son temps entre l'appartement et la cabane de Hagrid, avec Hermione. Les garçons et la jeune sorcière ne se parlaient toujours pas, à la plus grande exaspération de la jeune femme. Les cours aussi avaient reprit, et elle savait désormais que Harry avait commencé ses cours sur les moyens de défense contre les Détraqueurs. Elle savait, oui, car elle n'y assistait pas, se rendant la plupart du temps chez Hagrid en compagnie de Hermione ; et souvent, soit elle venait voir où Remus et Harry en étaient, mais ils avaient malheureusement finit, soit elle était trop fatiguée et s'écroulait de sommeil sur le lit.

Une semaine après la rentrée, l'équipe des Serdaigle se fit battre par celle de Serpentard. Harry lui avait dit que c'était une bonne chose, car si eux-mêmes battaient aussi Serdaigle, ils prendraient la deuxième place du tournoi. De ce fait, la jeune moldue venait également assister aux entraînements de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

La mi-janvier arriva et Céline était maintenant enceinte de quatre mois. Plus les jours passaient, plus son ventre commençait lentement à s'arrondir. Et heureusement, Molly arriva un jour avec un gros sac sous le bras.

"Molly ! S'exclama Céline en la voyant entrer dans l'appartement. Je t'attendais. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Très bien !

- Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? On dirait que le petit ventre commence à pousser ! Souligna Molly avec un regard attendri.

- Oh, ça ne se voit pas beaucoup encore…

- Moi, je le vois ! Et, ça ne va aller en s'arrangeant ! Tiens, comme promis, je t'ai amené les vêtements de mes grossesses. Ils sont lavés, repassés, recousus pour certains, bref ils sont comme neufs !

- Merci, Molly ! C'est vraiment gentil ! Fit Céline en prenant le sac.

- Si tu n'en as pas assez, je pourrais toujours t'en ramener d'autres, j'ai prit les moins démodés pour l'instant.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier ! Vraiment, tu es formidable ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant Molly dans ses bras. Voyons ce qu'il y a de beau là-dedans : des pantalons, des salopettes, des t-shirts, des ceintures en tissu –je trouve ça trop craquant. Des soutiens-gorge spécial femmes enceintes !

- Ils sont travaillés magiquement, expliqua Molly.

- Oui, pour s'ajuster à la poitrine ! Termina Céline. J'en ai acheté deux à Pré-au-Lard, je prends de la poitrine à une vitesse ahurissante !"

Les deux femmes continuèrent à parler chiffon en riant.

"Tu sembles aller de mieux en mieux, fit soudain remarquer Molly. Il y a du nouveau avec Remus ? Vous vous êtes parlés ?

- Non, mais on s'entend très bien, c'est vrai. Il est de plus en plus présent, on se comprend assez bien tous les deux. Ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais, mais bon… Je crois que j'ai fini par me faire une raison…

- Une bonne entente est meilleure pour toi et le bébé, c'est sûr, approuva Molly. Mais quand même ! Tu pourrais peut-être…

- Non ! Coupa soudain Céline. Molly, on en déjà parlé… Ca se passe très bien comme ça, je ne veux pas refaire machine arrière en le brusquant.

- Et tu ne penses pas à ce que, toi, tu ressens ?

- Bien sûr que si… Répondit-elle tristement. Mais… J'ai peur de perdre cette complicité que l'on a… Même si on n'est pas ensemble, on a mis du temps à l'avoir, alors si on recommence à… à…"

Soudain, ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

"Pardon Molly ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est les hormones, tu sais… Déjà que j'étais super sensible avant, depuis que je suis enceinte, j'ai l'impression d'être une vraie fontaine…

- Voyons ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave, fit Molly en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est normal, il faut que ça sorte. C'est du à un manque d'affection en général. Ca m'a fait ça pour Ron et Ginny. Je ne voyais quasiment pas Arthur à cause de son travail, et avec les jumeaux à m'occuper…"

Céline se laissa bercer par l'étreinte maternelle de Molly.

"Molly…

- Oui ma chérie ?

- Merci d'être là, dit-elle. Ca me fait du bien de t'avoir avec moi. Ca m'aide à supporter le fait que… que ma mère n'est pas là, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Elle aurait été fière de toi, comme moi je le suis, c'est sûr. Et puis, ça me prépare pour quand Ginny sera elle aussi enceinte !

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt ! S'exclama alors Céline en pouffant de rire.

- Oh, ça passe vite, crois-moi !"

A ce moment, Remus entra dans l'appartement. Il salua Molly et embrassa Céline sur le front, qui s'était essuyée rapidement les joues.

"Tu as déjà finit les cours ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Il est six heures, répondit-il.

- Oh déjà ! Mais je vais être en retard ! Et je n'ai encore rien préparé pour ce soir ! S'exclama Molly en se levant. Bon, je vous laisse. Céline, comme d'habitude, repose-toi bien ! Remus, je compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper d'elle ! Dit-elle en lui faisant la bise, avant d'ajouter tout bas : elle en a énormément besoin."

Puis, elle prit son sac, et sortit de l'appartement au pas de course en leur faisant un dernier signe de la main.

"Regarde, Molly m'a apporté tout un tas de vêtements pour futures mamans ! Dit-elle en montrant la pile d'affaires.

- Tu as pleuré ? Demanda soudain Remus en lui prenant le poignet pour la tourner vers lui.

- Oh… Ce n'est rien… Répondit-elle d'un regard fuyant. Tu me connais, en ce moment, je pleurs pour un rien…

- Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ? Fit-il encore. Céline, regarde-moi."

Il lui prit le visage dans sa main droite et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

"Prends-moi dans tes bras, c'est tout ce que je te demande Remus, souffla-t-elle."

Doucement, il s'exécuta. Même si elle ne lui avait rien dit, Lupin avait comprit rien qu'en la regardant… Elle avait besoin de lui… Plus que comme un ami… Il le voyait tous les jours… Il le _sentait_ tous les jours…

Mais plus que tout, il en avait assez de se cacher sa propre vérité, en vain. Lui aussi avait besoin d'elle…

Et pas seulement comme une amie.

**A suivre…**

**Attention ! Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est délibérément court, pour pouvoir écrire tout ce que je voulais écrire dans le prochain chapitre. La fin est encore brusque, mais ça aussi, c'est voulu : vous allez sans doute vous posez tout un tas de questions suite à la dernière phrase (enfin, je l'espère) et c'est le but premier ! Ou alors, certains d'entre vous voudront aussi m'égorger de couper ainsi, et… je les comprends !**

**Donc, encore une fois, je m'excuse d'avoir joué mes sadiques, car ça arrive souvent en ce moment !**

**Pour votre gouverne, sachez que le chapitre suivant est TERMINE ! Mais je vais garder le secret quand à sa publication… Histoire de vous faire mariner un peu…**

**Gros bisous à tous et à toutes !**

**Pepsi (Nyny's).**

**P.S : Et en même temps, je tiens à vous informer que je viens de décider du prénom du bébé, après une longue réflexion.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ah ! Voici le fameux chapitre 12… Que va-t-il ce passé entre nos deux protagonistes ? Je garde le secret et vous laisse le découvrir…!**

**Un grand merci aux revieweuses, toujours là pour me remonter à bloc : Miss Lisa Black, Amand1, lillyjade, et séverine-la-brune, les deux petites nouvelles ! **

**R.A.R :**

**séverine-la-brune : Bienvenue à toi ! Un grand merci pour ta review, qui m'a fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bises ! **

**Très bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre XII**

Le mois de janvier passait paisiblement jour après jour. Paisiblement ? Pas tout à fait. En effet, Céline subissait une nouvelle fois les affres de sa grossesse. Depuis quelques jours, la jeune femme s'était rendue compte, avec bonheur, que les nausées quotidiennes avaient miraculeusement disparue ! Mais voilà, sa joie avait été de courte durée, car les nausées avaient vite été remplacées par quelque chose, selon elle, de bien pire… Ses hormones étaient brusquement entrées en ébullition, et elle se sentait par moments comme pendant les trois nuits précédents la pleine lune. A croire que ses propres hormones avaient senti son profond manque d'affection et avaient décidé de s'amuser avec ! La situation aurait pu être tout à fait supportable si Remus et elle s'étaient mis ensemble… Mais la réalité était tout autre, au grand dam de la pauvre jeune femme. Elle ne sentait rien arriver : des bouffées de chaleur la prenaient brusquement, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait et elle devait se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur lui… Un véritable supplice en somme, surtout pendant la nuit, où elle ne s'endormait que très tard, mordant nerveusement les coins de son oreiller. Elle avait bien pensé à dire à Remus de retourner dormir sur le canapé, mais elle ne se voyait pas lui dire pourquoi, ça aurait été trop gênant… Et pendant la journée, elle s'arrangeait pour passer le plus clair de son temps avec Hermione, Harry ou Ron, fuyant tant qu'elle le pouvait la présence du lycanthrope… Au moins, penser au procès de Hagrid ou assister aux entraînements de Quidditch de Gryffondor lui permettaient de garder un minimum les idées claires ! La jeune femme en était même venue à regretter les nausées !

Seul point positif dans tout ça, Remus ne lui avait fait encore aucun commentaire sur son étrange comportement. D'ailleurs, lui aussi semblait quelque peu soucieux ces derniers temps… Si bien que la future maman se demandait, avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'horreur, s'il pouvait lui-même sentir ses fulgurants pics hormonaux…

Pour l'heure, Céline se trouvait à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Hermione.

"Je me demande comment tu fais pour arriver à t'en sortir, lança-t-elle à la jeune sorcière, croulant sous une montagne de livres.

- Oh… Avec un peu de bonne volonté, on arrive à tout… Répondit évasivement l'intéressée.

- Peut-être, mais je trouve que tu travailles énormément. Tu verrais ta tête, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours ! Je sais que tu es très intelligente, mais ce n'est pas bon de _trop_ travailler. C'est très honorable de ta part, mais tu es en train de te ruiner la santé.

- C'est juste une fatigue passagère, je t'assure…

- Je me demande ce que ça doit être quand tu es vraiment fatiguée… Ironisa-t-elle.

- Céline, merci de prendre soin de moi, mais ce n'est qu'une petite surcharge de travail !

- Justement, je prends soin de toi, car tu pourrais être ma petite sœur, rétorqua la jeune femme."

Hermione ferma soudain son livre et jeta un regard aigu vers Céline.

"Très bien, alors dans ce cas, ma grande sœur pourrait-elle me dire pourquoi a-t-elle une attitude bizarre depuis plusieurs jours ?"

Céline releva le nez de son livre en haussant un sourcil.

"De quoi tu veux parler ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air indifférent.

- Céline, tu es vraiment _étrange_ ces derniers temps… Vous vous êtes disputés le professeur Lupin et toi ?

- Bien sûr que non, tout va bien !

- Alors pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?

- Parce que tu es mon amie, ça me paraît évident…

- Non, fit Hermione avec un regard suspicieux, il y a autre chose, j'en suis sûre… On dirait que tu _fuis_ le professeur Lupin… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Céline replongea dans son livre. Hermione était vraiment très perspicace… Trop peut-être. Pour ne pas dire sûrement… Mais même en étant sa meilleure amie ici, il était tout à fait _hors de question_ que Céline lui explique la raison de son changement de comportement. Tout de même, Hermione n'avait que quatorze ans !

"Céline, je t'ai parlé !

- Je sais. Et je ne te répondrais pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Hermione d'un ton indigné.

- Crie encore plus fort et Mme Pince va nous faire une syncope.

- Céline, dis-moi ! Souffla Hermione.

- Non, Hermione. N'insiste pas.

- Tu recommences à me cacher des choses…

- Bien sûr que non, souffla-t-elle d'un air agacé. Mais je pense que savoir le pourquoi-du-comment ne serait pas, pour l'instant, si indispensable à ta vie !

- Céline…

- On en reparlera dans quelques années, ou quand tu seras toi aussi enceinte, d'accord ? Coupa la jeune moldue d'un ton catégorique."

Avant que la sorcière ait pu ouvrir la bouche, les jumeaux arrivèrent soudain vers leur table.

"Salut les filles ! Alors, toujours en train de travailler Hermione ? Demanda Fred.

- Comme tu le vois…

- On peut s'asseoir ?

- Bien sûr !"

Fred se plaça à côté de Hermione, alors que George prenait place à côté de Céline.

"Alors, comment va notre supporter préférée ? Demanda George.

- Je vais bien, merci, répondit la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Les jumeaux Weasley à la bibliothèque, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours !

- Demande à George, fit Fred en désignant son frère du menton. Tu lui manquais !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, espèce d'imbécile ! S'offusqua son jumeau, alors que ses oreilles rougirent subitement. On avait une heure de libre, alors on a décidé de venir vous voir, c'est tout !

- C'est une bonne idée, fit Céline en lui envoyant un sourire. Quand a lieu le prochain entraînement ?

- Tu es vraiment accro aux Quidditch ! Souligna Fred avec amusement. Si tu n'as jamais essayé, il faudrait que l'on te fasse monter sur un balai un de ces jours !

- Non mais t'es malade ! S'exclamèrent George et Hermione en même temps.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Ca peut paraître évident, souffla la jeune sorcière avec exaspération. Céline est enceinte ! Il est hors de question qu'elle monte sur un balai, surtout si c'est avec toi !

- Insinuerais-tu que je suis un danger public ? S'indigna Fred.

- Ok, on arrête là ! Fit soudain Céline en levant les mains. Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez vous faire jeter hors de la bibliothèque à grand coup de pied dans le derrière… Alors on se calme, on respire, et on parle calmement.

- Soit, tu as raison, fit George en jetant un coup d'œil à la bibliothécaire. Et pour répondre à ta question, le prochain entraînement sera vendredi prochain, à dix-huit heures."

Ils papotèrent plusieurs minutes, quand Hermione souffla soudain bruyamment.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Fred.

- Je crois qu'elle a besoin de calme pour travailler, fit Céline. Et ça serait bien que vous aussi vous travailliez un peu…

- Mais tu fais bien de nous le dire, car nous avons un cours de Divination qui nous attend. Au revoir les filles ! Viens Fred, allons percer les voiles du Futur…! Fit George avec des accents mystiques dans la voix."

Un mois avait passé depuis Noël, et une autre pleine lune avait eut lieu. Heureusement, grâce aux bons soins de Céline, Remus ne fut absent qu'un jour, et les élèves ne durent pas supportés Rogue très longtemps.

La fin janvier approchait, et une vague de grippe sévissait dans le château. Mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi pensait le plus Céline, car depuis quelques jours, Hermione et Ginny s'amusaient à la prendre un peu partout en photo : en classe, à la Grande salle, toute seule, avec elles, avec Harry, Ron ou les jumeaux, avec Remus…

"Vous allez arrêter ! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'un autre flash avait explosé devant ses yeux. Je vais devenir aveugle à force !

- On a besoin de photos ! Rétorqua Hermione. On t'a déjà dit que c'était pour un exercice en Sortilèges !

- Tu n'en as pas assez maintenant ?

- Non, je n'arrive pas à faire faire ce que je veux aux personnages ! Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi _compliqué_ ! Fit-elle avec un air légèrement hystérique.

- Hermione Granger qui n'arrive pas à faire un devoir ! Voilà qui est extraordinaire ! Plaisanta Ginny en lançant un clin d'œil à Céline.

- C'est sans doute parce qu'elle travaille trop, continua la jeune femme sur le même ton. Trop de travail tue le travail !

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, approuva la rouquine.

- Bon, ça va, j'ai compris : j'arrête, fit Hermione en rangeant l'appareil d'un geste agacé. Et puis ce n'est pas un devoir, c'est une sorte d'exposé… C'est une idée que j'ai eue, et je suis sûre que le professeur Flitwick sera content de moi… Enfin, si jamais je n'y arrive pas, ce sera _entièrement_ de ta faute ! Lança-t-elle à Céline avec un regard rempli de reproches.

- Mais non, je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver ! Encouragea celle-ci en se levant. Je dois vous laisser, Molly va bientôt arriver ! Et Hermione, par pitié, repose-toi !

- Oui, _maman_ !"

La jeune femme les salua et quitta la Grande Salle. Ginny se tourna alors vers Hermione :

"Quand même, tu es sûre qu'elle ne se doute vraiment de rien ?

- Je ne pense pas, on est de trop bonnes comédiennes !

- C'est vrai ! Tu étais très convaincante dans la peau de l'élève au bord de la crise de nerfs parce qu'un devoir lui résiste !"

Et les deux jeunes filles d'éclater de rire.

"Tu as l'air épuisée, nota Molly en voyant Céline.

- Je le suis… Soupira-t-elle. Entre les entraînements de Quidditch auxquels j'essaye d'assister pour voir Harry et les jumeaux, le temps que je passe avec Hermione pour ne pas la laisser toute seule, et pour aider Hagrid avec son procès… J'avoue, j'en fais peut-être un peu trop…

- Surtout que plus ça va, plus tu vas avoir besoin de te reposer, lui rappela Molly. Et Remus dans tout ça ?

- Remus ? Oh… On ne se voit pas beaucoup… Marmonna-t-elle en fixant ses mains.

- Céline, c'est moi ou il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Mrs Weasley. Tu sais que tu peux me parler librement…

- Je sais… Mais… Enfin… C'est… C'est quelque peu gênant…"

Molly l'encouragea du regard.

"Voilà, depuis quelques temps, je n'ai plus de nausées. J'étais très contente, mais… Disons que ça a fait place à autre chose… Quand je suis avec Remus, par moment, j'ai… j'ai les hormones qui travaillent beaucoup trop !"

A sa propre surprise, les lèvres de Molly s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

"Oh, ce n'est que ça ! Tu m'as fait peur je croyais que vous vous étiez encore disputés !

- « Ce n'est que ça ! » Répéta Céline. Mais c'est horrible tu veux dire ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus me contrôler dans ces moments-là ! C'est…

- Calme-toi, souffla doucement Molly. Ces pics hormonaux, ça peut arriver en cours de grossesse. Chez certaines femmes ça reste normal, d'autres, comme toi, il y a des montées, et chez d'autres encore, des baisses du désir. C'est un phénomène purement naturel et normal.

- C'est peut-être normal quand les parents sont ensemble… Mais dans ma situation, c'est une véritable torture ! Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est m'éloigner un maximum de lui…

- Tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

- Molly, tu es folle ! Jamais je ne pourrais lui dire ça ! Et même si je le faisais, ça changerait quoi ? Il sera toujours là, près de moi !"

Céline prit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant.

"Il n'y a aucune potion contre ça ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Molly.

- Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi… Marmonna-t-elle.

- Chaque femme réagit différemment. Et qui sait, le bébé fait peut-être ça exprès pour que ses parents soient ensemble… Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Si c'est le cas, mon bébé met sa maman dans une situation très embarrassante…

- Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça, mis à part te mettre les nerfs à vif. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis persuadée que tout va s'arranger, lui dit Molly d'un ton maternel."

Le mois de janvier prit fin, mais le temps glacial demeurait. Et avec le mois de février, arriva… L'anniversaire de Céline ! Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme avait vingt ans. Remus le lui avait souhaité au réveil, mais sentant ses hormones commencer à bouillonner, elle avait préféré prendre la fuite dans la salle de bain !

Toute la journée, elle avait fait comme d'habitude… Personne en dehors de Remus ne savait que c'était son anniversaire… Elle avait bien failli le dire à Hermione en début de matinée, mais elle s'était ravisée. Tant pis, elle aurait peut-être au moins une carte de ses parents !

En fin de journée, elle était partie retrouver Hermione à la bibliothèque.

"Salut 'Mione !

- Salut Céline ! Désolée, mais là, je dois retourner à la salle commune de Gryffondor ! J'ai encore plein de trucs à faire ! On se voit demain !"

La jeune femme regarda Hermione sortir à pas pressés et soupira.

"Joyeux Anniversaire… Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même."

En désespoir de cause, elle rejoignit Remus dans la salle de cours.

"Tiens, te voilà déjà de retour ! Fit-il en la voyant entrer.

- Oui, Hermione devait retourner dans sa salle commune… J'espère que je ne te dérange pas au moins ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Je trouve ta question parfaitement stupide, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et lui embrassant le front. Pourquoi voudrais-tu me déranger ?

- C'était pour parler, dit-elle en haussant les épaules."

Il l'attira alors contre lui, et elle posa sa tête contre son torse en soupirant.

"J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue, dit-il.

- De quoi ?

- De ta journée… Ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée qu'on se fait d'une journée d'anniversaire.

- Oh… Personne à part toi ne le savait, alors je ne peux pas leur en vouloir.

- Et… Si je te préparais un dîner pour bien finir la journée ? Proposa-t-il.

- Tu ferais ça ? Fit-elle en redressant la tête.

- Si je te le dis ! Mais j'aurais peut-être besoin de l'aide de Maky… Ajouta-t-il avec un air malicieux. C'est d'accord ?

- Oui ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire."

Pendant le chemin qui menait à leur appartement, Céline fut quelque peu soulagée de se sentir _normale_, et espérait qu'il en serait de même au cours du repas…

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Remus la laissa passer. Elle ouvrit.

"Ce n'est pas possible, dit-elle. Il fait vraiment sombre ici…"

Tout d'un coup, des lumières jaillirent et un cri retentit dans la pièce :

"SURPRISE !!!!"

La jeune femme poussa un cri de stupeur et ouvrit des yeux ronds : Hermione, Harry, Ron, les jumeaux, Ginny, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Molly et un homme qu'elle reconnu comme étant Arthur Weasley, un large sourire sur le visage, se tenaient sous une banderole scintillante où était écrit « Joyeux Anniversaire Céline ».

Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche en sentant ses yeux picoter dangereusement et se tourna vers Remus.

"C'est toi qui a tout manigancé, souffla-t-elle.

- On n'a pas vingt ans tous les jours, répondit-il avec un sourire innocent."

Tout le monde vint lui faire la bise. La jeune moldue affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et n'arrêtait pas de les remercier.

Maky était aussi présente, en compagnie d'un autre elfe, qui ne pouvait être que Finy. Tous les deux montraient une table où étaient disposés de nombreux plats, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

"Et vous étiez tous au courant ! Gronda gentiment Céline.

- Et oui, et nous avons bien tenu notre langue, répondit Fred.

- Oh Céline, dit Moly, voici Arthur, mon mari.

- Bonjour Mr Weasley, je suis très contente de vous rencontrer !

- Appelez-moi Arthur ! Je suis aussi très content, honoré même, de vous rencontrer ! Répondit-il en lui jetant un regard sympathique. Molly m'a énormément parlé de vous ! Il paraît que vous êtes moldue, j'aurais beaucoup de questions à vous poser…

- Arthur, le rabroua soudain Molly, ne commence pas avec ça, c'est son anniversaire voyons !

- Et si on se mettait à table ? Lança alors Remus."

Avant de partir, Maky présenta Finy à Céline, qui le trouva adorable. Maky lui offrit une écharpe que la petite elfe avait elle-même cousue… Chose dont Céline était sûre, étant donné l'aspect assez rudimentaire de ladite écharpe…

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien. Enfin arriva l'heure du gâteau ! D'un coup de baguette magique, Remus le fit apparaître : c'était un gâteau aux chocolats, avec des jolies décorations en fleurs.

"Avant toute chose, il faut lui chanter Joyeux Anniversaire ! S'exclama George. Attention ! Trois, quatre…! Fit-il en mimant un chef d'orchestre."

Céline, émue, les écouta chanter. A la fin, Remus alluma les bougies.

"C'est à toi de souffler !"

Céline prit son inspiration et souffla. Et au moment où la fumée des bougies s'élevait, un mini feu d'artifice éclata au-dessus du gâteau pendant quelques secondes et tout le monde applaudit.

"Qui coupe le gâteau ? Demanda Ron.

- Voyons, c'est Céline bien sûr ! Dit McGonagall.

- Bon, très bien ! Mais sachez que je rejette toutes responsabilités en cas de parts inégales ! Prévint-elle en prenant un couteau."

A la fin du repas, il ne restait que des miettes du pauvre gâteau… Soudain, Remus se leva :

"Je crois qu'il est maintenant l'heure pour notre vedette de la soirée d'ouvrir ses cadeaux !"

Céline leva un sourcil étonné. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle ouvrait le paquet que lui tendait Fred et George : une robe de sorcier rouge foncé, aux couleurs de Gryffondor, avec son nom au dos.

"Comme ça, tu seras vraiment une vraie supporter et quasiment dans l'équipe ! Dubois a même trouvé l'idée excellente ! Dit George.

- Merci ! Dit-elle en leur faisant la bise. Je vais la mettre pour votre prochain match ! Heu… Même si je ne suis pas censée prendre parti bien sûr… Ajouta-t-elle avec un air malicieux."

Vint ensuite le tour de Molly et Arthur, qui lui offrirent un kit d'écriture, avec une magnifique plume bordeaux, de l'encre de la même couleur et un encrier.

"Merci, c'est splendide ! S'exclama-t-elle."

Elle prit ensuite le paquet de Ron et Harry : un livre sur le Quidditch.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas étonnée, dit-elle en leur envoyant un clin d'œil."

Le cadeau suivant venait de Dumbledore et McGonagall : c'était aussi un livre, mais sur l'histoire de l'Antiquité dans la magie.

"Comme vous êtes une passionnée d'Antiquité, on a pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir de voir le sujet du point de vue sorcier ! Expliqua Dumbledore.

- Merci, c'est vraiment une très bonne idée !"

Enfin, Hermione et Ginny lui tendirent leur cadeau. Céline l'ouvrit. C'était un album. Mais pas n'importe quel album : il y avait des photos, version sorcier… Les photos que les jeunes filles n'arrêtaient pas de prendre depuis plusieurs jours !

"Ah oui, un devoir de Sortilèges… Fit-elle en leur lançant un grand sourire. Vous êtes de vraies actrices toutes les deux ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup !

- Mme Pomfresh s'excuse de ne pas être là, mais avec cette épidémie de grippe, elle n'a pas une minute à elle, expliqua ensuite Remus. Alors elle m'a dit de t'embrasser, ajouta-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- C'est gentil à elle, il faudrait que je la remercie, souffla Céline."

Soudain, elle ne pu retenir un bâillement.

"Excusez-moi, dit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

- Non, tu as raison ma chérie, je crois qu'on devrait y aller ! Dit soudain Molly. Il est plus de onze heures et la future maman a besoin de sommeil !

- Et les élèves aussi, nous sommes mercredi soir, ce n'est pas encore le week-end, rappela McGonagall."

Tout le monde salua chaleureusement Remus et Céline, et Maky vint débarrasser la table. Quand la porte claqua, Céline se tourna vers Remus :

"Merci, dit-elle. Merci infiniment. C'était une très belle soirée d'anniversaire…

- De rien. Mais… Qui te dit que la soirée est terminée ?"

Céline fronça les sourcils. Alors, Remus fit apparaître un petit sachet de velours rouge.

"Joyeux anniversaire, dit-il en le lui tendant."

La jeune femme prit le sachet, défit les liens, et fit glisser son contenu dans sa main. Elle étouffa une exclamation : c'était un collier… Une fine chaînette en or retenait un ravissant pendentif en cristal en forme de goutte, dont les couleurs variaient du rose, en passant par le violet, avec des nuances de vert et de jaune clair.

"Remus… Souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Il était à ma mère. C'est une des rares choses que j'ai gardée d'elle. Elle voulait que je l'offre à la femme qui me rendrait heureux… Et c'est toi, dit-il."

Alors que son cœur s'était mis à cogner dans sa poitrine à une vitesse impressionnante, la jeune femme attacha timidement le collier autour de son cou.

"Il… Il est magnifique, balbutia-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Merci… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Alors ne dit rien, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Une danse, ça te tente ?"

Elle le regarda avec un léger étonnement, mais acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il l'attira doucement contre lui et fit un mouvement de baguette. La musique retentit. Un slow. Les paroles arrivèrent et Céline eut un instant de surprise. C'était en français…

« Quand l'amour n'a pas de visage  
Le coeur est lourd et fatigué  
Il ne retient que des passages  
Des hymnes qu'on lui a chantés  
J'ai passé ma vie à attendre  
Que tu viennes me chercher  
Pour qu'à deux on puisse entreprendre  
Ce que seul je n'aurai pas fait

A coup d'amour et de patience  
Tu as ouvert mes poings fermés  
Et en guise de récompense  
J'ai même failli te quitter  
Aujourd'hui je sais qu'on avance  
Sur le même chemin  
J'ai pour évaluer la distance  
Écrit ce que sera demain

On se dira toujours ce qu'on pense  
Mais sans se juger pour autant  
Et on mesurera la chance  
Qu'on a d'être à deux par ces temps  
Qui courent trop vite et nous rattrapent  
Avant qu'on ait pu voir  
La force d'amour qui nous frappe  
Tellement fort qu'on ne veut pas y croire

On aura l'âme toujours sereine  
Et l'envie sincère d'être à deux  
Pour se débarrasser des chaînes  
Qui pourraient empêcher nos voeux  
De se réaliser quand même au milieu d'un désert  
Où rien ne pousse ni ne germe par manque d'eau et de lumière

Et l'on prendra toujours le risque  
De rester nous-même malgré ceux  
Qui nous attendent en bout de piste  
Pour vérifier qu'on est heureux  
Et qu'on ne s'est pas trompés d'adresse en voulant à tout prix  
Préserver le monde de tendresse qui est notre chemin de vie

Et l'on se retrouvera peut-être  
Dans les conditions idéales  
Pour poursuivre ensemble la quête  
De la plus jolie des étoiles  
La violence et la haine des autres n'auront pas entamé  
L'amour vrai qui sera le nôtre aux confins de l'éternité

Et l'on arrivera peut-être

A rejoindre au bout du chemin

Ceux et celles qui pour se connaître

Voudront bien se tendre la main

L'amour et la force des autres comme un tapis de rêves

Feront croître et grandir le nôtre dans élan de liberté

Et l'on se reverra peut-être

Ailleurs dans d'autres galaxies

Pour poursuivre ensemble la quête

De ce qu'auront été nos vies

On aura des souvenirs peut-être qu'on voudra balayer

Ou qu'on gardera en cachette pour ne jamais les oublier »

La musique prit fin et Céline ne savait plus très bien où elle en était… Etait-ce du au fait que les paroles lui avaient transpercée le cœur ? Que d'entendre parler français après tant de mois la secouait ? Ou que le regard de Remus ne l'avait pas lâchée tout au long de la chanson, semblant lui déclarer chacune des paroles de cette chanson ? Peut-être pour toutes ces raisons… Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et ses yeux lui semblaient embués. Elle baissa la tête, mais il la lui releva doucement.

"Pardon, dit-il alors. Pardon d'avoir été si distant, si buté, si… bête ! Tu avais raison, j'ai agit de façon tellement stupide en te repoussant… Je me faisais du mal. Je te faisais du mal. Laisse-moi me faire pardonner… dit-il en caressant sa joue."

Céline déglutit, muette de stupeur, ne quittant pas les yeux de Remus.

"Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs… Beaucoup d'erreurs. Alors que tu es bien la dernière personne à qui je voudrais faire du tord… Je me voilais la face. Je m'en veux tellement. Je ne veux que tu partes… J'ai besoin de toi Céline.

- Est-ce… Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? Finit-elle par murmurer d'un air incrédule.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il en souriant d'un air amusé.

- Ah bon… Parce que là je…"

Il ne la laissa pas continuer et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Il voulait goûter la douceur de ses lèvres, cette douceur qu'il avait presque oublié, qui lui avait tant manqué… Il approfondit le baiser avec passion, attirant la jeune femme encore plus contre lui. Enfin, le souffle court, ils se séparèrent.

Céline n'en revenait pas. Et heureusement que Remus la tenait, sinon elle se serait écroulée, ses jambes lui semblant s'être soudainement transformées en guimauve. Remus l'avait embrassé ! Et il fallait voir comment…!

"Tu vois bien que tu ne rêves pas, souffla-t-il.

- J'avoue que je suis encore un peu sceptique, rétorqua-t-elle doucement.

- Je vois… Il faudrait que tu aies d'autres preuves, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Et bien, si ça ne te pose pas de problèmes…"

Il sourit et reprit possession de ses lèvres. C'était un baiser tendre, qui devint rapidement passionné, et la jeune femme avait l'impression que des petits papillons s'étaient mis à voler dans son ventre. Remus embrassait divinement bien… Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou…

Soudain, elle sentit une bouffé de chaleur la submerger. Elle mit fin au baiser et fit un mouvement pour se dégager, mais Remus la tenait fermement contre lui.

"Si… Si tu pouvais me lâcher… Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Je t'en prie… Supplia-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée…

- Menteuse, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fuis comme ça depuis trois semaines ?

- Tu… Quoi ? Dit-elle, alors que ses joues s'embrasèrent.

- Premièrement, tu sembles oublier que mes sens sont naturellement aiguisés de par ma nature de loup-garou… Deuxièmement, il y a notre lien…

- C'était pour ça que tu semblais soucieux ?

- Il y avait de ça oui… Et puis je préparais cette petite fête aussi. Je voulais que tout soit parfait.

- C'est vraiment très gentil à toi, mais je t'en supplie, lâche-moi…

- Céline, tu oserais vraiment penser que je pourrais te laisser dans cet état ?"

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter le moins du monde… Plus que tout, elle sentait ce qui _lui_ ressentait… Et les regards qu'il lui lançait n'étaient pas faits non plus pour éteindre le feu qui s'était emparé d'elle…

"Remus…

- Chhh, souffla-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ne dis rien…"

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres brûlantes liquéfièrent littéralement la jeune femme, qui ne se posa plus la moindre question… Les mots ne comptaient plus, seulement les gestes…

Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans leur chambre, jusque sur le lit, où ils entreprirent de se déshabiller mutuellement, redécouvrant ainsi le corps de l'autre…

Il lui fit l'amour passionnément, lui donnant toute la tendresse, la fougue, la douceur qu'il éprouvait pour elle, parcourant son corps de ses lèvres, s'efforçant de lui communiquer par ses caresses à quel point il tenait à elle, à quel point il avait lui aussi envie d'elle…

Enfin, plusieurs heures enflammées plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, haletants, leurs corps fiévreux étroitement enlacés, le regard brûlant perdu dans celui de l'autre.

"Tu as froid ? Demanda-t-il. Tu trembles…

- Non, répondit-elle doucement. Trop d'émotions d'un coup, c'est tout…

- Serait-ce un reproche ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas du tout, bien au contraire…"

Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil, qui affichait deux heures du matin.

"Tu vas être fatigué tout à l'heure, nota-t-elle.

- On est jeudi, je n'ai pas cours le matin, dit-il.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce petit détail… Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire coquin.

- C'est moi, ou tu aurais une idée derrière la tête ?

- Et bien… Peut-être…

- Ce n'est pas possible, dit-il avec un air effaré. Tu veux épuiser toutes mes forces ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute… C'est les hormones… Expliqua-t-elle avec sa petite moue.

- Tu penses me faire croire ça ?

- On dirait que tu ne t'en sens pas capable…"

Pour toute réponse, il se mit à la chatouiller et elle éclata de rire. Il s'arrêta et plongea ses yeux dans les siens en lui caressant la joue, avant d'esquisser un sourire de prédateur.

"Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Voyons si ces vilaines hormones vont me résister encore longtemps…"

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il captura ses lèvres avec amour…

**A suivre…**

**Ouf ! Ca y est, on y est arrivé ! C''était laborieux, ça a prit le temps, vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience et en vérité, moi aussi…! **

**En ce qui concerne la chanson, elle s'intitule « _Apothéose »_, et est tirée du dernier album de Roch Voisine : « _Sauf si l'amour…_ », Année 2005. Pour tout vous dire, je pensais mettre une autre chanson pour ce passage, mais quand je l'ai entendu pour la première à la radio il y a quelques jours, je me suis dit « C'est celle-là ! ». Je trouve qu'elle colle parfaitement à l'histoire et aux rapports entre Remus et Céline. Un véritable coup de chance ! Un conseil, écoutez-la (vous la trouverez sur le net), elle est vraiment, vraiment magnifique ! **

**J'espère que tout ça vous a plu ? Pour répondre, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

**Bises à vous tous.**

**Pepsi (Nyny's).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci aux revieweuses : Miss Lisa Black, lillyjade, Amand1, et encore trois petites nouvelles : lily forever, Missterre et Eleonore-dem ! **

**R.A.R. :**

**lily forever : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bienvenue à toi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bises ! **

**Chapitre XIII**

Céline ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage de Remus, qui la regardait avec tendresse.

"Bonjour, dit-il doucement.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Tu es déjà debout ?

- Il est bientôt onze heures et demi… J'ai fait doucement pour ne pas te réveiller."

Elle sourit et vit un petit-déjeuner posé à côté d'elle.

"C'est dangereux ce que tu fais, je pourrais très vite m'y habituer…

- J'ai quelques mois à rattraper aussi, expliqua-t-il. C'est tellement bon de te voir sourire."

Elle se redressa et se blottit dans ses bras en soupirant d'aise.

"Tu me rejoindras quand tu seras prête ?

- Bien sûr !"

Il posa sa main sur son ventre et son regard s'attendrit.

"Bientôt, tu pourras le sentir bouger, dit-elle avec un sourire. Ses mouvements seront distincts vers le cinquième mois. Encore deux ou trois semaines…

- J'ai hâte, fit-il.

- Moi aussi !"

Ils se regardèrent en affichant un large sourire, et il l'embrassa.

"Bon, je vais devoir y aller. A tout à l'heure.

- D'accord !"

Céline déjeuna et partit se doucher. De retour dans la chambre, elle entreprit de mettre un pantalon. Seulement, celui-ci refusa de se fermer… Son ventre ne passait pas !

"Ah non ! Pas déjà ! S'exclama-t-elle. Bon allez, un petit effort !"

Elle se contorsionna tant qu'elle pu, mais la fermeture refusait obstinément d'obtempérer. Finalement, elle décida de prendre les grands moyens et alla s'allonger sur le lit, où, au bout de cinq minutes d'intenses efforts, elle parvint enfin à zipper la fermeture éclair et à boutonner son pantalon !

"Je préfère ça, dit-elle en se relevant."

Mais à peine debout, le bouton craqua et alla valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, alors que la fermeture éclair s'ouvrait, ne pouvant maintenir plus longtemps le ventre rebondi de la future maman.

"D'accord, j'ai compris, il est temps de mettre les pantalons de Molly !"

Elle en enfila un et, tout de suite, elle se sentit parfaitement à l'aise. Le vêtement épousait harmonieusement la courbe de son ventre. Puis, elle décida de mettre une des ceintures en tissu. Elle en prit une verte foncée et la plaça autour de sa taille, avant de se regarder dans la glace. Esquissant un sourire fier, elle mit une robe de sorcier et sortit pour se rendre aux cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

Arrivée devant la salle, elle ouvrit lentement la porte, sachant que Remus était en plein cours, et elle s'installa en silence au fond de la pièce. D'un geste machinal, elle passa la main sur le collier, et elle repensa aux évènements de la veille. Si on lui avait dit que c'était finalement Lupin qui aurait fait le premier pas, elle n'y aurait pas cru ! Et finalement, tout arrive… La fin de soirée avait été si parfaite ! Quand à la nuit, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y repenser sans que son cœur s'emballe… Son regard se posa sur Remus et elle se mordit les lèvres, alors qu'une vague de chaleur la prenait. Ah non ! Pas maintenant ! Ca n'allait pas recommencer tout de même ! Respirant profondément, elle se tortilla nerveusement sur sa chaise… Remus tourna son visage vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'afficher un petit sourire goguenard. Elle le regarda avec un air ahuri. Il osait trouvait ça _drôle_ ?!?! Ca se voyait que ce n'était pas _lui_ qui devait subir les humeurs de stupides hormones en furie ! Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, ce n'était quand même pas si compliqué…

Enfin, le cours prit fin et les élèves quittèrent la classe en saluant la jeune femme. Celle-ci se leva et ferma la porte derrière le dernier élève.

"Je ne savais pas que je faisais un tel effet aux femmes, dit alors Remus d'un ton innocent.

- Ne te moque pas ! S'exclama d'un ton indigné. Je voudrais bien t'y voir !

- J'arriverais peut-être à mieux me contrôler que toi…"

Elle le fusilla du regard… avant de traverser la salle de cours et de se jeter sur lui en l'embrassant sauvagement !

"Ce qui est bien avec ça, c'est que tu n'es pas rancunière bien longtemps, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur son bureau.

- Tais-toi, fit-elle en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- Céline, fit-il en la repoussant doucement. Céline, écoute-moi… Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, bien au contraire, tu peux me croire, mais…

- Mais quoi ? Dit-elle d'un ton agacé.

- Tu sembles oublier que je suis professeur et il se trouve que là, j'ai cours… Répondit-il."

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, la referma aussi vite, avant de la rouvrir.

"Oh ! Ce que je déteste être comme ça ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Tu as tord de dire ça, ça à un côté vraiment très intéressant… Fit Remus avec un sourire malicieux.

- Oh oui, c'est sûr ! Bougonna-t-elle.

- Ne boude pas, c'est normal ces poussées d'hormones, dit-il en lui caressant la joue. Et ce soir, on aura tout le temps, ajouta-t-il avec un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

- Ce soir, mais tu ne dois pas aider Harry pour son Patronus ?

- Oh si ! Pardon…

- Si j'ai bien compris, je n'ai qu'à prendre mon mal en patience. Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas décaler une heure de cours ? Fit-elle avec un air mutin.

- C'est extraordinaire ! Tu es vraiment intenable…!

- Bon, très bien ! Je vais aller à la bibliothèque ! Dit-elle en se détachant de lui et en descendant du bureau.

- Oh non, viens par là, dit-il en la retenant doucement par le bras. Pardon, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi…"

Des bruits derrière la porte annoncèrent l'arrivée des élèves.

"Je vais te laisser.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ?

- Non, c'est trop dur… Mais je reviendrais tout à l'heure, promis.

- D'accord."

Il lui embrassa le front, le bout du nez et les lèvres.

"Ne sois pas trop longue, s'il te plaît."

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et alla ouvrir aux élèves, avant de sortir.

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, elle chercha Hermione des yeux. Et elle la trouva, cherchant frénétiquement un livre sur l'une des étagères.

"Salut !

- Oh Céline ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci. Par contre, toi, tu sembles de plus en plus fatiguée…

- J'ai du me lever tôt pour finir un devoir d'Arithmancie, et là, je cherche un ouvrage pour les Runes.

- Hermione, tu…

- Je travaille trop, oui, je sais ! Ah, je l'ai !"

Elle sortit un gros livre et le posa sur la table en s'asseyant.

"Tu as une heure de libre ? S'étonna Céline.

- Oui, le professeur Vector n'est pas là, elle a la grippe… Alors j'en profite pour m'avancer !

- Je vais rester avec toi, j'en profiterai pour t'accompagner en Défenses tout à l'heure.

- Si tu veux, ça m'ennuie d'être toute seule… Merci de bien vouloir me supporter !

- Tu es bête de dire ça ! Les garçons te font toujours la tête ?

- Oui, soupira la jeune fille. Ils ne me disent rien… D'ailleurs, comment ce passe les cours particuliers de Harry ?

- Moyen… D'après Remus, il est trop exigeant avec lui-même. Mais il a fait des progrès, il ne s'évanouit plus. Il a une séance ce soir, je vais peut-être y assister, si je me sens d'attaque."

A ce moment, elle ne pu s'empêcher de bâiller.

"Je ne suis pas la seule à être fatiguée, nota Hermione. Il faut dire qu'on s'est couché tard aussi…"

Céline acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Oh oui, elle s'était couchée tard… Très tard même…

"C'est quoi ce sourire ? Demanda la sorcière.

- Rien, je souris, c'est tout ! Il fait beau, la vie est belle, les oiseaux gazouillent !

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Fit Hermione en levant un sourcil. On dirait que tu as prit une potion euphorisante ! En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça !"

Céline lui envoya un clin d'œil. Les yeux de la jeune fille glissèrent le long du cou de son cou et elle ouvrit la bouche :

"Ton collier est ravissant ! Fit-elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu !

- Merci. Remus me l'a offert hier soir, après que vous soyez partis. C'était à sa mère.

- C'est vrai ? Dit-elle avec les yeux brillants. C'est vraiment… Whaou ! C'est bien…! A mon avis, ça signifie quelque chose, c'est sûr !"

Céline lui lança alors un large sourire et Hermione posa ses deux mains sur la table.

"Non ! Ne me dis pas que…

- Très bien, je ne te le dis pas !

- Mais si ! Mais si ! Ca veut dire que… Vous êtes… Fit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Que nous sommes _vraiment_ ensemble depuis hier soir ? Oui, ça veut bien dire ça.

- AH !! MAIS C'EST GENIAL !!!! S'écria Hermione d'une voix aigue."

Mme Pince accouru alors en leur jetant un regard furieux.

"Qui a crié comme ça ? Miss Granger ? S'exclama-t-elle d'un air indigné.

- Pardon, madame ! Je suis désolée ! Répondit la sorcière, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher un énorme sourire. C'est que… que…

- Elle vient de trouver un livre pour son cours de Runes, intervint alors Céline en venant au secours de son amie. Votre bibliothèque est vraiment géniale, on y trouve tout ! Et puis vous connaissez Miss Granger, elle est tellement studieuse…"

Mme Pince sembla se radoucir quelque peu.

"Bien, mais tâchez de ne plus faire étalage de votre profond engouement Miss Granger. C'est une bibliothèque ici !"

Et elle partit, en leur lançant un regard en coin.

"Merci, souffla Hermione.

- De rien. Et puis, je n'ai pas menti… Tu l'as vraiment trouvé ce bouquin… Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Oh, je suis tellement contente ! Murmura Hermione d'un ton surexcité. Comment ça c'est passé ?

- Quoi ?

- Hier soir ! Comment ça c'est passé ? Répéta-t-elle avec un regard curieux."

Céline fronça les sourcils en esquissant un petit sourire.

"La curiosité est un vilain défaut Hermione.

- Oh allez ! Dis-moi !

- Hermione, sur ce coup, tu ne fais absolument pas travailler ton cerveau…

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Demanda Céline en penchant la tête sur le côté. Comment crois-tu que ça se soit terminé ?

- Enfin, je ne sais pas moi ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne ve…"

Elle s'interrompit soudain, et se mit à rougir subitement.

"Tu as compris, c'est bien ! Nota la jeune femme avec un léger sourire moqueur.

- Oui… Je… Je suis bête des fois… Balbutia Hermione d'un ton gêné. Enfin, c'est bien pour vous deux ! Je suis vraiment contente, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

- Merci. Et pour tout te dire, je crois que je ne réalise pas encore complètement… Avoua-t-elle. J'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, et que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Ne te prends pas la tête, tu es bien dans la réalité ! Sourit Hermione. Et dans la réalité, j'ai un tas de devoirs qui m'attendent, ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir de fatigue.

- Courage 'Mione, tu vas y arriver ! Tu es la meilleure, n'oublie pas !"

Le soir, Céline dîna avec Remus. Alors qu'elle se levait pour aller prendre une bouteille de Bièraubeurre, elle surprit Lupin en train de la regarder avec un sourire mystérieux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder ?

- Bien sûr que si, dit-elle en débouchant la bouteille. Mais disons que… Tu ne m'avais pas habituée à ce genre de regards ces derniers mois."

Il lui fit signe d'approcher, lui prit la main et l'attira sur ses genoux.

"Alors sache que maintenant je ne vais pas me gêner, souffla-t-il. Tu étais ravissante aujourd'hui avec ces vêtements de future maman, ça te va très bien. Surtout la ceinture, c'est adorable, dit-il en posant sa main sur son ventre.

- Merci… Tu peux essayer de ne pas revenir trop tard ?

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Non, répondit-elle, je me sens vraiment fatiguée… Je crois que je vais lire un peu avant d'aller me coucher.

- Les séquelles de la nuit dernière ? Fit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Peut-être… Mais je ne regrette rien !

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

- Enfin, si, il y a peut-être une chose que je regrette…"

Remus leva un sourcil avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

"C'est juste que la nuit n'a pas durée assez longtemps…! Finit-elle par dire avant d'éclater de rire.

- C'est bien ce que je disais… Tu es intenable !"

Il lui prit le cou avec douceur et l'embrassa tendrement. Encore une fois, la jeune femme se sentit fondre…

"Je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'écoute, fit-il en lui caressant la joue.

- Où as-tu appris à embrasser aussi bien ?

- Oh ! C'est un talent naturel ma chère !

- Prétentieux ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu me poses une question, je te réponds !"

A ce moment, on toqua à la porte et Dumbledore entra. De les voir ainsi, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire, alors que Remus et Céline échangeaient un regard furtif.

"Bonsoir, les salua-t-il.

- Bonsoir, répondit le couple.

- Je vois que tout va pour le mieux ici, nota-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice. Céline, je viens vous apporter ceci, elle est arrivée cette après-midi, dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe.

- Merci Albus, fit-elle en la prenant.

- De rien ! Je vais vous laisser, en vous souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée…"

Il sortit et Céline ouvrit l'enveloppe. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé une carte pour son anniversaire, en lui disant qu'elle aurait son cadeau à leur prochaine rencontre et qu'ils avaient bien reçu sa lettre pour Noël.

"Je me demande ce qu'ils ont pu m'acheter… Avec eux, je m'attends à tout !

- C'est normal, tu es leur fille, souligna Remus.

- Fille unique qui plus est, c'est encore pire, dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais j'espère que je serais une aussi bonne mère que la été la mienne…

- Je suis sûr que oui, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Bon, je vais y aller, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre. Harry va m'attendre."

Il se leva et mit sa veste, avant de se tourner vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.

"A tout à l'heure ma chérie.

- Comment tu m'as appelée ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai dit « ma chérie »… Ca ne te plaît pas ?

- Oh si, ça me plaît ! Ca me plaît même beaucoup ! Répondit-elle en souriant largement."

Une fois Remus partit, Céline prit le livre que lui avait offert Dumbledore et commença à le feuilleter. Un silence apaisant régnait dans la pièce, le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée la berçait…

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut alors que le livre glissait le long de ses genoux. Elle se redressa et regarda l'heure. Il n'était pas loin de dix heures et Remus n'était pas encore rentré. Elle se leva et décida d'aller le rejoindre. Se dirigeant ensuite vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit et sortit.

En chemin, elle tomba nez à nez avec McGonagall.

"Bonsoir Minerva !

- Bonsoir Céline ! Mais que faîtes-vous debout à cette heure ? Vous devriez vous reposez !

- Je vais voir Remus, il donne des cours particuliers à Harry.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je dois d'ailleurs parler à Potter.

- Pourquoi ? Il a fait une bêtise ? Demanda Céline avec un air amusé.

- Non ! Je dois lui rendre son balai. Toutes les vérifications sont faites et il s'avère qu'il est parfaitement normal. Je vais allez le chercher, pouvez-vous dire à Potter que je le cherche ?

- Bien sûr !

- Merci. Bonne fin de soirée !

- A vous aussi."

Céline arriva devant la salle d'Histoire de la Magie et entra. Elle trouva Harry et Remus en train de siroter une Bièraubeurre.

"Bonsoir vous deux ! Je ne dérange pas ?

- Non, nous avons finit, répondit Remus.

- D'accord. Harry, dit-elle en se tournant vers l'adolescent, le professeur McGonagall te cherche.

- Ah bon ? Elle t'a dit pourquoi ?

- Oui… Mais je préfère ne rien dire, tu verras ça avec elle… Fit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.

- Bon, alors je vais y aller. Merci professeur Lupin. Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir, répondirent-ils."

Harry finit sa Bièraubeurre et quitta la salle de cours.

"Je vois que l'ambiance est très détendue… Dit Céline avec un sourire.

- Il avait bien droit à une récompense après tous ces efforts, non ?

- Si ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Il s'épuise assez vite… Mais pour son âge c'est déjà très bien de créer un Patronus, même informe ! Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu debout ?

- Je me suis endormie sur le canapé, et quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas encore revenu… Alors j'ai décidé de venir ! C'est grave ? Dit-elle en faisant sa moue.

- Tu vas me rendre fou avec ça, dit-il en l'attirant contre lui dans un baiser passionné.

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le but ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air mutin alors qu'ils se séparaient.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas te rendre folle aussi ?

- Mmmh… Non, je ne crois pas !

- Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, dit-il alors en la prenant par la main avec un sourire carnassier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Mais voyons, ça me paraît évident… Je t'emmène dans notre chambre !"

Les jours suivants, Céline du faire face à une nouvelle dispute entre Ron et Hermione. Mais cette fois, il semblait que leur amitié était définitivement brisée… Le rat de Ron, Croutârd, avait disparu et le garçon avait retrouvé, dans son dortoir, du sang sur un drap ainsi qu'une touffe de poils de chat par terre. Les deux adolescents étaient furieux l'un contre l'autre, et depuis que Harry avait dit à Hermione qu'il croyait Ron, la situation n'était pas prêt de s'arranger… Céline essayait par tous les moyens de les raisonner, mais chacun campaient obstinément sur leur position, au grand désespoir de la jeune femme, qui priait pour que son enfant ne soit pas aussi borné que ces deux-là !

La fin février arriva, et le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor et Serdaigle devait avoir lieu en fin de matinée.

"Je vais mettre la robe que Fred et George m'ont offerte ! Déclara Céline, alors qu'ils prenaient tous les deux le petit-déjeuner dans leur appartement.

- Tu vas faire beaucoup de déçus chez les Serdaigle, souligna Remus.

- Oh non, ils comprendront, ce sont les plus intelligents ! Je fréquente plus d'élèves de Gryffondor que de n'importe quelle autre maison, alors… Au fait, je m'aperçois que je ne t'ai jamais demandé dans quelle maison tu avais été ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je pencherais pour… Soit Serdaigle, car mine de rien, tu es loin d'être bête… Quoique non ! Si tu étais dans le groupe le plus perturbateur de l'école, ça ne pouvait pas être Serdaigle… Ah mais attends ! Si Harry est à Gryffondor, donc son père devait sûrement y être aussi, et toi aussi… Je dirais Gryffondor !

- C'est ça, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Ca veut dire que le bébé ira forcément à Gryffondor ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas obligé… Mais ça risque quand même de faire pencher la balance !

- Je vais lui demander ce qu'il préférerait ! Bébé, fit-elle en se penchant vers son ventre, c'est maman qui te parle. Dis-moi, tu préfères quelle maison ? Serpentard ? Oh non, pourquoi je propose ça, quelle horreur ! Poufsouffle ? Serdaigle ? Gryffondor ?"

A ce moment, la jeune femme sursauta et se redressa vivement sur sa chaise en jetant un regard surpris à son ventre.

"Céline, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je… Je crois qu'il a bougé !!!! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi ! Tu es sûre ? S'exclama-t-il à son tour en se levant et en collant ses mains sur le ventre de Céline.

- Je… Oui, je crois… C'était bizarre…

- Pourquoi il ne fait plus rien maintenant ? Fit Lupin avec une moue déçue.

- Attends… Je disais quoi… Ah oui, les maisons… Il a bougé quand j'ai dit… Gryffondor ?"

Ils sursautèrent en même temps.

"Tu l'as senti ? Tu l'as senti ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix surexcitée.

- Oui ! On dirait que ça fait des bulles ! Attends, j'essaye : Gryffondor !"

Encore une fois, le bébé donna un coup dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Ils se regardèrent avec un large sourire sur le visage.

"C'est merveilleux, souffla-t-elle en posant un regard attendri sur son ventre. Et on sait maintenant quelle maison il préfère…!"

Vers onze heures, Remus et Céline se rendirent vers le stade de Quidditch, un sourire béat imprimé sur les lèvres. Ils montèrent dans les gradins réservés aux professeurs et Rogue lança un regard froid à la jeune femme en la voyant habillée en supporter de Gryffondor. Mais la jeune femme était dans un tel état d'euphorie depuis qu'elle avait sentit son bébé bouger, qu'elle lui adressa un grand sourire hypocrite et lui lança :

"Vous avez vu, il y a même mon nom derrière !"

Rogue préféra ne rien dire et se détourna, les narines pincées, alors que Dumbledore et McGonagall lui envoyait un clin d'œil et que Remus se retenait à grande peine de rire.

Le stade finit par se remplir et le match pu enfin commencer. Céline se montra digne de son habillement et encouragea avec force l'équipe de Gryffondor, tout en applaudissant aussi quand Serdaigle marquait. George et Fred vinrent lui adresser un rapide coucou en la complimentant sur sa tenue avec un sourire entendu, avant de repartir à la chasse aux Cognards. Pour son premier match de Quidditch, la jeune femme s'amusait comme une folle, riant des prises de becs entre Lee Jordan, le commentateur, et McGonagall.

Soudain, trois Détraqueurs surgirent en plein milieu du terrain et les tribunes se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Harry sortit sa baguette et hurla « _Spero Patronum _! ». Céline mit sa main devant sa bouche en étouffant un cri de stupeur, alors qu'un cerf gigantesque venait de s'élancer vers les Détraqueurs. Elle le suivit un moment des yeux, mais son attention fut vite reportée sur Harry, qui venait d'attraper le Vif d'or !

Un cri de joie s'éleva alors des tribunes, mais Céline remarqua le visage soucieux de Remus.

"Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Ce ne sont pas des Détraqueurs, dit-il."

Intriguée, la jeune femme suivit son regard et vit Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Marcus Flint, allongés les uns sur les autres, tentant vainement de se dépêtrer de longues capes noirs et de cagoules assorties…!

Ils descendirent jusque sur le terrain, déjà envahis par des supporters déchaîné, et félicitèrent Harry, en l'emmenant voir les fameux « Détraqueurs », qui étaient en train de subir les foudres du professeur McGonagall, littéralement hors d'elle.

Remus et Céline rentrèrent dans leur appartement. La jeune femme affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et n'arrêtait pas de refaire le match.

"C'était formidable ! Les accélérations de ce balai sont extraordinaires ! Tu vas vu quand Harry plongeait en piqué ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Chéri ? Tu m'écoutes ? Dit-elle soudain.

- Oui, oui… Marmonna-t-il.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

- Tu viens de dire que… que… Je n'en sais rien, finit-il par souffler.

- Ca fait plaisir, nota-t-elle avec ironie. Remus, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Depuis que Harry a fait apparaître son Patronus, je sens que tu es comme… ébranlé.

- C'est compliqué, dit-il en s'asseyant. Et… Si je commence à te raconter… Ca risque d'être… J'ai peur que tu me juges…

- Remus, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu essayes de me dire… Et pourquoi donc devrais-je te juger ? Dit-elle doucement en venant sur ses genoux. Dis-moi…"

Lupin soupira et regarda dans le vague. Céline attendit en silence qu'il parle de lui-même.

"A l'époque où j'étais élève ici, commença-t-il enfin, tu sais que j'étais amis avec James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Ils ont appris que j'étais un loup-garou durant notre deuxième année, et ils ont décidé de… de devenir des Animagi.

- C'est quand un sorcier peut prendre l'apparence d'un animal, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Ils ont mis trois ans pour y parvenir. Alors ils venaient avec moi, sous leur forme animale, pour me tenir compagnie dans la Cabane hurlante les nuits de pleine lune. Nous sortions dans le village de Pré-au-Lard et dans le parc de l'école… Si je ne me trompe pas, aucun autre élève de l'école n'a eu l'occasion d'explorer Poudlard et le village aussi bien que nous.

- Vous sortiez pendant les nuits de pleine lune ? Tu ne crois pas que c'était quelque peu…

- Inconscient ? Bien sûr que si ! Mais nous étions jeunes, avec une confiance éperdue dans nos capacités… Nous n'étions qu'une bande d'idiots sur ce point-là… Et bien sûr, Dumbledore n'en a jamais rien su. Il n'a jamais su que j'avais amené mes trois camarades à devenir des Animagi non-déclarés… Et pour répondre à ta question, j'étais ébranlé car… James se transformait en cerf."

Céline ouvrit des yeux ronds en repensant au Patronus de Harry.

"C'est incroyable, souffla-t-elle. Mais… C'est pour ça que tu avais peur que je te juge ? Parce que tu avais caché ça à Albus ?

- En partie… Mais il y a autre chose. Black est aussi un Animagus. Si jamais il avait réussi à s'introduire dans l'école en se transformant ? Il connaît tous les passages secrets ! Et je trahis encore une fois, car j'ai peur d'en parler à Dumbledore… Si jamais je lui dis ça, je dois lui dire aussi toute la vérité, que j'avais entraîné les autres à faire quelque chose de dangereux et de formellement interdit !

- Remus, écoute-moi, dit Céline en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. Ce n'est pas toi qui les as entraîné, ils ont décidé tout seul de devenir Animagi. Et puis, en quel animal se transforme Black ?

- Un chien… Un énorme chien noir de jais…

- Un chien ? S'étonna Céline. Mais Remus, c'est quasiment impossible qu'il ait pénétré dans Poudlard sans que personne ne s'en soit aperçut ! On est dans une _école_, et un énorme chien, ça se remarque. Surtout avec plus de huit cents élèves, les professeurs, les fantômes, les tableaux… Et à part les chats et les hiboux, il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres genres d'animaux qui se baladent en liberté à l'intérieur du château ! Quelqu'un en aurait forcément parlé si un chien s'était baladé dans les couloirs !"

Remus la regarda et finit par esquisser un petit sourire.

"Tu as sans doute raison…

- Mais oui ! Et si vraiment ça te pèse de garder ça pour toi, vas en parler à Dumbledore. C'était il y a des années, et aucun incident n'a eu lieu. Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille. Au contraire, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il trouve que c'était un exploit extraordinaire pour des sorciers de votre âge…!

- Peut-être…

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Oui, merci, dit-il en la serrant contre lui."

Pendant la nuit, Céline et Remus se réveillèrent en sursaut en entendant des coups sur la porte. Ils se levèrent, sortirent de la chambre et Remus alla ouvrir. McGonagall se tenait devant la porte, le visage livide.

"Minerva ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lupin d'une voix à la fois endormie et intriguée.

- C'est Black. Il vient de s'introduire dans la tour de Gryffondor. Ron Weasley l'a vu, un couteau à la main.

- QUOI ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Remus et Céline. Vous êtes sûre ?

- Le Chevalier du Catogan l'a laissé entrer, Black avait tous les mots de passe. Si vous pouviez vous habiller Remus, le château doit être impérativement fouillé.

- Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite, entrez en attendant."

McGonagall s'exécuta et Lupin fila dans la chambre.

"Mais… Comment… Comment a-t-il pu avoir les mots de passe ? Demanda Céline d'une voix blanche.

- C'est Londubat ! Il les avait notés sur un morceau de papier pour s'en souvenir ! Quel idiot ! Répondit-elle d'une voix frémissante de colère."

Remus revint en finissant d'enfiler sa chemise.

"Je suis prêt, dit-il, sa baguette à la main. Maky ! Finy ! Appela-t-il."

Les deux elfes apparurent.

"Je ne sais pas si vous êtes déjà au courant, mais Sirius Black est peut-être dans le château, leur expliqua Remus. Vous allez rester avec Céline le temps que je serais parti. N'hésitez pas à faire usage de votre magie si jamais il venait à s'introduire ici, vous m'avez bien compris ?

- Oui, monsieur Lupin ! Répondit Finy en se redressant fièrement.

- Très bien, je vous fais confiance. J'y vais, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Fais attention, je t'en prie…

- Promis. A tout à l'heure."

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Minerva leva un sourcil étonné, et ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Remus se dégagea et suivi McGonagall dans les couloirs.

Céline resta toute la nuit à sommeiller dans le canapé, sous la surveillance bienveillante des deux elfes de maison. Remus refit son apparition à l'aube. Black avait encore une fois réussi à s'échapper.

Au matin, Céline s'était littéralement jetée sur Ron et Harry.

"Vous n'avez rien, il ne vous a rien fait ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète."

Ron lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé : il était endormi, il a entendu un bruit de tissu qu'on déchirait, il s'est réveillé et a vu Black à côté de son lit, un immense couteau à la main…

"Et là, j'ai crié et il s'est enfui ! Termina Ron d'une voix assurée.

- Ron, ne prends pas ce ton là ! Gronda Céline. Ce n'est pas le moment de te vanter ! Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer !

- Oh non, il ne l'aurait pas fait… A mon avis, il n'aurait pas prit le risque de se retrouver devant les professeurs…"

Céline acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête. Soudain, elle eut une idée :

"Ron, dis-moi, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait, par hasard, vu autre chose après que Black soit parti ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton badin. Comme par exemple, un objet bizarre ou un animal…

- Heu… Non, personne n'a parlé d'autre chose… Fit Ron en réfléchissant. Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir des indices… Répondit simplement Céline."

La jeune femme avait cru que l'attaque réconcilierait Ron et Hermione, mais elle du vite déchanter. La jeune sorcière semblait aller de plus en plus mal et avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Plusieurs fois, elle s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de Céline… Celle-ci savait bien qu'elle avait vu trop grand en prenant toutes ces options qui lui ruinaient la santé, et de plus, Hermione avait été bouleversée quand Black avait failli poignarder Ron… Mine de rien, l'amitié du garçon lui manquait.

Un mois passa encore et Céline commençait son sixième mois de grossesse. Le bébé bougeait de plus en plus, ce qui était, d'après Mme Pomfresh, un très bon signe de santé !

Un soir, Remus rentra dans l'appartement et trouva sur la table un charmant dîner aux chandelles.

"Bon anniversaire ! Lança Céline.

- Whaou, dit-il. Je suis… scotché…

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'aurais rien fait pour toi ?

- Ca mérite un bisou, dit-il en l'embrassant. Maky t'a aidé, non ?

- Un peu, mais sinon, j'ai tout fait… Comme je n'ai pas d'argent pour t'offrir quelque chose, et que je ne vais te piquer le tien, j'ai décidé de te préparer ce dîner… J'espère que tu vas trouver ça bon…

- Et bien, on va voir ça tout de suite !"

Ils s'installèrent et Céline regarda Remus commencer à manger. Celui-ci eut un moment de surprise et se figea.

"Quoi ? C'est pas bon ? Demanda-t-elle avec une grimace.

- C'est excellent tu veux dire ! S'exclama-t-il."

La jeune femme se détendit et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le repas continua, et Remus n'arrêtait pas de la complimenter, surtout pour le dessert, un savoureux fondant au chocolat.

"Viens par là, mon petit cordon bleu, dit-il en l'attirant contre lui. C'était vraiment d.é.l.i.c.i.e.u.x…

- Je crois que j'avais compris… Mais ça fait quand même plaisir de te l'entendre dire.

- Merci, c'était un très beau dîner d'anniversaire… Ca faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu un comme ça."

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et replaça tendrement une des ses mèches brunes.

"Tu ne peux savoir à quel point tu me rends heureux, dit-il.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, rétorqua-t-elle avec douceur."

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement pendant de longues minutes…

"Je t'aime Céline Garand, souffla-t-il."

La jeune femme sentit soudain une puissante vague de bonheur l'envahir et ses yeux s'embuèrent malgré elle.

"Je t'aime aussi Remus Lupin, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée."

Il essuya une larme sur sa joue et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans leur chambre…

**A suivre…**

**Alors, alors ? Vos impressions ? Perso, j'aime beaucoup la fin ! ;-) **

**Par contre, le chapitre suivant ne sera pas forcément très drôle pour notre Céline… Je n'en dis pas plus…**

**PETITE ANNONCE : je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic, j'en suis déjà au chapitre IX (je prends de l'avance, héhé) et j'aimerai savoir si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous serait intéressé(e) pour être ma béta-lectrice sur ce coup-là ? Pour info, cette une fic se passe au temps des Maraudeurs et s'intitulera sûrement : _Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes_. Merci d'avance pour les réponses !**

**Bises à vous tous.**

**Pepsi (Nyny's).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre ?**

**Comme d'habitude, un énorme MERCI aux revieweuses : Miss Lisa Black (toujours la première à laisser un mot ! Mais quel est ton secret ? lol), lillyjade, lily forever et Amand1. C'est grâce à vous que je continue à écrire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre XIV**

Céline n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie. Elle et Remus filaient le parfait amour, et tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis plusieurs jours, la jeune femme s'était mise à faire de curieux cauchemars sur son accouchement, qui la réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit et la tenaient de longues heures éveillée… Remus s'était inquiété de la voir de plus en plus fatiguée, mais elle n'avait rien dit, prétextant que sa fatigue était uniquement due à la grossesse…

Un soir, elle alla se coucher, épuisée, et priant pour avoir une nuit tranquille. Sitôt allongée, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, et n'entendit pas Remus venir la rejoindre.

_Elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie… Elle tourna la tête et vit Mme Pomfresh, Remus et Molly… Brusquement, des violentes douleurs la prirent et elle cria… Molly et Mme Pomfresh arrivaient devant elle et lui demandaient de pousser fort… Elle était paniquée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire… La douleur dans son ventre était insupportable… Elle poussait mais rien ne se passait… Remus l'encourageait de son mieux… Au moment où la tête du bébé apparut, Molly eut un rictus inquiet… Elle dit à Céline qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, que tout irait bien… La jeune femme demanda ce qui se passait mais personne ne lui répondit… La douleur revint encore… Elle hurla… Mme Pomfresh réussit à sortir le bébé… La jeune femme demanda à voir son bébé… Molly lui présenta, toujours avec ce rictus sur le visage… Elle posa un regard sur son enfant… Il était couvert de poils et n'avaient pas de mains, mais des griffes… Elle poussa un cri…_

Céline se réveilla soudain en hurlant.

"Chérie ! Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Remus.

- Je t'ai réveillé, je suis désolé… Souffla-t-elle d'une voix éteinte."

Lupin fronça les sourcils devant l'état de sa compagne : elle tremblait de tous ses membres, son front était trempé d'une sueur froide, elle était secouée de sanglots, et posait sur son ventre un regard affolé.

"Céline, dis-moi ce qui passe ? Demanda-t-il encore. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?"

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"D'accord, alors tu vas te calmer, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Juste un cauchemar…

- J'en… J'en fais… J'en fais quasiment… toutes les nuits… Bégaya-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? A chaque fois que je veux t'en parler, tu me dis que ce n'est pas grave… Mais cette fois-ci on va en parler. Ce n'est pas normal que tu en fasses autant. Tu as une mine épouvantable à force de ne pas dormir…"

Il la berça de longues minutes. Puis, une fois calmée, il lui releva le visage :

"De quoi peux-tu rêver pour te mettre dans cet état ?

- Je… Je rêve de l'accouchement… Ca se passe mal… La douleur est atroce… Je suis paniquée… Et quand on me présente le bébé, il… il… il n'est pas _normal_… Il est à moitié… animal… Termina-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible."

Elle n'osait pas regarder Remus. Ce qu'elle disait était tellement aberrant, stupide…

"Tu… Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Pourquoi ? Fit-il en relevant un sourcil.

- D'avoir rêvé que… que le bébé soit…

- Soit à moitié loup ? Non, je ne t'en veux pas, répondit-il d'une voix douce. C'est peut-être normal, vu ma nature… Tu as sans doute des peurs inconscientes qui se libèrent pendant ton sommeil. Mais je crois savoir quoi faire… Ajouta-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je préfère ne rien te dire pour l'instant. En attendant, j'irais voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle te donne une potion de sommeil sans rêves, je pense que ce n'est pas contre-indiqué pendant une grossesse.

- Merci…

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Mais tu aurais du m'en parler avant, ce n'est pas bon que tu ne dormes pas.

- Je sais, mais… C'est tellement… bizarre comme cauchemar…

- Les rêves sont souvent bizarres, souffla-t-il. Tu vas essayer de dormir, d'accord. Je suis là, tout va bien, alors détends-toi."

Il se recoucha et elle vint se blottir contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment éveillés, mais finalement, la jeune femme arriva à trouver le sommeil.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, où Céline avait quelque peu récupéré grâce à la potion de sommeil sans rêves qu'elle prenait tous les soirs.

Au début du mois d'avril, Remus l'emmena à l'infirmerie. En entrant, elle trouva Mme Pomfresh, Dumbledore et un homme, assez grand, avec un ventre de bon vivant, ayant l'air d'avoir dans les soixante ans…

"J'ai parlé de tes cauchemars à Albus, qui a demandé à un de ces proches amis, Charles Donovan, de venir nous voir.

- Bonjour mademoiselle ! Lança Donovan d'un air joyeux. Je suis vraiment enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé. Excusez-moi de poser cette question, mais, en quoi pouvez-vous m'aider ?

- Je suis gynécomage ! Enfin, j'étais, je suis à la retraite depuis un an.

- Gynécomage ? Répéta Céline. Comme gynécologue ?

- Exactement ! Sauf que les méthodes magiques sont quelque peu différentes… Allez vous installez sur un des lits, je vous en prie."

Céline s'exécuta en lançant un regard sceptique à Remus.

"Est-ce qu'il est au courant pour… enfin… notre _situation_ ?

- Oui, répondit-il en l'aidant à s'allonger. Dumbledore lui en a parlé, il sait qu'il peut avoir une totale confiance en lui.

- Alors ! Fit Charles en venant près d'eux. Ce n'est pas la peine de tirer les rideaux, il n'y a personne !

- Et… qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous tripatouiller l'intérieur comme le font mes collègues moldus ! Ca ne viendra que pour l'accouchement, et encore, en cas de difficultés !"

Céline ouvrit des yeux ronds en lançant un regard inquiet à Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui souffla un « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est toujours comme ça ! Il est pire que moi ! » qui parvint à lui arracher un sourire.

"Alors, comment s'est passée votre grossesse jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

- Plutôt bien. J'ai eu des nausées au début, des envies…

- Des envies ? Sur quoi ?

- Chocolat et Bièraubeurre.

- De la Bièraubeurre ! Ce n'est pas courant ça !! S'exclama Charles en riant. Et dîtes moi, vous avez eu aussi des soucis au niveau des hormones ?

- Heu… Oui…

- Des poussées ou des baisses ?

- Des poussées… Marmonna-t-elle en retenant un sourire gêné.

- Ah ! Monsieur doit sûrement être très content, non ? Lança-t-il à Remus avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

- On peut dire ça, acquiesça celui-ci avec un sourire, visiblement très amusé, alors que Céline se prenait la tête en piquant un fard.

- Je me doute, avec une aussi jolie demoiselle… Vous en êtes à votre septième mois c'est ça ? Autant vous dire que je ne suis pas très content que vous n'ayez pas consulter bien avant, surtout dans votre cas, qui doit être unique… Quand j'ai appris que les loups-garous pouvaient avoir des enfants, ça m'a littéralement bouleversé !

- Vous n'avez pas peur d'eux ? Demanda Remus.

- Peur ? Pensez-vous ! Mon frère aîné était un loup-garou –il s'est fait mordre pendant son adolescence- et c'était un homme vraiment adorable ! Mais il a beaucoup souffert de ne pas pouvoir être père… J'espère que vous mesurez la chance que vous avez d'avoir trouvé ce vieux grimoire ! Et d'avoir trouvé cette charmante jeune femme bien sûr !"

Remus sourit à Céline, alors que Charles remontait le pull de la jeune femme pour mettre son ventre à nu.

"Bon, alors, voyons voir ce petit, dit-il en prenant un flacon contenant un gel bleu-gris, et en l'étalant sur le ventre de Céline. Dans quelques secondes, vous allez ressentir une impression de chaleur, c'est une réaction normale.

- Oui, ça commence, nota Céline.

- Très bien."

Charles posa alors ses mains sur son ventre et ferma les yeux, visiblement très concentré. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il déplaça lentement ses mains autour du ventre de la future maman, les yeux toujours clos. Un profond silence régnait dans la pièce. Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux.

"Le bébé va très bien, dit-il alors. Il ne s'est pas encore retourné, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Vous allez sans doute le sentir bouger tout d'un coup, il ne faudra pas vous étonner, c'est qu'il se mettra lui-même en position pour l'accouchement.

- Il va bien ? Vous êtes sûr ? Il est… Il est normal ? Demanda Céline.

- Parfaitement normal ! Vous voulez le voir ?

- On peut ? Fit Remus.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Si les parents ne peuvent pas voir leur bébé, où va le monde !"

Le gynécomage prit alors une pierre d'un bleu-gris transparent, parfaitement lisse, et la posa sur le ventre de Céline.

"C'est la pierre dont est tiré la potion dont je vous ai tartiné il y a quelques minutes, expliqua-t-il. Ah ! Une question avant, voulez-vous savoir le sexe du bébé ?"

Remus et Céline se regardèrent.

"Toi, je sais que tu veux avoir la surprise, dit-elle.

- Et toi ?

- Mmmh… La surprise aussi !

- Très bien ! Fit Charles. Il va falloir que je prenne le bon angle de vue pour que vous ne voyiez rien…"

Il prit sa baguette et la posa sur la pierre en fronçant les sourcils.

"Alors… Là… Non… Si on tourne un peu… Oui… Il a les jambes bien repliées sur lui-même… On ne voit rien… Parfait !"

Il donna un coup de baguette sur la pierre. Céline et Remus poussèrent alors une exclamation de surprise. Une sorte d'hologramme du bébé était apparut au dessus de la pierre. Remus prit la main de Céline en tremblant.

"C'est notre bébé… Souffla-t-elle. Remus… Regarde ! Il est beau !

- On dirait qu'il dort… Pour une fois qu'il ne bouge pas ! Tu vas vu son petit nez ?

- Oui ! Il suce son pouce !"

La jeune femme sentit ses yeux s'embuer et des larmes commencèrent à couler.

"Il est magnifique, lui dit Remus, dont les yeux étaient aussi brillants.

- C'est quoi le bruit qu'on entend ?

- Les battements de son cœur, répondit Charles avec un sourire paternel. Il est vraiment en pleine forme."

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à contempler le petit être, et Charles enleva la pierre. Un reniflement ce fit entendre. Céline et Remus tournèrent la tête pour voir Mme Pomfresh s'essuyer les yeux avec un mouchoîr et Albus leur lancer un sourire complice.

"J'espère que vous êtes rassurée, dit Charles. Voulez-vous me poser des questions ?

- Et bien… Comment va se passer l'accouchement ? Est-ce que je dois faire des exercices de respiration ? Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? Dans quelle position je serais ?

- Oh là ! Alors, en ce qui concerne l'accouchement, il n'y a aucune raison que tout ne se passe pas bien. Pour calmer la douleur, nous avons d'excellentes potions. Et la position, je suis partisan de rester accroupie ou bien d'être allongée sur le côté, ce sont des positions dites « physiologiques », mais après, c'est vous qui décider ! Et pour la respiration, vous devrez vous entraîner à faire le chien et aussi à prendre de grandes inspirations, Mme Pomfresh vous aidera. Je reviendrais le mois prochain, et logiquement, le mois suivant, ça sera pour le grand jour ! Vous allez devoir me supporter, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus tous les deux ?

- Non, au contraire, répondit Remus avec un sourire.

- Bien. Par contre, j'aurais une petite chose à vous dire Céline, dit-il. Le col de votre utérus est légèrement dilaté, par rapport à la taille qu'il devrait avoir normalement au septième mois.

- C'est grave ? Demanda-t-elle, la mine inquiète.

- Vu l'ouverture, je ne dirais pas que c'est _grave_. Je vous demanderais simplement de ne pas rester trop longtemps debout et d'éviter tous mouvements brusques, ou toutes formes de stress. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas outre mesure, j'ai déjà vu pire, et à part ce léger problème, tout va bien !"

Céline prit un mouchoir et s'essuya le ventre, avant de se relever.

"S'il y a le moindre problème, venez ici, et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler ! Je vous dis à bientôt, et ménagez-vous, c'est bien compris ? Remus, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'elle, mon vieux… Dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Oui, docteur.

- Docteur ! Mais appelez-moi Charles voyons !"

Le week-end suivant, une autre visite à Pré-au-lard eut lieu. Dès qu'ils entrèrent au Trois Balais, Mme Rosmerta se rua sur eux en regardant avec des yeux ronds le ventre de Céline.

"Oh ! Mais vous m'aviez caché ça ! S'exclama-t-elle. Félicitations !

- Merci, répondirent-ils.

- Je peux ? Dit-elle en tendant sa main vers le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Bien sûr, il paraît que ça porte chance…"

Rosmerta posa sa main sur son ventre et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

"Il bouge !

- Oh oui, ça pour bouger, il bouge ! Il n'arrête pas une seule seconde ! Répondit Céline.

- Vous en êtes à combien de mois ?

- J'entame mon huitième. L'accouchement devrait avoir lieu vers la mi-juin.

- Vraiment, je suis très contente pour vous deux ! Mais venez vous asseoir… Et c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

- C'est la surprise, répondit Remus.

- Je comprends ! Mais laissez-moi vous offrir vos boissons, pour fêter ça !"

Céline et Remus ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer en se lançant un sourire amusé.

La ballade ne dura pas très longtemps, Céline manifestant une soudaine fatigue. Arrivés dans leur appartement, Remus l'aida à s'allonger sur le canapé.

"Encore deux mois à attendre, et je suis de plus en plus exténuée… Souffla-t-elle d'un air agacé.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal d'être rentrés plus tôt. Charles t'a bien dit de ne pas rester trop longtemps debout, dit-il en s'asseyant à son tour, alors qu'elle posait ses jambes sur lui.

- Oui, je sais… On pourrait peut-être en profiter pour choisir un prénom, non ?

- J'étais justement en train d'y penser ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Alors… Pour les garçons, j'aime bien… Stuart !"

La jeune femme éclata brusquement de rire.

"Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Stuart ! Oh non ! Quelle horreur ! Comment veux-tu qu'il vive normalement avec un prénom pareil ! Répondit-elle en riant.

- Bon… D'accord. Alors… Paul ?"

La jeune femme grimaça.

"Eric ? Proposa-t-il encore.

- Ah, déjà, c'est beaucoup mieux ! J'aime bien Patrick aussi…

- Oui… Patrick Lupin… Eric Lupin…

- John ? Hasarda-t-elle.

- Mon deuxième prénom ?

- Oui, je trouve ça bien. John Lupin.

- Remus Junior ? Dit-il avec un regard malicieux.

- Ah non ! Sois sérieux ! Pourquoi pas Remus John Lupin IIème du nom pendant que tu y es ?

- J'avoue, je trouve ça ridicule… Mais John, ça me plaît aussi.

- Et si c'est une fille ?

- A toi de proposer.

- Ou la ! Alors là, j'en ai plein… Loriane ? Erin ? Holly ?"

Alors qu'ils en étaient encore à débattre sur le prénom féminin, une explosion se fit soudain dans la cheminée, et une voix retentit :

"Lupin ! Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose."

Céline tourna la tête vers Remus.

"C'était Rogue ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je crois bien, dit-il en soupirant. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il me veut."

Il se leva, et s'apprêta à prendre de la poudre de cheminette, quand Céline toussota :

"Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? Dit-elle en faisant sa moue.

- Si… Comment ai-je pu ? Dit-il en revenant vers elle et en l'embrassant tendrement. Je reviens vite, promis."

Quelques secondes plus tard, il disparaissait dans la cheminée.

Remus revint dans l'appartement une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard. A son visage grave, Céline comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui :

"De quoi voulait-il te parler ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il avait coincé Harry. Harry qui était en possession de ceci, dit-il en lui tendant un vieux parchemin."

Elle le prit avec un air intrigué et posa ses yeux sur le document. Quelques phrases étaient en train de s'effacer, mais on pouvait encore lire :

_Mr Lunard présente ses respects au professeur Rogue et lui demande de bien vouloir cesser de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires d'autrui._

_Mr Cornedrue approuve Mr Lunard et voudrait ajouter que le professeur Rogue est un horrible crétin._

_Mr Patmol voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée qu'un tel imbécile ait pu devenir professeur._

_Mr Queudver souhaite le bonjour au professeur Rogue et lui conseille de se laver les cheveux, s'il veut cesser de ressembler à un tas d'ordures._

A la fin de sa lecture, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Excellent ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ose à peine imaginer la tête de Rogue quand il a lu ça ! J'adore !"

Elle continua de rire, mais voyant que Remus gardait un visage fermé, elle reprit brusquement son sérieux et se racla la gorge.

"Hem… Excuse-moi. D'où vient ce parchemin ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air intéressé.

- Ce parchemin s'appelle en fait la Carte du Maraudeur."

Céline pâlit instantanément. Mais Remus, ne semblant s'apercevoir de son malaise, continua :

"C'est une carte que j'ai crée avec mes amis. James était Cornedrue, Sirius : Patmol, et Peter : Queudver. J'étais Lunard."

Il s'approcha du parchemin et posa sa baguette dessus en récitant :

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."

Un plan apparut alors doucement sous les yeux horrifiés de Céline, qui savait, évidemment, de quoi il s'agissait…

"C'est un plan de l'école, dit Remus. Et de tous les passages secrets menant vers l'extérieur. Et tu sais ce que Harry faisait ? Il se rendait à Pré-au-lard par le biais de cette carte ! Tu te rends compte de la gravité de la chose ?"

La jeune femme préféra garder les yeux fixés sur le parchemin. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire… Elle était au courant que Harry avait cette carte…

"Et le pire, c'est que Ron était au courant ! Hermione aussi sans doute ! Et pourquoi ils n'ont pas cherché à lui faire rendre cette carte ?"

Céline, toujours silencieuse, se sentait de plus en plus mal. Remus se tourna alors vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

"Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Demanda-t-il, un léger soupçon dans la voix."

Elle releva lentement la tête, le regard fuyant, se mordant les lèvres.

"Oh non… Souffla Remus. Oh non… Ne me dis pas que…

- Je suis désolée… Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! S'écria-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Tu le savais, et tu ne m'as rien dit !!!!

- Je ne pouvais pas te le dire ! Répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée. C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit, sans l'accord de Harry. Elle était tellement inquiète… Moi aussi d'ailleurs quand je l'ai appris ! Et si je t'en parlai, j'ai pensé qu'il aurait pu avoir des ennuis…

- Et les ennuis qu'il risquait d'avoir en se baladant seul dans des passages secrets déserts, sachant que Black les connaît aussi !

- Je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite ! S'exclama-t-elle en retenant un sanglot. C'était le soir où j'ai appris que Black était avec vous, tu te rappelles ? J'étais tellement furieuse que tu me l'ai caché que…

- Tu le sais depuis Noël ! Cria-t-il de plus belle. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ensuite ?

- Je… Je… Je n'en sais rien ! C'est en allant à Pré-au-lard qu'il a appris pour Black, en écoutant une conversation aux Trois Balais. Et le soir Hermione m'en a parlé. J'ai fait le rapprochement avec les Maraudeurs, et c'est comme ça que je l'ai su. Rappelle-toi, quand tu m'as demandé comment je l'avais appris, tu as deviné que j'avais une promesse ! Je ne pouvais rien dire à cause de Harry !"

Remus se passa la main dans les cheveux et lui tourna le dos.

"Pardon… Souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je suis désolée."

Soudain, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le ventre, et elle s'agrippa à la table devant elle, avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur une chaise. Lupin se retourna vivement.

"Céline ! S'exclama-t-il en accourant vers elle. Céline, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- C'est rien, ça va passer… Souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Non, on va voir Mme Pomfresh !

- Remus, non… Charles vient demain, ça va aller… Ca passe déjà.

- Je t'ai dit « on va voir Mme Pomfresh », alors on va voir Mme Pomfresh !"

Couchée sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, Céline parlementait avec Remus et Pom-Pom.

"Je vous dit que ça va mieux ! Je ne sens plus rien et le bébé bouge normalement !

- Vous allez rester là cette nuit, c'est plus prudent, déclara Mme Pomfresh. Et vous allez me boire cette potion de sommeil, dit-elle en lui tendant un flacon. Et entièrement."

Céline leva les yeux au plafond, mais prit toutefois la fiole et l'avala. L'effet fut immédiat, et elle se sentit tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les fenêtres.

"Bonjour, dit une voix à ses côtés.

- Bonjour, Remus, dit-elle.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Bien. Vraiment, ajouta-t-elle devant sa mine suspicieuse. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- J'ai passé la nuit ici."

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Céline se redressa doucement.

"Remus, écoute, pour la carte… Commença-t-elle.

- N'en parlons plus, l'interrompit-il.

- Mais…

- Le sujet est clos. J'ai réfléchi et je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. J'ai la carte maintenant, alors tout est réglé."

Céline fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait voulu s'expliquer, se justifier…

"Je ne voulais trahir la confiance de Hermione, dit-elle quand même.

- Je sais, fit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide."

Il releva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Non, répondit-il. On fait tous des erreurs par amitié…"

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir et se blottit dans ses bras.

"J'ai vu Hermione, Ron et Harry. Ils vont passer te voir.

- Ensemble ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, ils se sont réconciliés. Et à cause d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Hagrid a perdu son procès.

- Quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton indigné. Oh non ! Mais c'est impossible ! Il faut que j'aille le voir ! Ajouta-t-elle en faisant mine de se lever.

- Tu restes là, fit-il en la retenant. Je veux que tu te reposes. Et puis tu n'as pas déjeuné en plus… Fit-il en faisant apparaître un plateau."

Dans l'après-midi, Charles Donovan arriva pour sa visite du huitième mois.

"Bonjour, vous deux ! Lança-t-il en arrivant. Bonjour Mme Pomfresh ! Alors, on a fait des siennes hier soir ? Fit-il en se tournant vers Céline, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Une douleur. Ca m'a brusquement traversé le ventre, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ca a duré longtemps ?

- Quelques secondes… Dit-elle en réfléchissant.

- Ca vous a prit à quel moment ? Vous marchiez ?

- Non, on a été à Pré-au-lard, mais on est rentré assez vite. Et ça m'a prit quand… On était en train de se disputer, avoua-t-elle finalement à contrecœur.

- Rien de plus normal pour un couple ! Vous verriez ma femme, c'est une vraie furie… Leur dit-il avec un air blasé. Mais dans votre cas, il va falloir éviter, c'est compris ? Je vous avais bien précisé que toutes formes de stress vous étaient formellement prohibées ! Bon, allons voir si tout va bien… Ajouta-t-il en sortant le flacon de gel bleu-gris."

Une fois son examen terminé, Charles se tourna vers eux.

"Le bébé va très bien, et il s'est retourné. Par contre, votre col s'est encore légèrement dilaté.

- Oh non… Souffla Remus.

- Rien de dramatique pour le moment, fit Charles avec un ton rassurant. Je vous répéterai encore une fois de vous _ménager_, de vous _reposer_, d'éviter toute station debout prolongée, et surtout, je veux une ambiance calme et détendu vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. C'est bien compris ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils.

- Et une dernière petite chose : au sujet du devoir conjugal, ce serait préférable de cesser toutes activités… Vous allez y arriver ?

- On va essayer, répondit Remus avec un léger sourire, alors que Céline se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

- Je vous fais confiance ! Et je vais vous donner une potion à prendre tous les matins, elle permettra de freiner la dilatation prématurée. Je vous dis à bientôt, et appelez-moi au moindre problème."

Les jours suivants, Céline s'aperçut que tout son entourage redoublait d'attention à son égard. Le trio, Ginny, les jumeaux, Molly, McGonagall, Dumbledore… Tout le monde était aux petits soins pour elle. Quand à Remus, il se pliait en huit pour lui éviter tous désagréments. Même les soirs de pleine lune, il avait exigé qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de lui pendant la nuit.

Enfin, la jeune femme accueillit les vacances de Pâques avec soulagement. Remus allait être enfin plus disponible !

"J'ai l'air d'une grosse baleine, dit Céline avec consternation, alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir.

- Moi, je te trouve magnifique, fit Remus en venant derrière elle et posant ses mains sur son ventre.

- Peut-être, mais ton avis est loin d'être objectif… Soupira-t-elle. Regarde ! Je suis énorme ! On dirait une barrique !

- Je te répète que tu es magnifique… Souffla-t-il à son oreille. Vraiment magnifique."

Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Au contact de ses lèvres chaudes, Céline sentit une multitude de frissons lui traverser la colonne vertébrale, lui donnant une délicieuse chair de poule.

"Remus… Arrête… Souffla-t-elle. Tu sais très bien comment ça se termine quand tu fais ça…

- Mmmh, murmura-t-il, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

- Remus, on ne peut pas !"

Lupin poussa un grognement, signifiant son mécontentement.

"La pleine lune est passée pourtant, dit-elle en se retournant et en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec la pleine lune. Comme s'il fallait obligatoirement que ce soit ça qui me donne envie de toi… Tu pourrais t'inquiéter dans ce cas-là !

- Mmmh… Oui… Bonne réponse ! Fit-elle en l'embrassant."

Durant la suite des vacances, l'état de fatigue de la jeune femme ne fit qu'empirer, ce qui était, d'après Molly, tout à fait normal, et lui avait conseillé de manger un maximum de fruits, comme les oranges, pour tenir le coup… Mais Céline n'était pas la seule à être fatiguée : la plupart des élèves étaient proches de la crise de nerfs. Hermione, surtout, semblait sur le point de s'évanouir à chaque seconde… Ron et Harry, de leur côté, devaient aussi jongler entre plusieurs activités. Le premier avaient des devoirs et s'occupait avec acharnement de la défense de Buck. Le deuxième s'organisait tant bien que mal entre son travail et les entraînements intensifs de Quidditch, à l'approche du match Gryffondor-Serpentard.

La fin des vacances se passa donc dans une ambiance pesante, où l'hostilité entre les deux maisons rivales croissait de jour en jour.

Pour Céline, la situation était assez pénible. Charles lui avait bien spécifié d'écarter toute forme de stress. Or, dès qu'elle sortait, soit le trio, au bord d'une crise d'hystérie, lui mettait les nerfs à vif, soit les incidents qui éclataient un peu partout dans les couloirs entre Serpentard et Gryffondor la faisait sursauter de peur.

Enfin, le samedi suivant la rentrée, le match eut lieu ! Céline et Remus étaient passés encourager Harry et s'étaient ensuite rendus dans les gradins.

"Céline ! Mais vous auriez du rester dans votre appartement ! Gronda doucement McGonagall en la voyant arrivée, essoufflée, tenant fortement le bras de Remus.

- Je n'aurai manqué ce match pour rien au monde ! Rétorqua-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- J'ai bien essayé de l'en dissuader, mais mademoiselle n'a rien voulu entendre ! Soupira Lupin."

Quelques minutes plus tard, les joueurs firent leur entrée, accueillis par une véritable tempête d'encouragements, et après le coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine, le match commença. Céline suivait les joueurs avec intensité. A chaque but des Lions, elle hurlait de joie en brandissant un poing victorieux. Au fil des minutes, le match devenait de plus en plus déloyal, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy s'agrippe au balai de Harry pour l'empêcher d'attraper de Vif d'or. Céline et McGonagall se levèrent en même temps et hurlèrent avec colère, alors que Lee Jordan, le commentateur, traitait Malefoy de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passaient par la tête. Alors qu'Angelina Johnson marquait un autre but, Remus se pencha vers Céline.

"Essaye de te calmer, je te sens stressée au possible !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'encourage Gryffondor…

- Alors encourage plus calmement, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord, tu as raison. Et j'adore quand tu t'inquiè… Oh ! Regarde Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle en montrant le terrain du doigt."

Lupin tourna la tête et vit Harry qui fonçait droit vers le bas du terrain. Il évita un Cognard… Il rattrapa Malefoy, avant de se jeter en avant, poussant le bras tendu de son rival…

"OUAAAAAAIIIIIIII !!!! Hurla Céline en se redressant brusquement."

Des cris de joie explosèrent dans les gradins et McGonagall tomba dans les bras de Céline. Les joueurs se firent porter par la foule vers les gradins, où Dumbledore attendait avec la coupe de Quidditch.

Alors qu'elle sautait sur place, Céline pâlit soudain et se retint à Remus.

"Chérie ? Ca ne va pas ? Fit-il en se tournant vivement vers elle."

La jeune femme eut juste le temps de hocher la tête et de voir McGonagall se précipité vers elle, avant de se sentir basculée dans les ténèbres.

Des voix lui parvinrent. Le bruit lui fit froncer les sourcils. Doucement, elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux et réalisa qu'elle était couchée. Elle tomba sur plusieurs visages qui la regardaient avec inquiétude. Remus, Charles, Mme Pomfresh, McGonagall et Dumbledore.

"Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Remus en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés et en lui prenant la main.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, souffla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu t'es évanouie pendant le match. Ca fait deux heures que tu es inconsciente…

- Le bébé ? Comment va-t-il ? Fit-elle soudain.

- Il va bien ! Répondit Charles d'un ton bourru. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas content de vous ! Je vous avais bien spécifié de ne pas rester debout trop longtemps et d'éviter tout mouvements brusques ! Et vous, vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que d'aller à un match de Quidditch et de vous comporter comme une fan hystérique !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! La coupa-t-il. Je peux comprendre que vous étiez contente, mais il fallait rester calme ! Résultat, votre col s'est encore dilaté ! On peut s'estimer heureux que l'on en soit à la fin du huitième mois ! Alors maintenant, ajouta-t-il en pointant un index vers elle, à part pour soulager votre vessie, je vous interdis formellement de vous lever !

- Même pas une petite ballade ?"

Charles leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant.

"Une par semaine, pas plus ! Et que ça ne dépasse pas une dizaine de minutes, c'est bien compris ?"

Céline acquiesça.

"Bien. Je vais revenir toutes les semaines pour voir l'évolution. Et je vous le répète pour la dernière fois : reposez-vous !"

**A suivre… **

**Fin un peu brusque… Mea Culpa ! J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Pour répondre, très simple, une review !**

**Ensuite, je tiens à prévenir que le chapitre XV sera assez court. Pourquoi ? Pour bien me mettre dans l'ambiance du chapitre XVI… et pour vous faire mariner un peu aussi, il faut le dire !**

**Bises à vous tous !**

**Nyny's (Pepsi). **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre XV !**

**Merci aux revieweuses : Miss Lisa Black, Eleonore-dem, lillyjade, Amand1 !**

**Un autre merci pour lillyjade, qui a gentiment accepté de lire en avant-première ma prochaine fic ! Et je tiens à ajouter que c'est en (grosse) partie grâce à elle que vous lisez ce chapitre, car je ne pensais pas le mettre aussi tôt ! Mais comme la demoiselle n'est pas là la semaine prochaine…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre XV**

"J'en ai marre de rester couchée…"

Remus sourit devant le ton bougon que Céline avait employé.

"Tu n'es au lit que depuis un jour… Je me demande ce que ça sera au bout d'une semaine !

- On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui es obligée d'être clouée ici !

- C'est pour ton bien et celui du bébé, dit-il doucement.

- Je sais, finit-elle par soupirer. Mais… c'est dur de rester là à ne rien faire ! Je préférais les vacances… Tu étais là au moins, ajouta-t-elle d'un air boudeur.

- Je viendrai aussi souvent que possible, c'est promis.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant sa moue.

- Question stupide… Et combien de fois devrai-je te dire de ne pas faire cette moue…

- Demande stupide, monsieur Lupin, rétorqua-t-elle en prenant un ton charmeur."

Au moment où il se penchait pour l'embrasser, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Ils se retournèrent et virent Hermione, Ron et Harry, les jumeaux et Ginny qui s'avançaient vers eux, la mine inquiète. Sitôt arrivés devant eux, Hermione et Ginny se jetèrent dans les bras de la jeune femme.

"Le professeur McGonagall ne nous a prévenu que ce matin ! S'exclama Hermione, ses yeux cernés baignés des larmes. On était inquiet, on ne te voyait plus ! Et on apprend que tu as eu un malaise ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda à son tour Ginny. Le bébé va bien aussi ?

- Les filles… Les filles… Souffla doucement la jeune femme en lui frictionnant le dos. Ca va aller. Le bébé va très bien, moi aussi. Je suis juste obligée de rester couchée maintenant.

- Tu aurais du nous écouter, et rester tranquillement à l'appartement, rétorqua George en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et rater ce formidable match ! Il en était hors de question ! Et d'ailleurs, je ne vous ai même pas encore félicités !

- Merci, dit Harry en souriant.

- Tu verrais la tête de Rogue, ricana Fred. On dirait qu'il a constamment une odeur pestilentielle sous son énorme nez !

- Fred… Souffla Hermione en lançant un regard à Remus, alors que Céline éclatait de rire.

- Ah oui… Pardon, professeur Lupin, fit Fred, bien que son visage n'exprimait aucun regret.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Fred. J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec vous cette fois-ci, après avoir croisé le professeur Rogue hier soir, répondit Remus avec un léger sourire."

Alors que la conversation continua sur le match, Céline sursauta.

"Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Ron.

- Si, c'est juste le bébé qui s'amuse à donner des coups de pieds… Dit-elle. Et en ce moment, il est très actif !"

Ginny et Hermione posèrent des yeux brillants sur le ventre de la jeune femme, qui pouffa de rire.

"Allez, vous n'attendez que ça, fit-elle en leur prenant les mains en les plaçant sur son ventre.

- Oh ! On le sent bien ! S'exclama Ginny.

- C'est un véritable acrobate ! Continua Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Et vous ne savez toujours pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, ça sera la surprise, répondit Remus.

- Et pour les prénoms, vous avez décidé ? Dit Ron.

- Bande de curieux… Ricana Céline. Nous avons décidé oui, mais ça sera la surprise pour vous !

- Allez, un indice !

- Il ne vous reste plus longtemps à attendre ! Un mois !

- Et ça ne va pas être long pour toi ? Un mois à rester couchée ? Fit Ginny.

- J'y suis bien obligée… Pour mon bien et celui du bébé. J'aurais tout le temps de me reposer comme ça !

- T'inquiètes pas, on viendra te tenir compagnie, assura Ron.

- J'en profiterai pour vous faire réviser comme ça…! Dit-elle avec un air malicieux.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de parler des examens !

- Sachant que je suis avec un de vos professeurs, oh si, j'y suis un peu obligée, rétorqua-t-elle en lançant un sourire à Remus."

A ce moment, Mme Pomfreh arriva vers eux.

"Ah non ! Vous êtes sept ! Pas plus de six visiteurs à la fois ! Céline à besoin de repos et de calme !

- Oh, ils ne font rien de mal… On ne fait que parler, Pom-Pom ! Fit la jeune femme en souriant."

L'infirmière soupira et jeta un regard vers les jumeaux. Jugeant qu'ils étaient suffisamment calmes, elle dit finalement :

"Bon, ça ira pour cette fois. Mais à l'avenir, tâchez de venir par petits groupes !"

Les jours passèrent et la jeune femme goûta à un repos bien mérité… Même si rester couchée à longueur de journées lui tapait parfois sur les nerfs. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur le soutien moral de son entourage : le trio, les jumeaux et Ginny venaient souvent pendant leur temps libre, comme McGonagall ou Dumbledore. Maky et Finy étaient également présents, ravis de s'occuper personnellement des repas de la future maman, à l'appétit grandissant. Mme Pomfresh restait souvent avec elle, vérifiant que tout allait bien. La jeune femme avait même reçu plusieurs cartes d'élèves de l'école ! Et Remus… Il était chaque jour de plus en plus attentionné, dormant à l'infirmerie, profitant de chaque temps libre pour venir la voir.

"Il est calme là."

Céline souriait, un regard attendri sur Remus, qui avait posé sa tête sur le ventre rond de la jeune femme.

"Il n'était pas calme ce matin, je peux te l'assurer, dit-elle doucement.

- Tu crois qu'il peut m'entendre ?

- Tu m'as déjà posé la question, sourit-elle.

- Coucou… Coucou mon bébé… C'est papa… Dit-il lentement en fixant le ventre de Céline. Tu sais que je t'aime… Et maman aussi elle t'aime…

- Et papa aime-t-il maman ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Papa est fou de maman, répondit-il en revenant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

- Et bien ! Je vois que tout va bien ! Fit une voix derrière eux.

- Molly ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

- Bonjour vous deux ! Salua-t-elle en les embrassant tour à tour. Céline ! Je te trouve radieuse !

- J'avoue que dormir toute la journée, ça aide un peu !

- Oui, Dumbledore m'a dit… Enfin ! Et comment va le petit bonhomme ? Dit-elle en posant sa main sur le ventre de Céline.

- Il va très bien, répondit Remus. Le docteur Donovan est venu hier, et il le trouve en pleine forme !

- C'est une bonne chose, approuva Molly. Pas trop dur de rester couchée ?

- Ca peut aller… J'ai beaucoup de visite, alors ça compense !

- Des visites ? Les jumeaux ne t'embêtent pas trop j'espère ?

- Oh non ! Ils sont adorables au contraire !

- Je veux bien le croire, vu comment George te regarde, lança Remus en haussant un sourcil.

- Ah oui, j'avais remarqué, sourit Molly.

- Tu ne vas pas être jaloux quand même ? Fit Céline avec un air étonné.

- Moi ? Pas du tout !"

Céline et Molly échangèrent un regard complice.

"Les hommes ont parfois un comportement très étrange, déclara alors Molly avec sagesse.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Céline. Mais tu sais mon chéri, George n'a que 16 ans, ça lui passera…

- Il faut dire que je le comprends, soupira Remus. Tu es belle, et la grossesse te donne certains atouts très… percutants ! Ajouta-t-il en fixant la poitrine de la jeune femme.

- Ah oui, là, je suis gâtée ! J'ai déjà prit deux tailles !

- Et tu n'allaites pas encore, fit Molly.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas leur taille définitive ? S'exclama la jeune femme en ouvrant des yeux effarés.

- Oh non ! Loin de là…

- Super… Déjà que j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont éclater… Alors si je dois prendre encore une ou deux tailles…

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, dit Remus avec un air innocent.

- Evidemment…! Tu n'es pas un homme pour rien ! Soupira Céline d'un ton blasé. Enfin… Je pourrais aller faire ma ballade ?

- Pourquoi pas, acquiesça Remus. Mais pas plus de dix minutes, tu le sais !"

Une fois habillée, ils descendirent tous les trois dans le parc.

"Ca fait du bien de voir l'extérieur ! S'exclama Céline en respirant à pleins poumons. Le temps est magnifique ! Et dire que les élèves sont coincés dans leurs salles communes ou dans la bibliothèque à se concentrer sur d'énormes volumes !"

Molly entama alors la conversation sur l'accouchement :

"Ca se fera à l'infirmerie, évidemment, dit la jeune femme. Je suis un peu inquiète, mais il paraît que c'est normal…

- C'est vrai, moi aussi j'étais inquiète ! Révéla Molly. Et toi Remus, pas trop anxieux ?

- Je suis sûr que je suis plus nerveux qu'elle !

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas tomber dans les pommes…! Fit Céline en riant.

- Je te promets de faire un effort, dit-il avec un air malicieux.

- Je me rappelle, pour Bill, Arthur courait dans tous les sens dans la salle d'accouchement. La sage-femme en avait le tournis et avait failli le Stupefixer pour qu'il cesse son ménage !"

Céline et Remus éclatèrent de rire.

"Bon, les dix minutes vont être écoulées. Il est temps de remonter, fit-il alors en regardant sa montre.

- Déjà ? S'exclama la jeune moldue. On ne pourrait pas…

- Non, on ne peux pas !"

Ils remontèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et Céline se recoucha.

"Je vais y aller, dit Molly.

- D'accord. Molly… Est-que tu… Est-ce que tu pourrais revenir la semaine prochaine ? Demanda alors la future maman.

- Très bien.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Tu veux parler de l'accouchement, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Je sais que tu as de l'expérience, alors…

- Bien sûr, ma chérie. Et j'en profiterai pour t'apporter les vêtements de bébé que j'ai gardé.

- Oh merci ! Mais, on en a déjà acheté quelques uns.

- Crois-moi, on n'en a jamais assez ! S'exclama-t-elle. Allez, repose-toi.

- Je vais te raccompagner, dit Remus."

Molly fit un dernier signe de la main à Céline et quitta l'infirmerie en compagnie de Lupin.

"Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Remus ?

- Tu devines tout…

- Comme les angoisses d'un futur père ? Après six grossesses et un papa énergumène comme Arthur, je peux dire que ça facilite les choses !

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi Céline ne me parle pas vraiment de l'accouchement ? Je veux dire, à toi, elle veut en parler…

- Tout simplement parce que je suis une femme, avec sept enfants. Je serais peut-être plus apte à répondre à ses questions…

- C'est vrai, c'est un peu bête ce que je demande, grimaça-t-il.

- Non, mais il ne faut pas te sentir à l'écart. Tous les exercices de respirations, tu les as fait avec elle. Tu es l'homme qu'elle aime et le père de son enfant. C'est de toi dont elle aura le plus besoin le jour de l'accouchement.

- Et si jamais je ne suis pas la hauteur…?

- Oh ! Tu le seras, j'en suis persuadée ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Un simple conseil, prévoit une potion contre les courbatures et hématomes, ta main ou ton bras risquent d'être très sollicités…"

Une semaine passa. Molly, comme promis était revenue, et avait longuement parlé avec Céline, qui s'était trouvée rassurée. De plus, le diagnostic de Charles était excellent : le bébé allait parfaitement bien, et Céline était en pleine forme.

Ce matin, un samedi ensoleillé, Remus revenait de son appartement pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il avait été obligé de se lever tôt pour revoir les épreuves d'examens pratiques qu'il ferait passer la semaine prochaine aux élèves, et avait laissé Céline paisiblement endormie. Il regarda sa montre : neuf heures à peine. La jeune femme ne serait pas encore réveillée.

Mais au moment où il arrivait dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, son ouïe fine capta sans aucun problème la voix furieuse de Mme Pomfresh :

"VOULEZ-VOUS VOUS RECOUCHER IMMEDIATEMENT ! CA FAIT PLUS DE QUARANTE MINUTES QUE VOUS ÊTES DEBOUT !"

Les sourcils froncés, il se hâta vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui, lui fit écarquiller les yeux : Mme Pomfresh tempêtait vers Céline, Céline justement, qui était en train de passer un chiffon avec acharnement sur les vitres de l'infirmerie.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh ! Chéri ! C'est toi ! Comment vas-tu ? Fit la future maman en venant l'embrasser, avant de retourner en chantonnant vers « ses » vitres."

Remus, estomaqué, se tourna vers Mme Pomfresh.

"Elle s'est réveillée il y a une heure, je lui ai apporté son petit-déjeuner, et tout d'un coup, elle s'est levée, a prit un chiffon et s'est mise à astiquer les vitres ! J'ai beau hurler, elle ne veut rien entendre !

- Céline, ma chérie, tu devrais te recoucher, fit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Non ! Répondit-elle. Ses vitres ont besoin d'être lavées !

- Elles ont été faites la semaine dernière, se lamenta Mme Pomfresh. Je vous l'ai déjà dit au moins dix fois…

- Peut-être ! Mais j'ai envie de les laver ! Et il faudra ouvrir les fenêtres pour laisser entrer l'air du dehors !

- Je le fais tous les jours… Gémit l'infirmière.

- Et bien, c'est moi qui vais le faire aujourd'hui !

- Chérie, tu vas te recoucher immédiatement ! Gronda Remus. Charles a dit…

- Charles a dit que le bébé et moi étions en pleine forme ! Le coupa-t-elle. Alors, non, je ne me recoucherai pas !"

Effarés, Remus et Mme Pomfresh la regardèrent prendre une chaise, monter dessus le plus naturellement du monde et s'attaquer aux vitres supérieures.

"Elle est folle… Souffla Pom-Pom en se passant la main sur le front."

Alors que Céline chantonnait de plus belle en livrant bataille avec une tâche récalcitrante, Remus pâlit et se dirigea vers la table de chevet de la jeune femme, remplie de livres sur l'accouchement. Il en ouvrit plusieurs, et trouva enfin celui qu'il cherchait.

"Je l'ai lu quelque part… Marmonna-t-il en feuilletant les pages. J'en suis sûr… Ca m'avait paru tellement ridicule…"

Tout d'un coup, ses yeux parcoururent un paragraphe, qu'il vint montrer à Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci ouvrit des yeux ébahis en poussant une exclamation étouffée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Céline, toujours en train de nettoyer.

"Vous n'auriez pas du produit pour les tâches rebelles sur les vitres ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Chérie, arrête cinq minutes, et lis ça ! Dit-il en lui plantant le livre sous le nez.

- C'est un des bouquins que m'a donné Charles pour m'informer, oui, et alors ?

- Lis-ça !"

La jeune femme soupira d'un air agacé, mais consentit à poser son regard vers le petit livret et lu d'une voix monocorde :

"Pour détecter l'approche de l'accouchement, les signes cliniques ne manquent pas. Mais il en est un, d'une fiabilité remarquable, qui, depuis la nuit des temps et avant la moindre contraction, indique que le jour de la délivrance est arrivé : quantité de futures mamans, à quelques heures d'accoucher, sont prises soudain d'une frénésie de ménage, de nettoyage ou de rénovation, quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Même chez les plus rétives aux activités ménagères, on note des initiatives assez aberrantes étant donné le volume du ventre ou l'état de fatigue, comme lessiver les murs, repeindre un plafond ou se lancer dans un inhabituel rangement de fond en comble, et ce avec le plus grand naturel ! Prévenez le futur papa, surtout s'il s'agit de votre première grossesse… Et ne comptez pas sur vous-mêmes pour le prévenir alors, car rien ne vous semblera plus normal que votre soudaine ardeur domestique."

Céline finit sa lecture et regarda Remus :

"Oui, et alors ? Fit-elle avec un air d'incompréhension.

- Alors ? Répéta Remus. Chérie, tu es en train de nettoyer les vitres de l'infirmerie !

- Oh Remus, voyons ! Je ne vais pas accoucher aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est prévu que pour dans deux semaines ! Maintenant, si tu pouvais arrêter de m'interrompre… Et ce produit pour les vitres, vous n'en avez pas ?"

Mme Pomfresh fit « non » de la tête. Céline fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrariée. Soudain, elle prit le livre des mains de Remus.

"Rénovation… Marmonna-t-elle. Pas bête comme idée… Remus, aide-moi à descendre !

- Tu as enfin réfléchie ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh oui ! J'ai réfléchie ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix victorieuse. On va changer la position des lits !"

Remus et Mme Pomfresh se prirent la tête dans les mains.

"Quoi ? Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est une super idée ? Dit-elle avec un air exalté.

- Céline, arrête maintenant et vas te recoucher ! Si ça continue tu vas nous demander de repeindre les murs en rose bonbon !

- Ah non ! Pas en rose bonbon ! Mais puisque tu en parles, je verrais plutôt un vert pâle… Ou un turquoise…

- Chérie, vas te coucher, je vais voir Dumbledore pour qu'il appelle Charles !

- Remus, ça suffit ! Je ne vais pas accoucher aujourd'hui ! S'énerva-t-elle en brandissant son chiffon. L'accouchement est prévu dans deux semaines, tu m'entends ! Deux semaines !"

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un lit et commençait à le bouger de place, elle se figea soudain.

"Qu'est-ce que… Murmura-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- Quoi ? Fit Mme Pomfresh.

- Je… Il y a… quelque chose qui _coule_…"

En effet, un liquide s'était mit à couler le long de ses jambes. Elle lâcha le chiffon et mit ses mains devant sa bouche.

"Oh non… Oh non… Gémit-elle.

- C'est la poche des eaux ! S'exclama Remus d'un air paniqué.

- Allez prévenir Dumbledore, dit soudain Mme Pomfresh. Je m'occupe de Céline.

- Oui… Dumbledore… Oui… Chérie ! Fit-il en venant vers elle.

- Vas-y ! Dit-elle."

Remus partit alors en courant dans les couloirs.

Mme Pomfresh s'occupa de nettoyer la flaque autour de Céline, qui alla prendre une douche rapide. Elle enfila une chemise de nuit spécial grossesse et l'infirmière l'aida à se recoucher.

"J'ai mis des draps propres, dit-elle.

- Merci… Souffla la jeune femme."

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Remus, Charles et Dumbledore.

"Alors ! On fait du ménage ce matin ! Plaisanta le gynécomage en posant une valise devant le lit.

- Oui, et je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux aussi !

- C'est ce que nous allons voir tout de suite !"

Remus vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Charles étala du gel sur le ventre de Céline et apposa ses mains en fermant les yeux. Au bout de cinq minutes, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, et il dit :

"Ah… Très intéressant… Céline, vous allez respirez profondément.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Respirez je vous dis. Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un…

- Oh la vache ! S'exclama soudain la jeune femme en serrant la main de Remus.

- Félicitations, vous venez d'avoir votre première contraction ! S'exclama Charles.

- Quoi ? Mais… Enfin… C'est… Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? Balbutia-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? Répéta le médecin avec un ton bon enfant. Mais voyons, le travail commence bien sûr !"

**A suivre…**

**Et voilà, je n'ai jamais fait aussi court ! 6 pages word (en Comic Sans MS, taille 10, quelle précision !) **

**Pour le petit extrait du livret sur la grossesse, je me suis servie du « guide de la grossesse, Bientôt maman », semestre 2000. **

**Alors, vous allez être très en colère pour la coupure, vous allez me traitez de sadique (et vous avez sans doute raison), vous allez sortir les couteaux, fouets, ou tout autre objet de torture, vous allez me hurler par review de mettre la suite au plus vite… Certes.**

**Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous.**

**Nyny's (Pepsi).**

**P.S : le chap' suivant est terminé… rires sadiques et pervers**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour ! Alors, pas trop impatient(e)s ?**

**Merci aux revieweuses : lillyjade, Miss Lisa Black (ah ! pour une fois, ce n'est pas toi la première, question de secondes ! lol), lily forever, Eleonore-dem et Amand1.**

**Voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu, après celui de la réconciliation, j'entends bien sûr l'accouchement !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre XVI**

_"Ah… Très intéressant… Céline, vous allez respirez profondément._

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Respirez je vous dis. Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un…_

_- Oh la vache ! S'exclama soudain la jeune femme en serrant la main de Remus._

_- Félicitations, vous venez d'avoir votre première contraction ! S'exclama Charles._

_- Quoi ? Mais… Enfin… C'est… Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? Balbutia-t-elle._

_- Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? Répéta le médecin avec un ton bon enfant. Mais voyons, le travail commence bien sûr !"_

"QUOI ! S'exclama Céline. Mais enfin ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'était prévu que pour dans deux semaines !

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, c'était prévu ! Mais vous en êtes à 38 semaines, c'est suffisant. J'ai vu des mamans accoucher à la 33ème semaine, comme d'autres à plus de 42 ! C'est bébé qui décide ! Et au moins, vous n'êtes restée couchée que deux semaines…

- Mais je… Enfin…

- Céline, vous allez vous calmer, dit doucement Charles. Ce n'est parce que vous avez perdu les eaux que vous allez accouchez d'une minute à l'autre. Rappelez-moi les étapes ?

- Heu… Dilatation du col. Expulsion. Délivrance.

- Parfait. La première étape est la plus longue et peut prendre jusqu'à…? Remus ?

- Douze heures en moyenne, mais peut aller jusqu'à vingt heures pour atteindre les 10 centimètres, répondit-il.

- Exactement. Ensuite vint l'expulsion, qui dure…?

- Une demi-heure en moyenne, dit Céline.

- Et la délivrance se situe…

- Après l'accouchement, dit Remus.

- Et intervient un quart d'heure plus tard, termina Céline.

- Bravo ! Vous avez été tous les deux très attentifs à ce que je vous ai dit au cours de mes visites, ça me va droit au cœur ! Plaisanta Charles. Alors aucune raison de paniquer. Je vais rester dans l'école, Mme Pomfresh sera à l'infirmerie… Tout va bien !

- Pourquoi vous ne restez pas avec nous ? Demanda Céline.

- Parce que pendant les premières heures de la dilatation, je trouve inutile de vous imposer ma présence. C'est important que vous les passiez tous les deux, seuls. Vous me remercierez plus tard. Et à la moindre accélération de travail, j'accoure ici !

- Et tout va bien ? La dilatation en est à combien ? Demanda Remus.

- Sachant que Céline était dilatée avant, elle n'en est pour l'instant qu'à 3 centimètres. C'est déjà pas mal de temps de gagner ! Vous vous rappelez les positions et respirations à prendre pour soulager les contractions et les douleurs au dos ?

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Très bien ! Restez calme, marchez si vous le voulez. Remus, ne paniquez pas, je compte sur vous ! Allez, il est neuf heures quarante-cinq, je reviendrai d'ici une heure. A tout à l'heure !"

Charles tira les rideaux autour du lit et fit signe à Mme Pomfresh de venir le voir :

"Il est bien entendu que je veux le moins de monde possible, sauf vraiment si un élève ne se sent pas bien. Et il serait bien de prévenir les proches qu'elle connaît ici, ça lui sera utile de voir du monde avant que le travail ne soit trop épuisant.

- Je vais aller voir les élèves, dit Albus.

- Mais vous aviez dit qu'ils doivent être seuls ? Fit Mme Pomfresh.

- Je n'ai pas dit que les visites doivent durer des heures, Pompom, répliqua gentiment Charles. Juste pour lui faire penser à autre chose !

Dumbledore et Charles allèrent prendre un petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

"Bonjour Minerva, dirent-ils au professeur, déjà attablée.

- Oh bonjour Albus. Charles ! Mais qu'est-ce vous faîtes ici ? Céline ne va pas bien ?

- Oh si ! Parfaitement bien je dirais ! Disons que le travail a commencé !"

McGonagall lâcha sa fourchette qui tomba dans son assiette.

"Et vous n'êtes pas avec elle ?

- Non, voyons ! La naissance aura lieu cet après-midi, dans le meilleur des cas, ou dans la nuit si le bébé se laisse désirer ! En attendant, inutile que je les encombre à rester avec eux. Les premières heures ne seront pas les plus difficiles !"

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Harry, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux le regardèrent venir vers eux avec un air étonné.

"Bonjour ! Leur lança-t-il. Miss Granger n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, elle est déjà remontée dans la salle commune pour réviser, répondit Ron.

- Ah, donc, je compte sur vous pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Mais je ne veux pas de hurlements, ni de cris surexcités…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Les examens sont annulés ? Demanda Fred avec un air ravi.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas cela, Mr Weasley, fit Dumbledore en souriant. C'est quelque chose de bien plus important que de simples examens. L'accouchement de Céline a commencé.

- QUOI ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

- J'avais bien précisé « pas de cris surexcités… »…

- Pardon, professeur ! Répondit Ginny. Mais… Enfin… Elle est en train d'accoucher, _maintenant_ ?

- Non, le travail prend plusieurs heures en général. Mais il a commencé. Donc, si vous voulez aller lui rendre une petite visite avant que cela ne devienne trop dur pour elle… Mais toujours dans le calme !"

Les cinq adolescents coururent dans les couloirs pour se rendre dans la salle commune, vide pour l'instant. Ils se précipitèrent sur Hermione, seule avec une montagne de livres.

"Hermione ! S'exclama Harry. On a une super nouvelle !

- Quoi ? Fit-elle les lèvres pincées en levant son regard cerné vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour débouler ici comme un troupeau d'éléphants ?

- Devine ! Fit Ron.

- Je n'en sais rien, Ronald ! Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes !

- On te donne un indice, si tu ne trouves pas avec ça : bébé.

- « bébé » ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous… Oh non ! C'est Céline ! Le bébé ! Elle va accoucher ! S'écria-t-elle soudain en se levant.

- Pas tout de suite, apparemment ça prend du temps, fit Ginny.

- Mais on peut aller la voir si on veut, dit Ron."

Hermione rangea ses affaires en un clin d'œil et ils filèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Ils entrèrent en trombe et se firent stopper par Mme Pomfresh.

"Je me doutais que vous débarqueriez ici comme des brutes ! Je veux du calme, c'est compris ? Et vous venez par groupes de deux !"

Hermione et Ginny furent les premières à passer.

"Comment ça va ? Demandèrent-elles à Céline, sagement couchée sur le lit, Remus à ses côtés.

- Pour l'instant, je peux dire que ça va. Je n'ai eu qu'une contraction depuis que le médecin est parti.

- Ca va prendre du temps ?

- Plusieurs heures sans doute, comme tous les accouchements. Les plus rapides se font en trois-quatre heures…

- J'ai trop hâte ! Fit Ginny d'un air surexcité qui fit rire les futurs parents.

- Nous aussi, tu peux nous croire, répondit Remus. Mais pour l'instant, on est bien obligés d'attendre que la nature fasse son travail !"

Vers 10h45, comme promis, Charles revint à l'infirmerie.

"Tout va bien ?

- Impeccable. Quasiment pas de contractions, deux en une heure !

- Vous allez voir dans deux ou trois heures… Prévint-il avec un clin d'œil. Alors, voyons cette dilatation, dit-il en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Mmmh… Vous avez gagnés un centimètre. Le bébé va bien… La position est bonne… Tout est normal ! N'hésitez pas à marcher, ça vous aidera et ça fera passer le temps ! Je vous dis à dans une heure !

- Bon, et bien je vais marcher, dit-elle en se levant, une fois Charles partit. Pas trop anxieux ?

- Non, non…

- Menteur ! Ricana-t-elle.

- Ne te moque pas, c'est normal !

- Je plaisante, mon chéri. Je plaisante."

Elle fit quelques pas et Remus la regarda avec tendresse.

"A quoi pensez-vous, monsieur Lupin ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je me dis que tu es belle.

- Tu vas me faire rougir… Dit-elle en venant vers lui."

Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et posa sa tête contre son ventre.

"Je vais être papa. Papa, souffla-t-il.

- Un excellent papa qui plus est. J'en suis sûre.

- Je ne vais pas savoir par où commencer…

- Commence déjà par te laisser faire quand je planterai mes ongles dans ta main d'ici quelques heures, et ça sera un excellent début !"

Deux heures passèrent. Les contractions s'étaient rapprochées, intensifiées, pour revenir toutes les 15 minutes, et la dilatation en était à six centimètres. A chaque contraction, la jeune femme se mettait face au lit et se penchait en avant en respirant profondément, alors que Remus lui massait le bas du dos.

C'est ainsi que Molly et Arthur la trouvèrent, les mains posées sur la barre du lit.

"Contractions ? Fit Molly en s'approchant.

- Oui ! Répondit-elle en se redressant doucement. Vous êtes venus !

- Bien sûr ! Fit Molly en l'étreignant, pendant que Remus saluait Arthur. Comment tu te sens ?

- En dehors des contractions, je peux dire que ça va. Je marche, je prends les positions qui soulagent, j'essaye de me décontracter, Remus me masse le dos…

- Le docteur Donovan n'est pas là ?

- Non, il vient toutes les heures pour voir où en est le travail.

- Et tu en es où pour l'instant ?

- Contractions tous les quarts d'heures, dilatation à 6. Charles est content, je prends un centimètre toutes les heures. Si ça continue, le bébé sera là dans quatre heures…"

Vers quatre heures moins le quart, les visites furent interrompues. Après six heures de travail, Charles revint à l'infirmerie. Céline, agenouillé sur le lit, le haut du corps couché, souffla bruyamment sous l'effet d'une contraction.

"Respirer bien, dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- J'en peux plus… Dit-elle en se redressant lentement. Ca revient toutes les dix minutes maintenant.

- D'accord. Je vais d'abord voir où en est la dilatation…"

Deux minutes plus tard, il sourit.

"Et bé, deux heures pour avoir un centimètre ! On a atteint le huitième. Les deux derniers devraient arriver plus rapidement.

- Plus douloureusement aussi, se lamenta-t-elle en passant la main sur son front.

- Ah ça, vous n'y échapperez pas, sourit-il. Pour vous soulager, je peux vous proposer une potion. Ca atténuera la douleur.

- Oh oui ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Très bien, dit-il en ouvrant sa valise. Vous allez me boire ceci. Je tiens à vous prévenir que le goût est particulièrement infect.

- Ah… Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Si ça peut soulager, dit-elle en prenant le flacon et en le portant à sa bouche."

Elle grimaça et avala le liquide.

"C'est horrible ! Dit-elle en tirant la langue.

- Peut-être, mais ça marche. Je ne dis pas que vous ne sentirez plus rien, bien au contraire, mais au moins, vous n'allez pas hurler à la mort et ça vous redonnera des forces."

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, le trio travaillait, comme Ginny ou les jumeaux. Enfin « travaillait »… Harry et Ron gribouillaient d'un air absent sur un bout de parchemin. Hermione relisait la même phrase depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Ginny suçait sa plume en sucre en regardant le plafond. Fred et George regardaient dans le vide en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres.

"J'en peux plus ! S'exclama soudain George en les faisant sursauter.

- De quoi ?

- J'en peux plus de rester là à attendre bêtement ! Et pas la peine de travailler, je n'y arrive pas !

- Moi non plus, souffla Harry.

- Pareil pour moi, fit Ron.

- Idem, continua Fred.

- Pareil, dit Ginny en ôtant enfin la sucrerie de sa bouche.

- Je n'arrive à rien non plus ! Termina Hermione d'un air agacé. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Céline et au professeur Lupin… Et je crois que je ne suis pas la seule."

Les autres acquiescèrent.

"On pourrait aller à l'infirmerie ?

- On n'a plus le droit d'y aller, Ron, rappela Harry.

- Mais… On peut quand même rester _devant_ l'infirmerie. On prend des bouquins, et on attend ! Proposa Ginny.

- Bonne idée ! Fit George. Allez, on y va !"

Le petit groupe arriva et trouva Arthur Weasley devant la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Fit-il d'un air étonné.

- Oh et bien, on n'arrive pas à travailler, on s'inquiète un peu… Dit Hermione. Alors on a décidé de venir essayer de travailler devant l'infirmerie.

- Où est maman ? Demanda George.

- A l'intérieur, répondit Arthur."

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Molly sortit.

"Comment ça se passe ? Demanda Harry.

- Céline va bien ? Fit George.

- Le professeur Lupin n'est pas trop nerveux ? Demanda Fred.

- Il reste encore longtemps à attendre ? Continua Ginny.

- On se calme ! S'exclama Molly en levant les mains en signe de silence. Le docteur est là. Ca ne devrait plus être très long maintenant. Céline va bien. Fatiguée, mais elle va bien. Et Remus -enfin, le professeur Lupin-, on peut dire que ça peut aller. Il se montre assez calme, même si au fond, je sens bien qu'il n'en mène pas large… Il faut attendre."

Dans l'infirmerie, Céline commençait à être vraiment épuisée. Après sept heures de travail, le col était dilaté à neuf centimètres, et les contractions revenaient toutes les cinq minutes. Couchée sur le côté, elle tenait fermement la main de Remus.

"Je suis fier de toi, dit-il doucement. Tu t'en tires très bien.

- Il reste combien de temps ?

- Une minute, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Tu devrais arrêter de te focaliser dessus. Ca ne sert à rien, à part te tendre un peu plus.

- Je sais… Mais j'y arrive pas…

- Alors pense au bébé, une fois qu'il sera là. A ton avis, il aura tes yeux ou pas ?

- J'aimerais qu'il ait les tiens, dit-elle en souriant.

- Ah oui ?

- Puisque je te le dis…

- Attention, prévint-il. Inspire profondément. Vas-y… Souffle !"

La jeune femme s'exécuta en gémissant sous le coup de la contraction.

"Là… Souffle… Dit-il en lui massant le ventre. C'est bien…

- Pitié, faîtes que ça s'arrête au plus vite, murmura-t-elle.

- Céline, regarde-moi. Tout va bien. On se calme, d'accord ?

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Se moqua-t-elle doucement. Je sens que tu es aussi tendu que moi…

- Bon… Peut-être, avoua-t-il en un sourire résigné. Alors on va faire une chose : on va se détendre tous les deux. On inspire… On expire… On inspire… On expire…"

Soudain, Céline poussa un cri.

"Une contraction ? Déjà ? Fit Remus. Charles !

- Oui ? Dit celui-ci.

- Ca ne fait que deux minutes que la dernière contraction a eu lieu !

- Oh oh ! Dit Charles en se frottant les mains.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si enthousiasmant… Souffla Céline.

- Montrez-moi votre ventre, s'il vous plaît, dit-il en plaçant ses mains dessus. Ah ! Enfin ! La dilatation est à dix ! S'exclama-t-il. Et le rythme cardiaque du bébé est parfait ! Attention… Vous allez avoir une autre contraction… On respire profondément, et… On souffle !"

Céline serra fortement la main de Remus en fermant les yeux.

"Alors, il est 17h45, et les contractions reviennent toutes les deux minutes maintenant ! Parfait ! C'est parti pour une demi-heure de poussée ! Dit Charles avec un grand sourire ravi."

Il prit sa valise et enfila des gants.

"Pompom, dit-il en se tournant vers l'infirmière, il va falloir me faire chauffer de l'eau dans une bassine, et vous mettrez cette potion dedans ! Céline, quelle position préférez-vous ?

- Je m'en contre-fiche ! Dit-elle en grimaçant.

- Pas moi ! Rétorqua-t-il. Vous voulez être accroupie ?

- Peut importe !

- Bon… Vous allez vous mettre à genoux, mais rester sur le lit. Remus, mettez-vous derrière elle pour la maintenir droite, et elle pourra en même temps s'agripper à vous. La position verticale va aider le bébé à descendre. Mais avant, si vous tenez un minimum à votre pantalon, mettez cette blouse…"

Remus s'exécuta, puis vint se placer derrière Céline en l'enlaçant.

"Ca va aller, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Mmmh… Murmura-t-elle en hochant la tête.

- Très bien ! Fit Charles en venant face à eux et en posant les mains sur le ventre de Céline. Première phase de l'expulsion, le passage de bassin. Quand je vous le dirais, vous allez inspirez, bloquez votre respiration et poussez jusqu'à la fin de la contraction.

- D'accord, dit-elle.

- Et n'hésitez pas à insulter Remus si ça peut vous soulager…

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Certaines femmes, sous le coup de la douleur, se mettent à traiter leur compagnon de tous les noms… Expliqua-t-il d'un ton badin."

Le couple ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

"Parfait, le rire est un profond anti-douleur, sourit Charles. Ah… Une contraction. Très bien. On respire calmement… Inspirez… Poussez !"

La jeune femme bloqua sa respiration et poussa de toutes ses forces.

"Poussez, allez-y ! Oui ! Allez, on se relâche… Détendez-vous… C'est bien, pour une première poussée, c'était parfait !

- Je le sens passé quand même… Souffla-t-elle.

- Rien de plus normal, ma chère. C'est un bébé que vous allez mettre au monde, pas un noyau de cerise ! … Allez, c'est reparti pour un tour ! On respire… On inspire… Et on pousse !"

Elle poussa encore en s'agrippant à Remus, les ongles plantés dans ses mains.

"Pardon chéri… Haleta-t-elle après la contraction. Ca me fait du bien de faire ça !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il. Je me suis badigeonné de crèmes anti-hématomes avant. Alors même si ça fait mal, vas-y !

- On y retourne, lança Charles. On inspire… Poussez !"

Devant l'infirmerie, un silence tendu régnait. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Hagrid étaient venus se rajouter au groupe. Maky et Finy étaient passés, avant de repartir aux cuisines préparer le repas de ce soir.

"Hermione, tu veux bien arrêter de faire les cent pas devant la porte ? Dit Ron. Tu vas finir par creuser une tranchée.

- Ca me soulage de marcher ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Je préfère ça à rester assise ! Il est presque six heures… Pourquoi c'est si long ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

- On pourrait aller voir Mme Pomfresh, soumis Ginny.

- Alors que Céline est peut-être en train de pousser ? S'exclama Molly.

- Ce ne devrait plus être très long maintenant, dit calmement Dumbledore. S'il y avait eu le moindre problème, je suis sûre que Pom-Pom serait venu nous avertir !

- Vous croyez qu'on entend quelque chose ? Fit George en se levant et en collant l'oreille à la porte.

- George ! Sois sérieux ! Fit Molly.

- Je le suis, maman… Marmonna-t-il. Mmmh… Je crois que j'entends quelqu'un parler ! Mais je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit… Quelqu'un a une bonne oreille ?

- George…! Répéta Molly."

A ce moment, Dumbledore se leva avec un sourire, et vint écouter à la porte à côté de l'adolescent sous les yeux médusés du petit groupe.

"Il paraît que mon ouïe est assez fine, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant. Ah ! Je crois que j'ai entendu un « Poussez ! »."

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Hagrid s'étaient rués sur la porte, l'oreille collée contre le bois. Molly leva les yeux au ciel. Elle échangea un regard avec Arthur et McGonagall… avant de venir eux aussi se coller contre la porte.

"Oui ! C'est bien ! On attaque la sortie de la tête maintenant !

- Seulement… Souffla Céline, le front trempé de sueur.

- Ca va aller, ma chérie, fit Remus à son oreille. Tu te débrouilles très bien.

- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué de me tenir droite ?

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi…

- Si justement !

- Ca va, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur l'épaule.

- Poussez à trois, dit Charles. Un… Deux… Trois !"

La jeune femme poussa encore une fois, le visage crispé par la douleur et la concentration.

"Stop ! On arrête de pousser, et on se détend. C'est bien Céline, vous nous faîtes du très bon boulot.

- J'en peux plus… Souffla-t-elle d'une voix épuisée.

- Encore un effort, d'ici dix minutes, tout sera terminé, lui dit Charles. Et on y retourne ! Un… Deux… Trois… Poussez ! Poussez encore ! Encore ! Encore ! On arrête !

- Bravo ma chérie, fit Remus avec tendresse. Respire calmement…

- La tête est là, révéla Charles.

- C'est vrai ? Fit Céline avec un sourire crispé. Oh… gémit-elle en se contractant soudain.

- Non ! Non ! Ne poussez pas pour l'instant !

- Mais j'ai envie de pousser ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- C'est normal, votre périnée est distendu au maximum pendant le passage de la tête, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Ne poussez que lorsque je vous le dis ! Allez, un… Deux… Trois… Poussez, poussez, poussez !"

"Il n'arrête pas de dire « Poussez ! », marmonna Hermione, l'oreille contre la porte. Ca fait cinq minutes qu'il répète ça…"

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord et avaient décidé d'écouter à tour de rôle. Au fil des minutes, la tension se faisait de plus en plus pesante.

"Il ne doit plus rester très longtemps à attendre, fit Molly en consultant sa montre.

- Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu dis ça, souligna Fred.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Hagrid.

- Dix-huit heures dix, répondit Molly."

Hermione revint s'asseoir à son tour.

"Ca sert à rien… A part entendre le gynécomage, il n'y a pas grand-chose de nouveau… Fit-elle en soupirant d'énervement."

A l'infirmerie, Céline peinait à reprendre une respiration normale entre les contractions qui revenaient toutes les minutes. Haletante, les cheveux collés sur son front et sur sa nuque, elle se cramponnait désespéramment aux bras de Remus qui l'encourageait à chaque seconde. Mme Pomfresh était légèrement en retrait, prête à intervenir si Charles avait besoin d'aide.

"Dîtes-moi que c'est finit… Souffla Céline avec difficulté.

- La tête est presque passée, dit Charles. Encore cinq poussées grand maximum ! Allez, on y va. Un… Deux… Trois… On pousse !"

Elle serra les dents et poussa sous les encouragements de Remus :

"Vas-y… Pousse encore, c'est bien ma chérie !

- La tête est sortie ! Bravo, c'est presque finit ! Il suffit juste de sortir les épaules maintenant ! Allez, on pousse encore ! Allez-y ! Poussez !"

Une fois la contraction passée, Céline bascula sa tête contre l'épaule de Remus.

"Je peux plus… Je peux plus… Répéta-t-elle d'une voix épuisée.

- Une dernière poussée, Céline, dit Charles. La dernière !

- Non… Pitié…

- Céline, regardez-moi ! Vous avez fait le plus gros, vous vous êtes comporté comme un chef ! Puisez au fond de vous-mêmes le peu de forces qu'il vous reste, parce qu'il vous en reste !

- Chérie, je sais que tu peux le faire, souffla doucement Remus. Je suis avec toi, aie confiance. C'est la dernière.

- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Allez, Céline, on y va, encouragea une dernière fois Charles d'un ton paternel. Vous allez poussez de toutes vos forces, vous pouvez le faire. Crier si ça peut vous aider. Allez… Un… Deux… Trois… Poussez ! Poussez fort !"

La jeune femme poussa, poussa, poussa… Soudain, un cri de nourrisson se fit entendre.

"OUI ! Il est sorti ! Bravo Céline ! S'écria Charles en tenant le bébé dans ses bras."

Le couple poussa à l'unisson un soupir de soulagement.

"Remus, vous voulez couper le cordon ?

- Hein ? Heu… Oui !

- Très bien, reposez doucement la jeune maman, dit Charles."

Remus s'exécuta et vint couper le cordon en tremblant.

"Chéri… Souffla Céline en regardant son bébé."

Remus tourna la tête vers elle, et comprit ce qu'elle voulait.

"C'est une fille, lui dit-il. Une adorable petite fille !

- Où vous l'emmenez ? Dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- Je vais juste la laver un peu, je vous la rends dans une minute, c'est promis, répondit Charles en se dirigeant vers la bassine que Mme Pomfresh avait préparée. Remus, restez avec elle, ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme."

Lupin vint se placer à côté d'elle, un large sourire sur le visage.

"Comment tu te sens ?

- Vidée… Dans tous les sens du termes, fit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

- Et voilà la petite merveille ! Chantonna Charles en venant vers eux. Tenez, je crois qu'elle a hâte de faire connaissance avec sa mère, fit-il en lui déposant le bébé dans les bras, enveloppé dans une petite couverture.

- Oh… Mon cœur… Souffla Céline, les yeux débordant de larmes en posant les yeux sur son enfant.

- Mettez-la au sein dès maintenant, ça vous habituera toutes les deux. Le lait va arriver dans deux ou trois jours, pour l'instant vous n'avez qu'un liquide, le colostrum, qui est très utile au bébé."

Céline amena doucement la pointe de son sein à la bouche de sa fille.

"Ca va comme ça ?

- Oui, c'est très bien, répondit Charles. Regardez, elle commence déjà à téter !

- Elle est belle… Belle…"

La jeune femme leva un regard de pluie vers Remus, qui fixait le spectacle sans rien dire. Soudain, il se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de l'infirmerie, le visage dans ses mains, le dos secoué de sanglots.

"Remus…? Murmura Céline d'une voix inquiète.

- Réaction normale ! Fit Charles avec un clin d'œil. C'est le contrecoup ! C'est dur de se faire à l'idée -surtout pour un loup-garou je suppose- que ça y est, il est vraiment papa ! Il va pleurer comme une fillette pendant au moins une vingtaine de minutes !"

Deux minutes à peine plus tard, Lupin revint vers le lit et enlaça Céline et sa fille en pleurant. La jeune femme, à son tour, ne put retenir ses larmes de joie.

"Je t'aime, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je vous aime toutes les deux. Regarde-la… Elle est magnifique…

- Et comment s'appelle cette petite ? Demanda Mme Pomfresh avec un sourire attendri."

Remus et Céline échangèrent un regard, et la jeune femme répondit :

"Erin. Elle s'appelle Erin.

- Très bien, je note, fit Charles en prenant un petit carnet : Erin Lupin, née le 28 mai 1994 à 18h15."

Devant l'infirmerie, la tension était à son comble.

"Je vous dis que j'ai entendu le bébé crier ! Fit Ginny en trépignant.

- Moi j'ai rien entendu, maugréa Ron.

- Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Gronda Molly, qui paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs."

Soudain, ils se figèrent. La porte de l'infirmerie venait de s'ouvrir, laissant sortir un Remus toujours en pleurs, le visage pourtant souriant. Ils le regardèrent tous, le regard débordant d'une question muette.

"C'est une fille ! Elles vont bien toutes les deux ! Révéla enfin Remus."

Une véritable avalanche de cris de joie éclata à ses oreilles, qui se mirent à bourdonner. Dans un flou total, il vit plusieurs formes se jeter sur lui, avec des « Félicitations professeur ! », « Bravo ! », « Te voilà papa ! ».

"Vous pourrez venir les voir d'ici deux ou trois heures, dit-il entre deux bises de félicitations.

- Comment s'appelle le bébé, professeur ? Demanda Hermione.

- Erin, répondit-il. Bon, je… je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure !"

Remus revint vers Céline et s'assit près d'elle.

"Ils ont hurlé, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Je les ai entendu, dit-elle en souriant. Tu as vu, elle tète toujours…

- Oui, nota-t-il avec un sourire béat. Ca va mieux toi ?

- Fatiguée, mais ça va. Comment ne pas bien aller d'ailleurs avec un trésor pareil ? Et toi, ça va ?

- Heu… Oui, je crois… Souffla-t-il. Ca fait bizarre… Pas toi ?

- Si…! Mais ça y est, tu es papa…

- Et toi maman… Dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front."

Durant les deux premières heures qui suivirent, Charles vérifia que tout allait bien, autant pour Céline que pour Erin. La jeune femme se releva lentement avec l'aide de Mme Pomfresh et de Remus pour aller prendre une douche, et se recoucha ensuite dans un lit propre. Charles lui remit Erin, propre et habillée d'un petit pyjama, qui recommença à téter sur l'autre sein.

Pendant le dîner, le trio, Ginny et les jumeaux ne touchèrent presque pas aux plats, tant ils étaient surexcités. Au cours du repas, Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence :

"Mes chers élèves, chers professeurs, je tiens à vous informer d'une grande nouvelle. Nouvelle, qui, je crois, est sans précédent dans l'histoire de notre école. Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que votre professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal est, depuis une heure environ, papa !"

Des exclamations ravies explosèrent dans la Grande Salle.

"En effet, reprit-il après quelques secondes, mademoiselle Garand a donné naissance en fin d'après-midi à une petite fille. La mère et l'enfant se portent bien ! Pour plus d'informations, je crois que vos camarades de Gryffondor seront ravis de répondre à vos questions ! Termina-t-il en désignant les six adolescents."

Des applaudissements fusèrent, et plusieurs vagues d'élèves se ruèrent vers la table des Lions.

Enfin, vers neuf heures, le petit groupe se présenta à l'infirmerie. Céline était couchée, Erin dormant paisiblement dans ses bras, Remus les regardant avec tendresse.

"Oh ! Ma chérie ! Fit Molly en embrassant Céline, les yeux embués. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Elle est magnifique, dit-elle en joignant ses mains devant le bébé. Combien pèse-t-elle ?

- 3kg120 pour 50 centimètres, répondit Charles."

Ils se regroupèrent autour du lit et s'extasièrent sur la petite.

"Tu veux la prendre, Molly ?

- Oh… Heu… Bien sûr !"

Doucement, Céline lui déposa le bébé dans ses bras.

"Elle est vraiment belle. Vous avez fait du bon boulot tous les deux, félicita Arthur.

- Oh regarde ! Elle a plein de petits cheveux bruns, fit Ginny avec les yeux brillants."

Tour à tour, ils embrassèrent la jeune maman en la félicitant. Hermione et Ginny insistèrent pour prendre Erin dans leurs bras. Enfin, Hermione remit le bébé dans les bras de son amie :

"Je crois que c'est sa meilleure place pour l'instant, dit-elle en souriant. Et j'ai pris l'appareil photo ! Vous les mettrez dans l'album comme ça !"

Docilement, le groupe se prêta à une séance de pose.

Soudain, le bébé commença à s'agiter :

"Ah, fit Charles en regardant sa montre. Je crois qu'elle a faim !

- On va vous laisser, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire paternel. Je crois que vous avez besoin de restez au calme et de vous reposez tous les deux !"

Le groupe acquiesça et quitta l'infirmerie. Charles se tourna vers Remus et Céline :

"Je rentre chez moi, mais je reviendrais demain, ne vous inquiétez pas. Si jamais il y avait un problème pendant la nuit, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, Pompom se fera une joie de vous aider ! Dormez bien. Les premières nuits seront tranquilles, mais ça ne durera sûrement pas ! Dit-il en riant.

- Merci, Charles, lui dit Céline. Vous avez été super… Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !

- C'est vous qui avez été super, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Tous les deux ! Remus, soignez vos mains… Je vous ai préparé un petit berceau, mais vous pouvez la garder avec vous.

- Je ne risque pas de l'écraser en dormant ?

- Absolument pas, rassurez-vous ! Une maman n'écrase jamais son enfant en dormant, c'est instinctif ! Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. A demain !

- A demain, dirent-ils."

Charles salua Mme Pomfresh en lui plantant deux grosses bises sur les joues, et quitta à son tour l'infirmerie.

"Tu vas dormir ici cette nuit ? Demanda Céline.

- Oui, je ne veux pas vous laisser toutes les deux, répondit Remus en l'embrassant doucement. Tu ferais bien de dormir, il faut que tu reprennes des forces après tout ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en baillant, la tétée endort naturellement la mère. Si tu pouvais m'aider à m'allonger…

- Ca n'a pas l'air de trop la déranger, nota-t-il en regardant Erin.

- Non, et elle a raison, nota la jeune femme. C'est aussi confortable que d'allaiter assise !"

Il sourit et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

"Elle te ressemble, dit-il. Les mêmes cheveux bruns, la même bouche… Mais je crois, pour le peu qu'elle les a ouvert, que ses yeux sont bleus.

- Tous les nouveaux-nés ont les yeux bleus, dit-elle. La couleur va changer et sera définitive vers le deuxième mois."

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils regardèrent la petite avec un air béat.

"Je suis papa… Souffla-t-il.

- En effet, monsieur Lupin, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tout ça c'est grâce à toi… Je pourrais te dire « Je t'aime » toutes les secondes, ça ne suffirait pas pour te montrer à quel point tu as tout changé…"

Ils restèrent de longues secondes à se regarder, les yeux brillants. La jeune femme sentit ses paupières se fermer.

"Tu restes là ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, rassure-toi. Je suis là. Je ne vous quitte pas."

Tendrement, alors qu'elle plongeait calmement dans le sommeil, il déposa un baiser sur son front.

"Mais je te le dis quand même. Je t'aime… Je _vous_ aime."

**A suivre…**

**J'espère que tout cela vous a plu ! Pour donner votre avis, les reviews sont là !**

**Bises à toutes et à tous.**

**Nyny's. **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Il est né le divin enfant ! Jouez hautbois, résonnez musettes ! Il est né le divin enfant ! Chantons tous son avènem**_**… Ahem… Heu… (grand sourire)**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Ravie de voir que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu ! Celui-ci sera, vers la fin, le prologue d'un autre un peu plus sombre. Après toute cette joie, n'en oublions pas pour autant un certain rat...**

**Merci aux revieweuses : ****lillyjade****Miss Lisa Black****Eleonore-dem****Missterre****Amand1**** et ****Aleyna**** (4 reviews à la suite, whaou !) ! **

**Chapitre XVII**

Un rayon de soleil vint doucement tirer Céline de son sommeil. Son regard se posa sur Erin, toujours endormie contre elle.

"Bonjour, fit une voix."

Elle releva la tête et trouva Remus, dans la même position que la veille au soir.

"Tu n'as pas dormi ? Fit-elle avec étonnement.

- Si, un peu… Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous regarder une bonne partie de la nuit, ajouta-t-il avec un air rêveur. C'était un spectacle adorable…

- Tu es trop mignon, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire amusé, avant de quémander un baiser, qu'il lui accorda avec plaisir.

- Tu veux prendre ton petit-déjeuner ? Demanda-t-il. Je le prendrai en même temps comme ça.

- Oh oui ! Je meurs de faim !"

Remus appela Maky et Finy, qui apparurent en portant deux plateaux chargés de nourriture.

"Bonjour vous deux, salua Céline en prenant Erin dans ses bras et en se redressant.

- Bonjour, madame Lupin, répondirent-ils en posant les plateaux sur la table de chevet."

Maky redressa la tête et regarda Céline.

"Félicitations à vous ! Dit-elle.

- Merci. Vous voulez la voir ? Montez sur le lit, vous serez à hauteur."

Les deux elfes de maisons s'exécutèrent, et Céline leur présenta Erin. Les oreilles de Maky s'abaissèrent alors qu'elle joignait ses mains en un geste émerveillé.

"Elle est adorable, souligna Finy avec un sourire.

- Ah ! Vous êtes réveillée ! S'exclama Mme Pomfresh en arrivant vers eux. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien, merci, répondit la jeune maman. Un peu fatiguée, mais c'est normal…

- Alors mangez, vous devez reprendre des forces !"

Maky et Finy s'en allèrent, et ils commencèrent à manger.

"Erin a dormi toute la nuit ? Demanda Pompom.

- Elle s'est réveillée trois fois, mais comme à chaque fois le sein de sa mère était à portée de bouche, elle semblait ravie ! Répondit Remus en regardant Céline engloutir un bol de céréales.

- Très bien. Je vais vous chercher un pichet d'eau. Charles a précisé, comme vous allaitez, qu'il vous fallait boire beaucoup, dit Mme Pomfresh en les laissant seuls."

Alors qu'elle s'attaquait à un croissant, Céline vit avec étonnement une dizaine de hiboux s'engouffrer par l'une des fenêtres ouvertes de l'infirmerie et laisser tomber des lettres sur son lit. Intrigués, elle et Remus prirent chacun une enveloppe et l'ouvrirent.

"Ce sont des cartes des élèves ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Dumbledore a du l'annoncer hier soir pendant le dîner, dit-il.

- C'est adorable de leur part…"

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, Erin commença doucement à bouger, et étira ses petits bras en ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

"Bonjour mon cœur, souffla Céline en prenant sa petite main dans la sienne et en la berçant. C'est maman qui te parle… Ca va mon cœur ?"

Remus observait la scène avec un sourire béat.

"Tu veux la prendre ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors.

- Hein ? Fit-il en redressant la tête. Oh… Heu… Enfin…

- Aurais-tu peur, Remus Lupin ?

- Moi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Se défendit-il."

Céline pencha la tête de côté, haussant un sourcil et esquissant un sourire moqueur, montrant bien qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait te dire.

"C'est normal que tu sois inquiet, nota-t-elle. Mais je suis sûre que tu en meurs d'envie…

- Elle est si petite, murmura-t-il. Regarde mes grands bras…

- Oh, je suis sûre qu'Erin trouvera les bras de son père particulièrement confortable, assura-t-elle.

- Mais… Toi, tu fais ça tellement naturellement… Je vais te paraître ridicule…

- Je vais te montrer, ne t'inquiète pas, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant."

Remus se mordit les lèvres, mais s'avança finalement vers elles.

"Mets bien sa tête contre ton avant-bras, voilà, comme ça… Expliqua Céline alors qu'elle déposait Erin dans ses bars. Soutient bien son dos…"

Remus se redressa lentement, l'air pas vraiment rassuré. Mais face à l'attitude calme de sa fille, il finit par se détendre.

"Et là c'est papa qui te parle… Oui… Papa…"

Devant le regard attendri de Céline, Lupin gagna en assurance au fil des minutes et se mit même à marcher autour du lit en berçant la petite… Mais soudain, elle s'agita de plus en plus et commença à crier.

"J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Demanda-t-il vivement.

- Non… A mon avis, elle a faim !

- Ah oui, ça doit être ça, dit-il, visiblement soulagé, en revenant vers Céline et en déposant Erin dans ses bras."

Alors que la petite se mettait à téter avec insistance, les yeux de la jeune femme accrochèrent les mains de Remus.

"Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu as vu tes mains ?

- Ah… Oui, dit-il en jetant un regard amusé vers ses mains recouvertes de profondes marques d'ongles. Heureusement que j'ai mis de la crème…!

- Je suis désolée ! Fit-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ca va bien partir d'ici quelques jours… Et puis, si ça t'a soulagée… J'avoue que ça m'aurait moins plu de t'entendre me traiter de tous les noms !

- Alors remercie la potion que Charles m'a fait boire ! Dit-elle en riant."

Dans la matinée, Charles revint à l'école, jugea que tout allait parfaitement bien, ajoutant qu'il reviendrait mardi. Pendant la suite de la journée, Céline et Remus reçurent la visite de plusieurs élèves de l'école, et évidemment, Molly, Arthur, le trio, Ginny et les jumeaux revinrent les voir.

"Elle est vraiment magnifique, soupira une nouvelle fois Molly en regardant Erin. Je trouve que c'est ton portrait craché, Céline !

- Oh… Elle a encore tout le temps de changer !

- Je suis d'accord avec Molly, dit Remus. Erin te ressemble vraiment énormément !

- C'est vrai, continua Arthur.

- Bon, et bien, si vous le dîtes ! Capitula la jeune maman en riant. Alors, sinon, vous êtes prêts pour demain ? Fit-elle en regardant les adolescents.

- Bien sûr, dit George. Et puis, ce ne sont que des examens…

- George, ne commence pas ! Je compte sur vous deux ! N'oubliez pas que ce sont les BUSEs que vous allez passer ! Gronda Molly.

- Oui, maman, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Si, justement, je m'inquiète, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix cinglante. Vous vous rendez compte de l'exemple que vous donnez à Ron et Ginny !

- Molly, tu les stresses plutôt qu'autre chose, intervint Arthur. Et tu as réveillé Erin…"

En effet, la petite commençait à hurler dans les bras de sa mère.

"Oh, pardon ma chérie, fit Molly en déposant un baiser sur le front du bébé.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Céline en la berçant."

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Molly et Arthur leur dirent au revoir.

"Reposez-vous tous les trois, fit Molly en étreignant Céline. Allez, à plus tard !

- Je crois qu'on va y aller aussi, dit Fred après que ses parents soient partis. Il faut qu'on révise une dernière fois notre Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal… N'oublions pas que nous avons l'examen pratique demain après-midi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire vers Remus.

- Je compte sur vous les garçons, fit celui-ci avec un air entendu.

- Moi aussi, ajouta la jeune femme.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes ! Assura George. Ca sera peut-être la seule matière que l'on aura, mais on l'aura !

- C'est deux-là… Soupira Céline en pouffant de rire.

- S'il n'ont pas leur BUSEs, je crois que maman va les tuer, dit Ron.

- Et vous ? Vous avez bien révisé ? Demanda Remus.

- On était bien obligé ! Répondit Harry en riant.

- J'espère que tout va bien se passer, dit Hermione en soupirant.

- Mais oui ! Tu es la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard ! S'exclama Ron.

- Arrête avec ça Ronald ! J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter quand même !

- Ok ! On s'arrête, et surtout, on se calme, intervint alors Céline. Bon, on va parler d'autre chose, histoire que vous évitiez de vous entre-tuer encore une fois vous deux ! Alors, quoi de neuf ?"

Le trio échangea alors un regard inquiet qui n'échappa pas au couple.

"Et bien, commença prudemment Hermione, il se trouve qu'on a… qu'on a reçu une lettre de Hagrid ce matin…

- L'audience en appel aura lieu jeudi prochain, ici même, continua Ron.

- Il y aura un délégué du ministère de la Magie, et un… un… un bourreau, acheva Harry.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Céline. Ils font venir un bourreau ?

- Ca veut dire que la décision est déjà prise, nota sombrement Remus.

- C'est du truandage ! S'exclama encore la jeune femme.

- On sait, mais… C'est le père de Malefoy qui tient tout ça… Rappela Hermione."

Un silence s'installa, seulement ponctué par les gazouillis émis par Erin.

"Je vais vous laisser, dit alors Remus. Il faut que je finisse de mettre au point les examens pratiques. Avec tout ce qui c'est passé ces dernières semaines, j'ai prit un peu de retard, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil vers la jeune femme.

- Tu en as pour longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

- Je fais vite, c'est promis, dit-il en les embrassant toutes les deux sur le front.

- On va vous accompagner ! Dit Harry en se levant. J'aimerais vous poser une question au sujet des strangulots.

- Allez-y, dit Hermione. Je vais rester avec Céline.

- Ah ! Merci de ne pas nous laisser tomber Erin et moi, soupira Céline en souriant.

- J'ai eu pitié de vous, fit-elle en riant, alors que la porte de l'infirmerie se fermait.

- C'est trop gentil de ta part… Hein, que c'est gentil que Hermione soit resté, fit Céline en regardant sa fille.

- Elle dort à poing fermé, nota la jeune sorcière.

- Oui, il vaut mieux qu'elle hérite du tempérament calme de son père que du mien !

- Est-ce que je peux… ?

- La prendre ? Bien sûr ! Tiens…

- Merci, dit Hermione en prenant doucement Erin dans ses bras. C'est vraiment une adorable petite puce… Je suis contente que le professeur Lupin et toi soyez ensembles. Je te l'ai déjà dit une bonne dizaine de fois, mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir."

Céline esquissa un sourire. Soudain, un papier tomba du sac de Hermione.

"Attends, je vais le ramasser, dit la jeune femme, ça évitera que tu te déranges.

- C'est mon programme des épreuves d'examen, dit Hermione.

- Ah oui ? Alors, voyons voir ce que tu as… Fit Céline avec un air curieux."

Elle posa son regard sur le parchemin, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. On pouvait lire dans la première colonne :

LUNDI

9h Arithmancie

9h Métamorphose

Déjeuner

13h Sortilèges

13h Etude des runes

"Hermione, commença le jeune femme en relevant la tête. Je veux bien admettre que près de dix mois passé ici à découvrir votre monde m'a énormément ouvert l'esprit, mais tout de même… J'ai comme un _léger_ blocage quand je vois tes horaires d'examens."

La jeune sorcière garda le silence, les yeux rivés sur Erin.

"A moins que tu ne te sois trompée en copiant ces horaires… Mais ton silence me tient lieu de réponse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as raison, je ne me suis pas trompée, répondit Hermione.

- Puis-je te demander comment tu comptes passer deux examens en même temps ?

- Céline, écoute, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler…

- Il y a quelque chose de magique là-dessous, non ? C'est quoi, tu… tu as le don d'ubiquité ?

- Non… N'insiste pas, je t'en prie ! Déjà que… que je me sens coupable de ne pas pouvoir te le dire après tout ce que je sais sur le professeur Lupin et toi !

- Tu pourrais me faire confiance comme moi je te fais confiance…

- Mais j'ai confiance en toi ! S'exclama Hermione."

Elles se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes.

"Je te promets qu'Erin ne répétera ton secret à personne, assura alors Céline d'un air sérieux."

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Enfin, elle lâcha un profond soupir, et plongea sa main dans le col de son pull, pour en retirer une très longue et très fine chaîne d'or qu'elle portait autour du cou. Attaché sur la chaînette, un minuscule sablier. Céline ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Attends, souffla-t-elle, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

- Tu as compris à quoi ça sert ?

- Peut-être… Souffla-t-elle encore. Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que ce _machin_ te servirait à… à retourner en arrière ? Je ne crois même pas ce que je viens de dire, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace effarée.

- Et bien tu devrais le croire, souligna Hermione en esquissant un sourire. Ca s'appelle un Retourneur de Temps. Le professeur McGonagall me l'a donné le premier jour de l'école. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu assister à tous mes cours. McGonagall a du écrire tout un tas de lettres au ministère pour que j'en ai un… Chaque fois que je retournais le sablier, je revenais une heure en arrière.

- Et c'est légal de faire ça ?

- Pour suivre mes cours, oui, le ministère est au courant. Mais c'est très compliqué de se procurer ce genre d'objet. C'est pour ça que McGo' a écrit plein de lettres. Elle leur a assuré que j'étais une élève modèle et que je ne m'en servirais que pour mes études… Toucher au Temps, ça implique des lois parmi les plus importantes du monde de la sorcellerie ! Il fallait que je fasse très attention, pour ne pas être vu, pour ne pas être découverte… McGonagall m'a fait jurer de n'en parler à personne !

- C'est incroyable… Murmura Céline. Stupéfiant…

- Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hermione, tu n'as même pas à me poser cette question stupide…"

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

"Alors, pas trop stressée pour demain ?

- Oh… J'ai hâte que ça soit finit…

- Je te fais confiance ! Tu vas avoir des Optimal dans toutes les matières !"

Le lendemain matin, vers neuf heures moins le quart, Céline fut tiré de son sommeil par des bruits de pas. Un sourire sur le visage, elle observa Remus, qui marchait devant sont lit, Erin dans ses bras.

"Ah, je vois que tu as fait des progrès, dit-elle alors d'un air amusé."

Remus tourna sa tête et s'approcha d'elle.

"Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, désolé, dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu es déjà prêt ?

- Tu as oublié ? Je dois surveiller les épreuves de Métamorphoses ce matin.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

- C'est pour ça que je profite un peu de ma fille, et de toi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- On ne va pas beaucoup te voir, souffla Céline en grimaçant.

- Je viendrai à l'heure du déjeuner, et j'essaierai de rentrer le plus tôt possible. Bon, fit-il en regardant sa montre, je vais y aller."

Il embrassa la petite sur le front, et la posa dans le petit berceau, à côté du lit de sa mère.

"Tu as intérêt à me faire un super bisou pour que je ne sois pas en manque durant toute la matinée…

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, dit-il en capturant ses lèvres avec amour."

Il l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant avec force, et elle passa ses mains dans son cou, se collant à lui.

"Je n'ai plus très envie d'aller surveiller les élèves, maintenant… souffla-t-il alors que le baiser se terminait. Charles a précisé à partir de quand on pouvait… ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Oui… Répondit-elle en prenant un air coquin. Et il va falloir que tu prennes ton mal en patience mon cher Mr Lupin. Un mois ou deux, grand maximum.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, marmonna-t-il.

- J'adore quand tu es comme ça…

- C'est de ta faute, tu es beaucoup trop belle, fit-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Et aussi parce que je t'aime comme un fou.

- C'est le genre de réveil qui me plaît énormément ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bon… Il va _vraiment_ falloir que j'y aille…!

- A tout à l'heure, dit-elle. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi."

Il regarda une dernière fois sa fille, fit un signe à Céline, et quitta l'infirmerie, le sourire aux lèvres.

Remus descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Les couloirs étaient vides, la plupart des élèves se préparant pour leurs examens. Toujours souriant, il arriva devant la porte de la salle, et vit McGonagall en sortir.

"Ah ! Remus ! Vous voilà ! J'ai fait asseoir les élèves, il ne vous reste plus qu'à leur distribuer les copies, dit-elle en faisant apparaître une grosse pile de parchemins qu'elle lui tendit. Je pense que vous vous en sortirez…

- Oui, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

- Parfait ! Et, comment vont Céline et Erin ?

- Très bien, répondit-il, alors que son sourire s'agrandissait. Vous pouvez passer les voir si vous voulez, Céline est réveillée.

- Oh, bonne idée ! Je reviendrais dans une heure pour l'épreuve pratique.

- A tout à l'heure, Minerva."

McGonagall le quitta et Remus tourna la poignée de la porte. Sitôt qu'il entra, des applaudissements retentirent. Les yeux écarquillés, il vit presque tous les élèves debout qui le regardaient, le visage rayonnant.

"Félicitations, professeur Lupin ! S'exclama Seamus Finnigan.

- Et félicitations à mademoiselle Garand, continua Dean Thomas.

- Pour le professeur Lupin, hip, hip, hip… Commença Seamus.

- HOURRA ! Entonnèrent les élèves.

- Et pour mademoiselle Garand, hip, hip, hip…

- HOURRA !"

Les yeux légèrement embués, Remus s'avança vers le devant de la salle sous les acclamations des élèves. Enfin, il leva la main en signe de calme.

"Et bien… Et bien… Souffla-t-il. Merci beaucoup. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire de plus…

- Comment va mademoiselle Garand ce matin ? Et votre fille ? Demanda Lavande Brown.

- Très bien, répondit-il. Et pendant que vous êtes là, nous tenons tous les deux à vous remerciez pour vos cartes, c'était vraiment très gentil de votre part. Et vous pourrez bientôt les voir, puisqu'elles devront sortir de l'infirmerie au plus tard mercredi."

La plupart des filles échangèrent un regard surexcité.

"Mais en attendant… J'ai bien peur que ses copies vous attendent, dit Remus en posant la pile sur le bureau. Je vous rappellerai que toutes tentatives de tricherie seront sévèrement punies, mais je pense que vous n'aurez aucun problème particulier…"

D'un coup de baguette magique, les copies s'élevèrent et allèrent se poser devant chaque élève.

"Très bien. Vous avez une heure, fit-il en regardant sa montre. Vous pouvez retourner votre questionnaire."

Avec l'avis favorable de Charles, Céline fut autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie le mardi soir. Remus déposa le berceau dans leur chambre, et fit apparaître toutes les affaires qui se trouvaient à l'infirmerie. La jeune femme, la petite dans les bras, vint vers lui en souriant.

"Ca fait du bien d'être debout ! S'exclama-t-elle. Enfin, je vais pouvoir aller dehors ! Et ça fera du bien à cette petite puce de voir la lumière du soleil… ajouta-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur le petit nez de sa fille. On pourra venir assister aux examens ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Remus. Vous serez avec moi comme ça. Et les élèves seront sûrement ravis ! Ils me demandent de tes nouvelles à chaque fois que je les vois !

- Super, fit-elle. J'essaierai de me faire la plus discrète possible.

- Comme si tu n'étais pas habituée avec les cours…

- Oui, mais là c'est important, ce sont des examens ! Je ne veux pas risquer de faire rater un élève…

- Tu sais, ils sont concentrés quand c'est leur tour, dit-il en souriant. Et le seul élève que tu pouvais vraiment troubler de ta présence est passé lundi après-midi…

- De qui tu parles ?

- George, bien sûr ! Répondit-il avec un soupir agacé."

Céline éclata de rire. Remus fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu es jaloux, chantonna-t-elle. Tu te rends compte Erin, ton papa est jaloux ! Jaloux d'un adolescent de seize ans, en plus !

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Rétorqua Lupin en haussant les épaules. Tu peux me permettre d'être tout de même légèrement énervé quand je le vois quasiment baver devant toi…

- « Baver », rien que ça ! Il n'a que seize ans, voyons… Ca lui passera… Fit Céline en déposant avec douceur Erin dans son berceau."

Elle se redressa et croisa le regard de Remus.

"Mais… je ne peux pas dire que te voir possessif et protecteur soit si désagréable que ça, souffla-t-elle finalement avec un air mutin. Surtout quand la pleine lune approche…"

Remus esquissa un sourire. La jeune femme avait tout à fait raison. Le loup en lui montrait les crocs à la simple pensée qu'un rival puisse lui ravir sa compagne… Et il fallait avouer qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec sa part animale !

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

"Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

- Quelle coïncidence, moi aussi, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Alors, que dirais-tu de prendre notre premier repas en famille ?

- Excellente suggestion !"

Ils dînèrent, puis après avoir allaité Erin, Céline la changea et la reposa dans son berceau.

"Elle est calme, nota Remus.

- Oui, je suis sûre qu'elle aura ton caractère, souffla la jeune femme.

- C'est ton portrait craché, il faut bien qu'elle ait un peu de moi quand même !

- Oui… C'est mon portrait craché…"

Soudain, elle éclata en sanglots, et se réfugia dans les bras de Lupin.

"Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je pense à… ma… ma mère… Articula-t-elle difficilement entre deux sanglots. Elle ne… sait même pas… que… je suis maman… Elle me… manque… J'aurai tout vécu… sans elle…! Elle va… m'en vouloir…!

- Mais non, elle ne t'en voudra pas, lui dit Remus d'un ton apaisant. C'est ta mère. Elle ne t'en voudra pas.

- Tu… tu es sûr ? Mais… il va falloir lui expliquer… _leur_ expliquer… _tout_ !"

Remus eut alors un sourire.

"Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ! C'est… C'est pas drôle ! Protesta la jeune femme, toujours en larmes.

- Chérie, je crois que tu es en train de ma faire une petite crise de baby blues…"

Céline le regarda pendant quelques secondes avec un air incrédule, avant de refondre en larmes.

"C'est nuuuul ! Gémit-elle."

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, avant de commencer à lui enlever sa chemise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te déshabille, pour te mettre au lit. Un bon gros dodo te fera le plus grand bien. C'est le meilleur remède contre cette sensation de déprime."

Céline le laissa faire. Puis, il la souleva dans ses bras, la coucha, et vint la rejoindre après s'être déshabiller lui aussi. Enfin, il l'attira contre lui avec douceur et essuya ses joues humides.

"Dors, maintenant. Tout ce passera bien avec tes parents. J'en suis sûr."

Quelque peu calmée, Céline se blottit contre lui, et s'endormit en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Le lendemain matin, comme convenu, Céline suivit Remus dans le parc, où il avait organisé une sorte de course d'obstacle où les élèves, selon leur année, devaient affronter les diverses créatures qu'ils avaient étudiées au cours de l'année. Les élèves de quatrième année passaient le matin, et ceux de sixième année l'après-midi. Et comme l'avait dit Remus, la plupart des élèves –sauf les Serpentard, bien évidemment- se montraient ravis de revoir la jeune femme et ne cessaient de s'extasier devant Erin, qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère.

Enfin, le jeudi matin, ce fut au tour des élèves de troisième année de passer l'épreuve pratique de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, et Céline du se faire violence pour ne pas encourager la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor. Tout de même, elle se devait d'être neutre un minimum, au moins pendant une épreuve d'examens… Cependant, c'est avec un sourire gigantesque qu'elle entendit Remus mettre vingt sur vingt à Harry.

En fin de journée, elle décida de rejoindre le trio dans la tour de Gryffondor, où la salle commune était quasiment déserte.

"Bravo ! Leur dit-elle en arrivant vers eux. Vous vous êtes vraiment très bien débrouillés ce matin ! Je suis fière de vous !"

Les deux adolescents lui répondirent d'un air morose.

"Pourquoi vous faîtes cette tête-là ?

- On a vu la délégation pour le procès de Hagrid en revenant de l'examen de Défenses… souffla Hermione. Il y avait le ministre, Cornelius Fudge, un sorcier de la commission, et le _bourreau_… Tu ne les as pas vu ?

- Non, Remus et moi sommes montés déjeuner dans notre appartement…

- La hache est déjà prête ! S'insurgea alors Ron. Tu parles d'une justice !

- Il reste toujours un espoir… Dit Céline en berçant Erin, comme pour se convaincre elle-même."

Soudain, un hibou arriva par la fenêtre et déposa une lettre aux pieds de Hermione. Celle-ci la prit, avant de pâlir. Céline se leva et se pencha par-dessus son épaule. Elle du froncer les sourcils pour déchiffrer le mot écrit d'une manière à peine lisible…

_Avons perdu en appel. Ils vont le mettre à mort au coucher du soleil. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. Ne venez pas. Je ne veux pas que vous regardiez ça._

_Hagrid._

La jeune femme resta stupéfaite. Ce n'était pas possible… Il n'allait pas _vraiment_ tuer Buck…

A ce moment, Harry arriva en courant :

"Le professeur Trelawney, dit-il à bout de souffle, vient de me raconter que…"

Il s'interrompit en voyant leur expression décomposée.

"Hagrid a perdu, révéla Ron d'une voix à peine audible. Il vient de nous envoyer ça, ajouta-t-il en tendant le mot.

- Il faut y aller, dit aussitôt Harry après l'avoir lu. On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul à attendre le bourreau !

- Non ! S'exclama Céline. Vous n'avez absolument pas le droit de sortir ! Surtout toi, Harry ! Au coucher du soleil, en plus ! C'est hors de question !

- Mais, enfin ! Tu devrais être d'accord avec nous !

- Bien sûr que je le suis, et je suis aussi horrifiée que vous ! Mais en tant qu'adulte et compagne d'un de vos professeurs, je me dois de vous interdire d'aller le rejoindre ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !"

A ce moment, Erin commença à bouger en criant.

"Je vous laisse, elle a faim, fit la jeune femme en se levant. Et même si je comprends parfaitement ce que vous ressentez, ne bougez pas d'ici !"

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers l'appartement. Quelques secondes plus tard, cependant, Hermione sortit à son tour de la salle commune pour récupérer la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, que le jeune sorcier avait laissé dans le passage secret de la statue de la sorcière borgne…

La jeune femme entra dans l'appartement, et donna le sein à Erin, tout en essayant de calmer sa nervosité, suite au mot de Hagrid. Enfin, elle appela Maky pour mettre le dîner sur la table. Alors que la petite elfe retournait eux cuisines, Remus rentra.

"Bonsoir vous deux, dit-il en venant vers elles.

- Bonsoir, souffla Céline. Tu veux la prendre ?

- Oui. Viens voir papa, fit-il en prenant sa fille dans ses bras."

Céline se mit à servir le repas avec des gestes secs. Remus la regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est moi, ou tu es légèrement à cran ?

- Je suis légèrement à cran ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que Buck va être mis à mort au coucher du soleil ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Dit Remus avec un air interloqué.

- Hagrid a envoyé un mot. Ils ont perdu en appel ! C'était couru d'avance ! Ron à même dit que la hache était déjà prête ce matin !

- Et comment ont réagi Hermione, Ron et Harry ?

- Ils ont voulu aller le voir ! Mais je leur ai interdit, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! J'ose espérer qu'ils m'écouteront…"

Ils dînèrent, puis Remus se leva.

"Je vais dans mon bureau. Il faut que je voie deux ou trois choses, comme jeté un coup d'œil sur la Carte pour voir où est le trio par exemple…

- Bonne idée, acquiesça-t-elle.

- A tout à l'heure, dit-il en l'embrassant."

Il prit sa baguette et sortit. Céline resta seule, et s'installa dans le canapé, Erin dans ses bras.

"Au moins, ça n'a pas l'air de trop t'ennuyer toi, dit-elle en souriant à sa fille, qui dormait comme une bienheureuse."

Les pensées de la jeune femme se tournèrent vers Hagrid. Elle n'osait pas imaginer dans quel était il devait être… C'était tellement injuste…

Soudain, on cogna à la porte. La jeune femme se leva en haussant les sourcils. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Elle ouvrit la porte, et jeta un regard froid sur la personne se tenant devant elle.

"Bonsoir, dit Rogue d'une voix traînante.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle."

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle consentit à le laisser entrer.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je venais apporter _ceci_ au professeur Lupin, fit-il en montrant un gobelet remplie d'une potion fumante. Il ne l'a pas encore prit aujourd'hui.

- Très gentil à vous. Mais Remus n'est pas là. Il est à son bureau."

A ce moment, Erin émit un gazouillis, et commença à remuer dans les bras de sa mère. Rogue posa ses yeux sur le nouveau-né.

"Je ne vous ai pas _félicitée_, souffla-t-il. Très heureux pour vous.

- Ne vous forcez pas, je vous en prie, railla-t-elle en soulevant sa fille et en l'embrassant sur le front."

Rogue lui jeta un regard impénétrable. Erin se mit alors à crier, ses petits poings fermés.

"Merci quand même pour vos félicitations, finit par dire Céline. Même si vous ne le pensez pas. Maintenant, je vous demanderais de partir, ma fille à faim."

Rogue hocha la tête en signe d'au revoir, et sortit de l'appartement pour se rendre au bureau de Lupin.

"Alors ma chérie, tu as encore faim !"

Revenant sur le canapé, elle se mit à allaiter Erin, qui se calma tout de suite. Sous l'effet de l'allaitement, la jeune femme s'assoupit quelques minutes. Enfin, la petite lâcha la pointe de son sein et repartit au pays des songes. Alors qu'elle la couchait dans son berceau, Céline sentit son ventre se noué. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Remus. Elle le sentait.

"Maky ! Finy ! Appela-t-elle.

- Oui, madame ? Firent-ils en apparaissant.

- Garder Erin. Je vais voir Remus à son bureau."

La jeune femme arriva en courant dans la salle de classe et monta au bureau. Personne. Soudain, elle vit le gobelet de potion Tue-loup. Plein. Son regard se posa ensuite sur la table et elle vit la Carte du Maraudeur. Elle s'approcha et la prit, ses yeux cherchant frénétiquement le nom de Remus. Elle le trouva… dans la Cabane hurlante ! Mais il n'était pas seul. Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient avec lui. Soudain, elle cru défaillir. Il y avait aussi Sirius Black et… Peter Pettigrew ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que sa respiration devint irrégulière… Pettigrew ? C'était impossible… Il était _mort_… Et cette sensation de malaise qui n'en finissait pas… Remus n'allait pas bien…

Les mains tremblantes, ses yeux accrochèrent alors un autre point, qui se dirigeait vers la Cabane hurlante. Severus Rogue. Totalement paniquée, elle se rua hors de la classe et reprit le chemin de l'appartement.

"Maky ! Finy ! S'écria-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre. Je vais dehors. Restez avec Erin. Elle a déjà tété deux fois ce soir, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle se réveille. Surtout, n'ouvrez à personne !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Finy.

- Rien… Ce… Je… C'est trop compliqué ! Je vous demande simplement de prendre soin d'elle !"

Avec un dernier regard vers sa fille, Céline partit au pas de course, de plus en plus inquiète, en direction du Sol cogneur.

**A suivre… **

**Roh ! La vilaine fille que je suis d'avoir coupé comme ça ! Mais ça m'amuse de jouer mes sadiques en ce moment… Je crois que Miss Lisa Black déteint sur moi !**

**Allez, ne soyez pas trop en colère contre moi… **

**Bises. Nyny's.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Je tiens à préciser avant toutes choses, que pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai été obligée de reprendre plusieurs passages du troisième tome. J'espère que vous n'y verrez aucun inconvénient…**

**Merci aux revieweuses : ****lillyjade****lily forever****Miss Lisa Black**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car je ne pensais pas le mettre en ligne si tôt… Envie de ne pas vous laisser mariner trop longtemps… 'Suis gentille, hein ? lol**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre XVIII**

Céline courait à en perdre haleine. Elle avait oublié la fatigue de l'accouchement et de l'allaitement. Elle avait oublié qu'elle n'aimait pas courir. Elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était q'une moldue, se dirigeant droit vers un des sorciers le plus recherché du monde magique… Alors que les couloirs défilaient, puis enfin le paysage du parc, un million de questions l'assaillaient. Que faisaient Remus et le trio dans cette cabane ? Avaient-ils été pris en otage par Black ? Mais alors… comment Pettigrew pouvait-il être là aussi ? La Carte pouvait-elle se tromper ? Mais Remus lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle était infaillible… Remus… Etait-il blessé ? A cette pensée, elle accéléra sa course. Si Black lui avait fait du mal, elle lui arracherait les yeux ! Et Rogue qui devait être là-bas ! Il pensait que Remus avait aidé Black à s'introduire à Poudlard, il voudrait sans doute l'arrêter lui aussi !

Enfin, elle arriva devant le Saule cogneur. Remus lui avait dit comment lui et ses amis faisaient pour s'y introduire alors qu'ils étaient adolescents. Elle prit une branche morte et jeta un coup d'œil au pied de l'arbre. Son regard accrocha alors un nœud d'une racine à la base du tronc, et elle appuya sa branche dessus. Le Saule s'immobilisa immédiatement. Elle se glissa dans l'ouverture pour arriver à l'entrée d'un tunnel au plafond bas, et se remit à courir.

Le tunnel était long. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'en finirait jamais, alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Enfin, après ce qu'il lui avait semblé une éternité, le sol remonta en pente douce, et le tunnel décrivit une courbe. Elle aperçut une lueur filtrant à travers une petite ouverture. Elle ralentit, avançant avec prudence, et entra par l'ouverture. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce poussiéreuse, donnant sur sa droite vers un couloir sombre. Elle jeta un bref regard autour d'elle : sol taché, meubles cassés, fenêtres barricadées… Un vrai spectacle de fin du monde…

Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent alors au dessus de sa tête. Silencieusement, elle franchit la porte ouverte, avança dans le couloir et monta quelques marches d'un escalier misérable. Tapie dans l'ombre, elle écouta. Deux voix étaient en train de se disputer. Tendant le cou au possible, elle aperçut Rogue et Harry :

"… S'il était vraiment un complice de Black, pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas profité pour me tuer ? S'exclama l'adolescent, placé devant la porte, semblant vouloir empêcher Rogue de passer.

- L'esprit d'un loup-garou est insondable, répliqua Rogue dans un sifflement. Allons, dégagez le passage, Potter !

- VOUS ÊTES LAMENTABLES ! S'écria alors Harry. SIMPLEMENT PARCE QU'ILS SE SONT MOQUES DE VOUS QUAND VOUS ETIEZ DANS LA MÊME CLASSE, VOUS REFUSEZ D'ECOUTER…

- SILENCE ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON ! Hurla Rogue avec un air de dément. Tel père, tel fils, Potter ! Je viens de vous sauvez la mise, vous devriez me remerciez à genoux ! Vous auriez été bien avancé s'il vous avait tué ! Vous seriez mort comme votre père, trop arrogant pour croire que vous auriez pu vous tromper sur Black… Et maintenant, écartez-vous, ou bien c'est moi qui vous règle votre compte ! DEGAGEZ, POTTER !"

Effarée, Céline vit Rogue pointé sa baguette sur Harry. Dans un mouvement furieux, elle monta les dernières marches. Alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient brandit ensemble leurs baguettes en criant « _Expelliarmus_ ». Il y eut comme un coup de tonnerre, et Rogue fut projeté en l'air, s'écrasa contre le mur et glissa sur le plancher, visiblement assommé.

"Céline ! S'écria Hermione en voyant apparaître la jeune femme."

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Black avec un regard soupçonneux."

Elle ne répondit pas, tentant de rester impassible devant ce tueur fou. Soudain, son regard tomba sur Remus, par terre, les chevilles, les poignets et la bouche emprisonnés par des petites cordes.

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait, espèce de malade ! Cria-t-elle vers Black en se ruant sur Remus pour le libérer.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est cet imbécile de Rogue ! Il voulait nous livrer aux Détraqueurs…

- Rogue ? Répéta-t-elle en regardant le corps inerte du professeur de Potions, avant de lui jeter un regard dégoûté."

Remus se redressa et elle le prit dans ses bras.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il vivement.

- Je… J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait ! Alors je suis allé à ton bureau ! J'ai vu la carte ! J'ai paniquée !

- Erin ?

- Elle est avec Maky et Finy !

- Céline, appela Ron en fixant Lupin, tu savais qu'il était un loup-garou ?

- Bien sûr que je le savais ! Répliqua-t-elle. Je l'ai toujours su !

- Alors tu es de leur côté c'est ça ! Rugit le rouquin. Tu as joué la comédie durant cette année !

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et comment pouvez-vous rester comme ça avec ce psychopathe devant vous ! Fit-elle en désignant Black d'un regard noir."

Remus la prit par les épaules et lui expliqua brièvement la situation : Pettigrew vivant. Croûtard. Black innocent. Rogue est arrivé. Dispute.

"Tu ne vas pas les croire ! S'exclama encore Ron d'un ton indigné. Tu ne vas pas les croire ! Ce sont des cinglés, tous les deux !

- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir enfin _qui_ vous êtes ! Cria Black d'un air impatient.

- C'est ma compagne, répondit Remus. Et la mère de notre fille, Erin, qui est née il y cinq jours.

- Votre… Votre _fille_ ? Souffla Sirius, interloqué. Mais enfin… Tu es un loup-garou… Tu ne peux pas avoir de…

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment idéal pour parler de ça ! Le coupa alors Céline d'un ton autoritaire. Ron, fit-elle en se tournant vers lui, je peux t'assurer que Remus n'est pas cinglé !

- Alors tu lui fais confiance !

- Oui, je lui fais confiance ! Je lui ai toujours fait confiance ! Alors même si je ne comprends pas grand chose à ce qui ce passe ici, je continue à lui faire confiance ! Je savais que Pettigrew était un de vos camarades de classe, je savais qu'il pouvait se transformer en rat… Fit-elle en se tournant vers Black. Si Remus veut vous écouter, je sais que ce n'est pas pour rien ! Mais dans ce cas, donnez-nous des preuves ! A tous les quatre ! Ajouta-t-elle en désignant les trois adolescents.

- Oui, parce que je ne sais toujours pas si je dois vous croire, dit Harry.

- Très bien ! S'exclama Black. Vous voulez des preuves ? Vous allez en avoir ! Toi, donne-moi Peter !"

Ron protesta et demanda comment il pouvait être aussi sûr que ce rat pouvait être Pettigrew. Black lui répondit que c'était grâce à Fudge, qui lui avait donné son journal lors d'une visite à Azkaban. Le journal où il y avait une photo de la famille Weasley. Et il avait reconnu en Croûtard ce traître de Peter. Croûtard, à qui il manquait un doigt à la patte avant…

"Ce sale lâche se l'est coupé pour que tout le monde le croit mort ! Expliqua Black en jetant des regards haineux vers Croûtard, qui poussait des cris frénétiques dans la main de Ron. Et ensuite, il a dévasté la rue où je l'avais coincé, tuant tous les passants autour de nous ! Et puis, il s'est transformé et a pris la fuite par les égouts !

- Mais ça fait douze ans qu'il est dans notre famille ! Rétorqua Ron.

- Une vie étonnement longue pour un simple rat des champs ! S'exclama Sirius Black. Ca fait douze ans que cela s'est passé ! Douze ans que j'ai passé à Azkaban !"

Puis Black raconta que Pattenrond, le chat de Hermione, l'avait aidé, en essayant de lui amener Peter : c'est lui qui avait volé la liste des mots de passe qui permettaient d'entrer dans la tour des Gryffondor.

"Mais ce sale rat a compris que je le cherchais ! Il a laissé des traces de sang sur les draps, pour faire croire à sa mort une deuxième fois !"

Soudain, Harry prit la parole, visiblement furieux : il accusa Black d'avoir voulu tué Peter, après avoir trahi ses parents, c'était pour ça qu'il se cachait ! Alors que Remus tentait d'expliquer que c'était Peter qui avait trahi, et pas Sirius, Céline compris… Les parents de Harry avait du échanger de Gardien du Secret… Elle eut la réponse quelques secondes plus tard, de la bouche de Black :

"Au dernier moment, j'ai convaincu James et Lily de prendre Peter à ma place, au lieu de moi… Le soir où ils ont été tués, je me suis précipité chez eux… Quand j'ai vu la maison détruite… Et leurs cadavres… J'ai su ce que Peter avait fait… C'était de ma faute, d'une certaine manière…"

Remus l'interrompit d'une voix dure, et demanda à Ron de lui donner le rat. Ron fit non de la tête, avant de tourner la tête vers Céline :

"Tu les crois, toi ? Tu crois tout ce qu'ils viennent de raconter ?"

Céline resta muette, et jeta un regard à Harry et Hermione. Eux aussi semblaient douter. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen…

"Donne-lui le rat, Ron, finit-elle par souffler. Lui seul peut nous prouver qu'ils ont raison…"

Le jeune sorcier hésita. Puis, il finit par donner Croûtard à Remus, qui le prit entre ses mains. D'un commun accord avec Black, ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur l'animal. Un éclair bleu jaillit. Devant les yeux stupéfaits de la jeune femme, une tête sortit, puis des bras, des jambes… Peter Pettigrew se tenait devant eux, se tordant les mains, jetant un regard effrayé autour de lui.

"Remus ? Sirius ? Mes chers vieux amis ! Fit-il d'une voix couinante, qui sonna de façon détestable aux oreilles de Céline."

Elle écouta alors la conversation entre les trois hommes, mettant chaque information entre elles, comme les pièces manquantes d'un puzzle inachevé : Pettigrow accusa Sirius de vouloir le tuer. Black contre-attaqua : c'était un lâche, qui se cachait des partisans de Voldemort qui risquaient de lui faire payer la chute de leur maître si jamais ils apprenaient qu'il était toujours en vie. Que c'était bien lui, Peter, l'espion de Voldemort, qui avait vendu James et Lily.

Hermione demanda alors comment il avait fait pour s'échapper d'Azkaban sans avoir recours à la magie noire. Black répondit que c'était grâce à sa capacité de se transformer en chien.

"Quand j'ai vu Peter dans le journal, je n'ai eu plus qu'une idée en tête : le retrouver, car je savais qu'il aurait été ravi de tuer le dernier des Potter, une fois que son maître serait revenu au pouvoir. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas encore touché à Harry, il n'avait rien à y gagner…"

Il continua son monologue. Céline regarda Remus, puis Harry. En l'espace d'une seconde, l'adolescent et la jeune moldue se comprirent. Ils les croyaient.

"Harry, dit Black. Je n'ai jamais trahi James et Lily. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de les trahir."

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Pettigrow tomba alors à genoux, les mains jointes comme en prière, implorant Sirius, puis Remus.

"Attendez ! S'exclama alors Céline. J'ai une question !

- Vas-y, lui dit Lupin avec douceur.

- Pourquoi Remus n'était pas au courant que vous aviez changé de Gardien ? Demanda-t-elle à Black. C'était votre ami ! Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ?

- Il ne me l'aurait pas dit s'il avait pensé que c'était moi, l'espion, répondit Remus. C'est bien pour cette raison, n'est-ce pas, Sirius ?

- QUOI ! S'écria Céline en serrant les poings, jetant un regard furieux à Black. Vous avez cru que c'était Remus ! _Remus_ ! Mais vous aviez perdu la tête ! Jamais il n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille !

- Je le regrette… Souffla Black avec tristesse. Et votre colère est tout à fait justifiée… Mais l'époque où nous étions… Pardonnez-moi, ajouta-t-il vers eux."

Remus acquiesça, après tout, lui avait bien cru que c'était _Black_, l'espion. Céline fronça les sourcils… Elle était beaucoup plus rancunière… Mais Black n'avait-il pas purgé sa peine après douze ans à Azkaban, avec les Détraqueurs ? Elle hocha alors lentement la tête. Black eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

"On le tue ensemble ? Demanda ensuite Sirius.

- Oui, dit sombrement Remus.

- Non… Vous n'allez pas faire ça… Couina Pettigrow d'un air paniqué."

Toujours à genoux, il se traîna vers Ron et implora son aide. Le garçon le regarda avec répulsion. Puis le traître se dirigea ensuite vers Hermione. La jeune fille se recula, horrifiée. Pettigrow se tourna alors vers Harry. Black hurla. En dernier recours, Pettigrow se traîna misérablement vers Céline, figée d'horreur :

"Gentille jeune femme… Jeune maman… Haleta-t-il en s'agrippant au bas de sa chemise d'été d'un air désespéré. Tu ne vas pas les laiss…

- NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! Rugit Remus avec colère."

Il écarta brutalement Pettigrow et prit Céline dans ses bras, la gardant contre lui. Black saisit alors Pettigrow par les épaules et le rejeta en arrière.

"Tu as livré Lily et James à Voldemort, dit-il, la voix tremblante de rage. Ose le nier !

- Contre mon gré ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Vous n'imaginez pas ses armes ! Il aurait pu me tuer… A ma place, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

- J'aurai préféré mourir ! Cria Black. MOURIR PLUTÔT QUE TRAHIR MES AMIS !

- Tu aurais du comprendre, continua Lupin, tenant toujours Céline serrée dans ses bras, que si Voldemort ne te tuait pas, c'est nous qui le ferions.

- Ensemble ! Acheva Black."

Ils levèrent leurs baguettes. Tout ce passa en quelques secondes. Alors qu'Harry se précipitait vers Pettigrow, Céline se dégagea de Remus pour se mettre devant Pettigrow avec lui.

"Non ! S'exclama Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer ! Vous ne _pouvez pas_ !

- C'est à cause de lui que tes parents sont morts ! Répliqua Sirius. Il t'aurait même tué, toi !

- Je sais ! Mais on va l'emmener au château !

- Ecartez-vous ! Rugit Black.

- Mon père n'aurait pas voulu que ses meilleurs amis se transforment en tueur !

- Harry a raison ! Cria Céline, la respiration saccadée. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Devenir des meurtriers vous aussi ! Vous êtes trop bons pour ça ! Remus ! Fit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Pense à moi, pense à Erin ! Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, je le sais ! Comment je pourrais vivre alors que tu seras envoyé à Azkaban ? Comment je pourrais vivre sans toi ?"

Remus la regarda, avant de jeter un regard vers Black. D'un même mouvement, ils abaissèrent leurs baguettes.

"Merci… Couina Peter. Merci à vous deux…

- Vous irez à Azkaban, dit Harry avec un air dégoûté. Vous méritez d'être enfermé là-bas…"

Remus ligota Peter, et fit apparaître une attelle sur la jambe blessée de Ron. Il se tourna ensuite vers Céline, et la prit dans ses bras.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils sortaient tous de la Cabane hurlante pour se diriger dans le tunnel. Pattenrond ouvrait la marche. Suivaient Remus et Ron, attachés à Pettigrow par mesure de précaution. Puis Rogue, toujours inconscient, flottant dans les airs, alors que Sirius le faisait avancé avec sa baguette. Enfin Harry, Céline et Hermione terminaient le groupe.

Black tourna la tête vers Céline.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer. Dommage que ce soit dans de telles conditions, souffla-t-il d'un air résigné."

La jeune femme lui lança un sourire triste.

"Vous semblez être très heureux tous les deux… Remus et vous. C'est bien. Il le mérite, dit-il. Mais… cette histoire de fille… Ajouta-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

- Je comprends que vous vous posiez des questions, dit-elle dans un murmure, alors que Harry avait relevé la tête d'un air curieux. Mais, comme vous l'avez dit, les conditions sont loin d'être idéales pour parler de ça… Et certaines oreilles n'ont pas à l'entendre, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard vers Pettigrow.

- Bien sûr, souffla Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil mauvais vers le traître. Dans ce cas, je peux au moins vous faire mes félicitations pour la naissance.

- Merci, c'est très gentil."

Puis Sirius se tourna vers Harry. Céline revint vers Hermione.

"C'est toi qui a dit que Remus était un loup-garou ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione d'une voix coupable . Céline… Pardon… Mais quand j'ai vu qu'il ne faisait rien à Black… J'ai pensé à toi… A Erin… A toute cette année… J'étais furieuse… Je suis désolée !

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Il n'y a toujours que vous qui êtes au courant. Tant que ce n'est pas toute l'école…"

Puis, ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du tunnel, et sortirent à l'air libre, le parc plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Ils avancèrent en direction du château. Avec un sentiment de mépris, Céline regarda Rogue, toujours en train de flotter devant Sirius, tel une misérable marionnette. Il avait osé s'en prendre directement à Remus… Il avait osé vouloir le livrer aux Détraqueurs… Soudain, elle vit Rogue heurter Lupin, Pettigrow et Ron, qui s'étaient brusquement immobilisés. Les yeux horrifiés, Céline regarda le parc baigné dans la lumière du clair de lune.

"Oh non ! S'exclama-t-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. La potion ! Remus… Il… Oh mon dieu !

- Fuyez ! Dit Sirius. Fuyez ! Immédiatement !"

Mais c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Remus comme ça. Un terrible grognement retentit. Se mettant devant Harry et Hermione pour les protéger, Céline regarda Remus se transformer… Sirius prit alors l'apparence d'un chien et tira le loup-garou, qui s'était libéré de sa menotte, loin de Ron et de Pettigrow. Les deux animaux commencèrent alors à se battre, mâchoire contre mâchoire.

Pettigrow en profita pour saisir la baguette de Lupin, et assommer Ron et Pattenrond à l'aide d'un sort. Harry le désarma, et Pettigrow se transforma, avant de s'enfuir dans l'herbe. Harry voulu le poursuivre, mais Céline le retint, les yeux rivés sur le combat entre les deux animaux. Le loup-garou donna un violent coup de patte au chien, qui s'effondra sur le sol en gémissant. En grognant, le loup s'avança vers eux. Céline écarta ses bras au maximum devant les deux adolescents. Hermione gémissait de terreur. Soudain, la jeune femme sentit quelque chose au fond d'elle-même… Comme si un instinct profondément ancré venait de se réveiller…

"Surtout, ne faîtes pas le moindre geste… Laissez-moi faire… Murmura-t-elle pour Harry et Hermione."

Sans attendre leur réponse, elle s'avança vers le loup-garou avec prudence.

"Remus, dit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les prunelles dorées de l'animal. Remus, je sais que tu peux m'entendre !

- Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ? Gémit Hermione."

Le loup-garou se cabra en faisant claquer ses mâchoires. A cet instant, Céline suivit cet instinct. Elle devait emmener le loup loin des jeunes sorciers ! De plus, elle voyait le chien reprendre ses esprits.

"Céline… Souffla Harry.

- Taisez-vous ! Dit-elle. Et surtout, n'essayez pas de me rattraper !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Commença Hermione."

Elle se tu en voyant Céline se déplacer lentement vers la droite, sans quitter le loup des yeux. L'animal la regarda également, tournant la tête avec elle.

"C'est ça… Souffla-t-elle. Regarde-moi… C'est moi que tu veux… Moi… Pas eux…"

Soudain, la jeune femme se mit à courir en direction de la forêt, sous les cris horrifiés de Harry et Hermione. Mais elle savait que le loup allait la suivre. Elle le sentait. Et elle avait raison. Le loup se mit à courir après elle. Elle accéléra sa course. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait couru aussi vite. Enfin, elle entra dans la forêt, et suivit le bord de la lisière. Elle repéra la cabane de Hagrid. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Son cœur s'accéléra. Mais où était le loup-garou ? Puis, des bruits de voix lui parvinrent. Elle s'avança…

"Il ne faut surtout pas bouger, je te le répète ! Fit une voix féminine.

- Mais Céline s'est déjà enfuie avec Lupin ! Ils se sont précipités dans la forêt ! Droit sur nous ! Rétorqua une autre voix, masculine cette fois-ci.

- Vite ! Vite ! Où peut-on se cacher ? Les Détraqueurs ne vont pas tarder à apparaître…

- On retourna chez Hagrid ! Il n'est pas chez lui en ce mome…

- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Céline en arrivant vers les deux personnes. Mais… Qu'est-ce que… Vous… Là…"

Harry et Hermione se tenaient devant elle, tenant Buck par une corde.

"Mais… Je… Je viens de vous laisser là-bas il y a deux minutes !

- Céline ! Fit alors Hermione. Si je te montre ça, tu comprends ?"

Elle tira le Retourneur de Temps de son T-shirt. Céline compris en un clin d'œil. Ce n'était pas les même Hermione et Harry… Un hurlement de loup-garou se fit alors entendre. Il se rapprochait…

"Filez, vite ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire, mais filez ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais ! Ajouta-t-elle alors que Harry allait ouvrir la bouche."

Ils se séparèrent, et Céline repartit en courant dans la forêt, laissant les adolescents se cacher dans la cabane de Hagrid.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'arrêta pour écouter les bruits aux alentours, la respiration précipitée. Soudain, des branches craquèrent derrière elle. Elle se figea. Puis, doucement, elle se retourna, pour se retrouver face au loup-garou. Il était là, grognant devant elle, les babines retroussées. Il s'avança, se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, brandissant sa patte avant, prêt à frapper…

"Remus ! Cria-t-elle. Arrête !"

Le loup-garou laissa son geste en suspend, avant de lancer un grognement retentissant vers elle.

"Remus ! Répéta-t-elle. C'est moi ! C'est Céline ! Céline !"

La jeune ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle savait, elle sentait, qu'elle devait le faire. C'était ce qui lui importait pour le moment. Ecouter cet instinct qui la poussait à faire face à l'animal. C'était tout.

Le loup-garou jeta sur elle un regard mauvais, mais il s'était calmé. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser envahir par la peur, sinon le loup le sentirait.

"Remus, dit-elle d'un ton sûr en soutenant le regard de l'animal. Tu sais que c'est moi. Tu m'as retrouvée. Je suis là."

Céline tendit sa main, tentant de ne pas trembler. Le loup se jeta dessus. Elle ne recula pas. Il se figea, la gueule à un centimètre à peine de ses doigts.

"Tu vois. Tu ne me fais pas peur."

Le loup-garou grogna, visiblement étonnée que cette femelle ose lui tenir tête, à lui, le dominant ! Puis, il inclina la tête de côté… Il grogna une seconde fois. Mais là, ce n'était pas un grognement mauvais… Non. C'était un grognement affectif. Amoureux même… Alors, il s'avança vers elle, et se mit à sentir sa main, puis son bras, son cou, ses cheveux, sa nuque… La jeune femme se laissa faire. Enfin, il lui refit face, son museau tout près de son visage. Dans ses prunelles dorées, aucune trace de colère. Céline se détendit. Le loup-garou avait retrouvé sa compagne, et elle savait qu'il lui obéirait.

"Ecoute-moi, Remus. Tu vas rester dans cette forêt. Je dois retourner près d'Erin."

Elle fit un mouvement pour partir, mais l'animal la retint par la manche de sa chemise, grognant de mécontentement. Elle se retourna. Elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec elle… C'était bien trop dangereux… Même s'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, à elle, il restait toujours un loup-garou dangereux, son instinct le lui disait. Et elle n'allait pas en plus prendre le risque que quelqu'un le voie ainsi dans les couloirs : s'en serait finit de sa carrière de professeur à Poudlard…

"Reste dans cette forêt, répéta-t-elle. Et n'en sort pas ! Vas-y !"

Elle pointa d'un geste autoritaire le cœur de la forêt. Le loup sembla hésiter un instant, mais finalement, il obéit à la jeune femme. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de se mettre à courir en direction du château.

Céline traversa le parc au pas de course, entra dans le château, traversa les couloirs, déserts à cette heure, et entra avec précipitation dans son appartement. Enfin. Elle se pencha en avant, les mains sur les genoux, pour reprendre son souffle. Maky sortit de la chambre, et jeta sur elle un regard surprit.

"Madame…? Avez-vous vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes ?"

Céline se redressa et se mit face à un miroir. De multiples mèches s'échappaient de ses cheveux attachés. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de terre. Sa chemise trempée de sueur lui collait à la peau.

"Ce n'est rien. J'ai simplement, disons… beaucoup couru, dit-elle. Comment va Erin ? Elle s'est réveillée ?

- Elle va très bien ! Et elle n'a pas arrêté de dormir !

- Parfait, souffla Céline. Parfait…"

Elle se rendit dans la chambre. Finy la regarda avec des yeux ronds, mais ne posa aucune question.

"Où est monsieur Lupin ? Demanda Maky.

- Il est… dans la forêt. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…"

Les deux elfes de maisons hochèrent la tête. A ce moment, on toqua à la porte.

"Quelqu'un est déjà venu pendant que je n'étais pas là ?

- Non, madame ! Dit Finy."

Avisant sa tenue, elle alla tout de même vers la porte.

"Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle en entrouvrant.

- Albus Dumbledore.

- Professeur ! S'exclama-t-elle en le laissant entrer.

- Et bien, murmura-t-il en voyant l'état de ses vêtements. J'ai dit que je venais vous voir pour vous informer que Remus était en liberté dans le parc. Mais je crois que vous étiez déjà au courant… Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Bien sûr ! J'étais là aussi ! Professeur ! Est-ce que vous avez vu Harry et Hermione ? Et Sirius Black ? Est-ce qu'ils vous ont expliqué ? Il est innocent !

- Oui, Céline, ils m'ont tout expliqué. Harry et Hermione, qui viennent de revenir de leur petit voyage temporaire, m'ont d'ailleurs signalés qu'ils vous avaient rencontrée. Heureusement pour nous que vous étiez déjà au courant pour le Retourneur de Temps de miss Granger…

- Que s'est-il passé alors ? J'ai vu qu'ils avaient sauvé Buck…

- En effet. Et ils ont aussi sauvé Sirius, qui avaient été capturé après que vous ayez entraîné le loup-garou loin d'eux."

Céline garda le silence, avant de s'exclamer :

"Mais pourquoi ont-ils prit autant de risques ? J'aurai pu expliquer ! J'étais là aussi dans la Cabane hurlante ! Avec eux ! Nous avons vu Pettigrow !"

Dumbledore leva les mains. Puis, il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé :

"Le professeur Rogue a dit à Cornelius Fudge que Sirius avait lancé un sortilège de confusion sur les trois adolescents, en leur faisant croire qu'il était innocent…

- Mais c'est faux ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Je le sais, dit-il avec calme. Mais la parole de deux adolescents de treize ans –Mr Weasley n'étant pas encore réveillé- n'aurait pas été très importante.

- Mais j'étais là ! Répéta-t-elle. J'ai tout vu aussi !

- Oui, Céline, mais comme le professeur Rogue n'a pas eu le temps de vous voir arriver, il aurait très bien pu insinuer que vous mentiez pour couvrir Remus et nos trois jeunes sorciers. De plus, Harry et Hermione n'ont –heureusement- pas eu l'occasion de faire mention de vous devant le professeur Rogue et le ministre.

- Rogue ! Cet infâme déchet ! Il a voulu livrer Remus aux Détraqueurs ! Comment Fudge peut-il le croire, lui ! Cet espèce de…

- Calmez-vous, Céline. La version de Rogue était nettement plus convaincante que celle de Harry et Hermione. Et sans Pettigrow, nous n'avions aucune chance d'innocenter Sirius. Et puis, après tout, tout s'est bien terminé ! Sirius et Buck sont libres !"

La jeune femme soupira.

"Et si cela peut vous réconforter, je peux vous dire que cela a fait en sorte que Rogue perde un futur Ordre de Merlin. Il est vraiment furieux, révéla-t-il."

La lueur d'amusement au fond de ses yeux parvint à faire sourire Céline.

"Et pour Remus ? Que pense le premier ministre du fait qu'il se trouvait lui aussi dans la Cabane hurlante ?

- J'ai réussi à le convaincre que Remus avait essayé de sauver la vie de ses trois élèves. Vous auriez du voir la tête du professeur Rogue à ce moment…

- Quel imbécile ! Tout ça pour une blague qui a eu lieu il y a des années ! C'est un véritable crétin !"

Dumbledore ne dit rien, gardant un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

"Je voulais aussi vous dire que votre attitude, tout comme celle de Harry, a été très noble. C'était courageux de sauver la vie de Pettigrow.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui. Remus et Sirius n'avaient pas à le tuer. Ce ne sont pas des meurtriers."

Le directeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Un silence s'installa. Soudain, Céline releva la tête :

"Albus, je… J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose, dit-elle d'un air peu assuré.

- Je vous écoute.

- Et bien. Vous savez que j'ai délibérément conduit le loup-garou loin d'eux, ils vont l'ont dit.

- C'est exact. Et d'ailleurs, ils étaient très inquiets. Moi aussi, je dois l'avouer. C'était très imprudent de votre part…

- Albus… Comment expliquer clairement…

- Prenez votre temps.

- Quand… Quand Remus s'est transformé, j'ai eu comme une sorte de… de déclic. Je _savais_ que le loup-garou allait me suivre. C'était comme une sorte d'instinct. Un instinct qui me disait quoi faire. Et… Et quand je me suis retrouvée seule avec lui, il a voulu m'attaquer, mais… mais je l'ai appelé par son prénom, comme je le fais d'habitude, et… il ne m'a rien fait ! Au contraire, il est devenu comme inoffensif ! Je lui ai même donné des ordres, il m'a écoutée, comme un animal apprivoisé !"

Dumbledore la fixa alors intensément, avec une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

"Est-ce que… par hasard… cela aurait-il un rapport avec notre… notre lien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est possible, souffla-t-il d'un air de profonde concentration."

Soudain, il retrouva un visage souriant.

"Vous devriez allez vous coucher, il est très tard, et la soirée a été riche en émotions ! Fit-il en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Oui… Vous avez raison…

- Très bien. Passez une bonne nuit.

- Et Remus ? Comment allez-vous le retrouver ? S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix inquiète. Je lui ai dit de rester dans la forêt…

- Rassurez-vous, je m'en occupe. Vous en avez suffisamment fait pour ce soir, surtout cinq jours seulement après avoir donné naissance à votre fille… "

Il lui lança un regard réconfortant, et quitta l'appartement. Céline se rendit dans la salle de bain, et prit une douche, avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Avec un sourire attendri, elle trouva Maky et Finy, endormis sur la chaise à côté du berceau. Erin, quand à elle, dormait toujours à poings fermés. Céline sourit, et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille. Enfin, elle se coucha, et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

**A suivre… **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! La suite dans le prochain… Et je tiens à vous prévenir à l'avance qu'il ne sera pas forcément très joyeux…!**

**Bises. Nyny's. **

**P.S**** : Je viens de voir le second trailer de l'Ordre du Phénix (qui est, au passage, excellent), et l'on voit Remus pendant une seconde… Une seconde de pur bonheur… Il est trop… Oui, je sais, je suis un cas vraiment désespéré ! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello !**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui n'est pas vraiment très gai, comme je l'avais spécifié à la fin du chap' 18. D'ailleurs, je me suis fait (gentiment) engueulée par la miss lillyjade, à qui j'ai fait part des grandes lignes de ce chapitre : « Quoi ? Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! Je suis triste maintenant ! C'est malin, espèce de sadique ! » **

**Donc, je m'excuse auparavant auprès de vous, afin que vous évitiez de me trucider une fois le chapitre terminé…**

**Un grand merci à lillyjade, Amand1, Miss Lisa Black, Eleonore-dem, pour leurs reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre XIX**

Céline ouvrit les paupières, avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Erin l'avait réveillée deux fois pendant la nuit pour téter, et les épisodes de la veille l'avaient quelque peu chamboulée.

Elle se leva donc, les yeux mi-clos, et se dirigea vers le berceau de sa fille, qui dormait paisiblement. Puis, elle alla dans le salon, où elle trouva Maky et Finy en train de finir de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

"Bonjour, madame ! Salua Maky avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, vous êtes adorables, souffla la jeune femme en regardant la table. Vous avez bien dormi ? La chaise a été assez confortable ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Maky et Finy ont très bien dormi, oui ! S'exclama Finy. Nous sommes en pleine forme !

- Ah… Vous avez bien de la chance… Marmonna Céline."

Après avoir déjeuné, la jeune femme alla dans la salle de bain, bien décidée à se passer de l'eau glacée sur le visage pour se réveiller. Puis, une fois habillée, elle allaita Erin.

Elle regarda l'horloge : pratiquement midi. Remus devrait déjà être rentré… Prenant Erin dans ses bras, elle sortit de l'appartement. Le calme du château la surprit. Les couloirs étaient vides. Soudain, elle entendit des pas, et les jumeaux firent leur apparition au détour d'un couloir, se dirigeant vers elle.

"Bonjour, leur dit-elle.

- Salut ! Répondirent-ils. Justement, on te cherchait !

- Ah bon ? Mais dîtes-moi, le château est désert…

- Les élèves sont à Pré-au-lard, expliqua George. Céline, c'est important, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont à l'infirmerie, on est passé les voir…

- Oui, je sais, Dumbledore est venu me voir hier soir pour m'en parler. Et… que vous ont-ils dit ?

- Que Sirius Black avait été capturé, et qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper.

- Ah… Souffla-t-elle."

Bon. Apparemment, Dumbledore souhaitait que le moins de personne possible soit au courant de ce qui s'était vraiment passé… Et Céline le comprenait parfaitement. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, le visage soucieux des jumeaux la frappa.

"Il y a autre chose ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh… Et bien… Commença Fred. On voulait t'en parler, avant que… que tu l'apprennes par des bruits de couloirs.

- Oui, c'est tellement… Enfin… Balbutia George."

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'accéléré malgré elle. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas du genre à parler avec des pincettes…

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit-elle.

- Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, le professeur Rogue a… Il a dit que…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, Fred ?

- Il a raconté aux Serpentard que le professeur Lupin était un loup-garou. Toute l'école est au courant à l'heure qu'il est.

- Quoi ? Souffla Céline, alors qu'une rage profonde s'emparait d'elle. Il a fait ça ? Il a vraiment dit que…

- C'est vrai ? Demanda George.

- Oui. Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-elle finalement après quelques secondes.

- Mais… Erin, alors ? Ce n'est pas sa…

- Taisez-vous ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant sa main d'un geste impatient. Erin _est_ la fille de Remus. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Pas maintenant. Vous avez des nouvelles de Remus ?

- Pas vraiment, mais apparemment, il aurait déjà donné sa démission, répondit Fred."

Le sang de Céline ne fit qu'un tour.

"Où est Rogue ?

- Dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, je crois.

- George, tiens-moi Erin, s'il te plaît dit-elle."

Puis, elle partit à grand pas vers la Grande Salle. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard inquiet, avant de la suivre.

La jeune femme entra. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la Grande Salle, et le peu d'élèves resté à Poudlard la dévisagèrent avec un mélange de compassion et de stupeur. Ne s'occupant pas d'eux, elle chercha Rogue des yeux. Celui-ci était à la table des professeurs, en compagnie de ses collègues et de Dumbledore. Elle remonta l'allée centrale d'un pas furieux, le visage blanc de rage. Sans un mot, elle se posta devant Rogue, qui lui jeta un regard narquois.

"Melle Garand, comme c'est aimable de vous joindre à nous, persifla-t-il. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir si _malencontreusement_ laissé échapper que votre cher compa…"

CLAC !

De toutes ses forces, Céline gifla Rogue, dont la chaise vacilla sous le choc.

"Je réitère ce que je vous ai dit peu avant Noël, cracha-t-elle d'une voix forte, ses prunelles sombres jetant des éclairs. Vous êtes un monstre et vous ne lui arrivez même pas à la cheville."

Tremblant de fureur, elle jaugea Rogue de toute sa hauteur.

"Je vous hais, finit-elle d'un air froid et méprisant, avant de tourner les talons."

Elle passa devant les jumeaux, qui la regardaient, médusés, laissant un Rogue muet, le visage plus pâle que jamais, faisant ressortir la trace de la gifle, tel un tatouage écarlate.

Sortant de la Grande Salle, elle se retourna vers Fred et George qui l'avaient suivie.

"Merci beaucoup, dit-elle d'un ton tendu en reprenant Erin. Je vais voir Remus."

Sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle partit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans la classe de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle savait qu'il était là. La porte de son bureau était ouverte. Remus leva la tête vers elle. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot. Il semblait fatigué, des cicatrices ornant son visage, et il portait un bandage à la main droite.

"Tu aurais du rester couché, finit-elle par lâcher.

- Il fallait que je range mes affaires, rétorqua-t-il."

Les yeux humides, Céline se dirigea vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras. Il répondit à son étreinte, la serrant avec force, avec _trop_ de force peut-être… Un malaise s'empara d'elle, qui s'accru quand Remus lui souffla :

"Il faut qu'on parle."

Il se dégagea d'elle et entreprit de brûler plusieurs parchemins. Elle le regarda faire, attendant qu'il parle comme on attend une sentence inéluctable.

"Il vaut mieux que vous partiez, toi et Erin.

- Oui, je sais. On va partir avec toi, dit-elle prudemment.

- Non, tu n'as pas compris. Il vaut mieux que vous partiez. Seules."

C'était comme si un poids lui était tombé sur la tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait sûrement mal entendu… Et Remus qui se bornait à brûler ces foutus parchemins !

"Regarde-moi et répète ce que tu viens de dire, dit-elle d'un ton raide."

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Remus releva la tête et croisa son regard.

"Il vaut mieux que vous partiez. Seules.

- Non… Non, tu ne peux pas me dire ça… Fit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Si, je le peux ! Regarde ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière ! J'aurais pu te mordre ou… ou même te tuer !"

- Tu… Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Non, comme à chaque fois que je ne bois pas la potion ! J'ai quelques images, et elles me suffisent largement pour te dire que tu dois partir loin de moi !

- Remus, écoute-moi, il faut que tu saches que…

- Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! La coupa-t-il. Et ne me dis pas que c'était un accident ! Il suffit d'une fois ! Une seule fois ! Il est hors de question que cela puisse se reproduire !

- Mais… Tu ne peux pas ! Répéta-t-elle, alors que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi… Rétorqua-t-il. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu partes ! Je suis beaucoup trop dangereux ! Si jamais je venais vous faire du mal à toi ou à Erin, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie !

- Remus, laisse-moi te parler, je t'en prie, hier soir…

- Hier soir a été sans nul doute un misérable coup de chance !

- Mais laisse-moi parler bon sang ! S'écria-t-elle, si fort qu'Erin commença à pleurer.

- Non ! Répondit-il d'un ton sec. Il faut que tu partes ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, sois raisonnable ! Va-t-en !"

Puis, il se détourna d'elle.

"Ce que tu peux être stupide ! Cria-t-elle. Remus ! Regarde-moi !"

Il ne bougea pas. Erin pleura de plus belle. Céline tenta de la calmer, mais la petite semblait sentir la profonde agitation qui s'était emparée de sa mère. S'en était trop pour Céline. Toutes les émotions de la veille, la rage accumulée contre Rogue, et maintenant Remus qui voulait se séparer d'elle, sans écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire sur l'épisode de la forêt ! Si elle pouvait, elle aurait cassé tout ce qu'il lui serait tombé sous la main !

"Très bien, souffla-t-elle d'une voix hachée et furieuse. Très bien. Tu veux être stupide. Soit. Je vais partir. Et tu n'entendras plus jamais parlé de moi !"

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta le bureau en claquant violemment la porte, serrant sa fille tout contre elle.

Elle arriva dans l'appartement, et appela vivement Maky et Finy. Ceux-ci arrivèrent.

"Aidez-moi à ranger toutes mes affaires et celles de Erin, dit-elle d'un ton précipité."

Sans un mot, les deux petits elfes s'exécutèrent. Dix minutes plus tard, les bagages étaient prêts.

"Allez dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec mes valises. Je vous rejoints là-bas."

La jeune femme sortit ensuite de l'appartement, traversa plusieurs couloirs, arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, dit le mot de passe et monta. Par chance, Dumbledore était revenu de la Grande Salle et semblait l'attendre, le visage quelque peu soucieux.

"Maky et Finy sont arrivés. Avec vos valises. Que ce passe-t-il, Céline ?"

La jeune femme lui raconta son entrevue avec Lupin.

"Il ne m'a même pas laissée parler ! S'exclama-t-elle à la fin de son récit, faisant les cent pas devant son bureau, sa fille dans ses bras. Je peux comprendre sa réaction, mais il a été tellement borné !

- Il a eu peur de vous perdre.

- Je sais ! Mais il me perd quand même en me disant de partir !

- Calmez-vous, Céline, dit-il doucement."

Soudain, Fumseck laissa échapper une note douce. Céline s'arrêta de faire les cent pas, avec l'étrange impression d'être quelque peu… apaisée.

"Laissez-moi partir, dit-elle en regardant Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas restez ici…

- Soit. Je vais vous envoyer chez Molly et Arthur. Ils seront heureux de vous voir, et vous ne serez pas seule.

- Merci."

Un silence se fit.

"Albus, je… Je voulais vous dire merci pour cette année. Vous avez été très présent, et… Enfin, merci énormément."

Le sorcier esquissa un sourire.

"Mais… Madame ! Fit Maky d'une voix enrouée, les oreilles baissées.

- Merci à vous aussi, souffla Céline. Vous êtes de sacrés elfes de maison !"

Alors que les deux petites créatures se retenaient à grande peine de pleurer, Dumbledore lui indiqua la cheminée :

"Je crois que vous savez comment faire. Je vais envoyer moi-même vos bagages chez eux.

- Merci, dit-elle en entrant dans l'âtre."

Elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et se tourna une dernière fois vers Dumbledore.

"Dîtes à Hermione, Harry, Ron, les jumeaux et Ginny que je suis désolée de ne pas leur avoir dit au revoir et qu'ils me manqueront. Et… Dîtes-leur aussi la vérité sur moi et Remus. Ils ont le droit de savoir. Hermione est déjà au courant.

- Très bien.

- Saluez aussi Minerva et Pompom…

- Je le ferai.

- Au revoir, Albus.

- A bientôt, Céline."

La jeune femme serra sa fille contre elle, et lâcha la poudre en lançant d'une voie forte « Le Terrier ».

Un nuage de fumée verte lui obscurcit la vue, et elle retint sa respiration. Elle se mit à tournoyer, de plus en plus en vite. Des cheminées défilaient devant elle, dans un ballet flou qui lui donna mal au cœur. Elle ferma les yeux. Soudain, elle se sentit ralentir et se retrouva brusquement dans la cheminée de la cuisine des Weasley.

Son regard se posa sur Molly, qui était en train de laver sa vaisselle à coup de baguette magique. Celle-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds en la voyant sortir de sa cheminée, le teint pâle et les yeux débordant de larmes, tenant Erin qui hurlait, n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié le voyage par cheminée.

"Ma chérie ! S'exclama-t-elle en venant vers elle. Mais… Que fais-tu là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Remus ?"

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Céline éclata en sanglots et se réfugia dans les bras de Molly.

Pendant le dîner, vers dix-neuf heures, à Poudlard. Les deux seuls sujets de discussion étaient le départ précipité du professeur Lupin et de Melle Garand, et la gifle mémorable que la jeune femme avait envoyée à Rogue suite à sa triste révélation sur leur professeur préféré. Le trio, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux n'échappaient pas à la règle :

"On a vu le professeur Lupin partir, dit George, mais aucune trace de Céline.

- Il m'a dit qu'elle était partie avant lui, souffla Harry. Tout ça à cause de Rogue ! Il ne sait faire que du mal cette espèce de vieille chauve-souris !

- Vous auriez du voir la gifle que lui a lancer Céline, dit Fred. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieuse ! Il a encore la marque ce soir… Mais bon, je ne vais pas le plaindre, loin de là !

- Mais quand même, pourquoi ils ne nous ont rien dit, au sujet de sa lycanthropie…? Murmura Ginny. On aurait pu comprendre !

- Moi, ce qui me tracasse, c'est de savoir que les loups-garous ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants… Soupira Ron. Ca voudrait dire qu'Erin n'est pas sa fille…

- Céline nous a dit quelque chose de bizarre, quand on a voulu lui en parler, révéla George. Elle nous a dit qu'Erin _était_ la fille du professeur Lupin, mais qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de nous expliquer…"

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait. Et elle ne pouvait rien dire… Soudain, elle vit McGonagall se diriger vers eux :

"Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir, tous les six, dit-elle. Suivez-moi."

Sans un mot, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle en direction du bureau du directeur. Ils arrivèrent, et virent Dumbledore assit à son bureau, un sourire sur le visage.

"Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit-il en faisant apparaître des chaises. Minerva, vous pouvez rester !"

Une fois McGonagall assise, les six adolescents regardèrent leur directeur avec appréhension.

"Avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit, il faut que vous me promettiez de ne pas révéler le contenu de cette conversation."

Ils acquiescèrent.

"Parfait. Alors, en premier lieu, j'ai un message à vous faire parvenir de Céline. Elle a été déçue de ne pas pouvoir vous dire au revoir avant de partir, et m'a chargé de vous le dire à sa place.

- Pourquoi est-elle partie aussi vite ? Demanda George avec inquiétude.

- Et bien, il se trouve que Remus et Céline se sont disputés…

- Disputés ? C'est grave ? Fit Hermione.

- Je préfère ne pas m'avancer pour le moment sur ce sujet, répondit Dumbledore. Mais ils sont partis séparément. J'ai envoyé Céline chez vos parents, ajouta-t-il en regardant les rouquins. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle soit seule pour le moment.

- Mais… Et sa famille ? Demanda Harry.

- Cette question mène à ce pourquoi je vous ai fait promettre de ne rien dire. Céline n'est pas allée chez ses parents, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne savent pas qu'elle vient d'avoir un bébé. D'ailleurs, ils ne savent absolument rien de ce qui s'est passé pour elle cette année. Ils ne savent même pas que le monde magique existe. En fait, ils croient que leur fille est jeune fille au pair dans une région très reculée de Grande-Bretagne."

Harry, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

"Pourquoi ? Souffla Ron.

- Voilà la partie la plus secrète de l'histoire. Peut de personne la connaisse. Il y a, évidemment, Remus et Céline, moi-même, Minerva, Mme Pomfresh, Molly, Arthur, et… Miss Granger !

- Toi ? Mais tu ne nous as jamais rien dit ! S'indigna Ginny.

- C'est parce que Céline m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. A personne.

- Puis-je savoir dans quelles circonstances vous a-t-elle fait part de cette particularité ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- C'était vers la mi-novembre. J'ai découvert que le professeur Lupin était un loup-garou. En fait, j'en étais presque sûre, mais le fait de savoir qu'elle était enceinte m'avait intriguée. Alors je lui en ai parlé. Et elle m'a tout dit.

- Une particularité ? Fit Fred avec une grimace.

- Oui, propre aux loups-garous, dit Dumbledore. Comme vous le savez, ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. Et bien, il se trouve que cette affirmation est légèrement erronée. Ils peuvent en avoir, mais avec une seule et unique personne. Et pour Remus, cette personne est Céline."

Voyant le visage stupéfait de ses élèves, Dumbledore continua :

"La jeune femme ne connaissait pas notre monde, et aussi Remus, avant la fin du mois d'août dernier. Votre ancien professeur l'a amenée ici après avoir lu cette nouvelle dans un très vieux grimoire, dans le courant du mois de juillet. Et, après quelques anicroches, Céline a finalement décidé de rester. Le résultat est une charmante petite fille née il y a six jours."

Les cinq adolescents restèrent muets pendant quelques minutes, le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Ce fut Ginny qui rompit le silence :

"Mais… Ils sont quand même _ensemble_, non ?

- Oui, en effet. Enfin, il y a eu cette dispute, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je préfère ne pas m'étendre sur ce sujet.

- Les autres professeurs ne sont pas au courant de cette histoire, mais ils savent que le professeur est un loup-garou, non ? Alors que croient-ils ? Demanda Harry.

- Ils pensent que Céline est tombé enceinte peu de temps avant de venir à Poudlard, qu'Erin n'est pas la fille biologique de Remus, mais que c'est tout de même lui, son père adoptif. C'est l'histoire officielle, car si jamais la vérité venait à être mise entre les mains de loups-garous mal intentionnés, cela ferait de nombreux dégâts.

- Et pas seulement les loups-garous, intervint alors McGonagall. Si la communauté sorcière en général l'apprenait, il pourrait y avoir des retombés considérables, et des affrontements entre ceux qui dénigrent et ceux qui défendent les lycanthropes.

- Mais… Commença Hermione. Ca va sûrement se savoir qu'un loup-garou a enseigné ici. Et il risque d'y avoir des fuites au sujet d'Erin… Et même s'ils croient que Remus n'est que le père adoptif, vous ne pensez pas que le ministère voudrait mettre son nez dans cette affaire ?

- C'est une possibilité, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

- Tout ça, c'est à cause de Rogue ! Rugit George. S'il n'avait pas révélé que le professeur Lupin était un loup-garou !

- Le _professeur_ Rogue, George, dit Dumbledore. Mais je connais bien le ministre de la Magie, et si jamais il y a un quelconque problème, je m'en chargerai, ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il d'un ton rassurant. Bien, avez-vous d'autres questions ?

- Pourquoi nous dire tout ça ? Demanda Ginny.

- Céline me l'a demandé avant de partir. Elle vous apprécie énormément, et après cette année, elle a pensé que vous aviez le droit de savoir la vérité."

Dumbledore laissa passer un silence, puis reprit la parole :

"Je crois que vous devriez aller dans votre salle commune. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit."

Deux jours plus tard, chez la famille Weasley. Molly était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, épluchant avec hargne une orange, un œil posé sur Céline, assise dans le canapé de leur petit salon pour allaiter Erin. La jeune femme avait les yeux cernés, le teint pâle et le visage mortifié.

"Quel idiot, souffla Molly entre ses dents. Non mais quel idiot…"

Arthur releva la tête de son journal, se doutant bien de qui voulait parler sa femme… Depuis que Céline lui avait dit ce qui s'était passé, Molly ne passait pas une minute sans fulminer contre Remus.

"Franchement, je l'aime beaucoup, mais tout de même… Être idiot à ce point ! Continua-t-elle en s'attaquant aux tranches de bacon.

- Il a peur pour elle, soupira Arthur, c'est compréhensible.

- Ne le défends pas ! Gronda Molly dans un souffle. Il n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur !

- Mais il ne sait pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé…

- Il n'avait qu'à l'écouter au lieu de… de… de se comporter comme un pauvre idiot !"

A ce moment, une chouette blanche arriva.

"On dirait la chouette de Harry, nota Arthur. Oui, c'est bien elle !"

Hedwige se posa sur la table, et laissa tomber la lettre qu'elle tenait dans ses pattes. Molly la prit, et se dirigea vers Céline.

"C'est pour toi, dit-elle en la lui tendant.

- Tu peux l'ouvrir, s'il te plaît ? J'ai les mains un peu prises là, dit doucement la jeune femme en esquissant un faible sourire."

Molly ouvrit donc la lettre, pendant que Céline finissait d'allaiter la petite. C'était un mot de Hermione, Harry, Ron, les jumeaux et Ginny, lui disant qu'elle leur manquait, qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle et espéraient la revoir bientôt. En p.s, Hermione ajoutait qu'elle était sûre que tout allait s'arranger entre elle et Remus. Malgré elle, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes à la simple évocation de Lupin.

"Oh ! Ma chérie ! S'exclama Molly en se penchant vers elle pour l'entourer de ses bras.

- Pardon… Je suis désolée… Souffla-t-elle d'une voix éteinte, avant de se lever. Je vais dans ma chambre…

- Mais… Et ton petit-déjeuner ?"

Pour toute réponse, Molly reçut un sanglot étouffé et le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme.

"Franchement… Mais quel _idiot_ !"

De son côté, Remus était retourné chez lui. Il habitait une petite maison en pleine campagne, qu'il avait choisi pour son éloignement des autres habitations bien avant que la potion Tue-loup n'apparaisse.

Depuis son retour, le lycanthrope avait soumis sa maison à un nettoyage complet. Salle à manger, cuisine, salle de bain, chambres, fenêtres, et même la vaisselle… Tout y passait. Mais ceci était loin d'être du à une soudaine ardeur domestique. Non. Il voulait avoir l'esprit occupé. Mais ses efforts demeuraient vains… Ses pensées allaient inéluctablement vers deux personnes. Céline et Erin. Il pensait à elles toute la journée. Il rêvait d'elles la nuit. « Arrête de penser à elles, se disait-il. Tu es trop dangereux. Il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi… N'importe quoi… Tu as prit la bonne décision. Arrête. Tu te fais du mal. » Mais loin de l'apaiser, ces pensées le tourmentaient encore plus. Il s'effondra sur son canapé, le regard vide. C'était indéniable. Sans Céline, il était malheureux. Même le loup en lui semblait lui en vouloir, tournant en rond, hurlant à la mort comme l'animal misérable et abandonné qu'il était… Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Ces larmes qu'il refoulait depuis que la porte de son bureau avait claqué, emportant la jeune femme derrière elle.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait voir personne. On toqua encore. Et encore. Puis une voix s'éleva :

"Remus, c'est Albus Dumbledore. Je sais que vous êtes là."

Avec un soupir las, Lupin se leva et alla finalement ouvrir.

"Bonjour, Albus, dit-il en le laissant entrer.

- Bonjour. Je ne vous demande pas comment vous allez, ce serait, je crois, très stupide de ma part."

Remus l'invita à entrer dans le salon, et lui proposa du thé.

"Oh, volontiers !"

D'un coup de baguette, Remus fit léviter deux tasses jusqu'à eux, et alla préparer la boisson.

"Que me vaut votre visite ? Demanda-t-il en revenant quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je viens voir mon ancien professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Vous êtes parti un peu vite vendredi dernier…

- Vous ne venez tout de même pas me demander de revenir ? Si c'est le cas, ma décision est irrévocable.

- Non. Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Remus, écoutez, je vous connais très bien. J'ai été votre professeur, votre collègue, mais je suis avant tout votre ami. Et c'est pour ça que je me permets de vous dire que vous avez agi de façon, ma foi, très stupide."

Remus releva la tête en haussant les sourcils.

"Oui, très stupide, répéta Dumbledore. Vous n'auriez pas du laisser Céline s'en aller.

- Je suis trop dangereux. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer…

- Il ne se serait rien passé, Remus, fit Dumbledore avec un ton mystérieux."

Lupin le regarda sans comprendre.

"Céline m'a raconté votre dispute. Et elle m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas voulu l'écouter. Grave erreur de votre part. Elle vous aurait révélé une chose très intéressante.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Remus, le visage soudain crispé.

- Ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit. C'est pour ça que je viens vous voir. Pour vous le dire. Peut-être m'écouterez-vous…

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix…

- Bien. Quand vous vous êtes transformé, Céline a su, de manière tout à fait instinctive, qu'il fallait qu'elle vous éloigne des autres, que c'était elle que vous alliez suivre. Elle vous a entraîné dans la forêt, et vous ne l'avez pas attaquée. Bien au contraire, vous lui avez obéi, selon elle, comme un animal apprivoisé. Mais, voyez-vous, j'ai mieux pour vous que mon récit quelque peu incomplet ! Vous ne vous rappelez de rien, car vous n'aviez pas votre potion, mais ce souvenir est toujours là, dans votre tête. Je peux vous aider à le retrouver.

- Par legilimancie ?

- Tout à fait. Vous devez le voir, Remus."

Finalement, Lupin acquiesça.

"Je me détacherai de votre esprit dès que je l'aurai trouvé.

- Vous pouvez regarder, ça ne me dérange pas…

- Oh, non, c'est entre vous et Céline, pouffa légèrement Dumbledore."

Puis, il se pencha en tendant sa baguette vers Remus.

"Détendez votre esprit… Essayez de le retrouver… Oui, c'est ça !"

Des images se mirent à défiler dans la tête de Remus :

_Céline se mettait à courir vers la forêt… Il la suivait… Puis il se voyait courir, seul… La jeune femme réapparu devant ses yeux… Il fonça sur elle, mais elle cria soudain son nom… Il se figea… Sa main tendue… Cette lueur déterminée dans ses yeux… Cette sensation d'amour… L'odeur de sa main… De son cou… De ses cheveux… Il n'avait plus envie de mordre… Elle lui dit de rester dans la forêt, de ne pas en bouger… Il obéit…_

Le visage de Dumbledore se dessina lentement devant lui. Le souvenir était terminé. Incapable de parler, Remus se passa les mains sur le visage d'un air accablé.

"Dès que Céline m'en a parlé, j'ai fait quelques recherches dans le grimoire que vous aviez trouvé l'été dernier. L'information était écrite ailleurs que sur la page où vous aviez apprit que vous pouviez être père… La personne choisie pour le loup-garou sera non seulement la seule à pouvoir avoir un enfant de lui, mais sera également la seule à avoir un pouvoir sur lui en période de pleine lune, la seule que le loup-garou n'attaquera jamais. Céline a toujours su comment faire, c'était en elle, mais avec la potion Tue-loup, cet instinct n'a pas pu se réveiller avant cette nuit-là. Vous voyez, Remus, il ne se serait rien passé."

Un silence s'installa. Lupin regardait dans le vide, la gorge nouée. Il ne l'avait pas laissée parler…

"Et puis, dit soudain Dumbledore d'une voix mystérieuse, son regard planté dans celui de Remus, vous semblez oubliez ce qui était marqué sur le grimoire. Vous ne _pouvez pas_ vivre sans elle, comme elle ne _peut pas_ vivre sans vous."

La gorge de Remus se serra encore plus. Il avait tenté d'oublier _ça_… Il n'y avait pas pensé depuis longtemps…

"Je vous laisse réfléchir, dit Dumbledore en se levant. Et bien… A bientôt, Remus !"

Et il transplana, laissant Lupin seul. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste, figé dans sa douleur… Il avait été si idiot, encore une fois ! Il avait perdu Céline, et c'était entièrement sa faute… Les images de la jeune femme en pleurs, dans son bureau, tentant de lui expliquer ce qui s'était vraiment passé lui revinrent en mémoire…

Ses yeux le brûlèrent.

Il avait été si borné…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il n'avait rien compris…

Les larmes se mirent à couler avec lenteur.

Rien compris…

**A suivre…**

**Je vous avais prévenu, c'était loin d'être joyeux… Mais je me suis excusée au début ! **

**Alors, des pronostics pour le prochain chapitre ? Quelques questions sur les paroles mystérieuses de notre bon vieux Dumby ? Les reviews sont à votre entière disposition ! **

**Bon… Aussi… Je peux au moins vous dire ça : je vous ai préparé une grosse surprise à la fin du prochain chap'… Bonne ou mauvaise ? Mmmh, je ne dirais rien !**

**Bises. Nyny's.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **

**Merci à Missterre, Miss Lisa Black, Eleonore-dem, lily forever, lillyjade, Amand1, pour leurs reviews ! **

**Alors même si je l'avais terminé depuis longtemps (rires sadiques), vous aviez bien failli ne pas avoir ce chapitre, car après le camion rempli de requins affamés et génétiquement modifiés (de vrais monstres…!) que m'a envoyée Miss Lisa Black, j'ai passé quelques temps à me remettre de nombreuses blessures… Je suis couverte de points de suture ! **

**Trèves de plaisanteries (douteuses ? lol), et…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre XX**

Pardonne-moi  
Laisse-moi une autre chance  
Promets-moi  
Ne laisse pas les silences  
Même si on y pense  
Faire la différence  
Oh ! Parle-moi  
Ce bout de ciel  
Qu'on a laissé s'effacer  
N'était pas la dernière danse  
Qui s'est envolée.

Pardonne-moi  
Si demain tu t'en vas  
J'irais te chercher  
Pardonne-moi  
Je serai toujours là  
Et je t'attendrai.

Pardonne-moi  
Tous les retards  
Je n'avais rien compris  
Des mots et des regards  
Qui ont changé nos vies.  
Mes fausses illusions  
Mes erreurs, mes oublis  
Les mauvaises questions  
Et tout c' qu'on s'est pas dit.

Pardonne-moi  
Et même si le monde avance  
Pour une fois  
On sauvera l'apparence  
Comme une évidence  
Une récompense  
Oh ! Parle-moi  
Ouvrir son cœur  
C'est aussi fermer les yeux  
Pardonner c'est gagner à deux.  
Quel que soit l'enjeu.

Pardonne-moi  
Si demain tu t'en vas  
J'irais te chercher

Pardonne-moi  
Tous les retards  
Je n'avais rien compris  
Des mots et des regards  
Qui ont changé nos vies.  
Mes fausses illusions  
Mes erreurs, mes oublis  
Les mauvaises questions  
Et tout c' qu'on s'est pas dit.

Pardonne-moi  
Laisse-moi une autre chance  
Promets-moi  
Même si on y pense  
Pardonne-moi  
Je n'avais rien compris  
Oh rien compris  
Mais…

Pardonne-moi.

Ca faisait une semaine. Une semaine que Céline avait quitté Poudlard. Une semaine qu'elle était seule, qu'elle était vide. La veille, elle était même retournée dans son studio de Londres, laissant sa fille aux bons soins de Molly et Arthur. Sa fille… Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, Erin n'était pas déclarée dans le monde moldu… Et si elle le faisait, sa famille poseraient sûrement des questions : qui était le père, où avait-elle eu cette enfant, qui l'avait suivie durant sa grossesse, pourquoi avoir garder le silence pendant de si longs mois… Trop risqué. Le monde sorcier était caché, il devait le rester.

De plus, elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'élever toute seule. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Sa séparation d'avec Remus l'avait anéantie.

La jeune femme n'avait prévenue personne de son retour à Londres, même pas Muriel, une proche amie de ses parents, celle qui lui avait prêté le studio il y a un an et accepté de le garder inoccupé pendant son _soi-disant_ travail de jeune fille au pair… Elle n'avait même pas touché les volets entrouverts. Elle était seule, et voulait être seule. Il fallait qu'elle trouve des solutions. Pour elle, pour Erin, pour un futur travail, pour sa famille… Pour tout.

Rien dans l'appartement n'avait bougé, comme si elle n'était partie que la veille, comme si cette année n'avait pas existé, comme si elle l'avait juste rêvée. Mais tout lui disait le contraire : sa valise ouverte sur son lit, laissant voir l'album que lui avait offert Hermione et Ginny, les quelques kilos qu'elle avait pris pendant la grossesse, le collier de Remus… Remus. Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui, même si elle ne faisait que ça. Dès qu'elle pensait à lui, elle fondait en larmes. Et elle y pensait à chaque seconde…

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? La laisser partir, lui _demander_ de partir, sans prendre le temps de l'écouter… A trop vouloir protéger les autres, il leur faisait du mal. Et pour rien, en plus ! Elle, elle savait ce qui s'était passé ! Elle avait voulu lui dire, le raisonner, et il s'était fermé, se butant dans son attitude ridicule du « Je suis dangereux alors je dois être seul ». Quel pauvre idiot ! Et elle alors ? S'était-il seulement demandé si elle voulait vivre sans lui ? De toute façon, la question ne se posait pas… Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle l'aimait. Et d'être loin de lui la rongeait un peu plus chaque jour.

Alors elle en était là, errant dans son studio, pleurant toutes les larmes de son cœur, maudissant le lycanthrope pour son attitude… Oh oui, elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait de lui faire du mal, même s'il croyait bien faire. Il n'avait rien compris ! Elle lui avait tout donné, et il se bornait à l'éloigner de lui pour des prétextes inutiles ! Quel imbécile ! Lui, le professeur attentif à la moindre question de ses élèves n'avait même pas écouté ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle, la mère de son enfant ! Elle le détestait !

De rage, elle envoya valser un vase qui alla s'écraser contre le mur… Avant de s'effondrer sur le carrelage glacé, en pleurs. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle voulait tant le détester, vraiment. Mais non. Elle l'aimait trop…

Elle resta plusieurs minutes dans cette position, complètement prostrée, le dos secoué de douloureux sanglots. Soudain, son estomac se manifesta bruyamment, et elle passa la main sur son ventre en grimaçant. Elle n'avait presque rien avalé depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Dans le flou de ses larmes, elle se leva donc et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers son frigo, miraculeusement plein… Molly avait insisté pour le remplir en accompagnant la jeune femme chez elle. A la pensée de la mère de Ron, la jeune femme eut un faible sourire. Molly avait voulu rester avec elle, mais elle avait refusé. Elle voulait être seule. Point final. Elle jeta un regard dégoûté aux aliments… Elle n'avait envie de rien. Finalement, elle se décida pour un lait chaud, il paraissait que ça détendait… D'un geste machinal, elle sortit la bouteille, puis un bol, versa le liquide froid, et se dirigea vers le micro-ondes. Remus aurait été là, il lui aurait fait chauffer d'un coup de baguette magique… Elle étouffa un sanglot, et mit l'appareil en marche. Deux minutes plus tard, elle sortit le bol, et porta le liquide fumant à ses lèvres. Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être chaud… Elle traversa sa petite salle à manger vers le canapé. Elle était presque arrivée, quand elle entendit un « pop » derrière elle. Elle se figea. Ce bruit… Elle se retourna. Ses mains lâchèrent le bol de lait qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le carrelage.

Remus se tenait devant elle, en plein milieu de son salon.

Ils ne bougèrent pas, se contentant de se regarder. Tous les deux avaient les traits tirés, le teint pâle, les yeux rougis et cernés. Sans un mot, Lupin répara le bol cassé et fit disparaître le lait étalé sur le sol. Il s'avança vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Souffla-t-elle avec raideur.

- Albus est venu chez moi… il m'a tout dit… il m'a fait retrouvé le souvenir de cette nuit-là… j'ai tout vu… Articula-t-il d'une voix hachée.

- Tu ne m'as pas écoutée. Tu m'as rejetée, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix dure en sentant les larmes affluées encore une fois."

Les jambes de Remus s'affaissèrent et il tomba à genoux devant elle, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui avec désespoir.

"Pardonne-moi… Je sais que j'ai tout gâché… Je n'avais rien compris… Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Je t'aime tellement… Tu as changé ma vie… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux… J'ai fait une erreur lamentable… Pardonne-moi… Je t'en supplie… Pardonne-moi…"

Il la serra encore plus, pleurant contre elle. Elle ne dit rien, des larmes silencieuses sillonnant ses joues. Finalement, devant son silence, il se releva et prit son visage entre ses mains.

"Parle-moi… Implora-t-il.

- Comment as-tu pu…? Une semaine… Remus…

- J'avais peur pour toi, pour Erin. Je sais que j'ai agit comme un pauvre idiot. J'aurais du t'écouter. Mais j'av…

- Tu avais peur, oui, je sais, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

- Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi.

- J'ai besoin de toi aussi… Murmura-t-elle en retenant un sanglot. Mais… Je ne sais pas…"

Alors, doucement, il l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa faire et entoura ses bras autour de son cou, s'agrippant à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage.

"Tu as été nul, lança-t-elle d'un ton de reproches.

- Je sais… Dit-il."

Il la regarda et essuya tendrement ses larmes, avant de lui embrasser le front. Il descendit vers ses lèvres, les effleura, attentif au moindre mouvement de recul. Mais elle ne fit rien. Alors, il l'embrassa, doucement, puis de plus en plus passionnément, voulant lui prouver qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère, voulant lui montrer que sans elle, il était perdu.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime, souffla-t-il une fois le baiser terminé."

Il attendit sa réponse. C'était à elle de décider.

"Remus… Commença-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Ne refais jamais ça…

- Je te le promets, souffla-t-il. Et si jamais je ne voulais pas te laisser parler, n'hésite pas à me mettre une bonne claque…

- Je pourrais m'en souvenir, fais attention à toi, rétorqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire, le premier depuis son arrivée."

Il esquissa à son tour un sourire, avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, étroitement enlacés, ne voulant pas se lâcher après une semaine d'absence, comme pour se retrouver et effacer ce qui s'était passé. Au petit matin, Céline trouva le lit vide. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle sourit. Remus était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

"Tu t'en sors avec les appareils moldus ?

- Je suis un sang-mêlé, ne l'oubli pas, alors je connais un peu, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en tournant la tête vers elle. Et puis j'ai étudié les moldus quand j'étais élève. Mais bon… J'ai quand même laissé le micro-ondes de côté…

- Ce n'est quand même pas sorcier. Heu… Sans mauvais jeu de mot, bien sûr ! Dit-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, dit-t-il en souriant, avant de s'approcher d'elle."

Il l'a prit par la taille et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Alors qu'il passait la main sous son débardeur, Céline se dégagea doucement.

"Non, non, non, Mr Lupin… On met ses hormones de côté.

- Mais ça va faire deux mois qu'on a rien fait… Et ça fait deux semaines que tu as accouché, grogna-t-il en la retenant contre lui.

- Oui, deux semaines… Et Charles a dit un mois ou deux, répliqua-t-elle. Et tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'après le coup que tu m'as fait, je vais me laisser faire si facilement ? Ajouta-t-elle en souriant d'un air narquois.

- Oh… C'aurait été un moyen pour me faire pardonner, dit-il sans se démonter.

- Prétentieux, chantonna-t-elle. Et puis, de toute manière, tu as mieux à faire…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne me dis pas que ton odorat de loup-garou ne sens rien d'inhabituel…"

Remus fronça les sourcils, avant de humer l'air…

"Oh ! Par Merlin, le bacon ! S'exclama-t-il en se ruant vers la poêle, d'où s'échappait une forte odeur de brûlé.

- Ah oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, dit-elle en venant vers lui, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Tu t'y connais un peu… Mais alors juste un peu !

- Oui, bon. Ca fait très, très longtemps que je ne me suis pas servit de ça… Dit-il en désignant la plaque de la gazinière.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, chéri ! Il n'y a rien de meilleur que du bacon carbonisé pour prendre des forces…!"

Céline mit la table, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils commencèrent à déjeuner. Tout en beurrant une tartine, la jeune femme se tourna vers Remus :

"Alors, comme ça c'est Albus qui t'a remit les pendules à l'heure ?

- Oui, il est passé chez moi il y a trois jours, et il m'a aidé à retrouver le souvenir de cette nuit-là, en me disant que je m'étais conduit de façon très stupide en te laissant partir.

- Il faudrait que je le remercie, nota-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Mais… pourquoi avoir attendu deux jours avant de venir me trouver ?

- J'étais furieux contre moi-même… Et j'appréhendais ta réaction. Je me doutais que tu m'en voulais. J'ai même pensé que tu n'aurais plus voulu de moi après ça… Une idée idiote, encore une fois…

- Mais, mon cher Mr Lupin, commença-t-elle en se levant et en venant sur ses genoux, tu ne t'es pas rappelé ce que je t'ai dit à la Cabane hurlante : comment je pourrais vivre sans toi ?"

Pour toute réponse, il captura ses lèvres.

"Tu sais, commença-t-elle, il faut qu'on aille chez Molly et Arthur. Erin est avec eux.

- Tu l'as laissée ?

- Oui. J'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir. Et si jamais Muriel, la femme qui me prête le studio, avait l'idée de venir ici, elle m'aurait posé des questions, je la connais… Une vraie commère.

- D'accord, on ira après avoir mangé. Mais avant… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, ajouta-t-il.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est à propos de la nuit dans la forêt, quand je ne t'ai pas attaquée. Albus a fait quelques recherches à propos de ça. Et figure-toi qu'en plus d'être la seule à pouvoir me donner des enfants, tu es la seule qui peut me contrôler, quand je ne prends pas ma potion, pendant les nuits de pleine lune. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Ce que tu as ressenti, cette intuition, ça faisait partie de toi."

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent.

"On en est sûr ? Souffla-t-elle après un silence surpris.

- C'est marqué dans le grimoire."

Un ange passa. Soudain, elle se tapa la tête de sa main :

"Mais bien sûr ! Je m'en doutais, mais ça me paraît tellement évident maintenant ! Réfléchis, comment faisaient les autres comme nous avant, quand la potion Tue-loup n'existait pas ?

- Bonne déduction. C'est qu'il y en a là-dedans, fit-il en tapotant le haut de son crâne.

- Moque-toi…! Alors, comme ça, je peux vraiment te contrôler pendant la pleine lune… Intéressant. Tiens, pour la peine, la prochaine fois, je te fais oublier ta potion et je te force à faire un numéro de cirque ! Ca sera sûrement très drôle ! Lança-t-elle, avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine indignée de Lupin. Mais non, je plaisante… Ajouta-t-elle en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- J'espère, car honnêtement, je ne trouvais pas l'idée si « drôle »…"

Céline le regarda boire son thé, avant de demander :

"Et… Tu as eu des nouvelles de Sirius ?

- Non, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je pense qu'il doit chercher un endroit sûr pour se cacher. Mais je lui fais confiance, c'est un ex-Maraudeur, souffla-t-il avec un sourire triste."

Ils terminèrent de déjeuner, puis allèrent se laver et s'habiller. Enfin, ils se mirent dans le salon, prêts à transplaner chez les Weasley.

"Je te préviens, c'est loin d'être agréable les premières fois, lui dit-il.

- Oh… Ce n'est pas grave, c'est plus rapide comme ça…"

Il la prit contre lui, et compta jusqu'à trois. Un… Deux… Trois… La jeune femme sentit alors une intense pression sur toute la surface de son corps, et le souffle lui manqua, avec l'impression que ces poumons étaient brusquement comprimés, comme si on la faisait passer de force dans un minuscule tuyau de caoutchouc. Puis, enfin, la sensation s'arrêta et elle prit une profonde aspiration.

"Ca va aller ? Demanda Lupin.

- C'est horrible… Ce n'est vraiment _pas du tout_ agréable…

- Tu vas t'habituer, il faut juste un peu de pratique.

- On en reparlera, d'accord ?"

Il sourit et lui prit la main, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée du Terrier. Molly ouvrit et poussa un cri de surprise en les voyant. Rapidement, ses yeux passèrent de Céline à Remus, puis sur leur main liée.

"Oh ! Toi ! Dit-elle en pointant un index accusateur vers Remus, les sourcils froncés."

Mais finalement, elle le prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

"Tu n'as été qu'un idiot… Un idiot… Vous êtes faits pour être ensembles… Idiot !"

Puis, Molly étreignit la jeune femme, avant de les laisser entrer. Céline alla vers Erin, couchée dans son berceau et la prit dans ses bras.

"Oh ma puce, fit-elle en la serrant contre elle. Tu m'as manquée. Maman ne te laissera plus jamais. C'est promis.

- Elle a été adorable, un vrai petit ange, confia Molly. A part pour les repas, le lait maternel lui manquait…"

Remus se dirigea vers Céline et Erin, et déposa un baiser sur la tête de la petite. Molly les regarda d'un air ému. A ce moment, Arthur descendit.

"Molly, qui est… Oh ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant le couple. Ah bien ! Très bien !"

Il vint vers eux avec un grand sourire, serra la main de Remus et fit la bise à Céline.

"Heureux de vous voir comme ça. C'est quand même mieux…

- Vous allez bien rester avec nous aujourd'hui ? Demanda Molly.

- Heu… Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Remus.

- Parfait !"

Puis, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en chantonnant.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Demanda Arthur, alors que le dessert était servi.

- Beaucoup de choses, soupira Céline. Il va falloir que je prévienne la femme qui me prête le studio et mes parents que je suis de retour. Et il va falloir que… que je leur présente Remus, Erin, qu'on leur dise ce qui s'est passé cette année…

- D'un seul coup ? S'étonna Molly. Ca fait quand même beaucoup de nouvelles… Rien que le fait de dire que le monde sorcier existe !

- Oh, ils sont assez ouverts d'esprits, assura Céline. Et si on s'y prend avec diplomatie, je ne pense pas qu'il y est vraiment de gros problèmes… Bon, d'accord, ça va leur faire un choc, surtout pour ma mère je pense, mais… Je suis leur fille chérie !

- Mais vous allez vraiment _tout_ leur dire ? Fit Arthur.

- On va voir sur le moment, leur réaction. Sinon, on ira petit à petit. Je vais déjà leur envoyer une lettre en leur disant que je compte leur présenter Remus, en leur demandant de venir passer quelques jours en Angleterre.

- Et si jamais ils le prennent mal ?

- Tu vois, Molly, je préfère ne pas penser à cette éventualité pour le moment, répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé. Mais franchement, je pense qu'ils comprendront. Ils me connaissent, quand même, ce sont mes parents, ils savent que je suis sérieuse. Et comme on dit, je suis majeure et vaccinée !"

Céline et Remus étaient retournés dans le studio de la jeune femme avec Erin. D'un commun accord, ils avaient pensé que ce serait mieux de rencontrer ses parents en territoire connu. Le lendemain après-midi, Céline se tenait sur le petit balcon, après avoir couchée sa fille. Deux bras vinrent lui entourer la taille. Elle sourit.

"J'ai téléphoné à Muriel, dit-elle. Elle a été étonnée que je sois rentrée, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle essaierait de passer dans la semaine.

- Il va falloir que je fasse bonne impression alors, fit Remus en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou.

- Tu feras bonne impression, c'est sûr. Et d'un côté, tant mieux, car je suis persuadée qu'elle s'empressera d'aller raconter ça à mes parents. Et si j'envoie leur lettre lundi ou mardi, ils seront déjà au courant pour toi… Donc, comme Muriel est l'une de leurs amies, savoir qu'elle te trouve très bien ne pourra que nous être utile.

- Tu penses à tout, nota-t-il.

- Il faut bien qu'on mette toutes les chances de notre côté, soupira-t-elle."

Remus resserra son étreinte et huma le parfum de ses cheveux. Un silence passa, pendant lequel il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore avant de partir de chez lui… A cette chose dont il n'avait pas pensé depuis plusieurs mois… Et le moment lui semblait idéal…

"Tu te rappelles, dit-il alors, c'est là qu'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois.

- Oui, mais tu étais légèrement plus poilu qu'aujourd'hui… Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- C'est vrai, admit-il. Il s'en est passé des choses depuis.

- Oh oui…"

Lentement, il la fit tourner vers lui.

"Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

- Ah ? Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement anxieuse.

- Tu… Est-ce que tu te souviens de ton premier jour à Poudlard, quand tu t'étais enfuie de l'infirmerie pour atterrir dans mon appartement ?

- Oui, répondit-elle. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier d'ailleurs, c'est là où tu m'as dit qu'on devait faire un enfant !

- C'est exact. Mais… Je t'ai dit autre chose avant. Tu te souviens ?"

La jeune femme plissa les paupières, tentant de se rappeler… Lentement, elle se revit dans l'appartement, Remus devant elle, lui disant qu'il était un loup-garou… :

_"Comment est-ce possible ?_

_- Vous êtes dans un monde de magie, mademoiselle. Cette école, Poudlard, est une école de sorciers."_

_Dans le regard de l'homme, elle voyait qu'il disait la vérité. Elle le croyait, car elle ressentait le même sentiment étrange de sécurité que la nuit dernière, quand le loup était apparu._

_"Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ? Je ne suis pas une sorcière._

_- Je le sais. Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour que vous soyez... ma femme."_

Elle ouvrit des yeux étonnés vers Remus, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

"Tu te souviens ?"

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"C'est comme si j'avais mis cette phrase de côté, murmura-t-elle. Tout ce que j'avais retenu, c'était qu'on devait faire un enfant…

- Et je te comprends, dit-il avec un sourire. Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai dit ça. En fait, tu connais déjà l'essentiel, le fait qu'il ait un lien entre nous. Mais c'est plus qu'un simple lien psychique, c'est une chose beaucoup plus profonde… Il est écrit que le loup-garou et la personne choisie sont destinés à être ensemble, et pas seulement pour faire un enfant. A partir du moment où l'on s'est rencontré, on ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière."

Céline resta un moment sans parler, assimilant l'information. Au bout de quelques instants, elle lui dit :

"En fait, c'est… c'est comme des âmes sœurs ?

- Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça.

- Whaa… Souffla-t-elle. Mais, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant, si tu le savais depuis le début ?

- Parce que tu voulais retourner chez toi après avoir accouché. Et je ne voulais pas te mettre les pieds au mur. J'ai préféré attendre.

- Alors là, tu as encore moins d'excuse pour m'avoir repoussée après pendant plusieurs mois ! Dit-elle avec en le tapant doucement à la poitrine.

- Je sais, mais je pensais que tu voulais toujours partir, et à vrai dire, j'avais mis cette notion dans un coin perdu de ma tête. C'est Albus qui me l'a rappelée."

Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

"Ainsi donc, je suis condamnée à être avec toi alors ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air moqueur.

- J'espère que ça ne te pose pas trop de problèmes, dit-il en approchant son visage du sien.

- Absolument pas… Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je ne veux que toi…"

Il la prit doucement par le cou et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser, et la jeune femme se sentit fondre sur place, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, et elle ne pu retenir un gémissement quand il approfondit le baiser en la collant tout contre lui. Puis, il se dégagea avec lenteur et la regarda dans les yeux. Oui, c'était le moment idéal…

"J'ai une question à te poser, souffla-t-il d'un air brusquement sérieux. C'est… important. Très important.

- Oh…Tu me fais peur là…

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. En fait, c'est en rapport direct avec le souvenir dont je t'ai demander de te rappeler, dit-il en lui prenant les mains."

Alors, lentement, sans la quitter des yeux, il s'agenouilla devant elle.

"Melle Garand, voulez-vous m'épouser ?"

La jeune femme sentit son cœur accélérer brutalement dans sa poitrine. Au bout de quelques secondes de stupeur, les lèvres tremblantes, elle parvint à souffler un : "Oui."

Un immense sourire sur le visage, Remus se releva et se mit à l'embrasser avec fougue. Elle avait dit oui ! Elle _lui_ avait dit _oui_ !

Ils se séparèrent plusieurs minutes plus tard, le souffle court.

"Ca nous fera une autre bonne nouvelle à annoncer à tes parents, dit-il d'un air malicieux."

Céline le regarda un instant, avant d'éclater de rire et de l'embrasser encore une fois.

**A suivre… **

**Et voilà la grosse surprise ! J'espère que vous êtes contents ? lol**

**Pour la chanson du début –si, c'en est une ! lol- elle est extraite de l'un des albums de Patrick Fiori (le 3****ème**** après Notre-Dame de Paris pour être précise), titre éponyme, année 2002, et s'intitule « Pardonne-moi ». Passons le fait que je sois une grande fan, je vous conseille vivement d'écouter cette chanson, je la trouve vraiment super (je crois même que c'est l'une de mes préférées de mister Fiori). Et pour ceux qui se disent : « Oh non, encore une de ces ballades dégoulinantes de guimauve », je réponds : « Et ben non ! Raté ! ».**

**Bises. Nyny's.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Je m'excuse si en ce moment je publie les nouveaux chapitres moins souvent que d'habitude. Une période de grosse fatigue (je me couche très tard depuis plusieurs semaines… je sais, ce n'est pas sérieux !) fait que je suis dans un état de semi-coma pendant la journée, et l'inspiration en prend un coup… Disons que j'ai toujours envie d'écrire, mais ça arrive moins vite, et je n'ai absolument pas envie de vous faire lire un chapitre que je trouverai médiocre ! **

**Enfin, pour ne rien vous cacher, ma petite boutique ne marche pas super (donc le moral n'est pas au plus haut), et j'attends la sortie du dernier tome des HP (Prévu pour le 21 juillet in english), pour savoir comment ce déroule un certain évènement qui se passera aussi prochainement dans mon histoire… Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ? ;-) **

**Merci aux revieweuses :**

**Miss Lisa Black, Missterre, lily forever, Amand1, Aleyna, Whizzbee **

**et merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent sans mettre de reviews !**

**R.A.R**

**Whizzbee**** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Les participes passés ? Ah oui… Il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes, en effet… Je m'en excuse, mais je passe souvent à côté de fautes énormes ! J'espère que cela ne t'empêchera pas d'apprécier (ou de ne pas apprécier, on ne sait jamais… Pitié, non ! lol) ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre XXI**

Le lendemain, Céline et Remus dînèrent chez Arthur et Molly. La soirée se passait très bien, et Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les coups d'œil amoureux que se lançait le couple.

"Ca fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir comme ça ! Ne cessait-elle de répéter. Vous m'avez fait peur la semaine dernière, vraiment ! Enfin, nous pouvons dire merci à Albus !"

Céline sourit et se tourna vers Molly :

"Est-ce que je pourrais vous emprunter Erol ? Il faut que j'envoie une lettre à nos six adolescents de Gryffondor.

- Oh oui, bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème ! Vous voulez sans doute leur dire que tout s'est arrangé entre vous, non ?

- Oui, répondit Remus. Mais… il n'y a pas que ça. Nous viendrons sûrement les accueillir à la gare de King's Cross pour la fin des cours. Nous avons une nouvelle à leur annoncer…

- Une nouvelle ? S'étonna Arthur.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'on ne vous a encore rien dit, fit Lupin en jetant un regard amusé vers Céline. Tu leur dis ?

- Si tu veux, dit-elle, avant de regarder Molly et Arthur. Alors, Remus et moi, on va se marier !

- Oh ! S'exclama Molly en mettant la main sur sa poitrine. Mais c'est merveilleux ! Oh ! Mes chéris ! Venez que je vous embrasse !"

Elle se précipita vers eux et les étreignit, les larmes aux yeux.

"Félicitations ! Dit Arthur avec un grand sourire.

- Oh ! C'est formidable ! Formidable ! Bravo ! Oh toi ! Fit Molly en pinçant les joues de Remus. Merveilleux !

- Ca vous plaisir, nota Céline en esquissant une moue amusée.

- Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama Molly. Vous avez choisi une date ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Remus. Mais le plus tôt possible. Peut-être vers le mois d'août.

- Le mois d'août, ça nous laisse deux mois, nota Arthur. Enfin… Si nous sommes invités, bien sûr !

- Quelle question ! Bien sûr que vous l'êtes !

- Surtout que si vous ne l'êtes pas, je n'aurai pas de témoin, dit Céline en regardant Molly."

Celle-ci tomba sur sa chaise, la bouche entrouverte.

"Quoi ? Moi ?

- Et bien, à moins que je sois mise à loucher, c'est toi que je suis en train de regarder, sourit la jeune femme.

- Oh… C'est… Très gentil !

- J'en conclu que c'est oui ?

- Bien sûr ! Oh ! C'est…

- Merveilleux ? Coupa Arthur. Formidable ? Extra ? Phénoménal ?"

Molly le regarda sans un mot, les yeux ronds. Deux secondes plus tard, des éclats de rire retentissaient dans la cuisine.

Le lendemain matin, Céline terminait de rédiger la lettre pour ses parents et sa grand-mère. Avec un air concentré, elle commença à se relire :

_Bonjour à vous trois !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi, ça va super bien ! Alors, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous… J'en ai même plusieurs ! Commençons par la première : je suis rentrée il y a environ dix jours ! Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu plus tôt, mais j'ai été très occupée. Vous me manquez énormément, et je pense que ce serait une bonne idée si vous veniez passer quelques temps en Angleterre. Des vacances vous feraient le plus grand bien, non ? _

_D'ailleurs, j'aimerais vraiment que vous veniez, car (deuxième nouvelle), j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ! Maman, je vois déjà ta tête, s'il te plaît, essaye de ne pas pleurer, je suis une grande fille maintenant ! Je plaisante, bien sûr… Quoique !_

_Donc, pour ne pas que vous soyez ignares en le rencontrant pour la première fois, il s'appelle Remus Lupin, a 34 ans, et est professeur. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a environ un an, et c'est un homme adorable… Enfin, vous le verrez par vous-mêmes ! Et aussi, nous aurons trois ou quatre petites choses à vous annoncer._

_Appelez-moi pour me donner la réponse, ça ira plus vite ! _

_Votre fille qui vous aime._

_Céline._

"Quel regard attentif… On dirait une élève sur sa copie !"

Elle sursauta et leva la tête. Remus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, Erin dans les bras.

"Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse en venant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

- Ce n'est rien, tu avais raison, j'étais totalement déconnectée… C'est la lettre pour mes parents, tiens, tu veux la lire ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas, fit-il en prenant la lettre."

Son regard parcouru les phrase qu'avait écrites Céline.

"Tu as un prit un ton assez léger, nota-t-il.

- Oui, il vaut mieux. Et puis, j'envoie une lettre à mes parents pour leur annoncer mon retour et que je suis en couple, alors je ne vais pas prendre un ton accablé comme si un astéroïde géant allait bientôt s'écraser sur mon appartement.

- Exemple très percutant, en vérité, souffla Remus sans s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

- Ne prend pas ce ton de professeur avec moi, s'il te plaît, lança-t-elle en lui tirant puérilement la langue.

- Et… J'aurais quelques remarques…

- Sur…?

- Tu leur dis mon âge. C'est pour les prévenir ou…?

- Tu en aurais eu 50, 25 ou 90, je l'aurai quand même écrit. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter là-dessus, crois-moi. Je me rappelle qu'on en avait discuté une fois, pour je-ne-sais-plus-quelle-raison, et mes parents s'étaient montrés très clairs là-dessus : ils s'en fichent de l'âge, du moment que je suis heureuse !

- Mmmh… Et pourquoi « trois OU quatre petites choses à vous annoncer » ?

- Et bien, il y a le fait que tu sois sorcier, le fait que l'on va se marier, commença-t-elle à énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts, le petit ange que tu tiens dans tes bras, et le fait que tu sois un loup-garou. Ca fait quatre. Mais… on va déjà leur dire les trois premières, et pour la dernière, on verra sur le moment. Mais bon… à mon avis, leurs connaissances des loups-garous doivent être très, très… légères.

- Et le fait que tu sois la seule pour moi ?

- Je l'inclus dans le fait que tu sois un loup-garou.

- D'accord, souffla-t-il. Mais tu as écris que j'étais professeur. Or, je ne le suis plus.

- Tu vas retrouver du travail, j'en suis sûre. Tu es un trop bon professeur pour ça.

- Merci, mais là, je crois que tu es légèrement optimiste, ma chérie."

Céline soupira en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure, et repensa à Rogue. _Rogue_…

"Il faut essayer de le comprendre. Il était furieux, dit alors Lupin. Non, pas besoin du lien pour savoir à quoi tu penses, ajouta-t-il devant son haussement de sourcils. Ton visage parle de lui-même.

- Tu es trop clément avec lui… Il t'a fait perdre ton travail !

- Oui, mais pendant toute l'année, il m'a fabriqué la potion, ne l'oublie pas.

- Peut-être, mais ça n'excuse pas son geste et son animosité envers toi ! C'est un être méprisable, il n'y à rien à dire de plus !"

Un silence passa. Lupin s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Mais il y a une chose que je retiens dans cette lettre… Tu trouves que je suis un homme adorable !

- Et c'est vrai, dit-elle. Enfin, je n'allais pas leur faire une liste de toutes tes qualités… Il m'aurait fallu plus d'une page…

- Tu vas me faire rougir, dit-il."

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et regarda Erin avec tendresse.

"Bon, je vais poster la lettre, fit-elle en prenant son sac. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, à tout de suite !"

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Céline revint à son appartement. Mais quand elle entra, Remus n'était pas seul…

"Charles ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Ah ! Mais voilà la jeune maman !

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Je viens faire ma visite de routine, vous n'avez pas oublié quand même ?

- Heu… C'est-à-dire que… Si, j'ai oublié. Désolé !

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! Alors, comment allez-vous ?

- Fatiguée. Erin demande beaucoup la nuit, alors je ne dors pas beaucoup…

- C'est normal, il va falloir qu'elle trouve son rythme. Bon, allez vous allongez sur le canapé, je vais vous examiner."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Charles retira les traces de gel du ventre de la jeune femme avec sa baguette.

"Tout se remet bien en place, il n'y a pas de problèmes, dit-il. Pour éviter la fatigue, gaver vous de fruits, légumes, poissons en tout genre. Et mangez des pâtes, ce sont des sucres lents !

- D'accord. Vous avez examiné Erin ?

- Avant que vous arriviez, oui. Elle est en pleine forme, rassurez-vous. C'est un vrai bijou que vous nous avez fait tous les deux ! Vos parents vont en être fous !

- Vous savez pour mes parents ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Je lui en ai parlé, dit Remus. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit que…

- Que quoi ? Demanda Charles en levant un sourcil.

- On va se marier.

- Ah ! Mais en voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Ah ah ! Je vous félicite tous les deux ! Ah, Remus, sacré veinard ! S'exclama-t-il en lui tapant vigoureusement l'épaule.

- Merci, et d'ailleurs, on voulait vous inviter. Ca nous ferait plaisir, et comme vous avez été très présents pour nous…

- Oh, et bien, avec joie ! Répondit Charles. Vous avez décidé d'une date ?

- On est en train, répondit Céline. Vers le mois d'août, ça serait bien.

- Je vous aurai revu d'ici là !

- Oui, mais, j'aimerais vous poser une petite question, dit-elle. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen pour perdre les kilos que j'ai prit ?

- Oh… Vous en avez prit combien déjà ? Une dizaine ? D'ici deux mois, en faisant de l'exercice, en buvant toujours beaucoup et en évitant de grignoter entre les repas, vous en aurez perdu une bonne partie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez être splendide dans votre robe !

- J'espère, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Mais… J'aimerais que mes parents n'aient pas trop la puce à l'oreille en me voyant. Sinon, ils vont tout de suite se douter de quelque chose, et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils attendent deux mois avant de venir… Enfin, ça risque de les surprendre de me voir avec quelques kilos en plus.

- Je vois, souffla Charles en se grattant le menton. Bon, dans ce cas… Ajouta-t-il en fouillant dans sa valise, avant d'en sortir un petit flacon contenant un liquide de couleur mélangeant le rose et l'ambre. Je le donne en général aux femmes qui se sont goinfrés pendant leur grossesse… Mais pour vous, je peux faire un effort, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Dîtes-moi votre poids initial ?

- 49-50 kgs.

- Donc ça nous fait du 60 maintenant, sachant que votre taille se situe dans les un mètre soixante…

- Moins deux centimètres, rajouta Remus avec un air malicieux, et Céline leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant d'un air agacé.

- D'accord, fit Charles en pouffant de rire. Alors, deux gouttes matin et soir, _pas une de plus_, dans un verre d'eau. Le matin avant de déjeuner et le soir au coucher. Ca n'aura pas d'incidence sur le lait maternel, et vous perdrez les rondeurs disgracieuses. Mais faîtes de l'exercice, comme des abdos et de la marche à pieds, ça aidera et ça vous fera le plus grand bien !

- Merci infiniment ! Dit-elle en prenant le petit flacon.

- Et, intervint alors Remus, en parlant de faire de l'exercice… Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler…

- Oui, parfaitement, répondit Charles en esquissant un sourire goguenard. Ca ne fait que trois semaines que l'accouchement a eu lieu… Il va falloir attendre encore un peu, mon vieux ! Même si, je l'avoue, ça doit être dur avec une perle comme ça…

- Si vous voulez, je peux m'en aller, dit Céline en haussant les sourcils.

- Oh, ne faîtes pas la modeste, rétorqua Charles, avant de se tourner vers Remus. Attendez encore deux ou trois semaines, d'accord ? Bon, je vous dis à dans deux semaines ! S'il y a un problème, envoyez-moi un hibou ! Bye !

- Bye ! Répondirent-ils."

Dans un « pop », Charles transplana. Céline prit Erin dans ses bras et alla dans la chambre pour la coucher dans son berceau. Remus vint la rejoindre.

"Tu es si en manque que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en venant dans ses bras.

- Pas toi ?

- A ton avis…? Mais c'est à toi que j'ai posé la question en premier…"

Pour toute réponse, il prit possession de ses lèvres avec passion.

"Ca te va comme réponse ?"

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un sourire amoureux sur le visage. Mais, elle se pinça ensuite les lèvres…

"Remus, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Je n'aime pas quand tu prends ce ton-là, souffla-t-il.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, c'est juste que… Enfin… J'aimerais que… que l'on attende jusqu'à… la nuit de noce…Termina-t-elle d'une toute petite voix."

Remus ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça ?

- Non ! J'en ai autant envie que toi, mais voilà, c'est très important la nuit de noce, et j'ai envie que ce soit parfait, donc, si on attend, ça sera encore mieux, non ?

- C'est un sujet qui mérite réflexion, tu ne crois pas ? Rétorqua-t-il.

- Oh, Remus, s'il te plaît ! Dit-elle d'un ton suppliant en faisant sa moue."

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Cette moue…

"Je suis vraiment atterré de le dire, mais tu peux me faire faire n'importe quoi quand tu fais ça…

- Merci, mon amour ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air victorieux en l'embrassant tendrement."

Elle allait se dégager, quand il la retint fermement contre lui :

"Mais autant te prévenir que pendant la nuit de noce, il y aura des représailles… Souffla-t-il avec un regard de prédateur.

- Ah oui…?

- Oh oui… Je crains qu'un sort d'insonorisation ne suffira pas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…"

La jeune femme eut la fugace impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand Lupin captura ses lèvres en un baiser, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sensuel…

"Là, c'est toi qui veux me tuer… Murmura-t-elle alors que le baiser se terminait.

- Ca te pose un problème ? Fit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Non…

- Alors je peux recommencer ?

- Mmmh… Oui, je crois, répondit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou."

Deux jours plus tard, un rayon de soleil passa à travers le volet de la chambre et se posa sur Remus. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, et étira son bras en direction de Céline. Il arrêta son geste et ouvrit complètement les yeux. La jeune femme n'était pas à ses côtés. Il se leva et son regard tomba sur le berceau d'Erin. Vide. Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit de la chambre en tendant l'oreille. Aucun bruit. Arrivé dans le salon, il s'arrêta et un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres. Céline était sur le canapé, endormie, et tenait Erin, qui tétait, contre elle. Doucement, Lupin s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elles.

"Chérie, souffla-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Chérie, réveille-toi.

- Hein…? Quoi…? Marmonna Céline.

- C'est l'heure, amour."

La jeune femme ouvrit difficilement les paupières et jeta un regard autour d'elle, avant de pousser un soupir résigné.

"Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es sur le canapé ?

- Erin m'a fait tourner en bourrique cette nuit. Elle a commencé à hurler vers trois heures du matin, alors je suis venue ici. Et là, mademoiselle a commencé son manège. Elle tétait cinq minutes et s'arrêtait. A chaque fois, je croyais qu'elle avait finit, mais non, et elle se remettait à hurler… Ca a duré une heure…! Alors je me suis allongée et…

- Et tu t'es endormie, termina Remus, avec un sourire amusé.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle, grogna-t-elle. C'est vrai que toi, tu dormais tellement profondément, tu as du passé une nuit merveilleuse !

- Je me ferais pardonner si j'allais préparer le petit-déjeuner ?

- Ca serait un début… Bougonna-t-elle.

- D'accord, fit Remus en prenant Erin dans ses bras. Allez, viens ma puce, on va préparer le petit-déjeuner pour maman."

Dix minutes plus tard, il revint de la cuisine en faisant léviter un plateau à ses côtés, qu'il posa sur la table, et réveilla Céline, qui s'était visiblement rendormie.

"Le petit déjeuner est servi, dit-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau, où il avait versé les deux gouttes de la potion.

- Tu sais, dit-elle en se redressant avec une grimace, je songe sérieusement à utiliser un tire-lait pour pouvoir dormir la nuit.

- En quoi ça t'aidera à dormir la nuit ?

- Parce que je mettrai le lait dans un biberon, et que c'est toi qui lui donneras, expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire hypocrite. Tu verras, c'est formidable, et ça resserrera votre lien père-fille !

- Et bien… Pourquoi pas ! Dit-il finalement. On évitera les jours avant et après la pleine lune pour que je puisse me reposer, mais sinon, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient !"

Céline perdit son sourire et lui lança un regard noir.

"Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le proposer avant ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton indigné.

- Mais… C'est toi qui vient de me le proposer, et, désolé, mais tu peux comprendre qu'en tant qu'homme, l'usage d'un tire-lait ne m'ait pas vraiment traverser l'esprit ! Et puis, tu ne t'es jamais vraiment plainte de fatigue…

- Quoi ? _Quoi ?_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Ca va faire deux semaines que je montre une ressemblance frappante avec un cocker vu les cernes que j'ai sous les yeux à force de ne pas dormir !

- Voyons, chérie, c'est très mignon les cockers…!

- Remus ! Tu es _insupportable_ ce matin ! Aucune compassion, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !

- J'essaye simplement de dédramatiser la situation, mais je vois que ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées…

- Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est même particulièrement stupide ! Je suis crevée, je dors trois heures pas nuit grand maximum, j'ai l'impression que mes paupières pèsent trois tonnes chacune, alors j'attends un peu plus de toi qu'une misérable tentative pour soi-disant _dédramatiser_ la situation ! J'aimerais que tu me câlines, que tu me soutiennes, et que tu me dises que tu m'admires d'endurer toutes ces nuits blanches ! Voilà ce que j'attends de toi !"

A la fin de sa tirade, elle éclata brusquement en sanglots.

"Oh ! Et puis j'en ai marre de ce foutu baby blues !"

D'un geste sec, elle écarta le bras que Remus tendait vers elle, se servit un grand bol de céréales dans son chocolat chaud et se réfugia dans la chambre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Remus ouvrit la porte de la chambre, déposa Erin dans son berceau, et vint se placer derrière Céline. Doucement, il l'a fit tourner vers lui, lui enleva le bol des mains qu'il posa sur la fenêtre et lui releva le visage, avant de l'attirer contre lui.

"Je t'aime, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas me moquer, je voulais simplement…

- Dédramatiser, oui, ça va, j'ai compris, bredouilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Et je t'aime aussi."

Remus la berça plusieurs minutes, lui soufflant des mots doux à l'oreille. Enfin, il essuya ses larmes avec douceur.

"Tu devrais manger, il faut que tu prennes des forces, dit-il enfin en lui redonnant son bol."

La jeune femme acquiesça et le suivit dans le salon.

"Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il une heure plus tard, terminant de s'habiller.

- On passe à la pharmacie pour acheter tire-lait et biberons. Et… on va refaire ta garde-robe !"

Lupin se figea et tourna la tête vers elle.

"Pardon ? Tu veux faire _quoi_ ?

- Refaire ta garde-robe, répéta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Chérie, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait quelques économies cette année, qu'il faut tout dépenser en vêtements.

- Qui te parle de tes économies, moi aussi j'en ai.

- Ah non, dit-il d'un ton sec. Non. Je refuse. Hors de question que tu _me_ payes des vêtements avec _ton_ argent. Ca fait… Ca fait homme entretenu.

- A parce que toi, tu ne m'as rien donné cette année ? Les sorties à Pré-au-lard, le collier…

- Le collier était à ma mère.

- Il a une valeur sentimental, donc inestimable. Et puis, de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Dois-je te rappeler que l'on va se marier, donc mon argent est ton argent. Ca sera plus pratique de faire un compte commun et mes économies iront directement dans ton compte sorcier à Gringotts.

- Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas encore mariés ! Tu vas te ruiner !

- Chéri ! Il y a des magasins très bien à prix très attractifs ! Et ose me dire que tu n'en a pas marre de t'habiller avec des vêtements rapiécés ?"

Remus ferma les yeux en soupirant.

"J'ai toujours détesté faire les magasins…

- On va aller vite, promis ! Et comme ça, j'irai aussi sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les vêtements sorciers ! Ca va être super !"

Pendant toute l'après-midi, Céline et Remus passèrent leur temps dans les boutiques. Le côté moldu avait été assez vite, la jeune femme connaissant un petit magasin à prix raisonnables. Le côté sorcier, prit lui, un peu plus de temps. En effet, elle voulu tout voir et tout visiter : les magasins animaliers, les boutiques de chaudrons, de balais, de grimoires, de potions, de plumes, évidemment de robes de sorcier, et bien sûr, Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, où elle échangea son argent moldu contre de l'argent sorcier. Après être passés chez « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers », elle insista même pour rentrer chez « Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. »

L'intérieur était minuscule, avec une atmosphère particulièrement austère. Avec un air proche du ravissement, Céline se mit à observer les milliers de boîtes étroites qui s'entassaient quasiment jusqu'au plafond.

"Bonjour, dit une voix douce, qui la fit sursauter."

Elle se retourna et vit un vieil homme devant eux.

"Heu… Bonjour, répondit-elle.

- Bonjour, fit à son tour Remus."

Le regard d'Ollivander se posa sur lui et il sourit.

"Ah, Mr Remus Lupin. Ravi de vous revoir. Je me souviens quand vous êtes venu acheter votre baguette. Vous étiez tout intimidé.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Lupin en esquissant un sourire.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous avez un problème avec votre baguette ?

- Oh non, tout va bien, merci. Ma femme voulait juste venir voir, c'est la première fois qu'elle vient ici."

Ollivander se tourna vers Céline et l'observa. La jeune femme ne cilla pas et plongea ses prunelles sombres dans celles pâles du sorcier.

"Ah oui, oui… Vous êtes moldue. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, fit-il en tendant sa main.

- Moi de même, répondit-elle en la lui serrant."

Le regard d'Ollivander se posa ensuite sur Erin, que Céline avait contre elle dans un porte-bébé.

"Votre fille, je suppose ?

- Oui, elle s'appelle Erin, dit Céline avec un sourire.

- Et bien, je serai enchanté de la revoir d'ici une dizaine d'année, souffla-t-il. C'est votre portrait craché, madame.

- J'espère au moins que c'est une bonne chose pour elle, lança-t-elle en riant.

- Oh, ça ne fait aucun doute… Répondit Ollivander."

Deux minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la boutique.

"Etrange, cet homme, souligna Céline. Mais néanmoins très sympathique.

- Ils tombent tous sous ton charme, souffla Remus d'un air irrité.

- Et oui, que veux-tu, je suis une moldue, ça doit avoir un côté exotique, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant valser sa chevelure, avant d'éclater de rire."

Remus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et prit un air fier. Céline l'interrogea du regard.

"Parce que tu es belle, et que c'est _moi_ qui vais t'épouser ! Dit-il en lui prenant la main."

Ils rentrèrent chez eux quelques minutes plus tard. Remus alla poser les sacs dans la chambre, alors que Céline retirait Erin du sac kangourou et la posait sur la table à langer pour la changer.

"Tu peux me sortir les affaires, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle. Je vais aller les passer à la machine, comme ça, ça sera fait.

- Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ?

- Tu pourras t'en sortir ? C'est une machine à laver, Remus. Une machine à laver _moldue_.

- Je vais au moins les mettre dedans.

- N'oublie pas de trier ! Couleur, foncé, blanc !"

Lupin passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte :

"J'ai l'air si ignorant que ça ?

- Ne me tente pas, souffla-t-elle avec un air malicieux.

- Tu as de la chance que j'ai les mains prises, sinon… Rétorqua-t-il, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain."

La jeune femme finit de changer la petite et la prit dans ses bras :

"Tu bailles, mon cœur ! On a fait une grande ballade aujourd'hui aussi ! Tu vas aller faire un gros dodo ! Dit-elle en câlinant et en embrassant sa fille, avant de la coucher dans son berceau."

A ce moment, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Céline se redressa vivement, sentant une pointe d'affolement la gagner. Elle sortit de la chambre et entra dans la salle de bain.

"C'est sûrement Muriel ! S'exclama-t-elle vivement. Oh mon Dieu ! Elle avait dit qu'elle passerait ! J'avais complètement oublié !"

La sonnette retentit une deuxième fois. Remus posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

"Calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Va lui ouvrir, je termine ça. Il vaut mieux que j'arrive après, non ?

- Hein…? Heu… Oui…! Je vais fermer la porte de la chambre, pour l'instant il ne faut pas qu'elle voie Erin !"

Troisième coup de sonnette. Puis un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre, et une voix :

"Céline, tu es là ?

- Oui ! S'écria l'intéressée, j'arrive ! Entre !"

Elle planta un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Remus, sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, passa devant la porte de sa chambre, jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille, paisiblement endormie, la ferma, respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers le salon :

"Muriel ! Fit-elle en ouvrant grand les bras.

- 'Line ! Oh, ma chérie ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir !"

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent. Muriel se dégagea et posa son regard sur Céline. Une seconde plus tard, elle fronça les sourcils.

"Dis-moi, ma chérie, tu n'aurais pas prit quelques kilos par hasard ?"

Céline esquissa un sourire en songeant que la réponse « Si, c'est normal, j'ai accouchée d'une petite fille il y a trois semaines ! », ne serait certainement pas la plus appropriée pour le moment…

"Heu… Oui, un peu, répondit-elle finalement avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-gêné. Et sinon, comment vas-tu ?

- Oh, parfaitement bien ! Et toi ? Ton travail s'est bien passé ?

- Super ! S'était très… enrichissant !"

A ce moment, un bruit se fit entendre dans la salle de bain. Muriel se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux :

"Tu n'es pas seule ?

- Non, d'ailleurs, je voulais te le présenter.

- Me « le » présenter ? Dois-je en conclure que c'est un homme ?

- Muriel, ne soit pas stupide ! Fit Céline en riant. Remus, chéri, tu peux laisser la machine à laver tranquille et venir ?"

Elles entendirent la porte de la salle de bain se refermer, et Remus apparut dans la pièce. Céline remarqua qu'il avait mis une des chemises neuves, et se mordit les lèvres en ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver diablement beau…

"Muriel, je te présente Remus Lupin. Remus, voici Muriel Shaw.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, salua Remus en tendant sa main.

- Moi-de même, répondit Muriel en lui serrant la main. Et bien, c'est une surprise ! Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?"

Céline sourit. Les questions de Muriel commençaient !

"Depuis bientôt un an, répondit Remus. On s'est rencontré là où Céline a travaillé.

- Oh ! Et vous, que faîtes-vous dans la vie ?

- Je suis professeur. J'enseignais dans l'école du… du village.

- Vous enseigniez ?

- Oui, malheureusement, j'ai du démissionner. Une histoire compliquée avec un de mes collègues…

- C'est le collègue qui était en tord, ajouta Céline avec un air froid.

- Chérie, on en a déjà parlé, dit Remus.

- Tu es trop gentil avec lui, je le répète, rétorqua-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers Muriel. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi pas, qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer ?"

La jeune femme alla ouvrir le frigo et avisa les boissons : eau, jus d'orange et… Bièraubeurre !

"Heu… Désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à racheter beaucoup de boissons. Ca sera eau ou jus d'orange ?

- Alors jus d'orange !"

Céline prépara un plateau et le porta au salon.

"Et bien, souffla Muriel en prenant son verre, j'avoue que je suis agréablement surprise de te voir avec quelqu'un ! Tes parents sont au courant ?

- Et bien, je leur ai écrit en début de semaine, donc je pense que oui. Et je leur demande de venir passer des vacances ici, comme l'année dernière, comme ça eux et Remus feront connaissance.

- Merveilleuse idée ! Vous verrez, Remus, ils sont adorables, vous allez très bien vous entendre, j'en suis persuadée !"

La discussion continua. Avec un sourire, Céline observait Muriel, qui semblait visiblement apprécier la conversation de Remus. Puis, Muriel se tourna vers elle.

"Ah, au fait, 'Line, il faut que je te demande quelque chose ! Tu sais que je travaille pour une maison d'édition. Et est-ce que tu te rappelles la demande que tu m'avais faite l'année dernière, pour un stage de traductrice de romans ?

- Celui que ton patron avait eu l'amabilité de me refuser à cause de mon, je cite : « misérable niveau en anglais » de l'époque ? Oui, bien sûr que je m'en rappelle…

- Bon, et bien, il se trouve qu'une de nos meilleures traductrices à eu la formidable idée de vouloir prendre sa retraite anticipée… Elle est veuve depuis plusieurs années, et elle vient de rencontrer un autre homme, bref, c'est le grand amour… Et donc, nous voilà avec une place de libre, et une sacrée place ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle nous lâche !

- Ca… Ca veut dire que tu me proposes non pas un stage, mais un… un emploi ? Demanda Céline avec un air incrédule.

- C'est ça, oui, je crois que cette année en immersion totale t'a fait le plus grand bien, d'ailleurs, rien qu'à t'entendre parler, je vois que tu as fait d'énormes progrès ! Dès que j'ai su que tu étais rentrée, j'en ai parlé à mon responsable, et il serait d'accord pour te revoir. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Bien sûr ! Oui !"

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Une possibilité d'emploi, c'était trop beau ! Surtout en sachant que Remus n'avait plus de travail… Et surtout avec une petite bouche de plus à nourrir !

"Oh, merci ! Je suis sûre que tu seras prise, tu es parfaitement bilingue maintenant, et je te connais, tu es sérieuse. Tu verrais les horreurs qui sont passés, soi-disant très doués en français… J'ai cru que mon patron allait s'arracher les chev…"

La fin de sa phrase fut noyée sous un cri venant de la chambre. Céline et Remus échangèrent un regard paniqué.

"Céline…? Souffla Muriel en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Est-ce que c'est un cri de _bébé_ que je viens d'entendre ?"

Comme une réponse, Erin hurla de plus belle. Céline soupira, sa fille avait faim. Avec un sourire crispé, la jeune femme se leva et se retira dans la chambre, où elle prit sa fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci, retrouvant les bras de sa mère, se calma aussitôt, et la jeune maman retourna dans le salon. Muriel les regarda, les yeux toujours exorbités.

"Muriel, je te présente Erin, dit Céline, alors que Remus se levait pour se placer à ses côtés."

Le regard quelque peu interloqué de Muriel passa de Céline à Remus, puis revint vers Erin.

"Tu… Tu fais du baby-sitting ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Non, répondit Céline. C'est notre fille."

Un silence s'installa. Mais Erin, totalement indifférente à l'atmosphère stupéfaite de la pièce, recommença à réclamer son du. Alors, Céline et Remus reprirent place sur le canapé, et la jeune femme commença à allaiter sa fille, qui se mit à téter avec insistance. Le couple tourna ensuite la tête vers Muriel.

"Elle est… Elle est adorable, finit-elle par souffler avec un sourire attendri.

- Merci, répondit Remus.

- Oh la la… Mais… Enfin… Quand est-elle née ?

- Ca va faire trois semaines demain, dit Céline.

- Mais… Si tes parents ne connaissent pas Remus, alors ils…

- Ils ne savent pas que nous avons eu une petite fille, non, en effet. C'est une histoire compliquée, mais, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je n'ai pas pu les prévenir avant. Disons que… que tout ça n'était pas vraiment prémédité. Mais j'ai rencontré Remus, et là… Tout s'est fait naturellement."

Céline et Remus échangèrent un regard complice. Certes, ils ne rentraient pas dans les détails, mais au moins, ils ne mentaient pas.

"Je vois, souffla Muriel, toujours ébahie. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as prit un peu de poids…

- S'il te plaît, si tu les as au téléphone, ne leur dis pas.

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on annonce par téléphone… Enfin, félicitations à vous deux ! Elle est vraiment belle ! Je trouve qu'elle te ressemble énormément, Céline.

- Oui, tu n'es pas la première à me le dire, sourit la jeune femme. Et… à propos du travail, est-ce que, par hasard, ça serait possible que je reste à la maison ?

- Oh, et bien, pourquoi pas, il faudrait en parler avec mon patron. Mais à mon avis, vu dans quelle situation nous sommes, je crois que tu pourrais lui demander n'importe quoi !"

Muriel resta encore plusieurs minutes, à s'extasier sur Erin et à parler avec ses parents. Enfin, elle se leva :

"Il va falloir que j'y aille !

- D'accord, dit Céline. Et, quand dois-je me présenter à la maison d'édition ?

- Lundi, quinze heures. Tu te rappelles où c'est ?

- Bien sûr.

- Parfait ! Remus, je suis vraiment ravie de vous avoir rencontré ! Et toi aussi, ma petite pucinette, fit-elle en se penchant vers Erin."

Céline la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit.

"Tu crois que ça va bien se passer avec mes parents ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Alors, je pense qu'ils vont adorer Remus, il est très bien, tu as très bon goût, répondit Muriel avec un clin d'œil. Et pour Erin, vas-y doucement… Mais je pense qu'une fois le choc passé, ils seront fous de leur petite-fille. Comment ne pas l'être, d'ailleurs ? Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Mais quand même, un bébé, j'avoue que tu as fait très fort ! Enfin… L'amour…!

- Tu comptes les appeler prochainement ?

- Ah, je vois de quoi tu veux me parler, petite coquine ! Bon, d'accord, je leur dirais tout le bien que je pense de ton Remus pour qu'ils soient rassurés ! Ca te va ?

- Tu es super, merci !"

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent et Muriel sortit en lui faisant un dernier signe de la main.

**A suivre…**

**Bon, allez, je vous promets de faire un effort et d'essayer de retrouver un rythme de sommeil plus raisonnable !**

**Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui posteront des reviews, votre avis est toujours très important !**

**Bises. Nyny's.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour !**

**Bon, d'accord, encore beaucoup de retard… J'en suis désolée, mais je vous avais dit dans le précédent chapitre que ma boutique ne marchait pas super bien. Et finalement, j'ai décidé de fermer. Et je ne suis pas vraiment inspirée en ce moment à cause de ça, d'autant que préparer la fermeture prend pas mal de temps (bon, ça embête peut-être certain(e)s d'entre vous que je raconte ma vie, mais c'est juste pour vous expliquer le peu d'update de la fic)…**

**Merci à : **

**Miss Lisa Black, Missterre, P'tite Lylyss, chalini, lily forever, Whizzbee**

**pour leurs reviews !**

**R.A.R.**

**Whizzbee**** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est vrai, ça te remonte le moral ? Bon et bien, tant mieux ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bises.**

**Chapitre XXII**

Le lendemain matin, Céline et Remus étaient en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Debout devant le micro-ondes, la jeune femme s'étira.

"Ca fait du bien de dormir une nuit complète ! Ca va toi, pas trop fatigué ?

- Non, tout va bien, répondit Remus en regardant Erin, qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle a un peu rechigné au début avec la tétine, mais après une ou deux minutes, ça a été. Et j'avoue que c'est génial de lui donner le biberon !

- Oui, je sais, j'ai toujours de merveilleuses idées ! Fit-elle d'un ton pompeux, avant de lui envoyer un clin d'œil malicieux."

Remus leva les yeux au plafond en souriant, alors que Céline venait s'asseoir à ses côtés avec son bol de chocolat.

"Je suis contente que Muriel ait bien réagi, dit-elle. Au moins, ça me rassure pour mes parents…

- Mmmh… Mais on ne lui a pas dit que j'étais un sorcier, ni que j'étais un loup-garou, ni que l'on allait se marier, ni que…

- Stop ! Le coupa Céline. Pitié, la visite de Muriel venait de me donner une impression positive en vue de la venue de mes parents, alors ne vient pas tout balayer avec ton pessimisme !

- Je te dis simplement ce qu'il en est, souligna Remus. Il n'y a rien de pessimiste là-dedans."

La jeune femme soupira et commença à manger ses céréales d'un air songeur.

"Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, lui dit Remus d'un ton réconfortant. Ca va sûrement leur faire un choc, tu as entendu Muriel, mais ça va aller."

Elle leva la tête vers lui et croisa son regard confiant, avant de lui prendre la main et d'esquisser un léger sourire.

Dans l'après-midi, Céline et Remus étaient en train de parler « mariage », Erin dormant dans son berceau, qu'ils avaient amené dans le salon.

"De toute manière, seul mes parents et ma grand-mère seront au courant pour ta nature de sorcier, donc ça sera assez intime, souligna Céline.

- Ca ne te dérange pas de ne pas avoir le reste de ta famille avec toi ? Demanda Remus.

- Je ne vais pas dire que non, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. Mais c'est mieux ainsi. Le monde magique est caché, alors autant ne pas ameuter tout le monde. Et je n'ai pas vraiment de contacts avec eux en dehors des réunions de famille."

Doucement, elle vint se blottir contre lui.

"Et puis, c'est toi ma famille maintenant. Toi et Erin."

Alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, un léger « pop » se fit entendre et ils sursautèrent.

"Oh, pardon, j'aurais du m'annoncer, s'excusa Dumbledore avec un regard malicieux.

- Albus ! S'exclama joyeusement Céline en venant le saluer. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, merci ! Et vous ?

- On ne peut mieux, répondit Remus en se levant à son tour.

- Je me doute… Charles m'a appris pour votre projet de mariage, il n'a pas su tenir sa langue, il était tellement content de me l'annoncer ! Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent !

- Merci, dit Céline. Vous êtes bien entendu invité. Et… Remus a quelque chose à vous demander, ajouta-t-elle.

- Oh, vous avez attisé ma curiosité !"

Dumbledore se tourna vers Remus, qui paraissait quelque peu embarrassé. Céline le poussa légèrement au coude avec un regard encourageant.

"Et bien, comme il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde, et que l'on se connaît depuis longtemps. Enfin… Vous avez fait tellement pour moi pendant ma scolarité, et aussi cette année. Alors… J'aimerais savoir si vous accepteriez d'être mon témoin ?"

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit.

"J'en serais vraiment très honoré, Remus.

- Merci beaucoup ! Fit Lupin avec un sourire.

- C'est à moi de vous remercier, plutôt !"

Puis, il se tourna vers le berceau et regarda Erin avec un sourire attendrit.

"Mais, commença-t-il en soupirant, je ne suis pas seulement venu pour vous féliciter. J'ai quelques nouvelles à vous apporter. Trois, pour être plus précis. Deux bonnes et une qu'on pourrait qualifier de, disons… moins bonne. Par laquelle dois-je commencer ?"

Remus et Céline échangèrent un regard étonné et inquiet.

"Commencez par celle que vous voulez, de toute façon, il faudra toutes les entendre, répondit Céline.

- Bien. Alors, commençons par la moins bonne. Suite à l'épisode avec Sirius à Poudlard il y a quelques semaines et de la révélation du professeur Rogue, le ministère a eu vent de votre lycanthropie, Remus, mais aussi de l'existence de Céline et d'Erin. Bien sûr, ils croient l'explication officielle, c'est à dire que vous n'êtes que le père adoptif.

- Mais il y a un « mais », c'est bien ça ?

- En effet. Le ministère ne voit pas d'un très bon œil qu'un loup-garou soit en charge d'un bébé.

- C'est une blague ? S'exclama la jeune femme. Mais voyons, un lycan n'est dangereux qu'un jour par mois, et avec la potion Tue-loup, ce danger est totalement effacé. Et puis, il n'en a pas la charge tout seul, je suis là moi aussi !

- Je le sais, Céline, mais… mais même si j'ai réussi à quelque peu raisonner Cornelius Fudge, quelqu'un d'autre s'en est mêlé, avoua Dumbledore.

- Qui ?

- Le sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du premier ministre, répondit-il en se tournant vers Lupin. Dolorès Ombrage."

Céline vit le visage de Lupin pâlir et ses mâchoires se serrer.

"Tu la connais ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- De réputation et je peux te dire que ça me suffit, souffla-t-il. Elle déteste les hybrides, et les loups-garous en font parti. Il y a quelques mois, elle a rédigé des textes de lois antiloups-garous qui nous interdisent pratiquement de trouver du travail."

Céline posa sa main sur sa bouche en ouvrant des yeux effarés.

"Comment s'en est-elle mêlé ? Demanda ensuite Remus, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous êtes convoqué au ministère de la Magie le lundi 4 juillet pour un entretien avec Cornelius Fudge et Dolorès Ombrage. Voici votre lettre de convocation, fit Dumbledore en lui tendant une enveloppe marquée d'un grand M. Ne soyez pas inquiets, ajouta-t-il devant la mine effrayée de Céline. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'en ai déjà parlé avec Fudge, et j'ai réussi à le convaincre de me laisser être présent. Et je pense que vous devriez aussi venir Céline. Avec Erin, ça serait encore mieux.

- Je ne le voyais pas autrement, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Il est hors de question que je laisse Remus seul !"

Lupin leva la tête vers elle et ils se sourirent tendrement.

"Quels risques y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle encore, la voix tremblante. Ils ne peuvent tout de même pas empêcher Remus de…"

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, incapable de prononcer ces mots qui lui donnaient déjà la nausée.

"Nous tâcherons d'éviter d'en arriver à cette extrémité, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire réconfortant. Même si Dolorès Ombrage nous apportera de la résistance, ils ne pourront pas mettre de côté vos arguments, comme le fait que vous ayez vécu toute l'année avec Remus, ou que vous soyez restée avec lui pendant les nuits de pleine lune."

Remus acquiesça, mais Céline resta immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide.

"Céline ? Chérie, qu'est-ce…

- Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Rogue ! S'écria-t-elle soudain. S'il n'avait pas révélé que tu étais un loup-garou aux Serpentard, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Drago Malefoy a sûrement dû en faire part à son cher père, et nous savons tous l'étroite _relation_ que celui-ci entretient avec le ministère de la Magie ! Et bien sûr, pour couronner le tout, c'était ce vautour qui nous préparait la potion Tue-loup ! Mais maintenant, plus rien ! Nul doute que cette Dolorès Ombrage s'en servira comme un argument contre nous ! Et le pire, c'est qu'on ne pourra pas la contredire là-dessus, car il est malheureusement évident que nous ne pouvons pas révélé que tu n'es absolument pas dangereux pour moi, même sans potion ! Et ne me dîtes pas que j'ai tord, ajouta-t-elle en levant un index rageur alors que Dumbledore et Remus ouvraient la bouche, c'est entièrement de SA faute !"

Une fois sa tirade terminée, elle soupira bruyamment et croisa ses bras en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je ne dis pas que Severus n'est pas directement ou indirectement lié à cette affaire, dit Dumbledore avec douceur. Mais il se trouve que, justement, la première bonne nouvelle le concerne.

- Vraiment ? Il a enfin décidé de démissionner ? Fit-elle avec ironie.

- Non, répondit Dumbledore en esquissant un sourire amusé. Il faut que vous sachiez, tous les deux, que Severus regrette que tout ce soit terminé ainsi."

Remus haussa un sourcil et Céline leva les yeux au plafond en émettant un petit rire cynique.

"Oui, ça peut être difficile à croire pour vous, mais il ne pensait pas que sa « révélation_ »_, conduirait le ministère à s'intéresser de près à la garde d'Erin.

- Vous lui avez parlé, non ? Demanda Remus. Sinon je doute qu'il soit venu de lui-même vous faire part de son _regret_.

- Nous avons eu une petite discussion, en effet, acquiesça Dumbledore. Et suite à cette entrevue, et en dédommagement, Severus a décidé de continuer à vous préparer la potion Tue-loup. Il vous enverra les flacons par hiboux ou il viendra lui-même vous l'apporter. Comme ça, Dolorès Ombrage ne pourra pas utiliser cette absence de potion contre vous."

Remus et Céline échangèrent un regard étonné.

"Il va vraiment faire ça ? Pour combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air incrédule.

- Oh oui, il va le faire, et jusqu'à ce que vous lui disiez d'arrêter, si toutefois vous vouliez arrêter, bien sûr.

- On peut au moins dire que c'est gentil de sa part, souligna Remus.

- Comment on peut être sûr qu'il ne mettra pas du poison dans la potion ?

- Céline ! S'exclama Lupin.

- Je suis désolée, mais même si oui, c'est _gentil_ de sa part, je ne lui fais pas confiance !"

A ce moment, le téléphone sonna, et Céline décrocha.

"Allô ? Ah ! Maman ! Fit-elle en français. Ca fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Tu as reçu ma lettre ?"

En écoutant la réponse, elle plissa les yeux.

"Quoi ? Répète, je t'entends super mal… Quoi ? Att…Attends deux minutes ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers les deux sorciers. C'est ma mère, leur dit-elle en anglais. Et je n'entends rien de ce qu'elle me dit… Ca n'aurait pas un rapport avec la magie, par hasard ?

- Si, sûrement, dit Remus. Notre présence doit perturber la ligne, tu devrais aller dans la chambre. Et… embrasse ta mère pour moi…

- Je n'y manquerai pas, souffla-t-elle en lui décochant un sourire crispé avant de s'éclipser."

Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, Lupin se tourna vers Dumbledore :

"Nous savons tous les deux que Severus ne me porte pas dans son cœur, et cette potion est particulièrement compliquée à faire. Alors j'aurais une question : comment avez-vous fait pour le convaincre de continuer à me la préparer ?

- Et bien, disons simplement qu'il a compris que ça ne vous concernait pas uniquement tous les deux et cette vieille querelle d'adolescents, mais aussi Céline et Erin.

- Je vois… Souffla-t-il en hochant la tête."

Dix minutes plus tard, Céline revint dans le salon, le visage pensif.

"Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Remus.

- Bien… Oui, bien, répondit-elle le regard ailleurs. Ils ont hâte de te connaître, Muriel a du te dépeindre comme l'homme parfait…

- Ca sous-entend que je ne le suis pas ? Fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça… Soupira-t-elle, la mine toujours pensive.

- Chérie, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Et bien… Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir face au fait qu'ils… qu'ils arrivent dans six jours.

- Oh ! Tant mieux. Ca leur laissera le temps de s'habituer, dit Lupin.

- Bien sûr. Mais vois-tu, il va falloir que l'on reste avec eux, donc c'est-à-dire laisser Erin seule dans la chambre, et tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Muriel. Et je ne veux pas leur annoncer la nouvelle de cette façon. Muriel est une amie. Eux, ce sont mes parents. Ils ne réagiront pas de la même manière, surtout ma mère.

- Erin ne criera peut-être pas.

- Remus ! C'est un bébé de trois semaines qui demande à téter toutes les deux ou trois heures ! Il faudrait qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec elle, ou qu'on la donne pour la soirée… Non, mauvaise idée, il faut qu'ils la voient… Je ne sais pas… Oh… On va droit à la catastrophe ! Gémit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- J'aurais peut-être ce qu'il vous faut, intervint alors Dumbledore. Et il s'agit de la deuxième bonne nouvelle. Il y a à Poudlard deux elfes de maisons particulièrement doués qui seraient ravis de pouvoir vous aider à temps complet.

- Maky et Finy ? Fit Remus.

- Exactement. Et je crois savoir que Maky a toujours rêvé de retrouver un « gentil maître », comme elle le dit si bien. Et ils sont tous deux très tristes depuis que vous êtes partis. Seriez-vous d'accord pour les prendre avec vous ?"

Remus et Céline se regardèrent, et la jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air suppliant. Remus ne pu retenir un rire.

"Je crois que ça veut dire oui ! Nota Dumbledore. Très bien. Maky ! Finy ! Appela-t-il."

Aussitôt, les deux elfes apparurent devant eux, un petit baluchon et vinrent s'agripper à leurs jambes.

"Oh, tu m'as manqué ma Maky, fit Céline en s'agenouillant pour la serrer contre elle.

- C'est vrai, nous pouvons vraiment rester avec vous ? Demanda Finy.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Remus.

- Mais attention, nous refusons de vous traiter comme des esclaves, ajouta Céline. Alors d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous serez dédommagés, c'est clair ?"

Les deux elfes secouèrent leurs têtes, une expression de pur ravissement sur le visage.

"Voilà qui est parfait ! Commenta Dumbledore. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Et si nous ne nous revoyons pas d'ici là, je vous dis au lundi 4 juillet. Et soyez rassurés, tout ce passera pour le mieux. Alors… A bientôt !

- A bientôt ! Répondirent-ils, avant que Dumbledore disparaisse dans un léger « pop »."

Le lundi suivant, Muriel passa chercher Céline pour se présenter au bureau de la maison d'édition. Après une demi-heure plus tard d'entretien, la jeune femme en sortit.

"Alors ? Demanda Muriel.

- Et bien… Ca te dit de m'avoir comme collègue ?

- Super ! J'en étais sûre ! Félicitations ! Et il veut bien que tu le fasses chez toi ?

- Oui, il n'y voit aucun inconvénient, du moment que je fais bien mon travail. Et il m'a déjà donnée ce livre a traité, avec le numéro et l'adresse de l'auteur pour avoir toutes les infos dont je vais sûrement avoir besoin.

- Et si tu veux, n'hésite pas à me demander des conseils, dit Muriel."

Les deux femmes sortirent pour que Muriel puisse la raccompagner chez elle.

"Il va falloir que je prennes le bus, tu ne vas pas venir à chaque fois. Ou alors me louer une voiture, dit Céline, alors qu'elles entrèrent dans le véhicule.

- Remus n'en a pas ? Demanda Muriel.

- Heu… Non, répondit Céline.

- Il n'a pas le permis ?

- Mmmh… Non.

- Ah…"

Céline jeta un coup d'œil à Muriel, suite au ton songeur du « Ah… » :

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Hein ? Non, tout va bien. Alors, il a le permis moto ?

- Non, non.

- Il a un scooter ?

- Non plus, soupira Céline, les sourcils froncés devant l'insistance de Muriel.

- Mmmh…"

L'attitude de son amie surprit la jeune femme. Bon, il était vrai qu'elle était particulièrement curieuse, mais de là à lui faire un interrogatoire sur les moyens de locomotion de son compagnon… Soudain, Muriel prit un visage un peu serré et se gara en catastrophe.

"Muriel, mais tu es devenue folle ou quoi ? S'exclama Céline, qui s'était agrippée à la portière.

- Non, rassure-toi, il fallait juste que je te parle.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu le faire plus tard et plus… plus doucement ?

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle avec un sourire tendu. 'Line, il faut vraiment que je te pose une question.

- Tu m'en as déjà posée quatre depuis qu'on est entré dans cette voiture, je te signale… Mais bon, si c'est si important, vas-y !

- Voilà, j'aimerais savoir… Est-ce que… Est-ce que Remus est un sorcier ?"

La jeune femme resta muette de stupeur, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

"Tu… Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? Souffla-t-elle.

- 'Line, tu m'as parfaitement comprise ! Alors ? J'ai raison ?

- Mais enfin… Co… Comment es-tu au courant ? Finit-elle par lâcher, toujours éberluée.

- J'en étais sûre ! S'exclama victorieusement Muriel avec un grand sourire. Je l'ai senti, ajouta-t-elle en se touchant le bout du nez.

- Tu vas me répondre, oui ! Comment es-tu au courant ? Tu n'es quand même pas une sorcière toi aussi ?

- Moi ? Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Mais j'ai fréquenté un sorcier, dans mes jeunes années, avant de rencontrer mon mari. Nous sommes restés ensembles pendant six ans ans, et nous nous sommes finalement séparés. Bien sûr, il m'a fait juré de ne parler à personne de son monde et de ce que j'avais pu apprendre pendant ces années. Ils étaient assez paranos là-dessus à l'époque, il faut le dire, je ne sais pas si ça a changé maintenant… Enfin bref, depuis, je les repère très vite. Six ans au contact de la magie, ça vous change une femme !"

Céline la regardait parler, toujours aussi surprise, et quelque peu sceptique. Muriel, la meilleure amie de sa mère, qui lui sortait qu'elle connaissait le monde sorcier…

"Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincue, nota Muriel.

- Tu peux comprendre que je sois quelque peu… chamboulée.

- D'accord, alors tiens, regarde, fit-elle en fouillant dans son sac, pour prendre son porte-monnaie, dont elle sorti une photo. Mais une photo… animée !

- Je n'en reviens pas… Souffla la jeune femme en prenant la photo, où une Muriel âgée d'une vingtaine d'année lui souriait en lui faisait des signes de la main, étroitement enlacée à un jeune sorcier, qui paraissait à peine plus vieux qu'elle."

Mais alors, la jeune femme ouvrit des yeux énormes et scruta le visage du sorcier, avant de brusquement éclater de rire.

"C'est un gag, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle à Muriel entre deux rires. Tu as une caméra cachée dans ta voiture ?

- Là, c'est à moi d'être surprise et de te demander des explications, dit Muriel en la regardant rire à gorgé déployée.

- Le sorcier, je le connais ! Il s'appelle bien Charles Donovan, c'est ça ?

- Heu… Oui, c'est ça… Murmura son amie.

- Mais Muriel, c'est mon gynécomage ! Continua Céline, toujours hilare. C'est lui qui m'a suivie pendant ma grossesse ! C'est lui qui m'a aidée à mettre Erin au monde !"

Sa crise de rire redoubla devant l'expression ébahie de Muriel, qui ouvrait la bouche sans pouvoir la refermer.

Enfin, plusieurs minutes plus tard, le calme revint à l'intérieur de la voiture.

"C'est lui qui t'as suivie ? Répéta Muriel, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole. Et ben ça alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

- Et bien, il est à la retraite, même s'il refait de fréquents séjours dans la section maternité pour chaperonner les petits nouveaux… Je le soupçonne de vouloir reprendre le travail, d'ailleurs. C'est vraiment un excellent gynécomage. Et il est marié.

- Je me doute, après toutes ces années… Ca va faire vingt-quatre ans que l'on s'est vu pour la dernière fois, tu te rends compte ?

- En tout cas, le monde est vraiment petit, ça c'est sûr ! Souligna-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Et qu'est-ce que tu sais sur le monde magique ?

- Beaucoup de choses… Les moyens de déplacements, les baguettes, je connais aussi le Chemin deTraverse, il a dû changer pendant toutes ces années !

- Il t'avait parlée de Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr, c'était là qu'il avait fait sa scolarité !

- Et c'est là que j'ai accouchée, révéla Céline.

- Oh, non, sans rire ?"

Les deux femmes continuèrent de parler, se racontant toutes les choses qu'elles savaient.

"Et… Tu savais pour le frère de Charles ? Demanda alors Céline.

- Edouard ? Je savais quoi ?

- Que c'était un lycan ?

- Oui, ça, je le savais. Mais c'était un garçon adorable, la gentillesse même… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Et bien… Heu… Remus… Enfin…

- C'est un loup-garou aussi ? S'étonna Muriel."

Céline acquiesça.

"Et comment sont-ils traités maintenant ? Continua son amie. Quand j'étais avec Charles, ils étaient à la limite d'être rejetés de la société.

- Ca ne s'est pas arrangé, expliqua-t-elle. Il a réussi à trouver un travail grâce au directeur de l'école, qui est quelqu'un de génial, mais depuis qu'il a été obligé de démissionner, je doute qu'il retrouve facilement du travail.

- Sur ça, j'ai toujours trouvé le monde sorcier particulièrement fermé. Tous les loups-garous ne sont pas des créatures maléfiques… Il n'y avait qu'à voir Edouard, et maintenant Remus… Et…"

Muriel s'interrompit alors et se tourna vers Céline.

"Mais 'Line, les loups-garous sont stériles, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu le savais, remarqua-t-elle après un soupir. Dans ce cas, je vais juste te dire qu'il y a des _exceptions_, et qu'Erin est vraiment la fille biologique de Remus. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, c'est quelque chose de très secret. Et… Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais j'aimerais en parler à maman avant… Avoua-t-elle. Si elle sait que tu es au courant avant elle, elle le prendra mal, tu la connais…

- Oh oui, répondit Muriel. Et en parlant de ta mère, tu sais que c'est ma meilleure amie depuis longtemps, très longtemps… Donc, elle… elle sait pour le monde sorcier. Elle a rencontré Charles à deux ou trois reprises, mais il n'a jamais su que je lui avais parlée de sa nature de sorcier.

- Elle le sait ? Mais c'est super ! S'exclama Céline, qui soupirait déjà de soulagement.

- Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, lui dit Muriel sur un ton grave. Quand je t'ai demandé si Remus était un sorcier, c'était pour te parler de ça au départ.

- De _ça_ ? Quoi « ça » ?

- Et bien, quand je me suis séparée de Charles, j'ai été vraiment démoralisée, limite dépressive. Six ans avec quelqu'un, ce n'est pas rien, tu peux le comprendre. Et c'est ta mère qui a été à mes côtés, la plupart du temps. Et… Et elle en a énormément voulu à Charles, car elle le jugeait totalement responsable de mon état… Et de fil en aiguille, c'est le monde sorcier qui au final, a été la cause de ma dépression.

- Mais c'est stupide, un moldu aurait très bien pu faire la même chose, nota Céline, qui voyait avec inquiétude où Muriel voulait en venir.

- Je le sais, mais tu connais ta mère, c'est une vraie mère-poule avec son entourage, et quand elle ne trouve pas de solution, il faut absolument un coupable… Et depuis, tout ce qui peut se rapporter de près ou de loin à la magie et aux sorciers est devenu un sujet tabou, termina-t-elle en soupirant."

Un profond silence suivi cette déclaration.

"Ca va être une catastrophe, murmura Céline, le regard perdu dans le vide. Tu te rends compte, je vais me marier à un sorcier et ma fille – _sa_ petite-fille – sera probablement elle aussi une sorcière…

- Oui, c'est sûr, il y a de fortes chan… Quoi ? Tu vas te marier ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Heu… Et bien oui, j'avais oublié que je ne te l'avais pas dit, désolé.

- Oh, félicitations ! Lui dit Muriel. Même si ça ne résout pas notre problème…

- Non, loin de là… Tu te rends compte, moi, sa fille chérie, est, pour ainsi dire cernée par la magie : Remus, qui est en plus un loup-garou, Erin… Le mariage sera bien évidemment un mariage sorcier, mon témoin sera une sorcière, la _plupart_ des invités seront des sorciers… Et Charles sera l'un des invités ! Elle va vouloir le tuer sur place ! Se lamenta la jeune femme en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Et ils arrivent vendredi ! Vendredi ! Dans quatre jours !

- Calme-toi, dit Muriel, il y a sûrement une solution. Il y a toujours une solution."

Elles se mirent alors à réfléchir à voix haute :

"Ton père ne posera pas de problèmes, je suis sûre qu'il trouvera le fait que Remus soit un sorcier très amusant et original… Dit Muriel. Et il sera en adoration devant Erin, je le voie gros comme une maison…

- Je sais ! Lança soudain Céline. Tu vas venir !

- Venir ?

- On t'invite vendredi soir. Tu seras avec nous. Tu sais déjà le principal. Et à trois, on arrivera forcément à faire que maman reste calme. Et puis, ça te permettra de les revoir comme ça ! Ils en seront sûrement ravis ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

Muriel sembla réfléchir un instant, et… :

"D'accord, c'est une bonne idée. Oui, ça va aller. Il le faut de toute manière !"

Dix minutes plus tard, Céline sortait de la voiture pour rentrer chez elle.

"Je n'en reviens toujours pas, dit-elle à Muriel. Ma mère connaissait la magie… Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours…! Il y a d'autres choses que je suis censée savoir ?

- Je crois que ça va aller, répondit Muriel. Maintenant, c'est à toi de nous informer… Surtout sur cette histoire d'exception par rapport aux lycanthropes. Rassure-moi, il n'y a pas de magie noire là-dessous ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est tout le contraire. Et tu sauras tout dans quatre jours.

- Oui, parce qu'il y a des points qui restent dans l'ombre : comment as-tu connu Remus alors, si tu ne connaissais rien à la magie ?

- Quatre jours, Muriel. Quatre jours.

- Très bien, je comprends. Bon, alors, à vendredi. Et ne stresse pas trop, après tout, c'est ta mère, elle t'adore, elle ne t'en voudra pas bien longtemps… Et Remus est quelqu'un de charmant.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, merci de l'avoir dépeint en termes élogieux à maman et papa. Ils ont hâte de le rencontrer.

- De rien, fit Muriel en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Bon, 'Line, pas de panique. Tout ce passera bien."

La jeune femme acquiesça et regarda la voiture reprendre la route, avant de rentrer dans l'appartement. Après cette grande découverte, une conversation avec Remus s'imposait.

Elle entra et le trouva assis dans le salon. Devant son air soucieux, il fronça les sourcils en une question muette et vint vers elle. Mais avant la conversation, elle avait besoin de ses bras, et elle se réfugia contre lui. Intrigué, il répondit à son étreinte en la serrant avec force. Elle soupira, mais un timide sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Oui.

Tout ce passerait bien…

**A suivre…**

**Alors voilà, il est 23h51, et je viens de finir… Ouf ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Et j'avoue, je suis moi-même surprise du rôle que je viens de donner à Muriel… Pour ou contre ? Choqué(e)s ou enchanté(e)s ? A vous de voir, et les reviews sont là pour ça !**

**Bises. **

**Nyny's.**

**P.S : Oui, c'est promit, le prochain chapitre sera VRAIMENT la rencontre avec les parents !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Merci à Missterre, Lia Sail **

**(qui ont répondu les premières, à la vitesse de l'éclair, vers les 00h20… et vous avez eu le temps de tout lire ? lol), **

**lily forever, K-melwin, 'Lisbeth, Amand1, P'tite Lylyss et Cloé.**

**R.A.R**

'**Lisbeth**** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Et tu sais, j'ai bien posté le chap' le 29 juillet, puisqu'il était minuit et quelques… Tu peux donc bien changer de nom et t'appeler maintenant Trelawney ! Ou alors Sibylle, c'est quand même plus facile à porter… lol Donc, encore un énorme merci, et Bon Anniversaire (un peu en retard, j'en suis désolée…). Bises. Nyny's.**

**Cloé**** : Merci pour tes deux reviews, courtes, mais très gentilles ! Contente que mon histoire, et Muriel, te plaisent ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ! Bises à toi. Nyny's. **

**Chapitre XXIII**

Vendredi 24 juin, fin d'après-midi. Céline, dans la cuisine en compagnie de Remus, Maky et Finy, finissait de préparer le dîner en jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques sur l'horloge.

"Ca fait la douzième fois en moins de cinq minutes, remarqua Remus, qui tenait Erin dans ses bras.

- Que quoi ?

- Que tu regardes cette pauvre pendule. Tu vas l'user à force."

La remarque de son compagnon parvint à lui arracher un faible sourire.

"Madame, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir laisser faire le dîner ? Demanda Maky.

- Elle a raison, ça aurait été plus vite, et tu aurais pu te détendre, souligna Remus.

- Je fais la cuisine, parce que justement, il se trouve que ça, ça me détend, répondit-elle.

- Oh oui, ça a l'air, souffla-t-il. Ca te détend de regarder cuire le poulet ?

- Ca me détend parce que ça me fait penser à autre chose !

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu regardes sans arrêt l'horloge ?

- Remus, tu commences à m'énerver ! S'exclama-t-elle."

Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui avec un regard d'excuse.

"Pardon, dit-elle.

- Leur train n'arrive que dans une heure, chérie. Le temps que Muriel les ramène, ils seront là dans une heure et demi, dans le meilleur des cas.

- Je sais…"

Remus se leva et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

"J'ai tellement peur que ça se passe mal. Je vous aime tellement tous les deux. Et j'aime mes parents. Si ma mère n'accepte pas, je ne sais pas comment je ferais…"

Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui en souriant à sa fille, qui ouvrait doucement les yeux.

"Tu sais quoi, je crois que tu aurais besoin d'une bonne douche, bien chaude, qui te relaxerait.

- Oui, bonne idée, approuva-t-elle. J'y vais de ce pas."

Elle lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller, Remus entra à son tour.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qui s'occupe du dîner et d'Erin ?

- Finy veille sur le dîner et Maky dorlote Erin, confortablement installée dans son berceau. Et moi, je me suis dit qu'une petite douche ne me ferait pas de mal non plus… Surtout avec toi, ajouta-t-il en l'attirant contre lui et en l'embrassant.

- Remus, tu sais bien ce qu'on a dit, pas avant la nuit de…

- La nuit de noce, oui je sais, dit-il. Mais ce n'est qu'une douche. Il n'y a aucun mal à prendre une douche."

Elle le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté :

"Tu penses vraiment me faire croire ça ?

- Promit, je serais sage comme une image, souffla-t-il. Enfin, dans la mesure du possible, bien sûr…"

Elle éclata de rire suite à la chute de la phrase.

"Très bien, monsieur Lupin, finit-elle par dire. Mais à la moindre tentative de corruption, je mets le jet d'eau froide, c'est bien compris ?"

Plus d'une heure plus tard, ils finissaient tous deux de se préparer.

"Ca va aller, comme ça ? Demanda Remus."

Céline le regarda. Pantalon noir, chemise couleur beige clair, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres.

"Dois-je en conclure que oui, ça va ? Fit-il avec un air taquin.

- Oui, tu es très beau, répondit-elle en souriant. Et serais-tu inquiet, toi aussi ?

- Tu dois le sentir, non ? D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que moi, tu redeviens tendue.

- Un peu… Mais bon, c'est un peu normal."

Lupin lui sourit, avant de se tourner vers elle, le regard ennuyé :

"Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé si tes parents parlaient anglais ? Ils le parlent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il le parle. Ce ne sont pas des bilingues purs parce que Muriel essaie toujours de parler français avec eux, et leur accent est à couper au couteau, mais vous arriverez parfaitement à vous comprendre, rassure-toi !

- D'accord, c'est déjà un bon point.

- Il en faut bien, quand même… Et moi, ça va comme ça ? On ne voit pas trop mes kilos en trop ?

- Tu es ravissante… A croquer, même. Et non, tes kilos ne sont pas très visibles. Tu en as bien perdu avec la potion, non ?

- Oui, quatre. Mais j'en ai encore six à perdre, soupira-t-elle.

- Mais n'oublie que tu es en train d'allaiter, ça doit aussi s'ajouter dans la balance, nota-t-il.

- Oui, et ça, ils vont sûrement le voir et s'en étonner… J'ai quand même prit presque trois tailles de soutien-gorge !

- Rien de bien catastrophique, rassure-toi, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Evidemment, tu n'es pas un homme pour rien, souffla-t-elle sans s'empêcher de sourire. Je vais mettre la table, tu viens m'aider ?

- Bien sûr."

Ils s'affairèrent à tout terminer. Soudain, quand Céline mit le dernier couvert, Finy vint vers eux, quelque peu agité :

"Ils arrivent ! Je viens de voir la voiture de Madame Muriel se garer !

- Quoi ? Déjà ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Pile à l'heure, nota Remus.

- Vite ! Maky, Finy, dans la chambre avec Erin, fit Céline. Alors, je vous ai préparé des biberons, les couches sont là… On viendra vous voir de temps en temps, quand même, on ne va pas vous laisser seuls toute la soirée. Voilà, je crois que tout est prêt…

- Le sort d'insonorisation, rappela Remus.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Vas-y !"

Lupin sortit sa baguette et insonorisa la pièce d'un mouvement du poignet.

"Bonne chance, lança Maky.

- Merci, souffla Céline en embrassant sa fille sur le front. Allez, à tout à l'heure tous les trois !"

Ils sortirent et fermèrent la porte. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, puis la voix de Muriel :

"C'est nous !"

Remus et Céline se regardèrent et prirent une grande inspiration.

"Je t'aime, dit-elle.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Et tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

- Oui. Et c'est là que ton tempérament calme va me soutenir…

- Qui te dit que je suis calme ?

- J'espérais que tu ferais comme si c'était le cas…"

Elle soupira et il lui prit le visage entre ses mains en l'embrassant tendrement.

"Allez, c'est parti !"

Et ils allèrent vers l'entrée.

"Maman ! Papa !

- 'Line ! Fit sa mère en venant vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Oh ma chérie ! Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Presque un an sans te voir, tu te rends compte !

- Et si tu continues à l'étouffer ainsi, tu seras beaucoup plus longtemps sans la voir, se moqua son mari. Allez, c'est à mon tour, maintenant. Bonjour ma chérie, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Bonjour, papa."

Ils se séparèrent et ses parents regardèrent Remus, qui leur avaient laissé le temps de se retrouver.

"Maman, papa, je vous présente Remus Lupin. Remus, voici ma mère, Valérie, et mon père, Alain.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, salua Valérie en lui faisant la bise.

- Moi de même.

- Bonjour, dit Alain en lui donnant une franche poignée de main.

- Votre voyage s'est bien passé ? Demanda Remus.

- A merveille, une chance, il n'y a eu aucun retard !

- Vous devez avoir soif, on va prendre l'apéritif, d'accord ? Lança la jeune femme.

- Excellente idée ! Fit Muriel. Je vais t'aider, 'Line."

Elles allèrent dans la cuisine et Muriel sortit plusieurs bouteilles.

"Fait les boire, les nouvelles passeront mieux, dit-elle.

- Muriel ! Gronda doucement Céline avant d'éclater de rire et de prendre un plateau.

- Erin est dans sa chambre ? Vous n'avez pas peur qu'elle fasse du bruit comme avec moi ?

- Non, Remus a mit un sort d'insonorisation, et deux elfes de maisons sont avec elle.

- Vous avez des elfes de maisons ?

- Oui, on les a rencontré à Poudlard, ils sont adorables et ce sont de supers nounous, dit-elle en prenant le plateau et en revenant dans le salon, Muriel à sa suite."

Elle posa son plateau sur la table et se tourna vers ses parents et Remus en souriant.

"Vous venez vous asseoir, ou vous préférez rester debout ?

- On va venir s'asseoir, ça sera mieux, tout de même, dit sa mère. 'Line, je te trouve resplendissante, tu sais.

- Merci, maman.

- Non, c'est vrai. Tu ne trouves pas, Alain ?

- Ah, c'est l'Amour, ma chérie, fit philosophiquement celui-ci avec un regard complice vers Remus, qui sourit à son tour, avant de demander :

- Alors, qu'est-ce je vous sers ?"

Pendant que Remus faisait le service, Céline se tourna vers sa mère :

"Donc, comme ça, grand-mère est resté chez mon oncle ?

- Oui, elle est malade, et ne se sentait pas capable de prendre le train.

- On ne va pas s'en plaindre, murmura Alain, ce qui lui valu un coup de coude de Valérie. Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit ! Donc, toi et Remus, vous vous connaissez depuis un an ?"

Céline esquissa un sourire. Les questions commençaient, et ils allaient devoir jouer serrer…

"Oui, bientôt un an, fin août.

- Et vous avez mis longtemps avant de vous mettre ensemble ?

- Oh oui… Un mois, à peine, répondit Remus.

- En effet, c'est vraiment très long, approuva Alain, avant de pouffer de rire. Et donc, vous étiez professeur ? Muriel nous a dit que vous aviez été obligé de démissionner.

- Exact, un collègue a tout fait pour me faire partir durant l'année, et il y est finalement arrivé.

- Un sale type, ajouta Céline. Ils se connaissent depuis l'adolescence, et à cause d'une mauvaise blague, ce collègue s'est mit à lui en vouloir à vie. Alors que ce n'était même pas de sa faute.

- Et donc, j'ai préféré partir. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'une mauvaise ambiance puisse ternir la scolarité des élèves.

- C'est très noble de votre part, dit Valérie avec un air navré. Et qu'est-ce que vous enseignez comme matière ?"

A ce moment, Muriel se mit à tousser bruyamment, comme si elle allait s'étouffer. Valérie se leva et lui tapa le dos :

"Muriel, ça va ?

- Oui, je… Un petit four est passé du mauvais côté… Mais ça va aller… Répondit-elle entre deux quintes de toux.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, oui, rassure-toi. Tu me connais, je mange toujours un peu vite… En tout cas, ils sont délicieux, 'Line, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le plateau de petits fours."

La jeune femme lui sourit, et alors que son père commençait à taquiner sa mère sur le fait que, elle aussi, mangeait trop rapidement, Muriel lui lança un discret clin d'œil. Première question piège évitée…

Le dîner continua, et l'ambiance se détendit. Remus paraissait d'un calme olympien et jetait des regards confiants vers Céline, qui, elle, devait se faire violence pour réussir à avaler ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette.

"Ca ne va pas, 'Line ? Demanda Alain. Tu me parais un peu pâlichonne.

- Oh, c'est rien, papa, répondit-elle.

- C'est parce qu'elle est nerveuse, intervint Muriel. La rencontre entre les parents et le fiancé, c'est toujours stressant pour la jeune femme !

- Voyons, tu n'as pas à être nerveuse, dit son père avec un grand sourire, qui la rassura quelque peu, quand soudain, sa mère posa _la_ question qu'elle et Remus attendaient :

- Au fait, dans ta lettre, tu nous écrivais que vous aviez trois ou quatre petites choses à nous annoncer. On peut savoir ce que c'est, ou vous nous en parlerez plus tard ?"

Le couple échangea un regard, et Remus lui prit la main avec tendresse.

"On va vous en parler ce soir, dit-il.

- Alors, première nouvelle, continua Céline en prenant une inspiration, on va se marier.

- Je m'en doutais ! S'exclama alors Alain. Je le sentais venir, j'en ai même parlé à ta mère dans le train ! C'est qu'on a un peu réfléchi à ce que pouvait être ces nouvelles, quand même… Ah, très bien ! Un peu rapide pour nous, parce qu'on ne vous connaît pas assez, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il vers Lupin. Mais si vous savez ce que vous faites, j'ai confiance ! Valérie, dit quelque chose, voyons !

- Heu… C'est… c'est soudain… Même si, comme l'a dit ton père, on en avait parlé dans le train… Et, vous… vous êtes sûrs de vous ?

- On ne peut pas être plus sûrs, répondit Remus en souriant.

- Dans ce cas, c'est… c'est bien. C'est très bien…"

A peine sa phrase terminée, elle se mit à pleurer.

"Maman ! S'exclama Céline en se levant pour venir près d'elle.

- Oh, gémit-elle. Je suis désolée… Je suis contente, vraiment, mais…

- Mais elle vient juste de s'apercevoir que sa fifille chérie est devenue une grande et belle jeune femme, termina Alain. Remus, elle va vous détester…

- Alain, ne dis pas de bêtises, gronda doucement Valérie en s'essuyant les yeux. Remus, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, ça se voit. Et j'ai confiance en Céline.

- Dans ce cas, des félicitations s'imposent ! Fit Alain en se levant et en venant serrer la main de Lupin. J'espère au moins que toutes vos nouvelles ne vont pas la faire pleurer…"

Alors que sa fille lui déposait deux bises sur les joues, Valérie se tourna vers Muriel :

"Pourquoi tu ne dis rien, toi ? Tu… tu le savais ?

- Oui, en effet. Mais je les ai vu plusieurs fois avant vous, et ils n'ont pas pu tenir leur langue. Et j'ai du ne rien vous dire !

- Ca a du être un supplice pour toi, nota Alain en se rasseyant, avant de rire."

Céline reprit sa place, un tantinet soulagée. Plus que trois nouvelles… Et pas les plus faciles.

"Et quand comptez-vous faire le mariage ?

- Bientôt. Pendant le mois d'août, ça serait très bien, répondit Remus.

- Le mois d'août ? Répéta Valérie. Mais c'est dans un peu plus d'un mois, à peine ! On ne va pas avoir assez de temps pour tout préparer ! Et les invitations ? Et les papiers ? Parce que tu es française, il va falloir aller à l'ambassade, à la mairie… Ca risque d'être long !"

Cette fois-ci, Céline prit d'emblée la main de Remus dans la sienne et la serra avec force. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à dire la deuxième nouvelle aussi rapidement…

"Justement, tous ces petits détails concernent la deuxième chose que l'on a à vous dire, commença-t-elle. On a décidé de faire un mariage en petit comité. En très petit comité. Si tout le monde vient, on sera une vingtaine. Il y aura plusieurs de nos amis communs. Mais de la famille, il n'y aura que vous et grand-mère. Si elle vient, bien sûr. Et les papiers ne seront pas un problème, je vous assure.

- Et… pourquoi vouloir faire ainsi ? Demanda Valérie, quelque peu étonnée.

- Parce que Remus est un… un sorcier, dit enfin Céline."

Un silence s'abattit brusquement sur le salon, seulement perturbé par le tic-tac de l'horloge. Soudain, Alain éclata de rire.

"C'est une blague, non ? Vous n'êtes pas un sorcier ! Ca n'existe pas !

- Si, les sorciers et la magie existent vraiment, dit Remus d'un air sérieux.

- Non, je ne vous crois pas ! Rétorqua Alain, toujours hilare."

Remus regarda Céline, puis se leva pour se rendre dans la chambre, et en revint quelques secondes plus tard, tenant sa baguette à la main. Alain cessa de rire, ouvrant des yeux ronds sur l'objet.

"Ceci est une baguette magique, dit Remus. Ma baguette magique. Chaque sorcier en possède une, et chaque baguette est unique, sauf cas exceptionnels. Et c'est avec que nous pouvons lancer des sorts."

Puis, il pointa sa baguette sur l'un des verres vides d'Alain et lança « _Wingardium Leviosa !_ ». Le verre s'éleva dans les airs sous les yeux médusés de son propriétaire, et revint doucement se reposer sur la table.

Le silence régna toujours quand Remus se rassit, visiblement tendu.

"Incroyable, souffla alors Alain. Stupéfiant. Je n'en savais strictement rien.

- Notre monde est caché. Les moldus -les gens sans pouvoir magique, comme vous- n'auront jamais vent de notre existence, sauf s'ils deviennent amis avec l'un de nous. C'est une règle d'or très ancienne dans notre société, et l'utilisation de la magie en territoire moldu est très réglementée.

- C'est vraiment… stupéfiant, répéta Alain, dont le visage reflétait l'émerveillement. Alors c'est pour ça que vous voulez faire un mariage discret, car ce serait imprudent de mettre toute la famille au courant ?

- Exactement, répondit Remus."

Les deux hommes se turent et se mirent à regarder alternativement Céline et Valérie. Toutes deux avaient le teint livide, mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons…

"Maman ? Fit Céline sur un ton prudent.

- Chérie, tu n'as pas l'air ravie ?

- Ravie ? Ravie ? S'exclama-t-elle enfin, les lèvres pincées. Ma fille veut épouser un sorcier, et je devrais avoir l'air ravie !

- Valérie, réfléchit un instant, ils sont heureux tous les deux, intervint Muriel.

- Quoi ? Tu le savais aussi ?! Et tu le cautionnes, _toi_ ! Tu devrais pourtant être la première à la mettre en garde ! Tu le devrais, Muriel, après ce que ce Donovan t'a fait ! Il t'a brisé le cœur, Muriel ! Fit-elle en se levant brusquement.

- C'était il y a plus de vingt ans, rétorqua son amie. Et ça aurait très bien pu m'arriver avec un moldu. Remus n'est pas Charles.

- Attendez deux minutes, intervint Alain. Vous connaissez le monde sorcier ? Fit-il d'un air éberlué en regardant sa femme et son amie comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

- Oui, j'ai fréquenté un sorcier il y a de très, très nombreuses années, et nous avons rompu au bout de six ans, se mit à expliquer Muriel. Ca m'a anéantie, comme toute rupture après six ans d'amour peut anéantir une personne, et c'est Valérie qui m'a soutenue. C'est comme ça que nous avons eu connaissance du monde magique. Moi en fréquentant un sorcier, et évidemment, c'était tout naturel pour moi d'en parler avec ma meilleure amie. Et depuis ce temps, Valérie ne supporte pas d'entendre parler de magie.

- Tu voudrais peut-être que je leur décerne une médaille ! Répliqua celle-ci. Rappelle-toi comment tu étais ! Une véritable loque ! Et c'est moi, _moi_, qui t'ai ramassée à la petite cuillère ! Je ne supporterai pas de voir ma fille unique vivre ça !

- Maman ! S'exclama Céline. Tu as au moins écouté ce qu'a dit Muriel ? Il aurait pu lui arriver la même chose avec un moldu. Charles et Remus sont deux personnes radicalement différentes. Et de toute façon, même si tu n'es pas d'accord, cela ne changera rien ! Avec ou sans ton consentement, j'épouserai Remus, parce que je l'aime et que j'ai une totale confiance en lui ! Mais je préférerai que tu l'acceptes, car je ne serai pas totalement heureuse en sachant que ma propre mère nous dénigrerai pour de telles stupidités !"

Valérie donna l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête. Muette de stupeur, elle parvint à grande peine à rejoindre sa chaise et à reprendre place en fixant sa fille.

"Je pense avoir tout suivi, et je tiens à dire que je suis d'accord avec Céline et Muriel, lança alors Alain d'un ton badin."

Valérie le regarda un bref instant, toujours muette, puis son regard se posa sur Remus, sa fille, pour finalement revenir sur Remus. Il la laissa le regarder droit dans les yeux, avant de prendre la parole, tenant toujours la main de Céline dans la sienne :

"Je ne vous demande pas d'aimer la magie, je me doute que ce n'est pas possible dans l'immédiat, surtout après près de vingt ans à vouloir effacer de votre vie tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter de près ou de loin à notre monde. Maintenant, si pour vous convaincre, je dois vous dire ce que je ressens pour votre fille, alors c'est ce que je vais faire, déclara-t-il d'un air grave. Je n'ai aucune envie de quitter ou de faire du mal à Céline. Je l'aime infiniment et je tiens plus à elle qu'à ma propre vie. Elle m'a tellement apporté durant cette année, sûrement plus que quiconque ne m'a apporté dans toute mon existence. C'est pour ça, et pour toutes les innombrables petites choses qui font qui elle est, que je veux l'épouser et la rendre heureuse."

Lupin se tut. Il tourna la tête et vit Céline, les yeux embués, qui lui souriait avec tendresse.

"Ca, c'est de la déclaration, ou alors je ne m'y connais pas, souligna Alain, visiblement impressionné. Là, tu as encore moins de raisons de ne pas le vouloir pour gendre, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de sa femme.

- Valérie, la magie n'avait rien à voir avec ma séparation avec Charles, dit Muriel. Et si ç'aurait été un moldu, qu'aurais-tu fais ? Tu te serais mise à détester les hommes ou même l'humanité entière ?"

La mère de Céline continuait de fixer Remus, mais son expression s'était quelque peu radoucie. Enfin, elle consentit à ouvrir la bouche :

"Très bien, fit-elle. Si c'est ce que vous voulez, tous les deux. Après tous, vous êtes des adultes responsables. Et… Je… suis… désolée, Remus. Ce n'était pas contre vous, mais je garde un mauvais souvenir de ce qui c'est passé il y a vingt ans. Ca peut paraître étrange, parce que c'est Muriel qui devrait en garder le plus de rancune, mais… mais c'est ma meilleure amie, et…

- Et vous êtes quelqu'un de très maternel et protecteur avec votre famille et vos proches, termina Remus. Je comprends, et vous n'avez pas à vous excusez."

Un timide sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Valérie, et tout le monde se détendit sur sa chaise. Un ange passa, et elle demanda, l'air de rien :

"Donc, vous deviez sûrement enseigner à Poudlard, non ?

- Tout à fait, répondit-il.

- Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit Alain.

- C'est une école, elle se trouve en Ecosse, répondit Céline. Il y a des professeurs, des surveillants et des élèves. Une école normale, mis à part le fait qu'elle sert à apprendre la magie aux jeunes sorciers.

- Alors c'est pour ça que vous ne m'avez pas répondu tout à l'heure, quand j'ai demandé quelle matière vous enseigniez. D'ailleurs, ta feinte a été très réussie, ma chère Muriel, lança Valérie avec ironie. Donc, dans quelle matière êtes-vous spécialisé ?

- Défenses contre les forces du Mal.

- Incroyable ! S'exclama Alain. Et comment marche cette école ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme autres matières ?"

La suite du repas continua donc dans l'explication en détail du fonctionnement de Poudlard. Céline, amusée et nettement plus détendue, observait son père qui buvait littéralement les paroles de Remus, semblant vouloir en apprendre le plus possible sur le monde sorcier pendant la soirée.

"J'aurais une question, fit Alain. Donc si vous, vous êtes un sorcier, quand vous aurez des enfants –parce que vous allez nous en faire, non ?- ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, il seront forcément sorciers eux aussi ?

- Il y a de fortes chances, en effet, acquiesça Remus. Et ils iront sans doute à Poudlard, dans l'une des quatre maisons dont je vous parlais il y a quelques minutes. Et peut-être Gryffondor, puisque c'est là où j'ai été.

- Oh, des petites sorcières et des petits sorciers ! Formidable ! Approuva son père avec un air ravie.

Céline et Remus échangèrent un regard complice, et la jeune femme se leva :

"Je vais apporter le dessert, je reviens dans quelques minutes."

La jeune femme se rendit dans la cuisine où elle commença à sortir le gâteau glacé du congélateur et à le couper pour le disposer dans des petites assiettes.

"Tu as besoin d'aide ? Fit alors une voix."

Elle releva la tête et vit sa mère debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Oui, si tu veux, maman."

Elles s'affairèrent en silence à préparer le dessert.

"Ton collier est ravissant, lança alors Valérie.

- C'est Remus qui me l'a offert, pour mon anniversaire. Il était à sa mère."

Un autre silence passa.

"Tu as l'air heureuse.

- Je le suis.

- C'est un homme bien, ça se sent.

- Oui, mais il est plus que ça. Il est merveilleux.

- Au vue de sa déclaration, ça ne fait aucun doute, dit-elle sur un ton amusé. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir assez mal réagit ?

- Et bien, je t'avouerais que je m'attendais à pire. Il faut que tu t'habitues, et tu sais, je peux t'assurer que Remus est un bon sorcier, pas un mage noir. C'est vraiment un homme adorable, dit-elle avec un sourire rêveur."

Sa mère sourit à son tour devant l'attitude de sa fille, puis la regarda un instant.

"Tu as changé. Je trouve que tu as énormément mûrit.

- Remus est un peu plus âgé, ça doit aider, fit-elle remarquer en plaisantant.

- Mmmh… Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Tu as aussi changé, physiquement.

- Ah…? Fit Céline en se raidissant légèrement.

- Oui, continua sa mère, le ton de plus en plus suspicieux."

La jeune femme préféra se taire et continua de déposer les parts de glace dans les assiettes, comme si de rien n'était. Elle se doutait bien que sa mère avait du remarquer quelques petits changements… Et elle eut la réponse quelques instants plus tard :

"Mais enfin, 'Line ! S'exclama doucement Valérie. Arrête de faire comme s'il ne se passait rien ! Je suis ta mère quand même ! Je te connais par cœur ! Je vois bien que tu as prit quelques kilos, malgré ta tunique un peu large ! Et tu as aussi prit de la poitrine !"

Finalement, elle releva enfin la tête de la crème glacé pour regarder sa mère, l'air quelque peu anxieuse.

"Céline, réponds-moi franchement… Est-ce que tu es enceinte ?"

Si le sujet n'était pas si épineux, la jeune femme aurait littéralement éclaté de rire devant le comique de la situation… Mais ce n'était pas le cas et il fallait bien donner une réponse :

"Et bien… Pas exactement, souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Mais comment peux-tu être « pas exactement » enceinte ?"

Encore une fois, elle préféra ne rien dire et se contenta de regarder sa mère qui la fixait avec étonnement. Soudain, sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'agrandirent, visiblement de stupeur.

"Tu… Tu… Vous… Toi… Et lui… Balbutia-t-elle."

Bon. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire…

"Viens avec moi, maman, dit-elle en lui prenant la main."

Elles traversèrent le couloir et Céline poussa doucement la porte de la chambre, entra, sa mère à sa suite.

"Maky, Finy, je vous présente ma mère. Maman, voici Maky et Finy. Si vous pouviez allez vous occuper du dessert, ça serait vraiment super… J'ai peur que ça prenne un peu de temps, et comme c'est de la glace… Enfin, mes parents sont au courant, donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon père.

- Bien, madame ! Fit Maky."

Ils saluèrent Valérie qui les regarda sortir avec des yeux ronds.

"Ce sont des… des elfes de maisons ?

- Oui… Ils s'occupent de l'appartement, et ce soir, ils veillaient sur Erin, répondit-elle en désignant le berceau."

Les yeux de sa mère tombèrent alors sur la petite, qui dormait paisiblement. Le visage complètement figé par la surprise, elle se laissa tomber sur le rebord du lit.

"Maman, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu m'en veuilles de ne t'avoir rien dit, mais justement, je ne pouvais rien te dire. Pour différentes raisons. La première, était évidemment que Remus est un sorcier, et puis, une grossesse ne s'annonce pas dans une simple lettre. Pour les autres, je préférai vous en parler à tous les deux, en même temps."

Le rythme cardiaque de plus en plus rapide, Céline attendait la réaction de sa mère. Réaction qui tardait à venir, Valérie se contentant de fixer le berceau comme si elle avait été stupéfixer.

"Maman, dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en prie…"

Alors, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Valérie éclata en sanglots. Céline s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle, la mine inquiète.

"Maman…?

- Mais… 'Line, je suis ta mère ! S'exclama-t-elle enfin. Un bébé ! Tu as eu un bébé ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Toi, ma fille unique, tu ne m'as rien dit à moi, ta mère ! Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Je devais être là ! C'était mon rôle ! De te soutenir ! De t'encourager ! Et tu as tout vécu sans moi !

- Maman, je t'assure que les raisons étaient plus qu'importantes. Et si j'avais pu, je te jure que tu aurais été avec moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta présence m'a manquée pendant toute cette année. Rien de tout ça n'avait été prémédité. Ca m'est tombée dessus comme ça, mais il y a une chose qui est sûre, c'est que si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, 'Line ? Demanda sa mère, toujours en pleurs. Quelle raison pouvait-elle être si importante pour me priver de ça ?

- Je t'ai dit que je voulais en parler avec toi et papa. C'est assez long et un peu compliqué, alors… Mais ne le prends pas contre toi. Vous êtes mes parents et c'est évident que j'aurais préféré vous avoir à mes côtés. Mais dans un sens, je n'avais pas le choix…

- 'Line, tu me fais peur… Souffla Valérie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de dramatique. Et maintenant que vous êtes là, vous allez avoir tout le temps pour rattraper cette année."

Après avoir essuyé les joues humides de sa mère, Céline se releva et se dirigea vers sa fille, qui commençait lentement à s'éveiller. Elle dégagea doucement les couvertures et prit la petite dans ses bras.

"Ca va être l'heure de la téter, dit-elle à sa mère. Une chance, elle est quasiment réglée comme du papier à musique…!"

Comme pour lui donner raison, Erin commença à crier quelques secondes plus tard. Alors, la jeune femme prit place sur la chaise à côté du berceau, et commença à lui donner le sein. Sa mère se leva à son tour et vint se placer derrière elle, les yeux encore humides.

"C'est incroyable à quel point elle te ressemble… Je me rappelle de toi bébé, et j'ai l'impression de te revoir… Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Elle va avoir un mois dans quatre jours.

- L'accouchement s'est bien passé ? Où a-t-il eu lieu ?

- Il a eu lieu à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et il s'est bien passé. Un peu moins de neuf heures de travail."

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Remus entra. Son visage tendu se radoucit quand il vit que tout semblait bien se passer.

"Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-il à Valérie.

- Et bien… Oui, je crois. Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de nouvelles ce soir… Mais il paraît qu'il y a une très bonne raison au fait que vous nous ayez caché ma… ma petite-fille. Ca fait bizarre de dire ça…

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ? Demanda Remus à Céline.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, et je préférerai que papa soit là aussi."

A ce moment, on toqua à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit, pour laisser entrevoir la tête d'Alain.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les tro…"

Il s'interrompit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le spectacle de sa fille allaitant Erin.

"Oh, pardon ! S'exclama Muriel d'un air contrarié. J'ai essayé de le retenir, mais… Finit-elle en soupirant."

Alain ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans émettre le moindre son.

"Papa, je te présente Erin. Ta petite-fille, annonça Céline.

- Ben… Ben ça alors… Souffla-t-il. Je crois qu'il faut que je m'assois cinq minutes…"

Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit sur le rebord.

"Tu le savais aussi ? Demanda Valérie à Muriel.

- Depuis quelques jours, oui, je le savais."

Remus s'approcha lentement d'Alain, qui paraissait quelque peu ébranlé.

"Mr Garand, vous vous sentez bien ?

- Hein…? Oh… Je crois que vous pouvez oublier les « Mr Garand » maintenant, mon vieux, souffla-t-il. Appelez-moi beau-papa, ça sera quand même plus approprié, vu les circonstances."

Remus le regarda, sans savoir s'il devait rire ou se préparer à une explosion.

"Mais, quand je vous disais de faire des petits, je ne pensais pas _maintenant_, _tout de suite_… Remus, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de fort ?"

Après un échange muet avec Céline, Lupin fit apparaître une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et un verre, qu'il remplit et tendit à Alain.

"C'est un alcool sorcier, le plus fort que je connaisse."

Alain hocha la tête en guise de remerciement, et vida le verre d'un trait… avant d'être prit d'une quinte de toux !

"Ah… oui… On peut dire… que… c'est fort… Articula-t-il entre deux toussotements. Et ça s'appelle…?

- Whisky Pur Feu.

- Ca porte très bien son nom, souligna-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Je vais peut-être en reprendre un deuxième… Ajouta-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Fit Muriel à Céline. Il fallait les faire boire."

La jeune femme leva les yeux au plafond, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

"Bon… Et bien, maintenant que ma petite-fille est là, je crois qu'il serait inutile de vous faire une scène. Enfin, tout de même… Le mariage… La magie… Et maintenant, un bébé… Nous ne sommes pas venus pour rien, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, objecta Alain.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, continua Valérie. Il paraît qu'il y a une très, très bonne raison au fait que l'on ne découvre Erin qu'aujourd'hui.

- Oh, au point où nous en sommes, une nouvelle de plus, une nouvelle de moins, lança Alain en haussant les épaules.

- Tu es au courant pour ça ? Demanda Valérie à Muriel.

- Pour la dernière nouvelle ? Non, je ne suis pas au courant. Ou du moins, pas totalement… Céline n'a pas voulu tout me dire."

Alain, Valérie et Muriel se mirent alors à fixer le couple, visiblement en attente de plus amples explications. Céline et Remus se regardèrent en silence…

"Bon, très bien, on ne pensait pas tout vous dire ce soir, mais comme nous sommes plutôt bien partis sur notre lancée… Admit Lupin. Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, ça risque d'être long."

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître quatre autres chaises, sur lesquelles ils prirent place.

"Tu commences, ou c'est moi ? Fit Céline, qui s'était elle aussi approchée, tenant toujours Erin contre elle.

- Je vais commencer, répondit Remus. Alors voilà, tout d'abord, comprenez bien que si on ne vous a rien dit, ce n'était pas contre vous. Disons que… que l'existence d'Erin n'était pas vraiment à mettre sous les projecteurs, pour la simple et bonne raison que, en plus d'être un sorcier, je suis un… un loup-garou."

Valérie porta la main à sa bouche en émettant une exclamation.

"Oh ! Mon pauvre !

- Quoi ? Ca existe, les loups-garous ? Fit Alain avec étonnement.

- Oui, j'en suis la preuve vivante…"

Le père de Céline ouvrit des yeux ronds, avant de se tourner vers sa femme, visiblement consternée.

"Et bien quoi ? C'est un loup-garou, et alors ? Fit-il.

- Que sais-tu exactement des loups-garous ? Rétorqua Valérie. Moi, j'ai connu le frère de Charles, et je peux te dire que ce n'était pas drôle pour lui tous les jours !"

Devant l'expression d'incompréhension de son père, Céline prit la parole :

"Très bien, papa, on va faire un rapide cours : le loup-garou est un humain parfaitement normal, sauf pendant la pleine lune, où la personne en question se transforme. Toute trace de conscience humaine disparaît et il peut attaquer n'importe quel être humain, sorcier ou non, même ses plus proches amis. En général, on devient loup-garou lorsqu'on est mordu par un autre. La personne doit ensuite prendre des mesures drastiques pour apprendre à gérer sa condition, car ils sont rejetés de la société, qui en a peur, en grande majorité.

- Attitude vraiment très stupide, fit Muriel. Comme l'a dit Valérie, Charles avait un frère aîné, qui était un loup-garou. C'était un jeune homme adorable, d'un calme et d'une patience d'ange. Il endurait les transformations sans se plaindre, et il faut savoir qu'elles sont extrêmement douloureuses et fatigantes. Les lycanthropes ne doivent leur mauvaise réputation qu'aux plus mauvais de leurs semblables."

Alain fronçait les sourcils, sans quitter Remus des yeux, assimilant chaque information. Quand Muriel s'interrompit, il prit la parole :

"Depuis quand êtes-vous un loup-garou ?

- J'ai été mordu quand je n'étais qu'un petit garçon, répondit Lupin, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs. Mes parents ont tout fait pour m'aider, mais aucun traitement n'existait à l'époque, et je devenais un monstre à chaque pleine lune. Heureusement, grâce au directeur actuel de Poudlard, j'ai pu aller étudier là-bas, bien qu'il semblait impossible que ça se produise, de part le danger que je représentais. Mais avec certaines précautions, j'ai suivi une scolarité normale. Et c'est aussi grâce à lui que j'ai pu devenir professeur cette année, car sinon, ce n'est pas évident de trouver un travail, pour ne pas dire impossible."

Un ange passa, durant lequel Remus posa sa main sur celle de Céline.

"Mais… commença Muriel, il existe un traitement maintenant ?

- Un philtre, appelé Potion Tue-Loup. C'est une découverte récente. Il me permet de me contrôler. Si j'en prends dans la semaine qui précède la pleine lune, je reste lucide le temps de ma transformation. Pour faire simple, je ne suis plus qu'un loup inoffensif.

- Pardon, mais quel est le rapport avec Erin ? Demanda Alain après un instant d'hésitation, quand soudain, Valérie s'exclama :

- Mais, enfin ! C'est impossible ! Erin ne peut pas être votre fille ! Les loups-garous sont censés être stériles !

- Ils sont censés, oui, admit Remus. Sauf dans un cas bien particulier…

- Et c'est à partir de là que je n'en sais pas plus que vous, intervint Muriel. Mais il paraît que c'est très intéressant !

- Ce que nous allons vous dire est une information quasiment inconnue, et il faut qu'elle le reste, dit Céline. Promettez-nous de ne rien dévoiler de ce qui va suivre…

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Alain.

- Très bien, souffla Remus. Dans ce cas… Alors voilà, l'année dernière, au mois de juillet, j'ai découvert un ancien grimoire…"

Et ils racontèrent, pendant près d'une heure, à tour de rôle, toute l'année qui venait de s'écouler, en omettant certains détails, comme par exemple qui avait été le gynécomage ou comment Erin avait été conçue…

Les parents de la jeune femme et Muriel écoutaient avec attention, visiblement passionnés et impressionnés. Une ou deux fois, Valérie sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Alain lui fit signe de se taire. Enfin, Céline se tut. Ils se regardèrent tous les cinq, parfaitement silencieux. Alain fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche :

"On comprend mieux pourquoi vous ne pouviez rien dire… C'est… whao !

- Et… vous ne pouvez avoir qu'un seul enfant ou…? Demanda Valérie.

- C'est une très bonne question, souligna Remus. Il y a encore certains points assez obscurs, mais on sait au moins le général. Malheureusement, le grimoire est très vieux, donc usé, et soit certaines pages sont illisibles, soit il en manque. Le plus logique serait que oui, en effet, nous ne pouvons en avoir qu'un. Mais rien ne nous le certifie… Il faudrait faire d'autres recherches, et c'est loin d'être facile."

A ce moment, Erin émit un bâillement, et ses grands-parents posèrent sur elle un regard attendri.

"En tout cas, vous ne l'avez pas ratée, dit Alain, avant de bailler lui aussi. Quelle heure est-il ? Oh, minuit passé…

- Il est temps d'aller se coucher, dit Céline en caressant doucement le petit nez de sa fille. Et votre chambre est prête, ajouta-t-elle pour ses parents."

Tout le monde se leva, et Muriel leur dit au revoir, avant de partir. Alain et Valérie leur dirent à leur tour bonsoir :

"En tout cas, merci pour votre franchise, leur dit Valérie. Ca n'a pas du être facile de tout nous avouer…

- C'est rien de le dire, souffla Céline."

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre se fermait, les laissant seuls. Céline reposa Erin dans son berceau, et se tourna vers Remus.

"Ca ne c'est pas trop mal passé, dit-il. Aucun mort…

- Remus ! S'exclama Céline, avant d'éclater de rire, ce dont elle avait grand besoin après cette soirée. Mais oui, tu as raison, ça aurait pu être pire, et ma mère n'a pleuré que deux fois… Et ils ont l'air de t'apprécier !

- Oui, mais on aura le temps de tout approfondir dans les jours qui viennent. Ca va être un peu déstabilisant pour eux au début."

Céline acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, avant de venir se blottir dans ses bras.

"Au fait, merci, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ta superbe déclaration de tout à l'heure.

- Ah… Elle t'a plu ?

- Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être le contraire, Mr Lupin.

- Ravi de l'entendre, future Mme Lupin."

Alors qu'elle souriait, il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

"Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

- Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi…!"

**A suivre… **

**Bon, ce n'était pas si catastrophique que ça, cette petite réunion de famille, non ?**

**Et j'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub : je viens de poster le premier chapitre de ma deuxième fic « Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes ». Ca se passe à l'époque des Maraudeurs, la narration est à la 1****ère**** personne, et il y a pas mal d'humour (enfin, je crois… lol). Votre premier avis m'intéresse !**

**Bises à toutes et à tous. Nyny's.**

**P.S.**** : Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, mais l'Ordre du Phénix sort DEMAIN ! J'ai déjà réservé mes places, et je suis impatiente, on dirait une vraie hystérique…! lol**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour !**

**Merci aux fidèles revieweuses : **

**Missterre, P'tite Lylyss, Lia Sail, lily forever, Cloé, 'Lisbeth, lillyjade, Whizzbee et ninoubulle.**

**R.A.R**

**P'tite Lylyss**** : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, tout s'est plutôt bien passé avec les parents… Mais je m'en serais voulue si j'avais fait un truc dramatique… et puis ce ne sont pas des nouvelles catastrophiques que nous deux zozos ont annoncées ! Les parents sont tjs compréhensifs, enfin, en règle générale ! Bises. Nyny's.**

**Cloé**** : Merci beaucoup pour tes DEUX reviews ! Tu l'as fait exprès pour montrer ton impatience ou tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte ? lol En tout cas, je suis contente que tout ça te plaise toujours ! Bises. Nyny's.**

'**Lisbeth**** : D'accord, alors je peux me permettre de t'appeler Trelawney maintenant ! Donc, ma chère Sibylle, un grand merci pour ta dernière review, ravie de voir que tu en as postée une deuxième ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous. Nyny's. **

**Whizzbee**** : Merci, merci ! Bon, d'un côté, je suis contente que ma fic te « repose » un peu ! Mais d'un autre côté, ça m'inquiète aussi ! Cette fic serait-elle trop calme ? lol Bon, rassure-toi, je ne vais pas déclencher une tuerie dès le prochain chapitre pour remédier à ça ! Maintenant, pour le film, je l'ai trouvé bien, mais bon… Il en manque des choses… Et Remus, qui est quasi' absent et quasi' muet ! Quand au septième livre, ah ! Un seul mot : magique ! Bises à toi. Nyny's.**

**ninoubulle**** : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaire, et que ma plume (a papote, ça va de soi ! ;-) ) continuera à te plaire ! Bises. Nyny's.**

**ATTENTION : Veuillez lire la note en fin de chapitre, c'est IMPORTANT et elle pourrait peut-être vous intéresser…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre XXIV**

Le lendemain matin, Céline préparait le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Elle se retourna et sourit à sa mère.

"Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

- Et bien, on peut dire ça, répondit Valérie. Même si ton père et moi avons pas mal parlé après nous être couchés.

- C'est sûr qu'après les révélations d'hier soir, ça ne m'étonne pas trop. J'espère que le bilan de votre conversation a été plutôt bon ? Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Oui, il l'a été. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne va pas va falloir un petit temps d'adaptation pour digérer toutes ces nouvelles, mais… mais vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus."

Valérie se servit ensuite un bol de lait chaud et vint s'asseoir en face de sa fille.

"Remus n'est pas levé ?

- Non, la pleine lune est dans une semaine, alors il faut qu'il se repose au maximum.

- C'est un homme très courageux. Je me souviens d'Edouard, le frère de Charles… Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup, mais à chaque fois, c'était un modèle de gentillesse… Remus semble être pareil.

- Il l'est, assura Céline. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s'est retrouvé dans la maison Gryffondor, c'est là que vont les plus courageux !"

Sa mère acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis continua :

"Erin est vraiment adorable. On ne l'a pas entendue cette nuit !

- Oui, _cette_ nuit, ça a été ! Rit Céline. Mais ce n'est pas tout le temps comme ça !

- Rassure-toi, elle va trouver son rythme, il faut juste un peu de temps. Je me rappelle, pour toi, tu as du mettre trois mois pour faire tes nuits.

- Oh, ça ne nous laisse plus que deux mois alors !"

Un silence passa, quand Valérie reprit la parole, quelque peu tendue :

"D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Erin… Heu… 'Line, je peux te poser une question disons… assez personnelle ?

- Oui, vas-y, répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés en se demandant ce qu'allait lui demander sa mère.

- Voilà, c'est à propos de… Tu me réponds si tu veux ou pas, bien sûr. Mais comme j'ai cru comprendre que tout ne s'est pas très bien passé les premiers temps entre toi et Remus… Et je pense ne pas me tromper, mais tu n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec un homme…"

La jeune femme la regarda, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

"Maman, qu'est-ce que tu…

- Et bien, en tant que mère, j'aimerai simplement savoir comment ça s'est passé !"

Sans le vouloir, Céline éclata brusquement de rire, et mit plusieurs longues secondes à se calmer.

"Et bien, dit-elle, ça… ça s'est très bien passé.

- Mais, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est que… vous n'étiez pas vraiment ensemble à ce moment, non ? Donc, te connaissant, ça m'étonne que tu ais acceptée aussi rapidement ! Après tout, ce n'étaient pas les conditions idéales pour une première fois !"

Céline se mit à rougir brusquement en repensant à leur toute première nuit ensemble et plongea son regard dans son propre bol de lait. Elle n'allait tout de même pas expliquer à sa mère les poussées d'hormones qui avaient aidé à « faciliter le contact »…!

"Maman, il y a eu des… des circonstances qui ont fait que… ça devait se passer comme ça. Et ça s'est passé, et j'en garde un excellent souvenir ! Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter là-dessus, vraiment."

Elle porta une cuillérée de céréales à sa bouche. Valérie continuait de la fixer, légèrement dubitative.

"Maman, écoute. Je comprends que tu te poses des questions, mais de toute manière, Remus et moi sommes liés. Alors même si nous n'étions pas vraiment ensemble à ce moment-là, le lien qu'il y a entre nous à fait en sorte que… que tout se passe le plus naturellement du monde."

Sa mère acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais resta muette.

"Bon, d'accord, soupira la jeune femme d'un ton théâtral, si je devais noter les performances de Remus sur une échelle de un à dix, je lui accorderai un douze, avec félicitations du jury en plus, ça te va ?"

Sa mère avala sa gorgée de lait de travers et se mit à tousser :

"Mais… 'Line, je…

- Oui ? J'ai dit quelque chose…? Fit innocemment Céline."

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux quelques secondes, puis éclatèrent de rire.

"Tu es rassurée ?

- Oui, ça va aller. Mais tu me connais, je suis ta mère et…

- Et tu t'inquiètes pour moi, oui, je sais, fit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. Quoi de plus normal d'ailleurs ?"

A ce moment, Maky et Finy firent leur apparition dans la cuisine.

"Madame ! Mais vous auriez du nous laisser faire le petit-déjeuner ! S'exclama Maky.

- Oh non, je suis passée vous voir sur le canapé, et vous dormiez comme des loirs, alors je n'allais pas vous réveiller !"

- Ils sont vraiment adorables, nota Valérie. J'en avais vu, chez Charles. Vous les avez libérés ou… ?

- Non, pas encore, répondit Céline, alors que Finy lui jetait un regard réprobateur. Quoi ? On en a déjà parlé, dit-elle à l'elfe. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on ne vous libère pas, et vous pourrez très bien rester avec nous ! Rien ne changera… A part que vous serez libres. Libres de faire ce que vous voulez. Partir. Rester.

- Madame a sans doute bu trop de vin hier soir, rétorqua Finy avec un sourire narquois.

- Oh oui, c'est sûr qu'en allaitant Erin, je suis autorisée à boire ! Mais Finy, tu fais d'énormes progrès ! Nota-t-elle ensuite. Tu viens d'insinuer que j'avais forcé sur la boisson ! Bravo !"

Pour toute réponse, l'elfe se plaqua les mains sur la bouche avec des yeux horrifiés, et se rua vers un placard, sans doute pour se cogner dedans, mais Céline le rattrapa par le poignet, de justesse.

"Finy, tu n'as pas à te punir pour ça, dit-elle d'une voix douce, mais ferme. Alors même si je n'aime pas ça, je… je t'ordonne de ne pas réessayer de te punir, de quelque manière que ce soit, quand tu diras quelque chose de soi-disant insultant, c'est clair ?

- Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, madame ! Je n'ai pas voulu !

- Je le sais, voyons ! Dit-elle en souriant. Alors, tu respecteras ce que je viens de te dire ?"

Finy hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Alors qu'elle se relevait, Céline entendit un « pop » en direction du salon.

"Quelqu'un vient d'arriver, je vais voir, dit-elle à sa mère.

- Vient d'arr… Quoi ? Mais… La sonnette ? S'étonna sa mère.

- C'était le bruit d'un transplanage, maman, fit-elle en sortant."

Elle traversa le couloir et tomba nez à nez avec… Rogue !

"Bonjour, dit-il d'un signe de tête, avisant sa tenue de nuit d'un bref coup d'œil.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre, ne voulant pas s'énerver dès le matin.

- Je viens vous apporter ceci, dit-il en sortant de sa poche une petite bouteille de verre et en la lui tendant.

- Merci, fit-elle en la prenant.

- Il serait peut-être mieux que je vous l'envoie par hiboux par la suite.

- Bien sûr, cela vous évitera de vous déplacer. Et pendant que vous êtes là, j'aurais un service à vous demander. Maky ! Appela-t-elle sans attendre de réponse, et la petite elfe apparue. J'aurais besoin de la lettre que j'ai écrite il y a deux jours."

Maky claqua dans ses doigts et une enveloppe tomba dans ses mains, qu'elle donna à Céline.

"Merci. Tenez, dit-elle à Rogue. Si vous pouviez donner ceci à Miss Granger, c'est important."

Rogue prit l'enveloppe, y jetant un regard inquisiteur, comme s'il craignait qu'elle lui explose à la figure.

"Pour vous évitez de demander et de paraître trop curieux, sachez que c'est en rapport avec la convocation de Remus au ministère de la magie. Vous savez, celle dont vous êtes en partie responsable, acheva-t-elle avec un ton douloureusement ironique, tout en le fusillant du regard."

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. Pourtant, malgré que Remus lui ait dit que se provoquer à chaque fois ne servait à rien –et elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il avait raison-, voir Rogue devant elle lui rappelait cette fichue convocation, seulement distante d'une dizaine de jours.

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Enfin, Rogue reprit la parole :

"Le professeur Dumbledore vous a sans nul doute fait part de mon regret.

- Votre regret, dit-elle avec un sourire rempli d'amertume. Oui, merci beaucoup, Severus, ça va sûrement nous aider à faire en sorte que cette Dolorès Ombrage ne sépare pas notre famille !"

Elle se tut un instant, mais reprit devant son silence :

"Je ne comprends pas ! Ca fait je ne sais combien d'années qu'il y a eut cette blague stupide, et ce n'était même pas Remus le fautif ! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi bêtement rancunier ? Comment n'avez-vous pas pu penser que tout ça irait jusqu'aux oreilles du ministère ? Ca ne vous a pas suffit de lui faire perdre son travail, c'est ça ?"

Valérie sortit de la cuisine et arriva à côté de sa fille, avisant Rogue d'un œil curieux et interrogateur.

"'Line, il y a un problème ?

- Maman, voici Severus Rogue, professeur de potions à Poudlard, dit la jeune femme d'une voix hachée, qu'elle essayait pourtant de rendre naturelle. Severus, voici ma mère."

Valérie passa un rapide regard entre Rogue et sa fille, puis tendit la main vers Rogue.

"Ravie de vous rencontrer."

Rogue regarda la main tendue en levant un sourcil, puis la serra :

"Moi de même, répondit-il d'un ton raide"

Il se retourna ensuite vers Céline et lui dit, la voix légèrement cassante :

"Je sais que mes regrets ne vous aideront pas. C'est donc pour ça que j'ai accepté de continuer à vous préparer la potion. Parce que voyez-vous, cela, ma chère, peut vous être utile. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser mesdames, je vais retourner à Poudlard. Et je donnerai _ceci_ à Miss Granger."

Céline et lui se jaugèrent un bref instant.

"Très bien, souffla-t-elle finalement. Merci pour la lettre. Et merci pour… la potion. C'est très gentil à vous."

Il hocha simplement la tête en guise de remerciement. Il commença à vouloir transplaner, quand il sembla se raviser, et se tourna vers elle une dernière fois pour murmurer, les lèvres si serrées qu'elle eut du mal à l'entendre :

"Bonne chance pour votre convocation. "

Et il transplana.

"Alors c'est lui le fameux Severus Rogue. Un homme vraiment étrange… Nota Valérie."

Céline ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un vague murmure affirmatif.

"C'est pour Remus ? Fit sa mère en montrant le flacon.

- Oui, la potion Tue-Loup. Il faut qu'il commence à en prendre dès aujourd'hui, jusqu'à samedi prochain."

Un cri de bébé se fit entendre dans la chambre.

"Ah, ta petite-fille a faim, sourit-elle en donnant la potion à sa mère. Je vais la chercher."

La jeune femme se rendit dans la chambre et ouvrit pour la porte, pour découvrir Lupin, debout, en train de câliner sa fille, qu'il avait prise dans ses bras.

"Elle t'a réveillé ?

- J'étais déjà en train, mais mademoiselle à achever le travail un peu plus rapidement, répondit-il. Bonjour, ajouta-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour, bien dormi sinon ?

- Oui. Je ne t'ai pas entendue te lever. Oh… Elle a faim ! Fit-il en déposant Erin dans les bras de la jeune femme, alors que la petite avait recommencé à crier à pleins poumons. Quel organe, on peut dire que ça réveille !"

Céline éclata de rire et ils se rendirent dans la cuisine. Remus salua Valérie et les elfes de maisons, alors que Céline se mettait à allaiter sa fille.

"Au fait, on a reçu ça ce matin, dit-elle en lui montrant la petite bouteille en verre. C'est ta potion Tue-Loup.

- Oh… Rien de tel pour se mettre en appétit dès le matin, ironisa Remus. Severus l'a envoyée par hibou ?

- Non, il est passé l'apporter lui-même.

- Severus est venu ici ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, et tu l'as raté de peu.

- Ca c'est bien passé ?

- Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas essayé de l'étrangler.

- C'était tout juste, pourtant, lança sa mère."

Remus pencha la tête en jetant un regard de reproches à Céline.

"Ne me fais pas cette tête-là ! Dit-elle.

- Quelle tête ?

- Celle du « Je t'avais bien dit que ça ne servait à rien de vouloir lui arracher les yeux ». Bien sûr que je sais que ça ne sert à rien. Mai quand cet homme, qui m'a traitée de sale moldue, qui a traité notre enfant de bâtard, qui t'a traité de monstre, qui a essayé de te faire arrêter par les Détraqueurs, qui t'a fait perdre ton travail et qui est en partie responsable du fait que tu es convoqué au ministère pour la garde d'Erin, débarque dans mon salon, essaye de comprendre que je n'ai pas forcément envie de l'accueillir avec un bouquet de fleurs !

- Je le comprends tout à fait, répondit-il. Mais…

- Et arrête de jouer à celui qui n'en veut à personne, coupa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas moi qui, il y a quelques mois de ça, suis allée dans son bureau tard dans la soirée pour lui remettre les points sur les « i » !"

Valérie tourna la tête vers Lupin avec rapidité :

"Oh, vous avez fait ça ? Dit-elle avec un air impressionné. Vous cachez bien votre jeu dîtes donc !"

Remus ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire.

"Je ne lui ai rien fait. Juste deux ou trois mots de recommandations. Rien de bien méchant.

- Mais Severus m'a fichue la paix après, ajouta Céline. Tu peux être très persuasif quand tu veux…"

Alain arriva alors dans la cuisine.

"Ah, vous êtes déjà tous debout ! Bonjour Maky ! Finy ! Comment allez-vous les tourtereaux ?

- Bien, merci, répondit Remus. Et vous ?

- Oh, bien aussi ! Et toi, ma petite loupiotte ? Fit-il en se penchant vers Erin.

- Loupiotte ? Répéta Valérie.

- Oh… Je ne vous ai pas froissé au moins ? Demanda-t-il à Remus.

- Non, il n'y a pas de problème, dit-il en souriant.

-Tu devrais la prendre maintenant, dit Céline en désignant la fiole. Au moins tu pourras manger après, ça te changera le goût.

- Oui. Alors, santé ! Fit ironiquement Lupin en levant la potion, avant de la boire. Toujours aussi répugnant…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Alain, visiblement intéressé.

- La potion Tue-Loup, dit Lupin.

- Ah, ça commence aujourd'hui ? C'est vraiment passionnant !

- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un trouve ça passionnant, nota Remus en riant.

- Oh, mais c'est tout nouveau pour moi ! Et tout ce que vous avez raconté, c'est vraiment fantastique : l'école, les baguettes, les elfes de maisons, les licornes, le Chemin de Traverse… On se croirait dans un roman !"

Valérie, Céline, Remus, Maky et Finy le regardèrent avec scepticisme.

"Ben oui, c'est vrai ! Je suis sûr que si vous mettez cette histoire entre les mains d'un bon écrivain, ça aurait des chances de devenir un succès planétaire, croyez-moi !"

Dans l'après-midi. Ils étaient tous dans le salon, Erin dans les bras de son père, plus Muriel qui était revenue les voir, et discutaient du mariage.

"C'est bien beau de dire début août, mais il faudrait fixer une date, dit Valérie. Nous sommes déjà le 25 juin, tout de même !

- _Accio calendrier !_ Lança Remus. Et bien, on en avait plus ou moins vu une, en fait… Le samedi 6 août. Ca nous laisse six semaines pour tout préparer.

- Tout préparer ? Dit Alain. C'est-à-dire ?

- Trouver le lieu. Le mage qui pourra nous marier. Un minimum de décoration. Voir si tous les invités sont disponibles ce jour-là. Les costumes, répondit Remus.

- Mais avec la magie, ça devrait aller vite, sourit Céline. Et puis, nous serons une vingtaine en tout, ce n'est pas énorme. Et…"

Elle s'arrêta de parler et regarda le calendrier avec des yeux horrifiés.

"Maman. Tu as bien dit qu'on était le 25 aujourd'hui ?

- Oui. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

- Heu… Non… Rien… Chéri, je pourrais te parler cinq minutes, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle vers Remus."

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, et se laissa entraîner dans la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui devait venir le 25 à quinze heures faire sa visite médicale ?"

Lupin ferma les yeux de consternation.

"Oh non, souffla-t-il. Charles…

- Oui, Charles ! Ma mère va vouloir le tuer ! Quelle heure est-il ?

- Et bien il est… commença Remus en levant son bras."

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre dans le salon.

"… quinze heures, finit-il avec une grimace."

Ils sortirent dans la cuisine et se ruèrent dans le salon, où l'atmosphère était aussi légère que du caramel mou… Charles avait le teint pâle et semblait pétrifié, regardant tour à tour Muriel et Valérie. Les deux femmes étaient debout. La première affichait un visage légèrement contrarié, mais la deuxième semblait sur le point d'exploser. Quand à Alain, il regardait Céline et Remus avec espoir, implorant du regard qu'on lui explique ce qui était en train de se passer.

"Heu… Maman, papa… Voici mon gynécomage, Charles Donovan, lança Céline avec un sourire crispé et le ton aussi léger qu'elle pu.

- Aaaaaah ! Fit Alain. Je comprends mieux maintenant…

- C'est _ton_ gynécomage ? Demanda Valérie. C'est _lui_ qui t'a suivie pendant _ta_ grossesse ? C'est _lui _qui t'a aidée à mettre _ma_ petite-fille au monde ?

- Oui, et il nous a beaucoup aidés, dit-elle doucement. Et il est ici pour le suivit après accouchement. Donc… Charles, on va aller dans la chambre, on sera mieux, non ?"

Charles hocha simplement la tête et s'empressa de quitter le salon. D'un discret coup d'œil, Céline fit signe à Muriel et Alain d'essayer de calmer Valérie.

Dans un silence pesant, Céline se plaça sur le lit, jetant un regard inquiet vert Remus, alors que Charles commençait à étaler le gel bleuté sur son ventre.

"Vous le savez depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Depuis lundi. Muriel se doutait de quelque chose à propos de Remus, et elle m'en a parlée. Pour me convaincre, elle m'a montrée une photo sorcière… D'elle et… de vous. J'étais assez surprise sur le moment. Elle aussi d'ailleurs…

- Le monde est petit, ricana Charles. Donc, Valérie est votre mère. Oui, c'est vrai, maintenant que je le sais, il y a un petit air de ressemblance. Mais… elle n'a pas l'air ravie de me revoir, plus que Muriel… Ce qui est assez bizarre…

- Disons que, après votre séparation, c'est elle qui s'est occupée de Muriel. Et celle-ci n'était pas vraiment au mieux de sa forme. Une loque, pour reprendre les mots exacts de ma mère. Donc…

- Donc elle m'a pris en grippe, termina Charles en soupirant."

Il laissa passer un silence, puis reprit :

"Sinon, rien de particulier à me dire au sujet de votre état ? La potion pour perdre vos kilos à l'air de marcher !

- Oui, c'est vraiment bien, répondit-elle.

- Parfait. Et tout va pour le mieux, dit-il en enlevant ses mains de son ventre et en nettoyant le gel avec sa baguette. Voyons la petite maintenant, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers Remus avant de prendre Erin dans ses bras et de la coucher sur le lit. Vos parents sont arrivés depuis longtemps ?

- Hier, dans la soirée.

- Et vous leur avez parlé ? De tout ?

- Oui, répondit Remus. Ca nous a valu de nous coucher assez tard.

- Je vous crois… Et ils ont bien réagi ?

- Disons que l'on s'attendait à pire… Mais dans l'ensemble, ça a été.

- Tant mieux… Tant mieux… La petite va très bien, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je crois que je vais pouvoir vous laisser. Et il vaudrait mieux que je transplane d'ici. Je ne veux pas créer de malaise.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, fit Lupin. Et on va se charger de régler ça.

- Bien sûr, ça ne remet pas en cause votre invitation au mariage, ajouta Céline. D'ailleurs, vous seriez libres le 6 août ?

- Le 6… Oui, je crois que ça devrait aller ! Ma femme est déjà ravie à l'idée de vous rencontrer ! Bon… Je vais y aller. Je vous contacterai pour le prochain rendez-vous. Et bonne chance avec… Fit-il avec un mouvement de tête vers le salon."

Ils acquiescèrent. Charles redonna Erin à Lupin, puis se volatilisa en un léger « pop ».

"Pourquoi est-ce que c'est ta mère qui fait toujours le plus d'histoires…? Demanda Remus avec un sourire amusé.

- Elle est comme ça ! Et ne commence pas avec ma mère, c'est clair ? Je ne veux pas de cliché genre « belle-mère VS gendre » !

- Je n'ai rien dit ! Se défendit Remus en levant les mains."

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant de rire légèrement.

"Il ne vaut mieux pas s'engueuler maintenant, dit Remus. Surtout pour ce genre de bêtises.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Même si… la réconciliation vaut toujours le coup…

- Remus… Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, sans cesser de sourire.

- C'est de ta faute. Tu me prives. Et avec la pleine lune dans une semaine, je vais devenir intenable.

- Oh, mon pauvre petit loup chéri, ironisa-t-elle.

- Moque-toi. On va voir qui aura le dernier mot pendant la nuit de noces… Fit-il avec un regard de prédateur qui la cloua sur place.

- Heu… Oui… Bien sûr… Mais… mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, balbutia-t-elle, avant de quitter la chambre."

Elle arriva dans le salon, bientôt suivie de Remus, et trouva un silence quelque peu surprenant. Ses parents et Muriel relevèrent la tête en les voyant.

"Tout va bien ! Je suis en pleine forme et Erin aussi ! Lança-t-elle.

- Il est parti ?

- Heu… Oui. Se faire étrangler par une de ses anciennes connaissances n'était pas vraiment dans son programme de la journée, répondit la jeune femme, optant pour l'humour ironique, dans l'espoir que cela apaise les tensions.

- Rassure-toi, je n'aurais pas été jusque là, rétorqua sa mère avec sarcasme. C'est juste que… enfin, il faut que tu tombes sur lui, spécialement !

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était le premier amour de Muriel. Je ne l'ai appris que lundi dernier. Maintenant, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est un excellent gynécomage, qui nous a vraiment épaulé Remus et moi pendant les derniers temps de la grossesse. Je… Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez Albus Dumbledore ?

- C'était un ami de Charles, répondit Muriel. Il m'en parlait souvent. Un grand sorcier, apparemment. Il… Il était professeur, c'est ça ?

- C'est le directeur de Poudlard, maintenant, répondit Remus. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu avoir une scolarité normale.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire ? Demanda Valérie.

- C'est lui qui a demandé à Charles de s'occuper de moi, continua Céline. Comme ils sont de très bons amis et que son frère était un loup-garou, il a pensé –judicieusement, d'ailleurs-, qu'il était le mieux placé pour nous accompagner. C'est ce qu'il a fait, c'est ce qu'il fait et c'est sûrement ce qu'il continuera de faire, car c'est devenu un ami. Et puis, de toute manière, on ne peut pas se permettre de prendre un autre gynécomage…"

Un ange passa.

"Il viendra au mariage ? Demanda Valérie.

- Oui, et avec sa femme. Nous les avons invité. Alors, s'il te plaît, même si tu lui en veux, quand tu le verras, ne lui saute pas à la gorge. Plus de vingt ans ont passé depuis cet épisode, et beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Il s'est marié. Muriel aussi. Tout va bien ! Et c'est un homme charmant, tu devrais peut-être… enfin… essayer de lui parler… Une séparation, ça peut arriver, malheureusement."

Céline se tourna vers Remus en quête de soutien.

"Oui, et puis, un mariage, c'est le symbole du renouveau, dit-il alors. Vingt de rancœur, ça vaudrait le coup d'oublier. Surtout que ce n'est pas vous la principale concernée.

- C'est vrai, enchaîna la jeune femme. Muriel ne lui en veut pas ! N'est-ce pas, Muriel ?

- Oh bien sûr que non ! Fit celle-ci."

Ils se mirent tous les quatre à fixer Valérie avec un air légèrement inquiet. Celle-ci finit par s'exclamer :

"Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ? On dirait que je suis un monstre qui en veut à la terre entière !"

Ils ne dirent rien et continuèrent de la fixer. Celle-ci se mit à faire les cent pas en se tortillant nerveusement les mains, et Remus ne pu s'empêcher, en souriant intérieurement, de remarquer que Céline faisait exactement la même chose quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Maintenant… Commença Valérie, toujours en se tortillant les mains, s'il doit vraiment être ton gynécomage attitré pour les raisons que l'on sait… Et après tout… j'ai bien accepté tout ce que vous m'avez dit hier…"

On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même. Remus et Céline échangèrent un regard, alors que Valérie continuait son monologue :

"C'est vrai… vingt ans… ça fait loin… et puis… il n'était pas si désagréable que ça… et s'il est marié maintenant…

- Bon, tu as fini ton manège ? Intervint alors Alain. Tu ne veux pas quand même pas nous faire une crise pour un truc qui s'est passé il y a des années ! Tu devrais plutôt lui être reconnaissante de s'être occupé de ta fille, ton gendre et ta petite-fille !"

Valérie regarda son mari, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, mais muette.

"Mais oui, ma chérie, il y a plus important que d'en vouloir à ce pauvre homme ! Ta fille va se marier, tu es grand-mère, notre futur gendre est un sorcier, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! S'exclama-t-il. Alors, de quoi on parlait ? Du mariage, bien sûr ! Allez, tout le monde, on se rassoit !"

Alain passa près de Remus et Céline, et murmura :

"Parler d'autres choses, c'est le secret avec elle… Et nous avons plus d'un mois pour la faire redevenir amie avec ce Donovan… Donc ! Fit-il en reprenant une voix normale. Le six août, pourquoi pas ! Et les invités seront…"

La date du 6 août semblant être quasiment définitive, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord sur le point que, même pour un mariage discret et avec peu d'invités, six semaines risqueraient de vite passer. Et donc, deux jours plus tard, c'est-à-dire le lundi, une rencontre fut organisée entre les parents, Muriel et Molly et Arthur. Dès les premières secondes, une curiosité mutuelle s'était installée, surtout chez Alain et Arthur, chacun montrant un engouement avide pour les mœurs et coutumes de l'autre. Quand à Valérie, elle s'était montrée quelque peu sèche envers Molly, qui était, après tout, la femme qui avait prit sa place au côté de sa fille pendant cette année riche en évènements. Mais face au fait que, justement, c'était en partie grâce à elle que Céline avait eu une grossesse la plus sereine possible, Valérie se montra soudain plus aimable. Nul besoin de rajouter que Molly ayant beaucoup insisté sur le fait que sa fille lui avait beaucoup parlé d'elle et de son chagrin quand au manque de sa présence avait quelque peu joué en faveur d'une meilleure entente…

Cette après-midi, après une bonne partie du repas à fêter le premiers mois d'Erin, les femmes avaient laissé les hommes et la petite pour une affaire d'une grande importance, dont le mari n'était pas censé faire partie : la robe de mariée. C'est donc toutes les quatre qu'elles entrèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, direction _« Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers »_.

Dès leur entrée, une petite sorcière replète et souriante vint à leur rencontre :

"Bonjour, mesdames ! Lança Mme Guipure. Je peux vous aider ?

- Et bien, commença Céline, ayant du mal à cacher une certaine excitation… Je… Heu…

- Elle va se marier ! Lança Muriel.

- Oh ! Félicitations ! Donc, vous venez pour une robe ! Parfait, allez vous installer dans le fond du magasin, suivez-moi !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Céline se trouvait sur un petit tabouret, détaillée par l'œil inquisiteur de Mme Guipure. D'un coup de baguette magique, plusieurs mètres rubans commencèrent à prendre les mesures de la jeune femme.

"Votre nom, s'il vous plaît ?

- Garand. Céline Garand.

- Ce n'est pas un nom anglais, non ?

- Je suis française. Voici ma mère, sa meilleure amie et mon témoin.

- Puis-je demander le nom du futur marié ? Vous savez que je m'occupe aussi des costumes pour hommes…

- Oh oui, Molly m'en a parlé. Il viendra un autre jour. Il s'appelle Remus Lupin.

- Très bien ! Alors ce sera le mariage Garand-Lupin, fit-elle en prenant un petit carnet. Désolé de poser toutes ces questions, mais comme nous allons nous revoir plusieurs fois, ça me permettra de vous aider au mieux ! Vous avez prévu une date ?

- Le 6 août, répondit Valérie.

- Le… Le 6 août ?! De cette année ?"

Les quatre femmes acquiescèrent.

"Ca nous laisse un peu moins de six semaines… Nota Mme Guipure. Parfait, j'aime les défis ! Alors, mademoiselle Garand, vous avez une forme préférée ?

- Heu… Non, pas spécialement… Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'aime bien toutes les formes…

- Très bien. Cela suffit, fit la sorcière, et les mètres rubans allèrent se ranger sur une petite table à côté d'elle. Vous pouvez descendre."

Céline s'exécuta, alors que Mme Guipure prenait un mannequin, qui, d'un coup de baguette, prit la taille et les formes de la jeune femme.

"C'est plus pratique pour les robes de mariées, confia la vendeuse avec un clin d'œil, ça vous évite de vous balader en petite tenue dans le magasin, et vous pouvez avoir votre propre vue extérieure sur la robe. Vous suivez un régime ?

- Heu… Oui, j'essaye de perdre quelques kilos. J'ai eu une petite fille il y a un mois !

- Oh, vraiment ! Félicitations ! Donc, vous allez encore vous affiner ! Ah, donc la solution du mannequin est la meilleure, car il risque d'y avoir des ajustements ! Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, mesdames ! Fit-elle à l'intention de Valérie, Molly et Muriel. La couleur, blanche ?"

Céline acquiesça.

"Parfait ! _Accio tissu !_"

Quelques deux heures plus tard, les quatre femmes étaient sur le chemin du retour, parlant des diverses formes de robes que Mme Guipure leur avait montrées.

"Je préfère celle avec la forme trapèze, dit Molly. Mais celle avec le bustier était ravissante !

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Et celle avec les manches qui laissaient les épaules dénudées ? Fit Valérie.

- Non, pitié ! Je ressemblais, enfin, le _mannequin_ ressemblait à une meringue ! S'exclama Céline.

- Et bien quoi, Remus n'aime pas les choux à la crème ? Demanda Muriel, ce qui les fit rire."

Elles rentrèrent dans l'appartement et trouvèrent les hommes dans le salon.

"Tout s'est bien passé ? Dit Remus en venant embrasser Céline. Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

- Il y en a plusieurs qui me plaisent, oui…

- Ah oui ? Quel genre ?

- Comme si j'allais vous le dire, mon cher monsieur Lupin, chantonna Céline.

- Nous allons rentrer, dit Molly en regardant l'heure.

- Oh, on ne reste pas dîner ? Dit Arthur, sortant soudain d'une conversation vraisemblablement passionnante d'avec Alain.

- Oui, restez, dit Remus.

- Bon… Très bien, d'accord ! Mais j'aide pour préparer le dîner, alors !"

Avec un sourire, Céline regarda les trois femmes se diriger vers la cuisine, alors qu'Arthur et Alain reprenaient leur conversation.

"Mme Guipure t'attend dans les jours qui suivent, dit-elle à Remus, en prenant Erin dans ses bras.

- D'accord… et qui sait… j'arriverais peut-être à trouver les formes de robes que tu préfère… Fit-il en l'enlaçant avec un sourire diabolique."

La jeune femme lui fit les gros yeux, avant d'éclater de rire, bientôt rejointe par Lupin.

Ils riaient, mais dans un coin de leur tête, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que dans une semaine, ils ne riraient peut-être pas, que dans une semaine… il y avait la convocation au ministère.

**A suivre…**

**OYEZ, BRAVES GENS ET DAMOISELLES ! OYEZ ! **

**Le compteur de critiques indique 100 reviews ! Bravo à ninoubulle d'avoir postée la 100****ème **

**Mais voilà, ça chamboule un peu mes plans… Et oui, car j'avais prévu, pour celui qui posterait la 100****ème**** (qui aurait du être sur ce chapitre), cette petite surprise :**

_**Il ou elle aura le droit de me poser une question de son choix sur la suite -proche ou plus lointaine dans le futur- de l'histoire. Bien entendu, ça va de soi que j'y répondrai ! Et je précise bien n'importe quel type de question ! Il faudra donc bien y réfléchir, histoire d'avoir peut-être une info importante et totalement inédite !**_

**Donc, bon… ****ninoubulle**** a donc légitimement gagné ce droit, donc NINOUBULLE, SI TU M'ENTENDS ! lol (et comme tu es une anonyme, laisse-moi un moyen de te répondre !)**

**MAIS pour ne pas blesser les autres, victimes de la rapidité de ninoubulle (ou de ma lenteur à poster ce chapitre…), je déclare que le ou la première à poster la 101****ème**** review aura le même droit que ninoubulle ! Si le ou la gagnante se trouve être aussi un(e) anonyme, j'aimerai bien qu'il me laisse un moyen de lui répondre… ;-)**

**QUE LE MEILLEUR (ET LE PLUS RAPIDE) GAGNE !**

**Bises à toutes et à tous. Nyny's.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas fait d'update depuis le** six août**, soit depuis environ **1 mois**. Mais j'ai voulu prendre mon temps ! Donc mille pardons, et pour m'excuser, le chapitre est assez long !**

**Merci aux revieuweuses :**

**charlynn, Missterre, Cloé (maintenant Lollie Lovegood), Lia Sail, Amand1, P'tite Lylyss, **

**lily forever, emissea, messalyn et Whizzbee.**

**R.A.R**

**charlynn**** : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bises. Nyny's.**

**Whizzbee**** : Merci pour ta review ! Bon, tu me rassures pour « ta fic est reposante » ! lol Rogue, ah, ce bon vieux Rogue… Même après la lecture du tome 7 in english, je ne sais pas si je le déteste ou si je l'aime, ça a toujours été comme ça… Un peu des deux… Mais je ne dirais rien pour les spoilers, chut ! C'est sûr que comme prénom, ses parents ont fait très fort… Et oui, avant d'être Sarladaise, j'étais Rambolitaine, et ce pendant une dizaine d'années ! Je suis aussi allée en primaire, au collège et au lycée là-bas… Je ne sais pas si c'est dans le même bahut que toi ? Ah la la… Ca me rappelle le bon vieux temps **_**voix de mamie édenté**_** Enfin, merci encore une fois, et bisous ! Nyny's.**

**Bon, parce qu'il **_**faut**_** que je le fasse, je fais de gros bisous à ma Camomille à moi, plus connue sous le pseudo de ****messalyn****… Encore merci pour ta review ! Et je le redis : TU ME MAAAANQUES !**

**Sur cette crise d'hystérie amicale, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre XXV**

Le jeudi suivant, Céline finissait de préparer Erin.

"Alors ma puce, on va mettre quoi cette après-midi ? Le body rose ou bleu clair ? Le rose, oui, je suis d'accord avec toi !"

Avec un sourire, la jeune femme enfila le vêtement sur le petit corps de sa fille, puis la pris dans ses bras.

"Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda-t-elle en se rendant dans le salon, où elle trouva ses parents et Remus.

- Oui, nous n'attendions que la petite princesse, dit Alain.

- Ah oui, mais mademoiselle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de refaire pipi une fois que la couche a été changée… Alors j'ai bien été obligée de lui en remettre une autre, répondit-elle alors que la petite avait attrapé un de ses doigts qu'elle s'était mise à serrer instinctivement."

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous les quatre avaient prit le chemin de la gare King's Cross.

"C'est quand même très pratique qu'elle soit près du studio, dit Valérie. Ca aurait été difficile de prendre la voiture, vu qu'on n'a pas de siège bébé pour Erin.

- Oui, mais on aura pas forcément besoin, tu sais, répondit Céline.

- Pas besoin ? Et bien j'espère quand même que vous viendrez passer quelques temps à la maison, et il faudra bien avoir un siège bébé, parce que nous et les balais… termina-t-elle à voix basse, alors qu'ils croisaient d'autres personnes."

Après quelques minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent dans le hall de la gare.

"Molly et Arthur nous ont dit qu'ils seraient là vers dix-neuf heures, dit Remus en consultant sa montre. Allons vers les voies neuf et dix, ils sont peut-être déjà là-bas !"

Tous en s'avançant, ils cherchèrent le couple Weasley des yeux.

"Youhou ! Fit la voix de Molly."

Ils sourirent et vinrent se saluer.

"Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Demanda Valérie.

- Quelques minutes, répondit Arthur, qui s'était tourné vers Alain avec un sourire ravi. Vous avez vu ? De vrais habits de Moldus ! Mais il est inutile de dire que vous les portez nettement mieux que moi !"

Ils discutèrent donc en attendant le train, quand Céline, tournant sa tête en un geste machinal, tomba sur un homme grand, massif, le teint violacé et quasiment dépourvu de cou, dont les yeux porcins les détaillaient d'un air soupçonneux. Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa son regard inquisiteur, mais il détourna la tête avec rapidité. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, d'autant qu'à ce moment Molly lança :

"Ah ! Voilà les premiers élèves !"

En effet, sous l'œil étonné de la jeune femme et de ses parents, ils virent des adolescents surgirent de la barrière entre les voies neuf et dix. Au fur et à mesure, ils furent rejoints par Percy, les jumeaux, puis Ginny. Un certain nombre d'autres élèves, reconnaissant leur professeur et sa compagne, vinrent aussi les saluer avec un enthousiasme mêlé du regret de leur départ précipité. Alors que Dean Thomas montrait sa profonde rancœur à l'égard de Rogue qui avait osé les priver de leur professeur préféré, ils virent Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la barrière.

"Céline ! Fit Hermione en venant vers elle avec un grand sourire."

Elles s'étreignirent toutes deux, puis la jeune femme salua les deux adolescents.

"Ca fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir ! S'exclama Ron. Oh la la, Erin a grandi !

- Tu as quelque chose pour nous ? Demanda Céline à Hermione.

- Bien sûr ! Fit-elle en plongeant dans un de ses sacs, pour en sortir trois piles parfaites de lettres.

- Vous avez eu tous ça ? Répondit Remus en levant un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit Molly.

- Des lettres, ou plutôt des témoignages plus que positifs d'un bon nombre d'élèves de l'école, répondit Harry.

- Je leur ai envoyé une lettre samedi dernier, expliqua à son tour Céline. C'est pour la convocation au ministère.

- C'est vraiment horrible ce qu'ils osent faire ! S'indigna Hermione. Mais avec tout ça, et avec toutes les autres preuves que vous avez, ils ne peuvent rien vous faire !

- Oui, ça devrait bien se passer, souffla Céline. Et puis, Albus sera avec nous."

Elle et Remus échangèrent un regard quelque peu tendu, et Hermione décida de changer de sujet :

"Heu… Dans votre lettre, vous disiez que vous aviez quelque chose à nous annoncer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Nous allons nous marier, répondit Remus."

Des exclamations ravies s'élevèrent parmi les adolescents.

"Formidable ! S'exclama Ginny. Quand ?

- Le samedi 6 août. Et vous êtes invités, bien entendu, dit Céline. D'ailleurs, les filles, j'aimerai beaucoup que vous soyez mes demoiselles d'honneur.

- Oh ! Merci ! S'exclamèrent-elles.

- Je vais en parler à mes parents ! Lança ensuite Hermione en se dirigeant vers un couple d'une quarantaine d'années.

- Harry, tu penses pouvoir venir ? Demanda alors Ron. Tes moldus te laisseront partir ?

- Ca, c'est une autre histoire… Fit-il en fixant quelqu'un derrière eux."

Remus et Céline se retournèrent et tombèrent sur l'homme que la jeune femme avait vu avant leur arrivée.

- C'est ton oncle ?

- Oui, soupira Harry.

- Très bien, on va lui dire un petit bonjour, dit Remus."

Ils s'avancèrent donc vers Vernon Dursley, qui les fixait avec un mélange d'appréhension et de peur.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Grogna-t-il.

- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. J'ai été le professeur de Harry cette année. Voici ma compagne, Céline Garand, et notre fille. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Nous nous marions au début du mois d'août, et nous aimerions que votre neveu soit présent, répondit Céline. Nous viendrions le chercher le vendredi soir et nous le ramènerons le lundi matin. Cela vous poserait-il un problème ?"

La moustache de l'oncle Vernon tressaillit, et il sembla en proie à un cruel dilemme : l'idée d'être débarrassé de Harry pendant un week-end entier était relativement séduisante, mais c'était au risque de le replonger dans son monde de… _bizarreries_. Céline cru comprendre ce qui ce passait, et décida de rajouter :

"Nous vous inquiétez pas, c'est moi qui viendra le chercher. Je suis une Moldue.

- Une… une _Moldue_ ? Vous n'êtes pas une… une… Fit-il sans parvenir à prononcer le mot « sorcière », surtout entouré de tant de gens.

- Non, je ne le suis pas, continua Céline, bien décidée à ne pas le braquer. Je suis comme vous. Et je viendrais en voiture, autant pour le chercher que pour le raccompagner."

L'oncle Vernon plissa ses petits yeux, semblant chercher une quelconque faille. Mais il ne vit qu'un point positif : pas de Harry pendant plus de deux jours.

"Très bien, très bien, finit-il par grogner.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Remus.

- J'aurais une chose à vous dire, lança alors Harry. Ca me prendra cinq minutes.

- Dépêche-toi, dit Vernon en regardant à droite et à gauche, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un le connaissant le surprenne avec ces _gens-là_.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Sirius, souffla Harry en montrant une enveloppe, alors qu'il s'était écarté avec Remus et Céline. Il va bien, lui et Buck se cachent, et il pense à vous.

- Tant mieux, murmura Remus.

- Il ne pourra pas être là pour le mariage… Continua Céline avec un air triste.

- Non, ça serait trop dangereux. Mais tu pourrais lui dire, Harry, quand tu lui écriras.

- D'accord, pas de problèmes. Bon, je vais y aller… Soupira-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son oncle. Merci de me libérer d'eux pendant un week-end. Et surtout, bonne chance pour votre convocation !"

Ils le serrèrent dans leurs bras, et l'adolescent poussa son chariot en direction de l'oncle Vernon, qui lui lança un « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » en regardant l'enveloppe contenant la lettre de Sirius.

"Il ne fait vraiment pas honneur aux Moldus, dit Céline en fronçant les sourcils. Pauvre Harry, je le plains vraiment."

A ce moment, Hermione revint vers eux, en compagnie de ses parents, et quelques minutes plus tard, tout était réglé.

"J'ai hâte ! Dit-elle. Tu as déjà été choisir ta robe ?

- Oui, mais on a d'autres rendez-vous. Il faudrait que tu puisses te libérer quelques jours pour la robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

- Pas de soucis, j'en parlerai à mes parents ! Bon, je dois y aller… Vous me prévenez pour la convocation, promis ? Et… tout ce passera bien !"

Les trois jours qui suivirent parurent à la fois durer une éternité et ne durer pas plus longtemps qu'un battement de cils. De plus, la pleine lune eut lieu le samedi. Céline confia Erin à ses parents, et s'occupa de Remus tout au long de la nuit, et tout le lendemain. Il fallait qu'il soit un minimum en forme pour lundi après-midi. La jeune femme s'était même demandée si cette Ombrage n'avait pas fait exprès de mettre la convocation spécialement deux jours après un soir de pleine lune…

"Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Valérie, Erin dans les bras, alors que Céline était venue les rejoindre dans le salon.

- Il dort. C'est le meilleur des remèdes, avec les potions contre les courbatures et les hématomes. Mais on a de la chance, apparemment, ce n'était pas une lune très forte…

- Tu devrais dormir, toi aussi. Tu as une mine affreuse.

- Ca ira mieux une fois que… que la convocation sera passée.

- A propos de cette convocation, dit Alain, ta mère et moi avons pensé que notre témoignage serait peut-être aussi favorable.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle avec un léger sourire."

Un silence s'installa. Céline prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra tendrement, le visage néanmoins tendu.

Puis, Alain reprit la parole.

"Sans parler de cette convocation, il faut que tu saches que nous serons là. S'il y a un quelconque problème, ou même sans problème, nous pourrons garder Erin le temps qu'il faudra. Des fois que vous ayez besoin de souffler un peu…

- Merci, répéta-t-elle. Et puis, n'oubliez pas que Maky et Finy sont là.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Valérie en souriant. Au fait, on ne t'a même pas donné ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Donc, voilà, bon anniversaire, ma chérie, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une fine enveloppe.

- Maman, soupira Céline en levant les yeux au plafond, devinant ce que cette enveloppe pouvait contenir.

- C'est mieux comme ça. De plus, ça pourra vous servir à tous les trois."

La jeune femme prit l'enveloppe et regarda à l'intérieur.

"Vous êtes fous ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est pour tes vingt ans. Et puis, maintenant, tu vas te marier et tu as une petite fille. On te l'a dit, on sera là pour t'aider. Pour_ vous_ aider, de quelque manière que ce soit. Remus est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, ça ne fait aucun doute, et on trouve cela vraiment injuste pour lui. On peut aider notre beau-fils aussi, non ?"

Les yeux embués, la jeune femme se leva et vint étreindre ses parents.

"Merci, merci… Souffla-t-elle.

- C'est normal, dit Alain. On t'a toujours soutenue, ce n'est pas maintenant que l'on va arrêter !"

Céline sourit tendrement en regardant Remus dormir. Ses traits détendus la rassuraient quand à son état pour le lendemain. Le lendemain ? Elle se retourna vers son réveil : près d'une heure du matin. Donc non, pas pour le lendemain, mais pour tout à l'heure, quinze heures. Son estomac se contracta à cette pensée et elle su qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit. Doucement, elle se leva et alla regarder Erin, dormant paisiblement dans son berceau. Tendant l'oreille, le silence de l'appartement lui montrait que tout le monde dormait. Tout le monde, sauf elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était dans la cuisine, appuyée contre le plan de travail, son regard perdu dans le vide. Dans un peu plus de douze heures, ils seraient au ministère. Dans un peu plus de douze heures, ils sauraient si oui ou non, Remus pouvait rester avec elles. Et malgré les témoignages des élèves et de ses parents, malgré la présence d'Albus, malgré que Rogue continuerait de leur préparer la potion, elle ne pouvait pas faire disparaître la boule de peur qui lui enserrait le ventre. Si jamais la conclusion de la convocation était négative, elle ne le supporterait pas. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, et Erin devait avoir son père.

"Tu devrais dormir, dit une voix rauque."

Elle redressa la tête et tomba sur Remus, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Toi aussi, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

- Je me sens bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu le sais, la lune n'était pas très forte, et tes soins m'ont aidé, comme d'habitude."

Il s'avança vers elle, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Un seul regard et ils se comprirent parfaitement.

"Tout ce passera bien, dit-il d'une voix douce en l'attirant contre lui."

Elle se laissa enlacer en soupirant, mettant ses propres bras autour de lui. Elle ferma les yeux, respirant son odeur, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de son corps. Malgré tout, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était dans ses bras qu'elle était le mieux. Son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu : et si demain, on lui retirait vraiment Remus ?

Elle serra les mâchoires, alors que la boule dans son ventre semblait être remontée jusque dans sa gorge, provoquant une désagréable sensation de brûlure. Remus la serra encore plus dans ses bras. Avec son étreinte, le poids des émotions que la convocation lui faisait ressentir et que la jeune femme s'était efforcée d'enfouir au plus profond de son être sembla remonter brusquement à la surface. Elle ne voulait plus être forte. Elle ne voulait plus être sûre que tout ce passerait bien. Ses yeux se mirent à brûler eux aussi. Elle voulait crier, hurler qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'en prendre à Remus, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de décider de ce qui était bon ou mauvais pour elle et Erin. S'agrippant plus fermement à lui, les traits de son visage se contractèrent, dernier barrage à la vague de désespoir qui ne demandait qu'à déferler depuis deux semaines.

"Je suis là, souffla doucement Remus."

Ces trois mots la firent céder. Un premier sanglot étouffé, puis un deuxième, suivi de plusieurs autres. Enfin, les larmes se déversèrent et elle s'abandonna complètement dans les bras de Lupin.

"Promets… promets-moi… que tu seras… toujours là… Hoqueta-t-elle entre deux douloureux sanglots.

- Je te le promets. Ils ne pourront rien nous faire."

Les sourcils froncés, les mâchoires crispées, Remus embrassa tendrement son front, lui soufflant des paroles apaisantes. Au fil des minutes, il sentit le calme revenir en elle. Alors, il la souleva dans ses bras, la porta jusque dans leur chambre et ils se couchèrent ensemble, toujours enlacés. La jeune femme se blottit contre lui.

"Dors, lui dit-il. Je suis là."

Elle hocha la tête et se força à fermer les yeux. Finalement, rassurée par l'étreinte chaude de ses bras, elle se sentit glisser dans le sommeil.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Tout va très bien se passer, fais-moi confiance !"

Céline regarda sa mère, et tenta de lui sourire, mais ne parvint qu'à esquisser une sorte de grimace. Elle retourna son attention sur sa fille, qu'elle était en train de changer. Ses mains tremblaient.

"Laisse, je vais le faire, lui dit Valérie."

La jeune femme acquiesça.

"Ca me rappelle quand tu étais bébé ! Mais je dois avouer qu'elle est plus calme que toi, le caractère de Remus, sans aucun doute. Il faut bien qu'elle ait un peu de son père aussi, elle te ressemble tellement !

- Erin n'a qu'un mois, tu sais, elle a encore le temps de changer…

- Oui, c'est vrai. Nous verrons bien avec le temps."

Alors que Valérie terminait d'habiller la petite, Remus entra dans la chambre.

"Albus ne devrait plus tarder, dit-il. Tu es prête ? Erin aussi ?

- Oui, oui… Je pourrais mettre une cape par-dessus mes vêtements, non ? Ca fera meilleure impression ?"

Remus acquiesça avec un léger sourire, et la jeune femme ouvrit leur armoire pour en sortir une cape. Ils sortirent ensuite de la chambre, et au moment où ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Dumbledore apparut dans un léger « pop ».

"Bonjour, lança-t-il en les regardant tour à tour.

- Bonjour, répondit Céline. Albus, je vous présente mes parents, Alain et Valérie. Maman, papa, voici Albus Dumbledore.

- Ravis de vous rencontrer, dit-il en leur serrant la main.

- Ravis également, dit Alain.

- Bonjour, professeur ! S'exclamèrent Maly et Finy qui entrèrent dans le salon.

- Bonjour, chers elfes ! Répondit Dumbledore. Nous pouvons y aller ? Demanda-t-il, et Remus et Céline hochèrent la tête. Bien. Nous allons transplaner devant l'entrée des visiteurs. Donnez-moi Erin, ça sera peut-être plus pratique pour vous deux.

- A tout à l'heure, leur dit Valérie avec un sourire encourageant."

Céline lui jeta un dernier regard, avant de se coller contre Remus pendant qu'Albus disait « A trois. Un… Deux… Trois… »

Ils atterrirent dans une rue où s'alignaient des bureaux d'aspect plus que rudimentaire, un pub et une vieille benne à ordures. Alors que Dumbledore lui rendait la petite avec douceur, ils entrèrent dans une vieille cabine téléphonique. Sans s'en empêcher, Céline sentit son cœur s'emballer et se sentit de plus en plus nauséeuse. D'instinct, elle se blottit contre Remus qui lui adressa un sourire à la fois rassurant et crispé. Puis, elle regarda Dumbledore taper deux, quatre, quatre, six sur le combiné du téléphone et une voix féminine désagréablement réfrigérante se fit entendre.

"Albus Dumbledore, j'accompagne Remus Lupin et Céline Garand pour leur convocation."

Encore une fois, la voix s'éleva, puis le bruit d'un objet tombant dans le réceptacle destiné aux pièces, et Albus leur tendit leurs badges.

"Attendez, c'est de l'argent, nota soudain Céline. Remus ne peut pas le porter…!

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le mettre, ils ne vous tiendront pas rigueur pour ça.

- Tant que je ne le touche pas, ça va aller, dit Lupin. Je vais le porter."

Avec un hochement de tête, Dumbledore lui attacha le badge sur sa robe, tandis que Céline faisait de même avec le sien : il était carré, et portait la mention « Céline Garand : convocation ».

Le plancher se mit à vibrer et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le sol. Pendant près d'une minute, ils ne virent rien, plongés dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à ce que qu'un rai de lumière vienne illuminer leurs visage. La voix leur souhaita une bonne journée, et ils pénétrèrent dans un hall gigantesque. Rapidement, Céline balaya l'endroit du regard, et ne pu s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par la magnificence du lieu.

"Par ici, dit Dumbledore, en les invitant à se diriger vers un bureau surplombé d'une pancarte indiquant « Sécurité ». J'accompagne des visiteurs, ajouta-t-il quand ils arrivèrent devant le vigile.

- Très bien, répondit celui-ci d'une voix bourrue, en prenant une longue tige dorée, qu'il passa sur le corps de Remus, puis de Céline, qui fut obligée de redonner Erin à Albus. Baguette magique, fit-il ensuite en tendant la main vers eux."

Remus lui donna la sienne, et le vigile l'enregistra, avant de la lui rendre. Madame, grommela-t-il vers Céline.

- Ah… Heu… Je n'ai pas de baguette.

- Vous n'avez pas de baguette ? Répéta le vigile en la regardant comme si elle lui faisait une mauvaise blague.

- Non. Je suis une moldue.

- Vous êtes une moldue ? Répéta-t-il encore, cette fois-ci quelque peu surpris.

- Oui, une moldue ! Fit-elle avec un ton énervé. Je sais, vous n'avez pas dû en voir souvent, mais c'est comme ça ! Vous voulez peut-être une photo, ou me jeter des cacahuètes, ou bien ça ira ?

- Ca… ça ira… Balbutia le vigile.

- Parfait !

- Nous allons y aller. Merci, dit Albus au vigile, qui hocha précipitamment la tête, les yeux rivés sur Céline.

- Tu y as été un peu fort, non ? Lança Remus alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans un hall plus petit où s'alignaient une vingtaine d'ascenseurs.

- C'est sorti tout seul, dit-elle. Il fallait que je me défoule sur quelqu'un. Je… J'irai m'excuser après la convocation…"

Ils entrèrent dans un des ascenseurs, et celui-ci s'éleva au bout de quelques instants. La voix féminine se fit alors réentendre à chaque niveau : niveau 7, niveau 6, niveau 5, puis :

"Niveau Quatre : Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, sections des animaux, êtres et esprits, Bureau de liaison des gobelins, Agence de conseil contre les nuisibles.

- Allons-y, dit Albus en descendant alors."

Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir d'une couleur blanc cassé, autant que la jeune femme pu en juger, car la plupart des murs étaient recouverts d'affiches désignant tout un tas de créatures, d'animaux ou d'esprits magiques, y compris, ce qui choqua la jeune femme, des loups-garous. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à croire que ceux-ci se trouvent au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Ces deux mots, contrôle et régulation, parlaient d'eux-mêmes…

Soudain, une affiche, en l'occurrence le plan du niveau, attira son regard. Elle s'approcha, et lu quelques lignes en particuliers : _Registre des loups-garous et Unité de captures des loups-garous : service des Animaux - Bureau d'assistance sociale aux loups-garous : service des Êtres._

"Il… Il y a un _registre_ et une _unité de captures_ des loups-garous ?! Dit-elle en se tournant vers Albus et Remus d'un air indigné. Dans la section des _Animaux_ ?!

- C'est ainsi, répondit simplement Lupin. Le ministère ne sait pas vraiment dans quelle catégorie nous mettre. Alors nous sommes ballotés entre le service des Animaux et des Êtres. Je venais souvent ici, au bureau d'assistance sociale, avant d'être professeur. Le responsable est quelqu'un de très compréhensif et qui nous aide à essayer de trouver du travail.

- Mais… Mais vous ne devriez être _que_ dans la section des Êtres, objecta Céline, les sourcils froncés."

Remus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'indignation de sa compagne.

"Ca serait tellement plus simple si tout le monde parlait comme toi, chérie, lui dit-il en passant un bras sur ses épaules. Mais il est temps d'y aller…"

Ils reprirent donc leur chemin, pour arriver devant une porte qui indiquait le service des Êtres. Ils entrèrent et tournèrent directement sur la droite, devant une autre porte. Albus toqua, et une voix lança un « entrez ! » Ils s'exécutèrent, pour arriver dans un bureau d'une taille moyenne, où un homme blond, d'une quarantaine d'années, les accueillit :

"Ah ! Je vous attendais ! Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Mr Lupin, ça fait quelques temps que l'on se s'était vu. Comment allez-vous ?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, merci.

- Je me doute, je me doute… Vous devez être sa compagne ? Fit-il en se tournant vers Céline.

- Oui, Céline Garand, répondit-elle en lui serrant à son tour la main. Et voici notre fille, Erin.

- Elle est ravissante, nota-t-il avec un sourire attendri. Ravi de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle Garand. Je suis Evan Blaxter, responsable du Bureau d'assistance sociale aux loups-garous. Mais, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous."

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois, alors que Blaxter retournait à son bureau en regardant sa montre.

"Presque quinze heures, ils ne devraient plus tarder, soupira-t-il.

- Qui sera là ? Demanda Remus.

- Mr le ministre et, _évidemment_, Mme la sous-secrétaire d'Etat, répondit-il en reniflant d'un air légèrement méprisant sur la fin de sa phrase.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de l'apprécier, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Céline à voix haute."

Elle se mordit la lèvre et Blaxter tourna la tête vers elle.

"Oh, je vous dispense de prendre cet air désolé, mademoiselle Garand, fit-il avec un petit rire. Disons que Mme Ombrage m'a souvent causé, disons, quelques problèmes quand au suivi de certains lycanthropes. Vous devez sûrement le savoir, mais tous les loups-garous ne sont pas aussi malfaisants qu'on le dit, Mr Lupin en est l'exemple vivant. Mais Mme la sous-secrétaire semble ne pas comprendre cela… Et donc, quand quelqu'un comme votre compagnon peut enfin avoir une vie un tant soit peu normale et heureuse, je suis _légèrement_ énervé que Mme Ombrage, avec tous le respect que je lui dois, s'y oppose."

Il lâcha un autre soupir, posa son regard sur Dumbledore, puis Lupin, pour revenir à Céline.

"Donc, oui, mademoiselle, je ne l'apprécie que très moyennement. Alors un conseil, n'hésitez pas à la remettre à sa place, car moi, je ne vais pas me gêner. De toute façon, ça ne sera pas la première fois…"

Un silence accueillit la fin de son petit discours. Blaxter semblait à la fois plus détendu et plus énervé qu'à leur arrivée. Alors que la jeune femme sentait le poids sur son estomac devenir légèrement moins pesant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et elle tourna la tête avec rapidité. Un homme apparut en premier. Petit, assez corpulent, il portait un costume à rayures, et semblait légèrement ennuyé. Après lui, suivait une femme assez grande, massive, la mâchoire carrée, les cheveux gris et courts, affichant un air passablement neutre et intéressé. Céline cru que c'était elle, la fameuse Dolorès Ombrage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'une autre femme venait d'entrer à la suite de la première ; sa petite taille l'avait dissimulée. Elle était trapue, ses cheveux châtain clair, courts et bouclés, entourant une grosse tête flasque agrémentée d'une bouche large et molle, et de gros yeux soulignés de cernes. Elle était vêtue entièrement de rose, des chaussures jusqu'à la robe sur laquelle la femme avait épinglé une horrible broche représentant un chaton. Et malgré sa nervosité qui était subitement revenue à leur arrivée, Céline ne pu s'empêcher de la comparer à une espèce de crapaud qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir se déguiser en petite fille.

"Mr le Ministre, salua Evan Blaxter. Inutile de vous présenter le professeur Dumbledore, bien sûr. Voici donc Mr Remus Lupin, Melle Céline Garand, et leur fille, Erin Lupin.

- Enchanté, dit Fudge en serrant la main de Remus, puis Céline."

La première femme salua Albus, et se dirigea vers eux :

"Bonjour, je suis Amélia Bones, directrice du Département de la justice magique, annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte.

- Bones ? Nota Céline en lui serrant la main. Seriez-vous parente avec Susan Bones ? Demanda-t-elle en se rappelant une élève de Poufsouffle, en troisième année.

- Tout à fait, je suis sa tante. C'est d'ailleurs en partie grâce à Susan que je suis ici. Il se trouve qu'elle était au courant pour votre convocation, Mr Lupin, et elle m'a suppliée pour que je sois présente… Et votre histoire m'a intéressée."

Céline hocha la tête. Donc, l'autre femme devait être…

"Dolorès Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'Etat, minauda-t-elle avec une horrible petite voix aigue, en venant enfin vers eux. Ravie de vous rencontrer."

Elle releva la tête vers Remus, qui la dépassait d'une bonne quarantaine de centimètres. Puis, avec un faux sourire, elle lui serra la main, et Céline remarqua une étincelle dégoûtée dans son regard, comme s'il n'y avait pas pire chose pour elle que ce simple contact physique.

"Quelle charmante petite fille ! S'exclama ensuite Ombrage en tournant ses yeux globuleux vers Erin."

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, et lui envoya simplement un sourire forcé. Blaxter fit alors apparaître trois autres sièges et tout le monde s'assit. Quelques instants passèrent et personne ne sembla vouloir prendre la parole en premier. Et finalement… :

"Il serait peut-être temps de commencer, Cornelius ? Proposa Dumbledore.

- Oui, oui, Albus, vous avez raison. Bien. Mr Lupin, vous êtes au courant de la raison de votre présence ici ?

- Tout à fait, répondit simplement Remus.

- Bien, parfait, souffla Fudge en se tortillant sur sa chaise, visiblement nerveux. Il faut que vous sachiez que cette situation est tout à fait inhabituelle. En général les… les personnes comme vous, ne sont pas amenés à avoir la charge d'un enfant.

- Il n'en a pas la charge seul, intervint Blaxter. Melle Garand est également là.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, acquiesça Fudge. Mais justement, Mr Lupin, de part sa nature, pourrait… Ajouta-t-il, cherchant visiblement les mots adéquats, pourrait…

- Pourrait, ou devrais-je dire, _est_ un danger potentiel pour Melle Garand et son enfant, continua subitement Ombrage d'une voix doucereuse.

- Pouvez-vous me dire en quoi Mr Lupin est un danger potentiel pour Melle Garand et son enfant, Mme la sous-secrétaire d'Etat ? Demanda Blaxter d'un ton sec."

Ombrage éclata d'un rire cristallin. Céline sentit un désagréable frisson lui parcourir le dos, alors qu'Erin remua, visiblement dérangée par ce son si peut familier.

"Mais, mon cher Evan, ça me paraît évident ! Mr Lupin est un loup-garou !

- Bien sûr, et en tant que responsable du Bureau d'assistance sociale aux loups-garous, c'est _moi_ qui suis en charge de son dossier, et donc, c'est _moi_ qui suis l'une des personnes les plus aptes à déterminer si, oui ou non, Mr Lupin est un danger potentiel pour Melle Garand et leur fille ! Rétorqua Blaxter avec humeur. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est en aucun cas un danger pour elles, Mme la sous-secrétaire d'Etat."

Ombrage et Blaxter se jetèrent des regards assassins que nota le couple, en dépit du fait qu'il était assez dérangeant d'entendre parler d'eux-mêmes comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

"Les loups-garous font parti des hybrides les plus dangereux, Mr Blaxter, renchérit Ombrage d'une voix de plus en plus aigue. Cette simple affirmation…"

Elle s'interrompit, tournant rapidement sa tête de batracien vers Dumbledore, qui avait levé la main. Il la regarda un bref instant avec un air poli, avant de se tourner vers Fudge.

"Il serait peut-être plus utile d'entendre ce qu'en pense les principaux intéressés, n'est-ce pas, Cornelius ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, approuva Fudge en hochant la tête. Hum… Melle Garand, si vous désirez dire quelque chose…"

Céline lança un regard reconnaissant vers Dumbledore, avant de prendre la parole :

"Et bien, sachant que c'est de nos vies dont vous êtes en train de débattre, il me paraît plus qu'évident que oui, j'aimerais dire quelque chose, Mr le ministre."

Fudge, Bones et Ombrage tournèrent la tête vers elle, chacun arborant une expression différente. La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants, chercha la main de Lupin, et commença :

"Remus est un loup-garou. Oui, d'accord. Mais il faut arrêter de s'en tenir aux simples affirmations que l'on voit dans les livres, et qui sont si bien ancrées dans la tête de certaines personnes. Cela va bientôt faire un an que je vis avec lui. J'ai passé toute ma grossesse avec lui, et il s'occupe de notre fille depuis qu'elle est née. Je pense avoir largement eu le temps de voir s'il était un danger pour moi, dans l'optique où il _aurait_ pu être un danger."

Elle s'interrompit, puis reprit :

"Remus ne serait dangereux qu'_une seule nuit_ par mois. « Serait », car il prend la potion Tue-Loup tous les mois. Vous devez bien savoir quels sont ses effets ? Le loup-garou est totalement inoffensif pendant sa transformation et garde sa conscience humaine. Je reste toujours avec lui chaque nuit de pleine lune, et tout ce passe toujours très bien.

- Mais, chère enfant, qui s'occupe de votre fille pendant ces nuits ? Demanda Ombrage de sa petite voix stupide de fillette.

- Nous avons deux elfes de maisons. Ils se chargent de veiller sur elle, répondit-elle. Ecoutez, Remus est un homme formidable, et… et vous n'avez pas le droit de décider à notre place ce qui serait bon pour nous, surtout en vous basant sur ce que vous ne connaissez pas, termina-t-elle en serrant de plus en plus la main de son compagnon."

Fudge se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête.

"Je suis d'accord, approuva soudain Amélia Bones d'une voix neutre, alors qu'elle était en train de feuilleter un document. J'ai là votre dossier scolaire, Mr Lupin. Il est excellent. Appréciations plus que satisfaisantes des professeurs. Très bon élève, en somme. Vous avez même été préfet.

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, Amélia, réattaqua Ombrage. Comment Mr Lupin serait-il apte à survenir aux besoins d'une famille, sachant que les lycanthropes n'ont pas un plein accès au monde de l'emploi ?

- Durant cette année, répondit Remus, j'ai pu mettre de l'argent de côté. Et serait-il nécessaire de rappeler que nous devons cette difficulté d'accès au monde de l'emploi, Mme la sous-secrétaire d'Etat, à _vos_ textes de lois antiloups-garous ?"

Alors qu'Ombrage plissait ses yeux globuleux, Céline rajouta :

"J'ai moi-même des économies de côté. De plus, j'ai trouvé un emploi il y a quelques semaines. Et mes parents n'hésiteront pas à nous aider si jamais il y avait un quelconque problème.

- Ce qui n'arrivera pas, j'en suis persuadé, intervint Dumbledore avec un sourire bon enfant. Je connais assez bien Remus, après avoir été son directeur, puis son collègue, pour vous dire qu'il sait où sont ces principales priorités. C'est un homme très raisonnable. Même trop, parfois, ajouta-t-il pour le couple en leur envoyant un discret clin d'œil."

Un silence passa, mais Ombrage reprit la parole :

"Vos parents sont au courant ? Ce sont des moldus ! Notre existence ne doit pas être divulguée à des moldus !

- _Je_ suis une moldue, madame la sous-sécrétaire. Et j'ai une totale confiance en eux, comme ils ont confiance en moi, et en Remus."

Ombrage pinça les lèvres, puis continua en minaudant :

"Et comment peut-on être sûr que vous aurez la potion Tue-Loup tous les mois ? Etant une moldue, je doute que vous sachiez la préparer. Et de plus, fit-elle en prenant le dossier scolaire des mains d'Amélia Bones, je vois que votre niveau en potions était plus que médiocre, Mr Lupin. Vous ne semblez pas, vous aussi, apte à préparer une potion aussi compliquée.

- Severus Rogue, professeur de Potions à Poudlard, m'a préparé la potion pendant cette année et continue toujours de le faire, répondit Remus.

- En parlant de Severus, intervint Dumbledore en plongeant sa main dans l'une des poches de sa robes, j'ai ici une lettre où il certifie par écrit qu'il prépare et préparera la potion Tue-Loup pour Remus. Pendant que j'en suis là, je me permets de rajouter mon propre témoignage, ainsi que celui de Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphoses, et de Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école. Toutes deux connaissent bien Remus pour l'avoir eu également en tant qu'élève et collègue. Enfin, le témoignage de Charles Donovan, le gynécomage de Melle Garand et amis des deux parents, acheva-t-il en tendant les cinq lettres à Amélia Bones.

- Témoignages on ne peut plus positifs, je suppose ? Lança Ombrage en jetant un regard écœuré aux enveloppes. C'est bien votre problème, Dumbledore, vous faites toujours confiance quasi aveuglément. Jusqu'à confier à un loup-garou un poste de professeur. Vous avez placé cet _homme_ en charge d'enfants !"

Céline sentit la main de Remus serrer douloureusement la sienne. Evidemment, Ombrage cherchaient par tous les moyens à provoquer une réaction de colère chez lui ; réaction que tout être humain serait en droit d'avoir sous de telles accusations, mais qu'Ombrage risquait de faire passer pour de dangereuses sautes d'humeur dû à sa condition. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui. Heureusement, son calme naturel l'aidait à se maîtriser contre cette femme, mais avec la fatigue et les effets de la dernière pleine lune…

"Remus était un excellent professeur, dit-elle alors. Pour preuves, voici de nombreux témoignages d'élèves, tous niveaux confondus, qui se sont insurgés en apprenant notre convocation, fit-elle en prenant les trois piles de lettres. Ci-joint aussi celui de mes parents.

- Oh oui, lança Amélia Bones d'une voix forte en esquissant un sourire. Susan fait partie des élèves qui ont préparé un courrier, elle m'en a parlée."

Ombrage tourna la tête vers sa collègue de la justice magique, le petit sourire soudain plus crispé que minaudant :

"Alors ça ne vous dérangerait pas que cet _hybride_ puisse vraiment avoir la garde définitive de cette enfant ?"

Remus serra encore plus la main de Céline, et la jeune femme eut un léger rictus de douleur, surtout accentuer par le fait qu'elle sentait le calme de son compagnon s'évaporer à vitesse grand V. Chose qu'elle comprenait parfaitement, elle-même devant se faire violence pour ne pas aller mettre son poings dans le visage d'Ombrage. Mais Blaxter, quand à lui, ne prit pas la peine de rester calme :

"Je vous prierais de ne pas traiter les loups-garous d'hybrides, surtout avec autant de dégoût dans la voix ! S'exclama-t-il. Ce sont des sorciers avant tout, des êtres humains, nos égaux ! C'est à cause de gens comme vous, Mme la sous-secrétaire, qu'il est si difficile pour eux d'avoir une vie que l'on pourrait qualifier de normale !

- Les gens comme moi, Mr Blaxter, ont parfaitement étudié les défaillances que suscite la lycanthropie, rétorqua Ombrage d'un ton sec.

- Vous ne vous basez que sur des suppositions écrites dans les livres ! S'exclama à son tour Céline, ne pouvant contrôler son calme plus longtemps. Nous, nous vous apportons des faits ! Mon compagnon prend la potion Tue-Loup, le professeur Rogue s'est engagé par écrit à continuer de lui préparer, et vous avez plusieurs piles de témoignages en notre faveur ! Les loups-garous ne sont pas tous maléfiques ! Je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez tirer en vous acharnant sur notre famille !"

Elle se tut, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Erin se remit à bouger et commença à pleurer, perturbée par l'agitation soudaine de sa mère, et la jeune femme la redressa en l'embrassant sur le front, la serrant fortement contre elle. Remus rapprocha sa chaise, et entoura un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

"Nous ne souhaitons pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, intervint Fudge d'un air gêné. Ni vous faire du tord.

- C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes en train de faire, souligna Remus en masquant difficilement son énervement. Comment croyez-vous que nous nous sentons, ma femme et moi, depuis deux semaines, depuis que nous avons appris cette convocation ?"

Fudge ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut Ombrage qui s'exclama, avec un horrible petit rire cynique :

"Votre femme ? Mais, mon cher, vous n'êtes pas marié.

- Nous allons nous marier, rétorqua Lupin. Dans un mois.

- Oh ? Vous pensez vraiment ? Continua-t-elle avec un regard menaçant qui contrastait affreusement avec son sourire angélique.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il est interdit aux loups-garous qui le désirent de se marier et d'avoir une vraie vie de famille, Mme la sous-secrétaire d'Etat, lança sèchement Blaxter.

- Si je puis me permettre, Cornelius, intervint Dumbledore, coupant une nouvelle fois Ombrage alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, en plus de toutes les preuves et témoignages que nous vous avons fournit, je trouve nécessaire de rappeler que Remus, le soir où Sirius Black a réussi à s'échapper pour la deuxième fois, s'est porté aux secours de trois de mes élèves, se mettant lui-même en danger pour les sauver."

Céline et Remus sourirent intérieurement à l'intervention d'Albus, qui prenait la vérité _officielle_ de l'histoire pour les aider. Cornelius hocha la tête, et Amélia Bones eut un murmure approbateur. Quand à Ombrage, elle ne dit rien, mais garda ses yeux globuleux fixés sur le couple.

"Bien, lança alors Dumbledore. Il me semble que tout a été dit. C'est maintenant à vous de décider de l'avenir de cette famille."

Ombrage, Fudge et Amélia Bones se regardèrent. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, celle-ci prit la parole :

"L'un de vous à une dernière chose à dire ? Demanda-t-elle à Céline et Remus."

Céline fit non de la tête, le regard fixé sur le sol.

"Mr Lupin ?

- Nous vous avons tout expliqué. Nous nous aimons tous les deux, nous avons une petite fille… J'ose espérer que vous ne ferez pas l'erreur de nous séparer. Ce serait tout simplement incompréhensible pour nous.

- Peut-on savoir ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda Blaxter.

- Et bien, commença Mrs Bones après un regard vers Fudge et Ombrage, pour ma part, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous retirions la garde de cette enfant à Mr Lupin. Leurs déclarations sont toutes à fait claires, et nous avons de nombreux témoignages prouvant que Mr Lupin n'est pas un de ces loups-garous qui a rejoint ses semblables dans un clan, mais avant tout un sorcier qui a tout fait pour rester intégré à la société dont il fait parti depuis sa naissance. L'emploi de la potion Tue-Loup, le fait que deux elfes et les parents de Melle Garand sont là pour les aider me paraissent des arguments largement suffisants. Je ne vois rien qui puisse nous donner le droit de les séparer, surtout en sachant qu'ils vont bientôt se marier.

- Mr le ministre ? Continua Blaxter.

- Je… Je suis d'accord avec Amélia, répondit Fudge, en évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction d'Ombrage.

- Cornelius ! S'exclama celle-ci, visiblement outrée. Vous n'allez tout de même pas leur donner raison ?!

- Voyons, Dolorès, soupira Fudge. Il n'y a _aucune_ raison qui puisse nous faire douter. Melle Garant et Mr Lupin sont visiblement très heureux ensembles. Et nous avons, en plus, l'avis de Mr Blaxter, qui suit le dossier de Mr Lupin depuis de nombreuses années, et celui d'Albus. Et j'ai confiance en leur jugement.

- Merci, Mr le ministre. Et si cela peut vous faire changer d'avis, Mme la sous-secrétaire d'Etat, car je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que vous êtes la seule à ne pas être d'accord, je vous alerterais dès qu'un élément suspect se produira chez eux. Ce qui n'arrivera sûrement pas, j'en suis persuadé, dit Blaxter d'un ton mielleux en lançant un grand sourire hypocrite vers Ombrage."

Celle-ci lui retourna son faux sourire, mais son regard montrait clairement qu'elle préférerait plutôt lui crever les yeux avec sa baguette.

"Voilà qui règle les choses, dit Fudge en se levant alors. Tout est en ordre !

- Parfait ! Approuva Albus en se levant à son tour, tournant un visage souriant vers le couple."

Céline et Remus se levèrent à leur tour.

"Et bien, souriez, leur dit Fudge. Vous pouvez rester ensemble, il n'y a aucun problème.

- Mer… Merci, Mr le ministre, dit Céline.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien… Oh ! Mille gargouilles galopantes ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant sa montre. Je dois être à mon bureau dans une minute… Bon, et bien, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, leur dit-il, puis après avoir salué Albus, il quitta la pièce.

- Bravo à vous deux, dit ensuite Amélia Bones en venant les voir et en leur serrant. Susan sera ravie de savoir que tout s'est bien terminé. Prenez bien soin de votre fille, et félicitations pour votre prochain mariage. Albus, ravie de vous avoir revu."

Après un dernier salut vers Blaxter et Ombrage, elle quitta à son tour le bureau. Ne restait donc plus qu'Ombrage. Visiblement furieuse, les lèvres pincées au possible, elle ne leur lança qu'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la porte aussi vite que ses courtes jambes les lui permettaient.

"Au plaisir de vous revoir, Mme la sous-secrétaire ! N'hésitez pas à venir me rendre une petite visite, j'en serais ravi ! Lança Blaxter."

Le claquement sec de la porte lui tint lieu de réponse. Enfin, Céline et Remus se regardèrent, surpris que tout ce soit finit aussi vite. Puis, sans un mot, il attira sa compagne et sa fille contre lui.

"C'est terminé… Souffla Céline, plus que soulagée. C'est terminé…"

Blaxter et Dumbledore s'écartèrent légèrement pour leur laisser un petit moment de calme. Enfin, ils se séparèrent, souriant, mais visiblement encore sous le choc.

"Bravo ! Félicita Albus. Vous vous en êtes très bien sortis.

- Oui, je vous félicite, continua Blaxter. Cette vieille harpie ne pouvait rien contre vous, surtout avec Mrs Bones, je ne connais pas plus impartiale qu'elle. Je suis vraiment ravi pour vous. Et je vais remettre votre candidature dans les dossiers de chercheurs d'emploi, Mr Lupin.

- Merci beaucoup, lui dit Remus.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, c'était un plaisir ! Et bien, je vous dis au revoir ! Bien sûr, je vous contacte dès que nous avons une offre pour un travail. Et sincères félicitations pour votre mariage !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Céline et Remus, un vrai sourire sur le visage, quittaient un ascenseur et arrivaient dans l'Atrium en compagnie d'Albus.

"Merci, Albus, dit Remus. Pour avoir été là, pour les témoignages de Charles, Minerva et Mme Pomfresh…

- Il faudrait qu'on les remercie eux aussi, intervint Céline.

- Oui, c'était, disons, une aide de dernière minute, expliqua Albus.

- Et la lettre de Severus, rajouta Remus. Comment avez-vous fait pour le convaincre ?

- Oh, c'est entre lui et moi, fit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil mystérieux. Que direz-vous de rentrer, maintenant ? Vos parents, Maky et Finy doivent être de plus en plus nerveux de vous attendre !

- Ah… Heu… Oui, attendez deux petites minutes ! S'exclama Céline."

Elle confia Erin à Remus, et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le bureau du sorcier désigné à la sécurité. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint et Remus lui prit la main.

"Tu as été t'excuser ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la cabine.

- Oui, dit-elle.

- Et il t'a dit que tu y avais été un peu fort ?

- Et bien… pas du tout ! Je me suis excusée en lui disant que ce n'était pas du tout contre lui… Et là, il m'a dit que d'habitude c'était très ennuyeux pour lui, qu'il a été ravi de me voir fâchée car ça l'a changé de d'habitude ! Et il s'est lui-même excusé de m'avoir regardée comme si j'étais une bête du zoo !"

Remus et Albus se mirent à rire, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils sortirent dans la ruelle déserte.

"Bien, on se retrouve chez vous, leur lança Albus en prenant Erin dans ses bras, avant de transplaner."

Remus se tourna vers Céline et l'attira contre lui.

"Oui, on va chez nous, dit-elle en posant la tête contre son torse.

- Ensemble, ajouta-t-il en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne."

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, puis ils disparurent en un « pop ».

**A suivre…**

**14 pages Word, toujours en Comic Sans MS taille 10, vous êtes gâtés ! **

**J'espère que tout ça vous a plu ? **

**Bises à vous tous. Nyny's.**


End file.
